Torn Apart
by StormerHere
Summary: Fanfic basado en la canción "Torn Apart" de Bastille. Sam y Baird son las personas más difíciles de tratar, y si algo tienen en común es su ácida forma de expresarse y hablar. La historia sigue a los personajes y la forma en la cual poco a poco caen rendidos ante el amor y revelan sus sentimientos. El rating puede cambiar a M.
1. I Could Only

**Hola a todos, éste es el primer Fanfic que publico y como Gears of War es mi vídeo juego favorito, dije, "¿Por qué no?". Éste Fanfic está basado en la canción "Torn Apart" de la banda de rock alternativo "Bastille", realmente son muy buenos y es mi banda favorita. Cada capítulo será nombrado con letras de la canción. La pareja es Sam/Baird ya que es una de mis favoritas.**

**Disclaimer: Gears of War no me pertenece, denle todo el crédito a Epic Games. Si GoW estuviera en mi poder, obviamente habría más romance. ¡Disfruten!**

_**-StormerHere.**_

**Capítulo 1 - I Could Only**

**Capítulo 1 - I Could Only**

_"__¿Dónde estoy?" __Preguntó a la nada, sin esperar una respuesta. La habitación en la que estaba era completamente oscura y por más que tratara, sus pupilas no podían adaptarse al entorno. Giró a todas direcciones, pero lo único que vio fue negro y más negro. _

_Con un suspiro de coraje, comenzó a caminar con el temor de chocar con algo y tropezar, aunque conforme más avanzaba, más pensaba que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, sin objetos para estorbarle._

_Siguió caminando por minutos, sin encontrar nada. De pronto, una luz reluciente la cegó e hizo que la pelinegra escondiera su rostro en sus manos. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y lentamente fue regresando sus ojos a la luz. Era completamente molesta, blanca. Cerró y abrió sus ojos para acostumbrarlos al cambió de iluminación hasta que decidió empezar a caminar en dirección a esa luz. Sus pasos hacían eco y el sonido mandaba un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_"__Sam," Escuchó una voz masculina llamara. Sonaba lejos y la Gear no pudo reconocerla. "Sam." La voz repitió._

_"__¿Quién es?" Se atrevió a preguntar, un poco temerosa._

_"__¡Sam!"_

_Y por alguna razón sus piernas comenzaron a correr por sí solas, hasta que cruzó la línea entre la luz y la oscuridad. Se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que se sintiera mareada. Cerró sus ojos para combatir sus ganas de vomitar, pero al momento de abrirlos, pudo notar como había cambiado de escenario. _

_Estaba frente a un hermoso paisaje y suspiró maravillada ante la vista. Era un valle, rodeado de árboles y el sonido de los pájaros cantando inundaba sus oídos de una forma extremadamente placentera. El viento puro azotaba su rostro y desordenaba su cabello suavemente. Se encontró a sí misma hipnotizada por la forma en la que el agua creaba olas pequeñas y se movía serenamente al compás del aire. Relajación, libertad._

_Sonrió encantada; casi incrédula. La vista le recordaba a su hogar, donde se había criado. Millones de recuerdos cruzaron por su mente, todos ellos haciendo referencia a su familia, sus amigos. Se tragó las lágrimas que pedían salir a gritos y mordió su labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la debida para concentrarse en otra cosa más que la nostalgia de recordar el lugar que ella se atrevía a llamar hogar._

_"__¡Sam!" Un grito, de la misma persona, la sacó de sus pensamientos. La voz se escuchaba más cerca y antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta para saber a quién le pertenecía la voz, un talló salió salvajemente del agua, alterando el paisaje. "¡Sam, corre!"_

_Y así lo hizo. _

_No fue por ser cobarde. Fue temor. Miedo. Estaba desarmada y no quería enfrentarlos sola. Sus piernas comenzaban a doler, pero aunque quisiera detenerse para tomar un respiro, su cuerpo no pararía. Su respiración estaba alterada y sus oídos podían percibir fácilmente los latidos constantes y rápidos de su corazón. Empezó a escuchar disparos y antes de que pudiera acelerar su ritmo, fue detenida por un Agujero E que salió sorpresivamente en el suelo. El impacto hizo que Sam se detuviera, para que después, tropezara y cayera torpemente en el pasto. Sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos, claramente mostrando miedo al ver como las larvas salían del Agujero y se ponían a la defensiva, apuntándole a su cuerpo con sus oxidadas Hammerbust. Cerró sus ojos rendida, aceptando su destino. Sabía que era su fin._

—¡Ah! -. Sam despertó exaltada y rápidamente escaneó con sus ojos el lugar en donde estaba. Era su habitación, su cama, su cuarto. Nada fuera de lo normal. —Era sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño-. Se dijo a sí misma mientras limpiaba con su mano el sudor que descendía por su frente. Su cabeza volvió a incorporarse a la almohada y cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Desde que la guerra terminó, no podía presumir tener grandes, largas y placenteras noches llenas de sueños de esperanza. No. Era todo lo contrario. Habían pasado semanas con la misma pesadilla y aún no podía descifrar quién era la persona que la llamaba. Con su vista periférica, pudo ver la hora en un reloj digital posado en la mesita de noche.

—5 de la mañana-. Se dijo a sí misma. Quería volver a dormir, pero una vez que se despertaba, por más que quisiera, no podía relajarse en lo más mínimo. Siempre había algo en su mente atormentándola; desde su familia, hasta sus compañeros Gears que habían muerto como héroes, sin la oportunidad de poder ver el mañana libre de monstruos y cualquier otra cosa. Samantha Bryne se sentía tan afortunada. Su mente involuntariamente recordó a Dom.

Dom. Él merecía vivir. Había pasado por tanto. Merecía ser feliz. Y gracias a él, ella estaba en esa cama, estaba en esa ciudad, en éste mundo. Gracias a él, ella estaba viva.

Siempre se preguntaba si ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que Dom hizo por todos ellos y todas esas veces llegaba a la misma conclusión: no. No podría ser capaz de hacer semejante acto de valentía.

Rió incrédula. Ella no llegó a conocer a Dom lo suficiente, pero le hubiera encantado tener esa oportunidad. Santiago era un hombre bueno, responsable, entregado. Pero también estaba roto por dentro. Tenía cicatrices que aunque por más que quisiera que sanaran, nunca lo harían. Perder a tu familia, la razón por la que luchabas, se había esfumado. Al igual que la esperanza de recuperarse, al igual que las ganas de continuar.

Pero, es Dom de quien estamos hablando. Él siempre continuaría. Siempre estaría a lado de su gran amigo, su hermano, Marcus Fenix. En las buenas y en las malas.

Si ella estaba así por la pérdida de su amigo, no podía imaginar cómo Marcus estaría.

Impulsándose con su espalda, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y encendió la lámpara situada en la mesita de noche, sólo para iluminar el entorno. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía cierto temor a la oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar descalza por la alfombra empolvada que cubría el suelo de madera y se dirigió al baño. Encendió la luz y comenzó a desvestirse. Dejó la pijama en el suelo y entró a la bañera, abrió el agua fría y cerró sus ojos al sentir las gotas recorriendo su cuerpo. Al fin se sentía relajada.

La ducha tomó más tiempo de lo planeado pero después de 40 minutos de gastar agua en su beneficio, salió y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual, cubría su torso y la mitad de sus piernas. Su cabello tocaba ligeramente la piel de sus hombros pero no le molestó en lo absoluto. Estos días habían sido muy calurosos y Sam odiaba el calor, por eso solía bañarse una vez por la mañana y una vez por la noche, aunque sonara muy exagerado.

Regresó a su cuarto y abrió su clóset. No tenía mucha ropa; tres blusas, dos jeans y una bufanda que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí en pleno verano. Era extraño ver a la gente sin sus usuales uniformes de la CGO, aunque siempre había uno que otro que no le gustaba romper con la costumbre; Sam era parte de ese grupo de personas. Además de que ahora le tocaba "patrullar" por si algún sobreviviente quería hacer una tontería ya que los CGO y los civiles no llevaban la relación más bonita que pudiera existir.

Así que tenía una excusa para usar su armadura CGO. Y esa idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ay, mierda-. Baird dijo mientras sujetaba con sus manos su cabeza. —La cabeza me palpita-. Hizo una mueca de dolor y cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmar el dolor.

—Bueno, nena, exactamente ayer no te tomaste dos tragos, ja-. Escuchó a Cole reír en alguna parte de la habitación. Damon rió suavemente, pero ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir el dolor en su cabeza incrementándose.

—En vez de decir tonterías, Cole, deberías ir y conseguirme una maldita aspirina-. Su propia voz era un infierno y enterró su rostro a la almohada. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama. Todo lo que hizo la noche anterior estaba borroso.

—Güerito, yo no tengo que pagar por tu irresponsable forma de tomar. Además, tienes que alistarte-.

—¿Alistarme? ¿Por qué haría semejante estupidez?-.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste?-. Baird pudo escuchar a su amigo sonreír mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—Bueno, Cole, si supiera de que estás hablando, obviamente no te estaría preguntando lo que te pregunté hace unos segundos-. Damon dijo sarcásticamente, pero de una forma desgarradoramente elegante.

—Y a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo Baird de siempre-.

—Como sea, aún no has respondido mi pregunta-. Lentamente, Damon fue sentándose en la orilla de la cama. — ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a responderme?-.

—Jajaja, lo haría sólo para irritarte pero te veo muy vulnerable-. Cole admitió mientras reía y le pegaba en el hombro a su amigo, sólo para provocar una mueca de dolor del mismo. —Irás a patrullar-.

—¿Qué?-. Baird preguntó secamente mientras miraba a Augustus con ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—Irás a-

—Sí, te escuché la primera vez-. El güero bufó mientras escondía su rostro en ambas manos. —¿Con quién se supone que estaré?-.

—Es alguien con quien te sentirás muy a gusto-. Cole sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Baird arqueó una ceja en cuestionamiento. —La pequeña Sam estará contigo-.

—Lo que me faltaba-. Su mandíbula se tensó y suspiró. —¿No me pueden poner a alguien más? ¿Jace, Dizzy, Anya? Incluso estaría más cómodo con el mismísimo Marcus Fénix-.

—Amigo, no quería decírtelo pero creo que debes saberlo-.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Hay algo peor que ser compañero de Sam?-. Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras nivelaba su mirada con la de Cole.

—Ayer, mientras te emborrachabas como un adolescente, no dejabas de decir lo bella y genial que era Samy-. Baird se sorprendió y un color subió a sus mejillas en cuestión de segundos.

—E…eso no es cierto, Cole. Jamás describiría algo que no existe-. Damon se defendió. —¡Largo! Y tráeme esa aspirina, tengo una zona que patrullar-. El güero cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y retiró su mirada de Augustus.

—Aye, aye, Capitán-. Cole dijo mientras agitaba en el aire su mano. —Y si no quieres creerme, ese es tú problema, princesa-. Augustus salió de la habitación y Baird bajó la guardia, pensando en las palabras que su amigo le había dicho.

—Es estúpido pensar algo así, yo, Damon Baird, jamás diría semejante estupidez-. Dijo a la nada.

Éste sería un largo día.

La zona de patrullaje podría describirse como un edificio abandonado, con múltiples rectángulos en las paredes donde alguna vez estaban ventanas con cristales. La construcción era alta y le permitía a cualquier persona mirar con completa libertad la ciudad y ver como la misma; estaba hecha pedazos. El piso estaba cubierto por una capa de lo que parecía tierra, y también habían pedazos de cristales esparcidos por todo el espacio. La zona de patrullaje tenía que ser justo en la planta más alta, y para ser sinceros, era una molestia tener que subir escaleras que estaban a punto de derrumbarse. Incluso, a veces, tenías que trepar las paredes para alcanzar la última planta.

Sam estaba analizando la vista desde una ventana. Su francotirador estaba sujetado por ambas manos debido a su peso, y sus rasgos faciales marcaban una señal de alerta a cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar. Ésta era Sam. Alguien dedicada, responsable y entregada a su trabajo. Si algo le encantaba de hacer cosas, era que cuando las hacía, toda su concentración se enfocaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Nada más. Era extraño que se distrajera, y tampoco dejaba las cosas incompletas. Por eso había llegado donde estaba ahora: una Gear que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a la Tierra, la cual, por el momento era un desastre.

Parecía como si un tornado inmenso hubiera arrasado con todo y todos y sólo unos pocos sobrevivientes habían tenido la suerte de salir con vida. Lástima que los hechos ocurrieron de una forma más violenta.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y debido a los reflejos que había obtenido tras varios años de guerra, se giró rápidamente y puso su arma lista para disparar.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Está bien que me odies pero si me matas, todos te culparían-. Baird apareció después de cuarenta minutos de la hora asignada. Sam bajó su arma y regresó su atención a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

—Llegas tarde-. Dijo mientras colocaba su francotirador recargado en la pared. —¿Por qué no me sorprende?-.

—Deberías agradecer de que estoy aquí-. Damon dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Tenía una Lancer y en la espalda llevaba una Gnasher.

—¿Ah, en serio?-. Sam cuestionó sarcásticamente y lo miró de cerca. Vio como rodaba sus ojos y hacía un ligero _tsk._ —Vaya, te ves de la mierda-.

—Me halagas, Sam-. Baird dijo con un tono de voz arrogante. —En fin, ¿puedes recordarme la razón por la cual estoy perdiendo mí tiempo en éste basurero, contigo?-.

—Porque aunque no lo creas, existe gente más soberbia que tú que busca patear tu trasero-. Sam explicó. —¿O qué? ¿No puedes ni siquiera hacer eso?-.

—Para tú información, fui secuestrado por esas estúpidas larvas. Puedo hacer esto y mucho más de lo que está a tu alcance-.

—Vaya, ¿y alguna vez le agradeciste a Marcus por rescatarte?-.

—Es inútil discutir contigo-. Baird suspiró mostrando cansancio ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

—Entonces no lo hagas-. Sam dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y recargaba su cabeza en la pared mientras que sus brazos estaban colocados en sus rodillas y sus manos caían libremente al aire.

—¿Qué haces? Por si no lo sabes, tenemos que vigilar-. Al decir la palabra "_vigilar_", Baird usó el tono de voz más insoportable posible.

—Por si no lo sabes, he estado aquí puntualmente y he estado vigilando por los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras tu tomabas tu tiempo para venir. Es tu turno. Lo siento, querido-.

—Eres molesta, ¿sabes?-.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Baird-. Este tipo era realmente insoportable y Sam no podía creer como Cole podía ser amigo de una clase de persona como ésta. Cole era lindo, atento, gracioso. Mientras que Damon era…era Damon.

La mayor parte del tiempo permanecieron en silencio, no realmente queriendo conversar. Pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente que era rápidamente notable. Sam fue la primera que la sintió, pero imaginó que sólo era su imaginación, por eso trató lo más que pudo para ignorarla. Baird no actuó de forma extraña al darse cuenta de la misma tensión, pero por su mente, las palabras de Cole resonaban una y otra vez.

"Es imposible que haya llegado a decir eso." Damon pensó y sus ojos se centraron en la morena sentada en el suelo. "¿Cómo podría decir esas cosas de Sam?" Siguió mirándola por lo que parecieron horas hasta que su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Baird? Puedo sentir como me quieres comer con la mirada-. La pelinegra dijo sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, con ambas cejas arqueadas levemente.

—Estaba pensando en lo insoportable que eres-. Baird dijo a la defensiva.

—Mira quién habla-. Sam se levantó y estiró su espalda. —Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de un niño rico, hijo de mami y papi?-.

—Ha-ha-. Baird rió ácidamente. —¿Tu sentido del humor es tan bueno como tu habilidad para hacer tatuajes?-. Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal si les preguntas a las personas a las que le hice uno?-.

—No puedo hacer eso, Dom está muerto-. El humor negro de Baird no causó una carcajada en la pelinegra. La habitación quedó en un silencio incómodo y Damon vio como Sam agachaba su mirada y mordía su labio inferior. Sus manos formaban puños y temblaba ligeramente. Quería golpearlo. Quería golpearlo fuerte. O incluso matarlo. Baird sabía que había cruzado un límite, y él se dio cuenta. Con un suspiro, su voz volvió a hacer eco en la habitación. —Escucha-.

—Cállate-. Fue interrumpido por Sam quien seguía en su misma posición. —Cállate-. Repitió. Y Baird no volvió a hablar.

Las horas pasaron y el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, una señal de que pronto deberían regresar a la ciudad para dar un informe de lo que vieron, o sea, nada. Sam estaba callada, miraba la puesta del Sol a lo lejos con ninguna expresión marcada en su rostro. No le había dirigido una mirada a Damon desde su comentario y mucho menos una palabra. Y se lo merecía.

Sam tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar frente a éste infeliz. Él no valía la pena en lo más mínimo. Había dicho algo imperdonable; algo sumamente estúpido y eso le mostraba a Sam el poco corazón que Baird tenía. Si antes le tenía un poco de odio, ahora lo odiaba plenamente.

Estuvieron una hora más y era tiempo de partir de vuelta a Anvil Gate. Sam tomó su francotirador y lo cargó en su espalda para empezar a caminar a la salida. Baird no dijo nada y caminó detrás de ella. Bajaron pisos, brincaron obstáculos, y aún había un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Sam estaba aplicando la ley del hielo.

"Bien, dos personas pueden jugar ese juego." Damon pensó mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y miraba la espalda de la pelinegra. Finalmente salieron del edificio y cada uno se subió a su vehículo. Entre cada auto, había una distancia de aproximadamente cinco metros y Sam iba a la cabeza. El recorrido duró diez minutos y por fin llegaron a Anvil Gate, Cole estaba esperando la llegada de ambos con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Vio a Sam bajarse de su auto y caminó hacia él, con una cara completamente nula de sentimiento.

—Hey Samy, ¿cómo estuvo la vigilancia?-. La pelinegra lo ignoró y simplemente lo pasó con sus pasos. Cole quedó sorprendido por la actitud de Sam, pero inmediatamente tuvo una idea de quién pudo ponerla en ese estado de ánimo. Segundos después, Baird llegó y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me extrañaste?-.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sam?-. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Damon, quien rodó sus ojos frustrado.

—Nada que pase de éste día-. Augustus lo miró sospechosamente. —Vamos, Cole. ¿No confías en mí?-.

—Sam es mi amiga, y me preocupo por ella, Damon-.

—Lo sé, lo sé. También es mi amiga. Pero vamos, Cole, tú sabes como las mujeres son de exageradas-.

—Eso significa que sí le hiciste algo-. Baird suspiró. Augustus se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada molesta a su amigo. —No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que sucedió entre ustedes dos-. Damon alzó sus brazos al aire incrédulo.

—¿Ahora te pondrás de su lado?-.

—Dime. Que. Pasó-. La voz de Cole se engrosó. Rendido, Baird lo miró unos segundos para después, retirar la mirada y colocar sus ojos en cualquier otra cosa.

—Tuvimos una discusión-. Comenzó a explicar mientras recordaba los hechos. —Le dije que era insoportable y ella me dijo que era un niño rico hijo de mami y papi. Le pregunté que si su sentido del humor era tan bueno como su habilidad para hacer tatuajes, obviamente en forma sarcástica. Ella me preguntó que por qué no le preguntaba a las personas a las que les había hecho uno alguna vez-. Baird cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Cole levantó una ceja esperando que su amigo continuara. —Le dije que no podía hacer eso porque Dom estaba muerto-.

Augustus mordió el interior de su mejilla y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal, yo quería-. Fue interrumpido.

—Irás a disculparte con ella-. Antes de que Baird pudiera decir un "_pero"_, Cole lo silenció con su voz. —Ahora-.

Damon mordió su labio inferior y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar en la dirección a la que ella había ido.

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba".

Sam quería llorar, pero no le iba a dar el placer a ese bastardo. Seguía estupefacta por su frialdad, por la forma en la que podía decir cualquier estupidez por su boca. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño cuarto y tiró las llaves al suelo. Caminó hacía su refrigerador y abrió la puerta con más salvajismo del que quería. Rápidamente buscó la botella de cerveza y cuando la encontró, la tomó y la abrió con un cuchillo. Tomó un largo trago, y el alcohol pareció tranquilizarla. Se sentía tan bien el líquido frío pasando por su garganta.

Ese maldito, desgraciado. Sam temblaba del coraje. ¿Qué a caso no tenía corazón? Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Justo cuando empezaba a tomarle cariño, él viene y lo arruina todo.

"Hombres, ¿qué saben ellos?" La pelinegra rió seguido de tomar otro trago a su cerveza.

_Knock Knock._

No quería ver a nadie. No quería hablar con nadie. Tenía suficiente cerveza como para emborracharse por esa noche y eso era lo que planeaba hacer en la memoria de Dom.

_Knock Knock_.

El visitante era insistente. Sam pensó que era Cole. La forma en la cual lo había ignorado no fue amable en lo absoluto, pero tenía tanto odio formado en ella que probablemente si hablaba con él, todo su odio explotaría y se desquitaría con su amigo. No se movió de su posición y tomó otro trago.

_Knock Knock._

Bajó su cerveza a la mesita con fuerza y un sonido hueco se escuchó por todo el lugar. Maldijo en lo bajo. Con asco y disgusto claramente formado en su rostro, fue y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente se retractó al ver quien estaba parada frente a ella.

—¡Miren quien está aquí!-. Sam exclamó con una sonrisa falsa. —¿Qué pasa, Damon? ¿Quieres hacer más chistes de mal gusto?-.

—Sam, tenemos que hablar-.

—¿Hablar?-. Rió cortantemente. —Lo último que quiero hacer ahora mismo es hablar contigo. Así que largo. No quiero ver tu cara, me da asco-.

—Sam, yo-. Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta se cerró justo frente a sus narices. Suspiró rendido pero sabía que si no se disculpaba, Cole también lo ignoraría. Tocó la puerta por cuarta vez en la noche.

—Vete a la mierda, Baird-. La voz de Sam se rompió y Baird pudo escuchar como la pelinegra aguantaba las lágrimas. —Sólo vete-.

Damon cerró sus ojos. Sam no lo dejaría entrar ni muerta. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar sintiendo algo que no había sentido en años.

**_Culpa._**

**Bien, ¿qué tal les pareció? Estuvo un poco largo para mí gusto, pero realmente me entretuve escribiendo éste capítulo. Espero y ustedes hayan tenido el mismo sentimiento leyéndolo.**

**En éste capítulo pudimos ver como Sam tiene una pesadilla que aún no puede descifrar, Baird tomó más de lo usual y ambos patrullaron desde un edificio. Todo estaba "bien" hasta que Baird hizo un comentario de mal gusto sobre la muerte de Dom y Samantha aguantó las ganas de querer golpearlo.**

**Si me preguntan, yo sí lo hubiera golpeado jajaja. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, me imagino que serán los viernes o sábados. Si no actualizo en esos dos días, entonces el domingo lo haría. Planeo que sea una historia larga, y ojalá lo pueda cumplir.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Recuerden, si les gustó, me encantaría que me dejarán un review ya que me pondría muy contenta:D. ¡Bye, bye!**

**-****_StormerHere._**


	2. Be Myself

**Capítulo 2 - Be Myself**

**Hola de nuevo a todos, siento la tardanza. ¡Disfruten!**

**-_StormerHere._**

A pesar de que le había dicho a Cole que lo que pasó entre él y Sam duraría sólo una noche, empezaba a dudar gravemente. Habían pasado dos días —48 horas enteras— y la pelinegra aún no le había dirigido la palabra, y mucho menos la mirada. Siempre que la veía, trataba de acercarse y disculparse, pero Sam lo ignoraría y caminaría lejos de él a paso firme con la frente y pecho en alto. Augustus no le hizo lo mismo, pero Baird claramente podía ver la molestia y el enojo en el rostro de su más cercano amigo.

—Vamos, Cole. He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance, tú eres testigo de ello-. Damon dijo mientras ambos iban caminando por los pasillos del cuartel que estaba en Anvil Gates.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente-. Augustus admitió pensativo. —Conoces a Samy y como es de orgullosa; tendrás que esforzarte más-.

—Se lo dices a la persona menos indicada-. Rodó sus ojos y siguieron caminando en silencio, escuchando de fondo los sonidos de las pláticas eufóricas de los otros Gears. Doblaron la vuelta en una esquina y el hermano mayor de los Carmine apareció en su vista. Estaba platicando con un soldado quien hacía señas con las manos.

—Clayton, ¡es un milagro verte hermano!-. Cole exclamó feliz, llamando la atención del Gear y del soldado también.

—Vaya Cole, me encantaría decir que luces genial-. Clayton dijo con una sonrisa. Era extraño no verlo con casco. Era extraño ver su cabello negro un poco más corto que el de Baird, sus ojos que destellaban un intenso azabache y una dentadura de envidiar. Giró su mirada al soldado que estaba con él. —Hablaremos más tarde-.

—Claro-. El hombre musitó para después desaparecer de la vista de los tres Gears.

—Joder Baird, me enteré de lo que sucedió con Sam. Eres un bastardo sin corazón-. Y empezó a reír libremente. Damon trató de hacer una sonrisa creíble, pero lo único que sus labios formaron fue una mueca incómoda. Dirigió una mirada a Cole quien estaba silbando sospechosamente.

—Al parecer, a alguien le gustan los chismes-. Baird dijo entre dientes.

Clayton volvió a reír cautivado. —No, no le eches toda la culpa. Fui yo el que insistió para que me dijera. Además, esto no es solo para reírnos de tu situación; ¡queremos ayudarte!-.

—¿Ayudarme?-. Baird preguntó casi incrédulo.

—Yep-.

—¿Y exactamente cómo lo harían?-. Damon dijo con ambas cejas arqueadas levemente.

—Baird, no eres de la clase de persona que suele hacer preguntas estúpidas -. Clayton razonó provocando una risa seca de parte de Cole. —Pero como lo preguntaste de buena forma, te lo diré de todos modos; mira, si hay algo que todos los hombres sabemos sobre las mujeres es que son muy sensibles y-

Damon lo cortó mientras movía una mano en el aire. —Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan "conocedor" de las mujeres?-.

—Definitivamente estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas-. Carmine cerró sus ojos mostrando "cansancio" ante las tonterías que Baird preguntaba. —¿A caso no me ves? ¿Eres ciego o algo por el estilo?-. Damon rodó sus ojos. —Ah cierto, lo olvidé, no tienes corazón-. Ambos, Cole y Clayton, empezaron a reír levemente para irritar al tercer Gear que estaba con ellos.

—Tú sentido del humor está por los suelos, Clay-. Baird admitió.

—Ya, ya, sólo es un poco de relajo, nada más-. Carmine volvió a enseñar su perfecta dentadura en una encantadora sonrisa.

—Vamos Baird, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan sensible?-. Cole preguntó mientras trataba de no reír ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Damon rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta. —¿Saben qué? Yo me largo-. Comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos mientras escuchaba los gritos de Clayton tratando de detenerlo. Lo ignoró y de pronto sintió la necesidad de tomar tanto alcohol como fuera posible. Todo esto con Sam…le estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Tenía que alejar ese sentimiento de culpa y si eso dependía en beber hasta el olvido, estaría encantado de hacerlo sin titubeo alguno.

* * *

—Sam, ¿estás bien? No luces muy animada, ¿segura que quieres ayudarme?-. La voz de Anya la trajo a la realidad, ya que, perdida en sus pensamientos, no lograba concentrarse en lo que salía de la boca de su amiga.

—¿Qué?-. Preguntó con clara confusión en su rostro. Al ver esas facciones faciales, Anya rió suavemente.

—Que no luces muy animada. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ayudarme?-.

—Sí, sí, sí. Claro que sí-. Asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza y la güera le aventó una mirada sospechosa. —¿No me crees?-.

—No es eso-. Anya dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar con extremada delicadeza su Lancer. —Solamente luces más extraña de lo normal-. Sam se tensó por segundos, pero hizo lo posible para que no se notara. Recargó su espalda plenamente en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada y suspiró, provocando que unos pocos cabellos que descendían en su rostro, se levantaran ante la corriente de viento. —Vamos, puedes decirme lo que te molesta-.

Sam dudó. Realmente quería hablar de lo que le estaba pasando por su mente en esos instantes pero tenía miedo. Miedo de confiarle algo que era solo de ella a una persona a quien no le tenía plena confianza aún, pero salió de su boca. Fue más que un accidente.

—Dom no debió morir-. Dijo con voz tranquila, pero eso no evitó que la habitación cayera en un incómodo silencio. La pelinegra estudió las facciones de Anya, quien estaba pensativa aún limpiando su Lancer. —Dom merecía más-.

—Si hablas en pasado, es porque ya no puede pasar nada-. La güera dijo con una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios. —Tienes que vivir en el presente Sam, y dejar el pasado para tu bienestar; claro, si eso es lo que te está molestando-.

—Supongo que sí-. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. —Pero sigue atormentándome. Lo pienso en cualquier lugar; cuando duermo, cuando como, cuando estoy con otras personas-. Dio un largo suspiro para después, continuar. —No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-. Sam se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, sobándose la cara segundos después.

—Samantha-. Anya dijo con una voz suave, recibiendo la plena atención de la pelinegra sentada en frente de ella. —La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla. Si piensas vivir en el pasado, ¿cómo planeas disfrutarla? Dom, en donde quiera que esté, se encuentra con su familia. Y eso; es lo que me hace feliz. Saber que su sacrificio no fue en vano, y que ahora, puede disfrutar a sus seres queridos-.

Sam suspiró y quedaron en un profundo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba como Anya pasaba una clase de trapo por toda el arma. La pelinegra se quedó pensando sobre lo que dijo su amiga; sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Y cómo lo está tomando Marcus?-. Realmente no lo quiso preguntar, principalmente porque no era su problema. Pero la curiosidad era tan grande que no le importó decir esas seis palabras. Ahora, fue el turno de Anya para suspirar.

—Marcus…bueno, él sigue diciéndome que está bien; que lo ha superado, pero…-.

—Pero no le crees-. La pelinegra razonó mientras desviaba su mirada de Anya, quien asintió débilmente.

—Exacto-. El silencio volvió a reinar, cada quien hundida en sus propios pensamientos, luchando contra sus guerras internas.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-. Sam cuestionó con su dedo índice colocado en su barbilla.

Anya rió ante la pregunta. —No, pero gracias por la invitación. Tengo que terminar de limpiar ésta cosa, y después, iré por unas cosas que me ha encargado el Coronel-.

—¿Hoffman?-. Samantha rodó sus ojos. —No te deja ni un segundo en paz-.

—Cierto, cierto-. Ambas rieron en sintonía. —Pero, adelante, ve a despejar tu mente-.

Sam le brindó una cálida sonrisa. —Gracias por comprender-.

—Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?-. La pelinegra asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Para eso están las amigas."

* * *

—Una más-. Baird dijo mientras, un poco fuera de sí, dejaba la botella de cerveza de donde había estado bebiendo en la barra. El cantinero simplemente asintió y le entregó una más, sin meterse ni preguntar por qué estaba bebiendo tanto. No era su segunda, ni cuarta, ni sexta botella, era la décima y podía sentir el alcohol empezar a tomar parte de su cuerpo. Dio un largo trago a la que sería su onceava botella y disfrutó de la exquisitez e increíble sensación al sentir el líquido frío raspar su garganta. Dejó la bebida a medias en la barra mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Realmente quería hacer las pases con Sam pero, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Pero Baird no era así. Y su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez como una grabadora descompuesta. Damon no se disculpaba por sus comentarios ofensivos perfectamente elaborados y mucho menos con quien sería una mujer.

Tal vez lo hacía por Cole.

Era la relación de amistad más larga que hubiese tenido, llegando a confiarse la vida el uno al otro. Además de que Cole soportaba su sarcástica, egocéntrica y soberbia actitud. Augustus mostró su descontento al saber el motivo por el cual, Sam estaba actuando de esa forma; Cole pudo realmente ignorarlo al ver que no pudo lograr el disculparse con la pelinegra, pero no lo hizo, porque su amistad vale más que eso y está por encima de todo.

Tal vez lo hacía por Dom.

Era cierto; el comentario que hizo sobre Santiago no fue para nada amigable. Fue un chiste de humor negro pobre de gracia. El Gear que sacrificó su vida para salvar otras cinco merecía más que un chiste pesado. Baird levantó la botella sobre su cabeza mientras suspiraba, diciendo; "Está es por ti", para después, tomar un largo trago.

Ó tal vez realmente lo hacía por Sam.

Damon llegó a pensarlo, pero se lo negaba rotundamente. La pelinegra y él no llevaban una relación fuerte como la que tenía con Cole. La acababa de conocer; además de que los primeros encuentros y las primeras charlas con ella terminaron en peleas llenas de insultos hirientes, las cuales, terminaban cuando la otra persona no tenía argumento o simplemente porque su autoestima cayó de los cielos y se estampó en el suelo salvajemente. No podía ser ésta la razón. No podía ser. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía como la culpa lo comía vivo? ¿De dónde venía esa culpa?

Bufó y se apresuró en tomar el tercer y último trago de su cerveza. Frotó su rostro con sus manos y no tuvo que decir más para que el cantinero le diera otra. Odiaba esto, realmente lo odiaba.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta del bar se abría, pero no le pudo importar menos. Tal vez un sujeto que quería ahogar sus penas, justo como él lo estaba haciendo.

—Huh, realmente he caído tan bajo-. Dijo en voz baja con un suspiro. Al menos eso fue lo que él creyó decir, pero las demás personas que estaban cerca, incluyendo el cantinero, se dieron cuenta de su dificultad para hablar. Debería considerar el ir a su habitación y tomar un profundo sueño. Pero no. Esto se sentía tan bien.

—Deme lo que sea, pero que esté fuerte-. Escuchó una voz no muy lejos de él. Era femenina. Sabía que la conocía; pero su cerebro no estaba trabajando bien. Por eso, preso de la curiosidad, giró su rostro hacia la dirección dónde provino la voz y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras sus cejas se arqueaban con un poco de sorpresa.

—¿Sam?-.

* * *

Entró al bar y el chirrido de la puerta hizo eco en todo el lugar. Varias miradas se enfocaron en ella, pero podían seguirse escuchando las pláticas en grupo de los Gears, una que otra carcajada y tal vez, el sollozo de alguien que ahogaba sus penas. Ignoró a todo y a todos, sabía que había rostros familiares pero exactamente no quería lidiar con nadie. Caminó hacia la barra y tomó asiento, el cantinero inmediatamente se acercó a ella mientras limpiaba el fondo de un vaso de vidrio con un trapo blanco.

—Deme lo que sea, pero que esté fuerte-. Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba y colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Al abrirlos, el cantinero ya tenía lista una bebida en el mismo vaso de vidrio que acababa de terminar de limpiar. El líquido era de un color amarillento mientras que en el fondo se veía un poco verdoso. Asintió en agradecimiento y lo llevó a su boca. Antes de que pudiera tomar el primer trago, escuchó algo que la tensó inmediatamente.

—¿_Sam?-._ La voz sonaba plenamente asfixiada con alcohol, y aunque fácilmente pudo reconocerla, tuvo que mirar para comprobar quien era. _Damon._ Sus hombros se tensaron, al igual que su mandíbula. —S…Sam-. Hipo. –Tenemossss que hablarrr-. Nuevamente hipo. Baird se levantó de su asiento y se acercó torpemente a ella. Samantha se puso en guardia, pero no se movió de su asiento.

—Baird-. Dijo cortésmente. Desvió su mirada del ingeniero y se concentró en su bebida. —No hay nada de qué hablar, y menos si estás en ese estado, ¿entiendes?-.

—Clarrro que entiendo, ¡hip! Perrroo necssesssitamos, ¡hip!, hablar-.

—Eres un desastre-. Sam dijo tratando de hacer una cara de disgusto, pero falló torpemente.

—Esss por tu, ¡hip!, culpa-. La pelinegra pudo oler el olor a alcohol proveniente de la boca de Damon y alejó su cabeza un poco.

—¿Mi culpa?-. Rió ácidamente. —Lo siento, pero yo no soy la persona que acostumbra a hacer comentarios estúpidos-.

—Quiero, ¡hip!, disculparme-.

—¿Disculparte?-. Le dio una mirada llena de ira. —¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué Cole te lo pidió?!-. Varias personas se quedaron en silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja que empezaba a alterar el orden. —¡No me vengas con estupideces, Damon!-.

—Sssam, yo-.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir mi nombre correctamente y ¿quieres tener una plática? ¿en serio?-. Colocó la palma de su mano en su frente. —Realmente te vuelves estúpido cuando tomas-.

—Por favor-.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Huh? ¿"Por favor, perdóname"? ¡No! ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!-. Sam estampó el vaso de vidrió que tenía en la barra, salpicando un poco de gotas que cayeron en el largo pedazo de madera mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —¡Cuando realmente lo sientas, estaré esperando!-. Y caminó a la salida sintiendo los ojos de los presentes recaer en ella. No pudo ignorar el nudo de garganta que se había formado en su garganta, pero mordió su labio mientras empujaba la puerta de un golpe y se volvía a cerrar con la misma fuerza.

Baird se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta mientras una ola de culpa aún mayor lo bañaba por completo. Maldijo en lo bajo mientras estampaba la botella en la barra con más fuerza de la debida, justo como Sam había hecho minutos atrás. Las miradas ahora estaban centradas en él, pero no le pudo importar menos. Simplemente, a paso lento, caminó hacia la salida mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más fascínate del mundo.

"Esto será todo un reto." Pensó, seguido de empujar la puerta y salir a una dirección desconocida.

* * *

El viento estaba frío y los árboles se movían al compás del mismo, provocando darle un aspecto lúgubre al paisaje donde Sam estaba. Justo en frente del mar. Cómo le gustaba admirar las olas sacudiendo y alterando la paz, como le gustaba ver cómo el sol se reflejaba en la cristalina agua. Pero era su reflejo el que la incomodaba. Se abrazó a sí misma, por fin sintiendo el frío calándole en los huesos. El clima se había descompuesto por arte de magia, y maldecía el no haber cargado una sudadera o algo por el estilo. Miró el mar otra vez, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Y si Baird realmente se quería disculpar? ¿Y si Baird dijo la verdad cuando le echó la culpa de ser la causante de su "borrachera"? Toda esa clase de preguntas pasaban por su mente quitándole la calma. Gruñó en lo alto mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cielo. Estaba oscuro, repleto de nubes grises que amenazaban con enviar nada más que lluvia. Ahí, en algún lugar, estaba Dom. Un dolor conocido apareció en su pecho mientras pequeñas gotas provenientes de las nubes empezaban a caer. Mordió su labio, y después sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, llegaba a su barbilla y se suicidaba en la arena. Lentamente, cayó de rodillas mientras con ambos puños golpeaba el suelo sobre el que estaba. La arena se sintió extraña en sus nudillos. Empezó a sollozar suavemente. Su cuerpo temblaba rítmicamente ante cada sollozo y una lágrima aterrizó en su puño. La miró con ojos analíticos para después llevarse la misma mano a su rostro, limpiando cualquier rastro de humedad que evidenciara qué tan bajo había caído. Pero le molestaba que las lágrimas seguían cayendo con total libertad, involuntariamente. No podía controlarlas. Como si por fin salieran de su jaula y fueran libres. Rió ante la humillante situación; ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Sólo quería seguir haciéndolo hasta que sus ojos, rojos, cansados de llorar, le dieran un alto.

¿Era Dom la razón? ¿O era Baird? Baird. Su imagen apareció en su mente y sonrió. Sonrió como una tonta tan solo al imaginárselo pero sacudió su cabeza para evitar que su mente proyectara cualquier recuerdo o memoria relacionada con él. No se había percatado de los pasos que se acercaban cada vez y cada vez más a ella, ni siquiera había sentido la profunda mirada clavada en su cuerpo sollozante. De pronto, sintió cálidas manos envolverla en lo que parecía un abrazo. Se tensó e intentó zafarse, pero la voz de la persona que la abrazaba la detuvo.

—Todo estará bien-. No pudo identificar la voz rápidamente, pero la esencia de su cuerpo la trajo a la realidad y en vez de retirarse, buscó desesperada algún lugar en la fornida espalda de aquél hombre que la abrazaba donde pudiera sujetarse. Cuando por fin lo encontró, empezó a llorar en su pecho con un increíble sentimiento. —Lo siento-. Dijo mientras llevaba una mano al cabello de Sam y lo tocaba suavemente. Definitivamente era Damon, no había duda alguna. Aquél hombre que le hacía experimentar todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos en una gigante ruleta rusa sin fin. Aquél hombre que con solo palabras podía dejar una cicatriz en ti para siempre, pero que después, se arrepentía. Aquél hombre que le resultaba difícil expresarse y decir "perdón".

—_Baird-._ Se sintió tonta al no tener más palabras que decir pero se sintió aún más al escuchar como su voz rota lo llamaba. —_Baird-._ Repitió, subiendo su tono mientras se aferraba aún más a su pecho.

—_Samantha-._ Ella niveló su mirada con la de Damon y se quedó inmediatamente perdida en los expresivos ojos de Baird. Vio como sus labios formaban una sonrisa débil y pequeña. —_Todo estará bien-._

**¿Qué les pareció el final de éste capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo? Dejen sus opiniones! Si ven algún error, no duden en notificarlo. Review, favoritos:D. **

**-_StormerHere._**


	3. With You

**Capítulo 3 - With You**

**Ahora si que lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero por fin, aquí está el Capítulo 3. Quiero agradecer a Jhezz por haber corregido mis errores y mi falta de experiencia en la escritura, es un gusto trabajar contigo. El Capítulo 4 ya lo tengo echo, así que no demoraré en actualizar éste. Gracias a los que leen y sin molestarlos más, ¡disfruten!**

**-_StormerHere_**

El cuerpo de Baird estaba recargado en el de Sam; su masculina y tosca figura opacando la femenina y menos fuerte de ella. El brazo derecho de Samantha rodeaba la cintura de Damon, evitando cualquier caida o pérdida del equilibrio ya que sus piernas a duras penas se movían y se quejaba entre dientes por su estado actual.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y el pasillo por donde caminaban estaba completamente vacío y silencioso. Tal era el silencio que se podía escuchar cómo el agua azotaba la arena de la playa una y otra vez. Todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas con un candado digital color rojo, indicando que nadie podía entrar a menos que se abrieran desde adentro.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Baird preguntó somnoliento mientras sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente, evitándole ver con claridad.

—A tu habitación. —Respondió Sam sin dirigirle la mirada, con los ojos fijos en el final del pasillo. Los pasos de ambos hacían eco y podían escucharse sus respiraciones cansadas y estresadas. La mente de Samantha vagaba por lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas y no podía quitar ese recuerdo de su mente. "Desearía regresar el tiempo y poder evitar todo esto". Pensó mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a su acompañante, quien tenía la cabeza recargada en uno de sus hombros. Lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, ese encuentro, no significaba nada. Baird lo olvidaría al día siguiente y seguiría siendo el mismo bastardo egocéntrico de siempre. Lástima que ella no tendría la capacidad de olvidar ese recuerdo tan fácilmente.

Samantha se sentía culpable, vulnerable e indefensa. Prácticamente había rogado en los brazos del rubio sin razón alguna. Había sido una acción estúpida, algo que debió haberse podido evitar. Pudo simplemente haberlo empujado, ignorado o hacerse indiferente… pero no... le rogó, rompió en llanto con él, pronunció su nombre una y otra vez, ¿qué podría ser más humillante que eso? Se suponía que él debía de haberse disculpado, que él debería haberle rogado hasta que ella decidiera perdonarlo. Pero todo había salido a favor del bastardo. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, y todo porque Sam se sentía necesitada y débil. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Frunció el ceño. Su mente se reía de ella una y otra vez.

—¿Qué piensas? —La voz de Damon la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar un poco y causando que sus hombros se tensaran ligeramente.

—Nada que te interese. —Contestó secamente, desquitándose infantilmente con él. Bueno, al fin y al cabo Baird tenía la culpa de toda esa situación… ¿o no? Sam mordió su labio y respiró profundo, giró su rostro para ver a Damon y notó como sus ojos estaban pacíficamente cerrados, su respiración tranquila y sus labios completamente quietos. Sintió el impulso de dejarlo ahí, pero no; ella era demasiado buena e inteligente para su propio bien. Regresó su mirada al frente y siguieron caminando un par de minutos hasta que por fin, después de un rato, llegaron a la habitación de Baird. Sam abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad y molestia, ya que si soltaba al rubio, éste podría caer.

Se adentraron a la habitación y la pelinegra encendió la luz solo para encontrarse con papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar, con dibujos de presuntos proyectos futuros en planos de color azul. Los lápices estaban colocados al azar en una pequeña mesita iluminada por una lámpara a la izquierda. Sam miró el plano y vio un borrador de una clase de vehículo con torretas en el techo del automóvil que tenía dibujada sólo la ventana del frente. Sam leyó al costado "MODELO C-R1234 A82". Bufó. Ya había terminado la guerra; no había necesidad de diseñar o usar cosas semejantes. Ahora estaban en una clase diferente de guerra contra otros humanos, sin nadie de otro planeta, por lo que toda esa artillería era simplemente innecesaria.

Guió a Baird hasta su cama y lo depositó ahí con una delicadeza exagerada. No tuvo el valor de aventarlo, ni mucho menos estrujarlo o tratarlo con fuerza, y se golpeaba mentalmente por ser así. Se quedó quieta frente a él, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus manos estaban recargadas en sus caderas. Miró a su alrededor con atención; jamás había estado en la habitación de Baird por muy raro que sonara. En la pared de la derecha había 4 pósters sin nada interesante, todos en mal estado y desgastados por el paso del tiempo. Uno anunciaba una marca de cerveza; no se podía distinguir cuál, pero Sam dedujo que era la marca _Sun's Smile, _una de las más famosas del mundo. El segundo hacía referencia a un vehículo "último modelo" color rojo, con llantas perfectamente diseñadas y una lista de las cosas que podía hacer, todas ilegibles. Otro tenía un dibujo de una Magnum 500 color plata, muy grande para su gusto. Y el último tenía una mujer posando para la cámara con un traje de baño color azul. Giró los ojos y reprimió sus ganas de arrancarlo y quemarlo ahí mismo.

Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la habitación, sólo para encontrar papeles, papeles y más papeles. Se interesó aún más en los planos; pero trató de tragarse su curiosidad creciente.

—¿Te quedarás viendo mi habitación toda la noche? —Baird preguntó, batallando para articular las palabras.

—Pensé que dormías —Respondió Sam, sin el valor para mirarlo. Se sentía tan estúpida por haberse quedado ahí. Estaba haciendo muchas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido últimamente.

—Mmm —Damon se acomodó en la cama y miró la espalda de la pelinegra, viendo borroso; después los cerró, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

—¿Para qué son estos? —Samantha cuestionó, señalando con su dedo índice los planos azules que estaban posados en la mesita de noche. Baird abrió los ojos con molestia y bufó.

—Hoffman me los pidió —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y colocó ambas manos empalmadas bajo su cabeza.

—¿Para qué? ¿Planea hacer algo? —No recibió respuesta de Damon y giró su cuerpo para mirarlo.— Baird —Sus párpados estaban relajados y su cuerpo calmado; su cabeza posada en el plano colchón y sus piernas extendidas hasta el otro extremo de la cama. —Genial. —Sam se quejó en lo alto. Volvió su mirada a los planos y los analizó detenidamente. Trató de recabar toda la información posible de lo que veía. ¿Hoffman estaba planeando algo contra los… civiles? Eso era inhumano, por no decir cruel.

O tal vez estaba exagerando la situación, tal vez su mente se enfocaba en otra cosa para tratar de olvidar que estaba en la habitación del sujeto que la había abrazado hacía unas horas, que la había consolado y mimado. Aventó sus brazos al aire y caminó hacia la salida, apagó la luz y con un último vistazo al rubio, cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras escuchaba los golpes constantes contra algo que podía deducir era metal. Aún estaba algo dormido y juraba estar escuchando una voz, pero su mente parecía estar completamente apagada. Poco a poco, fue tomando conciencia de las cosas y supo que alguien tocaba su puerta y que la voz que se escuchaba era la de Cole.

—¡Vamos Baird! ¡Despierta!

Emitió un quejido y enterró el rostro en el colchón lo más que pudo, creyendo que si hacía eso, Cole se iría por donde había venido y lo dejaría en paz.

—¡Baird! —Siguió escuchando los golpes que azotaban cada vez más fuerte su puerta y la voz de Augustus le taladraba la cabeza. Harto de la situación, gruñó, se enderezó y se sentó en su cama.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Se talló los ojos con sus manos y escondió el rostro en ellas unos momentos. Suspiró y tratando de no perder el equilibrio se levantó y desactivó el candado, que cambió a un color verde. Sujetó la manija y abrió la puerta. Vio a su amigo con su brazo recargado en el marco que rodeaba y sostenía la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona y ambas cejas levantadas graciosamente.

—Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí Cole, moría de ganas por verte. —Baird dijo sarcásticamente mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y volvía a pasos lentos a su cama.

—Es un gusto verte también, Damon. —Cole dijo juguetonamente mientras entraba y veía a su amigo colocarse de nuevo en el sucio colchón—. Déjame adivinar, no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ayer-.

—¿Te tengo que dar un premio o qué? —Baird preguntó, o más bien murmuró mientras su rostro estaba pegado a la superficie en la que estaba acostado, por lo que era difícil distinguir lo que estaba diciendo.

—No te molestes, no es necesario. —Cole se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Damon se quejó ante el movimiento que provocó, ya que todo el colchón se agitó, sacudiéndolo a él también.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal y el rubio trató inútilmente de aclarar su garganta.

—Oh Baird, ¿hueles eso? Es el olor a un perdedor que busca refugio en las bebidas-. Cole rió en lo alto y golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su amigo—. Deberías darte un baño, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Siempre hay algo que hacer compañero, te espero afuera para irnos a las duchas. —Augustus se levantó y volvió a mover a Baird.

—Pero odio las duchas. —Se quejó con los ojos aún cerrados.

—A ti todos te odian y nadie dice nada, ¡te espero afuera! —Y Damon escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba. La habitación quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchó el quejido de Baird.

* * *

Samantha seguía dormida en su cama; no había podido dormir sino hasta las ocho de la mañana, aunque realmente estaba cansada, pero su mente jugaba sucio y le impedía dormir en paz.

Se despertó agitadamente, con el sudor descendiendo por su frente. Una vez más la pesadilla, ¿por qué nunca se iba? ¿por qué? Su corazón latía estrepitosamente contra su pecho y su boca estaba completamente seca.

—Sólo fue un sueño, Sam, sólo un sueño. —Se dijo a sí misma tratando de controlarse. Se quedó sentada en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Se secó el líquido de su frente con la sábana e ignorando cualquier otra cosa, se levantó de la cama. Miró el reloj y descubrió que sólo había dormido 2 horas—. Qué mierda. —Se quejó y se dirigió a la ducha. Eso era lo único bueno de ser mujer: tenía duchas propias en su habitación. Se relajó aún más con el baño, pero el cansancio la golpeaba una y otra vez, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente—. Estúpido Baird.

Se colocó una blusa color vino que encontró en el clóset y unos tejanos grises. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos; no podía darse el lujo de cepillárselo con un peine. Tomó su lancer, la cual, estaba recargada en la mesita a lado de su cama, y salió de su cuarto.

Cuando llegó al comedor, estaba incómodamente lleno. Gears vestidos con su armadura y sin ella platicaban, reían y convivían mientras comían los alimentos brindados por los cocineros detrás de una barra de comida. Frijoles, lentejas, leche, pan seco. Cuando Sam miró la comida, su estómago gruñó alto. No había comido ni un solo alimento más que cerveza en dos días. Caminó hacia la barra y le sonrió al cocinero, quien le entregó una bandeja pequeña de plástico y un cucharón.

—Disfruta tu comida. —Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sus pómulos estaban exageradamente marcados y sus labios tenían un color rosado. Sus ojos destellaban un potente gris y el fleco de su cabello rojizo estaba esparcido con libertad en su frente.

—Gracias. —La pelinegra dijo amigablemente mientras tomaba una porción de frijoles, un pan francés y se servía un vaso de leche. Comenzó a caminar lejos de la barra y trató de identificar algún rostro conocido. Vio a Anya charlando amistosamente con Marcus, mientras él solo asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez, mirándola con una ceja levantada. Se acercó a paso lento hasta que llegó a la mesa.

—¡Hola, hola! Espero no interrumpir. —Dijo mientras colocaba su bandeja en la superficie blanca y se sentaba en la banca, frente a Anya y Marcus.

—No, claro que no. —Dijo Anya con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—De la mierda. No pude dormir en toda la noche. — Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera hablar, la voz completamente reconocible de Cole se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban, nenas! —Sam en vez de alegrarse se tensó. Cole. Si Cole venía eso sólo significaba una cosa: Baird estaba con él. ¿Qué tal si recordaba todo y la ponía en ridículo? No, no lo permitiría. Escuchó la voz de Anya y de Marcus saludar a Augustus y lentamente giró su rostro. Damon caminaba atrás de Cole, ignorando los saludos y miradas de todos mientras cargaba una bandeja de plástico idéntica a la de ella. Por alguna razón, empezó a toser, ahogándose con su propia saliva. Toda la atención se dirigió a ella mientras trataba de tomar aire y sintió dos fuertes manos colocarse en sus hombros—. Tranquila, respira hondo Samy. —Siguió las instrucciones de Cole hasta que dejó de hacer ruido, y con un color durazno en sus mejillas, bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—Sam, ¿estás bien? —Anya preguntó colocando su mano sobre la de la pelinegra a través de la mesa.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Al escuchar eso, Augustus retiró sus manos de los hombros de Samantha y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—No planeaba hacerte ahogar, Samy. —Cole dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella.

—No fue tu culpa. —Dijo mientras trataba de subir la mirada. Estúpido Baird, no dejaría que la incomodara. Sintió una profunda mirada posarse en ella y con paciencia, levantó su rostro solo para ver como Baird la miraba analíticamente. Sus ojos azules se mantenían firmes, con una sombría expresión adornándolos.

Se quedó perdida en su mirada y estuvieron mirándose por lo que parecieron horas. Cada vez tenía la sospecha de que Damon sabía lo que había pasado ayer. Lo presentía. Retiró la mirada y la centró en Anya, quien parecía tener una amistosa y fluida plática con Cole. Se sentía desnuda y vulnerable ante Baird, y odiaba sentirse así. Por eso, con un movimiento espontáneo, colocó sus manos en la mesa y se impulsó hacia arriba.

—Disculpen. —Susurró y comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa. Sentía las miradas de todos en ella, pero hizo caso omiso a todas ellas hasta que cruzó las puertas de salida. Caminó por otro pasillo, donde al fondo se podía apreciar una puerta hecha de metal, con el perímetro decorado con un cristal empolvado. La abrió con fuerza y sintió la brisa del aire sacudirle el cabello con fiereza. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta pudo apreciar la costa. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y despejar sus dudas, justo como ayer. Caminó un poco por la playa, sintiendo la arena caliente pasar el material de sus zapatos y calentarle los pies. Miró cómo una pareja se divertía en el mar y por un momento envidió su felicidad. Ella no podía ser plenamente feliz. Claro; se reía, disfrutaba de los pequeños lujos que podía recibir, pero no podía llamarle felicidad a eso.

—Cuéntame qué pasó ayer. —La voz de Baird se escuchó claramente y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba curioso, misterioso. Sam permaneció en su misma posición, mirando las olas y a la pareja.

—Nada pasó. —Dijo mientras giraba a verlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué casi te ahogas cuando me viste? —Preguntó el rubio.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, lo noté. ¿Acaso olvidas que soy un genio? —Sonrió egocéntricamente—. No son cosas que me suelen importar, pero creo que a pesar de todo tengo corazón y puedo ver que te está afectando. Dime qué pasó.

—Me sorprende que no te estés riendo de mí.

—A mí igual, pero ya te he hecho sufrir muchas veces y aunque no lo creas, yo también me cansó de molestar a las personas. —Rió un poco y Sam simplemente lo miró—. ¿Hice algo que no debí? Para serte sincero no recuerdo nada. —Sam se quedó en silencio unos momentos, debatiendo mentalmente si debía decirle o no.

—Me abrazaste. —Dijo después de un tiempo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y frotaba sus brazos con sus manos—. Y…bueno, me consolaste y te disculpaste por haberte portado como un estúpido.

—¿En serio hice eso? —Baird preguntó incrédulo, con las cejas levantadas—. Vaya, nunca confíes en el alcohol.

—Mmm… —Sam suspiró y miró hacia el suelo.

—No deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —Caminó hacia ella con seguridad y Samantha levantó su rostro para encararlo—. Lo hice inconscientemente.

—Lo sé…pero… —Baird no lo estaba entendiendo. No lo estaba entendiendo en lo más mínimo. "Estúpido, estúpido"—. Olvídalo, creo que tienes razón. —Mintió. Prefería seguir su consejo y no darle más vueltas al asunto. Le brindó una falsa sonrisa e inhaló aire fuertemente. —Lo pasado, pasado, ¿no?

—Exacto, y no te acostumbres a esta actitud; no la volverás a ver en tu vida.

Rió, pero en vez de sonreír, una mueca se formó en su rostro. No había entendido; Dios, ¿cómo no lo pudo entender? Era tan obvio y tan claro, Sam se lo había dicho perfectamente claro y él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Era mejor dejarlo pensar lo que él quisiera, que sólo había sido un acto inconsciente. Era mejor ignorarlo a tratar de razonar con él. Era inútil discutir esa clase de cosas con un hombre y Sam lo sabía perfectamente. No había entendido que ese acercamiento entre los dos le había hecho sentir miles de cosas, que ese acercamiento había cambiado por completo la forma en la cual ella lo veía. Había creído como una tonta que podía encontrar refugio en Baird, que podía ser feliz y estar a gusto con él. Que incluso podría encontrar amor y compasión en él. Pero Baird no lo había entendido.

A veces, la vida era muy injusta.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al comedor donde Cole, Anya y Marcus los esperaban con la duda y confusión plantadas en su rostro. Se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares y Sam era la única que no hablaba; se sentía incómoda, extraña.

Se sentía como hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

Se sentía…_vacía._

* * *

**¿Cómo les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? ¡Díganme en los reviews! **

**En el siguiente capítulo un nuevo personaje (OC) entrará en acción, y les simpatizará mucho (espero):'v y se tornará un tanto triste:(. **

**¡En fin! Gracias por leer, saludos y muchos besos!**

_**-StormerHere.**_


	4. Around

**¡Hola amigoos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero y bien! Ok, aquí está el gran capítulo 4! Aquí, conoceremos a un nuevo personaje que se integrará con los Gears que originalmente conocemos. Estoy orgullosa de mi OC porque le di la personalidad y carácter que esperaba que tuviera, y me alegro que no se me haya dificultado en darle esa esencia. ¡En Fin! Disfruten de éste nuevo capítulo!**

**-_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 4 - Around**

Era un nuevo día en Anvil Gate y el sol apenas se podía notar en el horizonte, mientras el mismo iluminaba ligeramente el cielo con tonos rojizos, anaranjados y oscuros. La fría brisa golpeaba las ventanas de las habitaciones de los Gears, quienes seguían dormidos después de una noche llena de alcohol, diversión y más alcohol. La celebración de que la guerra por fin había terminado no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto, y algo que Sam había aprendido últimamente era que si quería sobrevivir con ellos; tendría que amoldarse a su forma actual de vida.

Cerveza. Sexo. Diversión.

Pero eso no significaba que se detendrían en cuanto cuestiones de trabajo, claro que no. Como Cole había dicho: siempre había algo qué hacer y por más mínimo que fuera el detalle, hasta patrullar una zona, una responsabilidad era una responsabilidad. Por eso, cuando un sujeto tocó la puerta de Sam temprano en la mañana y le asignó un trabajo proveniente del Coronel Hoffman diciendo que debía entrenar a un nuevo recluta, no dudó en aceptar.

Lo admitía, la idea sonaba asquerosa y sin sentido. Tener que lidiar con un novato era algo que merecía paciencia y tolerancia; dos aspectos que Samantha ni cualquier otro Gear más que Anya tenían. El recluta que le habían dicho que entrenara se llamaba Nathan White. Le dieron un fólder con la información más relevante y Sam leyó con cuidado mientras se recargaba en la pequeña mesita que tenía en el comedor.

**Nombre: Nathan White.**

**Edad: 30 años.**

**Estatura: 1.80 cm.**

**Peso: 70 kg. **

**Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro.**

**Color de ojos: Verde oscuro.**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 24/****Noviembre****/1992.**

**Especialidad: Ingeniería y tácticas especiales en el campo de batalla.**

En la foto, salía un hombre joven con las características que tenía inscritas el pedazo de papel. Sam tenía que admitirlo, era un hombre atractivo y dio gracias por que no le hubiera tocado alguien que lucía físicamente como un tonto, ya que Nathan lucía como un hombre inteligente, educado y principalmente determinado y responsable. Samantha tenía que reportarse en 2 horas en la Planta Principal de Anvil Gate, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Tomó una rápida ducha y en vez de colocarse ropas comunes, se vistió con su típica armadura Gear. Miró el reloj y chistó al ver que si tardaba un minuto más llegaría tarde, así que con prisa y apresurando el paso, salió directo al corazón de la ciudad.

Al llegar, pudo ver varios Gears igualmente asignados con nuevos reclutas y soltó una risa al ver como los veteranos y más experimentados se frotaban el rostro con frustración. Buscó con atención a su novato, pero no había señales de él. Se acercó a un Gear que se hallaba sentado en una roca, mirando y ordenándole a su novato que hiciera una serie de acciones al momento de estar frente a un enemigo y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Oye, ¿no has visto por aquí a…? —El sujeto giró su rostro y Sam se sobresaltó. —Clayton, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó al ver a su compañero de equipo, Clayton Carmine, quien le brindaba una sonrisa radiante y llena de energía.

—Me imagino que lo mismo que tú. Me acaban de asignar a éste chico, se ve que tiene potencial—. Sam volteó a ver al recluta y vio como se movía ágilmente, golpeando al aire imaginándose que era un contrincante—. ¡Vas bien, Robert! Cuidado con ese movimiento del puño; recuerda, los nudillos deben estar bien posicionados.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Vaya, realmente tienes la pinta de líder. —Dijo Sam mientras levantaba su ceja derecha y una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: un líder no nace, se hace. —Clayton dijo sabiamente mientras guiñaba su ojo izquierdo.

—Nadie dice eso-. La pelinegra admitió mientras inclinaba su cabeza a la izquierda.

—Bueno, ahora sí. —Carmine rio abiertamente—. ¿Y tu recluta?

—Oye, ¿tú eres Sam? —Una voz interrumpió la plática que tenían ambos Gears y Samantha miró a Clayton.

—Gracias por invocarlo. —Sam giró su rostro sin darle oportunidad a Clayton de decir algo, pero mientras caminaba, pudo escucharlo gritar:

—¡De nada!

Rió en lo bajo mientras veía a su novato a lo lejos. Llevaba un cigarro en la boca y tenía ambos brazos cubiertos completamente de tatuajes.

—Sí, yo soy Sam; tú eres Nathan, ¿correcto? —La pelinegra preguntó mientras elevaba la barbilla y le apuntaba ligeramente con su Lancer.

—Correcto. —El recluta sujetó su cigarro y lo aventó al suelo, después lo pisó con la suela de su bota, apagando el poco fuego que tenía—. Bien, ¿empezamos?

—Lo primero que verás es combate cuerpo a cuerpo —Sam advirtió y escuchó a Nathan bufar en lo alto—. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Eso ya lo sé, tengo pleno conocimiento en "combate cuerpo a cuerpo".

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras? —Nathan volteó a varias direcciones tratando de encontrar algo mientras sus cejas estaban ligeramente levantadas.

—No veo ningún saco de prueba cerca. —Dijo mientras centraba su mirada de nuevo en Sam. Vio como ella aventaba su Lancer a un costado y comenzaba a estirar sus brazos hacia el frente. Nathan rio en lo alto—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre en carne propia?

—No le veo inconveniente. —La pelinegra habló mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tocaba la punta de sus pies con sus manos, sin doblar sus rodillas. Después de quedarse así un aproximado de 10 segundos, volvió a enderezarse, cruzando su brazo izquierdo hacia su hombro derecho y colocando el brazo derecho en el brazo que estaba cruzado—. Yo también tengo pleno "conocimiento" en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-. Repitió el proceso con su brazo derecho y se puso en posición de lucha—. ¿Listo?

—¿Listo para golpear a mi entrenadora? —Nathan se puso igualmente en posición de lucha mientras sonreía sombríamente—. Claro que estoy listo. —El recluta corrió en dirección a Sam, con el puño elevado en el aire y el viento sacudiendo su cabello salvajemente. Justo un segundo antes de que se acercara la suficiente, Sam esquivó el golpe y rodó hacia la izquierda. Antes de que Nathan pudiera reaccionar, la pierna de Sam golpeó las suyas provocando que se cayera. Pero antes de impactar en el suelo, rodó igualmente y quedó de rodillas frente a la pelinegra. Sin esperar ni un segundo, se aventó una vez más a ella, pero Sam se impulsó con sus piernas hacia atrás e inmediatamente se levantó y golpeó en la espalda a Nathan, que se había aventado hacia abajo esperando golpearla en el suelo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Sam preguntó mientras lo veía en el suelo. El recluta se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a tratar de golpearla, esta vez con una patada en el aire. Antes que la pierna pudiera impactar en la cabeza de Samantha, ella sujetó su tobillo con fuerza y con movimientos rápidos hizo que Nathan se desprendiera del suelo y cayera de golpe en la arena.

—Eres…muy…rápida… —Nathan murmuró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía una mano en su pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Cuando logres esa velocidad podrás alardear todo lo que quieras sobre tu pleno conocimiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. —Sam le guiño un ojo y le ofreció la mano. Nathan la miró sospechosa y detenidamente, pero después de inhalar y exhalar una gran bocanada de aire, alcanzó la mano de la pelinegra y sintió cómo Sam lo jalaba hacia arriba.

—He aprendido a no juzgar antes de conocer; especialmente a mujeres. —El recluta la miró de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Eres buena, Sam.

—Gracias, **_recluta_**. —Samantha volvió a guiñar el ojo—. Entonces, ¿ya quieres que empecemos?

—Claro, sólo si me prometes que cuando terminemos, vamos a ir por unos tragos, ¿de acuerdo? —Fue el turno de Nathan para guiñar el ojo y la pelinegra rio ante la acción.

—Por supuesto, bien; al mal paso hay que darle prisa. —Dijo burlonamente mientras se acomodaban.

—Ha-ha. —El recluta rio sarcásticamente. Algo en esta chica le gustaba. Iba a ser un largo periodo de entrenamiento, y presentía que lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.

* * *

—¿A Sam y a Clayton les asignaron un novato para entrenamiento? —Baird soltó una carcajada ácida y pasó su mano por su cabello —. Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. —Ambos estaban recargados en un bote en la orilla de la playa, el agua a duras penas rozando sus botas grandes y pesadas. La arena, caliente, se situaba debajo de ellos y no se atrevían a poner las manos en la superficie con miedo a quemarse.

—Sí, ellos y otros 10 Gears fueron asignados para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. —Cole dijo mientras veía a lo lejos las nuevas caras que pronto se unirían y convivirían con ellos.

—Pero qué mala suerte. —Damon se quejó—. Se supone que merecen un descanso por todo lo que han hecho y les suman más trabajo; irónico, ¿no?

—Hoffman es un completo bastardo. —Cole dijo mientras soltaba una risa. Antes de que los dos pudieran volver a hablar, una voz hizo que ambos voltearan en la dirección donde se escuchaba, pero no pudieron ver con claridad, ya que el sol de la tarde los cegaba con su intensidad.

—Entonces, al momento de que alguien me suelte un puñetazo, me agacho y decido si golpearlo _ahí _ o hacerlo caer moviéndole las piernas con fuerza, ¿cierto? —Era una voz masculina, ligeramente chillona. De un joven como de unos veinte años de edad.

—Cierto. Y ¿qué vas a hacer si alguien trata de barrerte? —La voz de Sam fue reconocida inmediatamente por los dos Gears y se asomaron lo más que pudieron.

—Si hay tiempo, saltar, y si logra tirarme, rodaré hacia atrás y me pondré de pie rápidamente. —El chico respondió algo emocionado por las nuevas habilidades que había conseguido.

—¿Es el recluta de Sam? —Baird preguntó mientras veía a la figura de Samantha caminando a lado de una figura masculina.

—Eso creo. —Cole respondió mientras igualmente los veía caminar a lo lejos—. Lucía muy interesado.

—La cuestión es saber en qué exactamente estaba_ interesado_. —Damon razonó y Augustus asintió en acuerdo, dándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de comer algo. —Cole dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la arena y sacudía los granitos que se habían quedado incrustados en su armadura. Le tendió la mano a Damon, quien la sujetó, para luego impulsarse con sus propias piernas y levantarse completamente.

—Oh claro, y puedes agarrar lo que quieras de nuestro buffet. —Baird dijo burlonamente, refiriéndose a los pocos suministros que tenían y la poca variedad de los mismos.

—¿Sabes Baird? Cada día estás lleno de sorpresas. —Su amigo comentó mientras le golpeaba ligeramente el hombro. Ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección en la cual Sam y su recluta habían ido.

* * *

—Por la patria. —Nathan dijo mientras inclinaba su lata de cerveza hacia Sam, indicándole que la chocara con la suya. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que el recluta quería que hiciera.

—Por la patria. —Sam repitió y ambos tomaron un largo trago de sus respectivas bebidas. Cuando terminaron, ambos aclararon sus gargantas y rieron.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomarlas más tranquilamente. —Nathan sugirió, posando su cerveza en la mesita donde estaban sentados.

—Lo sé, es de las más fuertes que he probado. — Samantha admitió, aún con la molestia presente en su boca y su garganta—. Debe de haber sido hecha por Dizzy. —Sam rió tranquilamente y giró para ver al recluta, quien no había reído como ella. Al verlo, pudo ver la confusión claramente pintada en su rostro—. Oh, lo siento, eres nuevo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —Nathan dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente. Quedaron en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar—. La gente suele huir de mí por mi aspecto, tú no lo hiciste, y realmente aprecio eso.

—Realmente aprecio que me digas esto. —Sam repitió las palabras que Nathan había usado y asintió con su cabeza, seguido de beber otro trago de la cerveza.— Presiento que tú y yo seremos un gran equipo.

—Sí. —El recluta simplemente contestó, perdido al parecer en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? Puedo ver tu cerebro quemándose desde aquí. —Nathan rió abiertamente y le brindó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Es sólo que no veo la necesidad de que sigan reclutando si la guerra ha terminado. —El recluta reflexionó y Sam le indicó con la cabeza que siguiera hablando—. Sé que están en conflictos con los civiles, pero no tiene caso. La guerra nos ha transformado en seres fríos, sin corazón, sin alma. No vemos las consecuencias que nuestras acciones pueden acarrear y nos cegamos frente a lo lógico. La gente piensa que un par de armas, artillería pesada y unas cuantas muertes arreglaran todo cuando están olvidando el principal recurso que tenemos para comunicarnos: el diálogo. Un perfecto medio para compartir lo que sentimos, por qué lo sentimos, cada cuando los sentimos. —Tomó un trago e hizo una mueca con sus labios ante el sabor—. Parece que hemos regresado a la prehistoria.

—Y que lo digas. —Sam miró con atención a Nathan. Desde un principio se dio cuenta de que no era como cualquier otro recluta que simplemente se había alistado en la guerra o en el ejército para ver cuerpos sucumbir de dolor y ver sangre esparcida en cada rincón. Ahí había algo más, el recluta tenía una historia detrás de todo eso que dijo, y Sam la descubriría—. Entonces, ¿por qué te alistaste?

—Es una larga historia.

"Bingo." La pelinegra pensó con aire triunfante. Nathan rio mientras exhalaba aire y tomaba una posición más cómoda en la silla.

—Mi padre era un completo hijo de puta. No recuerdo tener ningún momento feliz en mi infancia; me golpeaba, golpeaba a mi hermano e incluso a mi madre. Recuerdo que en una ocasión le echó algo a mi bebida y cuando desperté, estaba en el suelo con moretones por todo mi cuerpo. —Suspiró y aclaró su garganta—. Lo odiaba. Tenía impulsos de matarlo pero me controlaba. Decidí largarme de esa casa una vez por todas, tenía tan solo nueve años; si seguía ahí, probablemente terminaría muerto debido a tanta paliza. No tenía rumbo. Llegué a un refugio y conocí a un niño llamado Paul, quien huyó de casa tras ser violado por su padre una noche que su mamá estaba trabajando fueras del hogar. Tenía tan solo siete años y ese bastardo le quitó lo inocente de un golpe simplemente para satisfacer su morbosa y pervertida mente. —Sus manos formaron puños y Sam podía ver la ira reflejarse en sus ojos—. Paul tenía el sueño de convertirse en soldado, siempre platicaba de ellos como si fueran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. La inocencia de los niños, a veces me gustaría volver a tenerla. —Hizo una pausa y tras desviar un poco la mirada, continuó—. Murió tres años después debido a una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. SIDA. Lo acabó completamente. Antes de morir, me pidió que cumpliera el sueño por él; que me convertiría en un soldado y ayudaría a la humanidad ante cualquier amenaza. —Rio ácidamente y delineó el contorno de su lata de cerveza con su dedo índice—. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Entonces, el día de la Emergencia vino y tuve que refugiarme; no tenía edad para alistarme y no tenía una cama donde dormir. Encontré una casa abandonada, donde me hospedé por seis años. Para ese entonces ya tenía edad, pero jamás encontré Gears y estuve vagando por otros cinco años. Huyendo y escondiéndome entre las sombras.

—Debió de haber sido realmente duro. —Sam intervino gentilmente.

—No tienes ni idea. —Nathan suspiró—. Para cuando los Lambents llegaron, ya tenía 30 años. Un hombre hecho y derecho. Sin ayuda de nadie, aprendí a cuidarme solo, a sobrevivir en las calles. Pasé días sin comer, semanas sin tomar agua. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, recordé a Paul. Me impulsó a seguir adelante sin importar los problemas. Seguí merodeando hasta que encontré un convoy quien me recibió gustoso. No recuerdo sus nombres, pero creo que murieron.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Nathan suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Cuando me dejaron en el refugio más cercano y los vi irse, un tallo salió del suelo y una emboscada entera de Lambents los sorprendió. Tuve que meterme al refugio por órdenes del líder, y no volví a saber nada de ellos. —Dio otro trago y centró sus ojos en los de Sam—. Un día, unos Gears vinieron a informarnos que la guerra había terminado y que la habíamos ganado. Me sentía feliz, pero me faltaba algo.

—La promesa que le habías echo a Paul. —Samantha razonó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Cuando escuché el anuncio diciendo que se buscaban reclutas para convertirse en Gears, no lo pensé dos veces. Y heme aquí, entrenando para una posible guerra entre humanos. No era exactamente lo que Paul quería, pero me siento más aliviado que antes. —Terminó su cerveza y la aventó al suelo sin piedad.

—Vaya… —Sam no pudo encontrar las palabras. Por todo lo que este chico había pasado, lo respetaba. Y ahora lo admiraba aún más—. Sobrevivir allá afuera no es nada fácil.

—No. —Nathan dijo en un susurro. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos y las risas de los Gears, el brindis de otros, entre otras cosas se escuchaban de fondo llenando el silencio.

—¿Y qué paso con tu familia? —Samantha preguntó, sintiendo intriga.

—No tengo ni idea. —Su voz sonó tosca y ronca, con furia creciente—. Y no quiero saberlo.

—Es increíble cómo una persona puede arruinar algo completamente.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Escuchaban las puertas abrirse, pero estaban muy sumergidos en sus guerras internas. Nathan suspiró y añadió.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco. —Se levantó de la silla y sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas, las cuales depositó en la mesita.

—¿Estás bien?

Nathan lo pensó un momento y con ojos rojos y puños temblando ligeramente, respondió.

—No. —Caminó hacia la salida sin decir más y Samantha lo vio desaparecer por las puertas de madera. Quiso ir tras de él, pero sabía que necesitaba su espacio, como cualquier ser humano con demonios dentro.

Sam terminó su bebida y caminó de regreso a su habitación, distraída por todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes. Nathan era un verdadero sobreviviente, alguien que merecía respeto y admiración. Se preocupó por él, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, giró a ver la ventana y pudo notar que la luna estaba perfectamente situada en el centro del cielo azulado. Algunas estrellas adornaban alrededor el panorama y suspiró ante la vista. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a retomar su camino. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y la cerró, para luego revisar si todo estaba en orden y en su lugar. No más de dos minutos después, tres golpes sonaron en su puerta. Giró su mirada hacia ella y con una ceja levantada en cuestionamiento se acercó a la entrada y la abrió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fuertes manos enrollaron su cintura sorpresivamente mientras un rostro se escondía en la curva de su cuello. El pelo castaño oscuro del sujeto le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, y Sam supo inmediatamente quién era. Le correspondió el abrazo, sobando su espalda mientras Nathan se desahogaba y mojaba la piel de Sam con pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de caer sin piedad.

Le recordó a ella ese día con Baird. Pero ahora era su turno; y pensó que en esta vida no sólo se recibe, sino que también se da. No se dio cuenta de cómo una lágrima propia descendía por su mejilla y caía en el suelo, ni siquiera de cuando cerró sus ojos e igualmente escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Nathan, como él estaba haciendo. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Sam sonrió incrédula, ¿quién diría que el día terminaría de esa forma?

Era increíble cómo una persona podía _dañar a alguien por completo sin que uno mismo se diera cuenta._

**Oh Nathan :C. Escribir todo eso literalmente me partió el corazón aunque no lo crean. Lo hice basándome en alguien que conozco que ha pasado por muchas cosas pero que sigue aquí conmigo. En fin! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó Nathan o no? Yo me lo imagino muy ... lindo :3. Jajaja! Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Adiós!**

_**-StormerHere**_


	5. There's Nothing Left

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Lamento la tardanza, ocurrió algo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo! Gracias a Jhezz93 por haberme ayudado en las correcciones de ortografía y tooodo eso. Realmente me ayudas mucho y eres la mejor T^T .  
Muy bien! Sin más interrupciones, espero que disfruten éste capítulo :D.**

**_-StormerHere_**

**Chapter 5 - There's Nothing Left**

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Nathan deshizo el abrazo con una sonrisa tímida plantada en su rostro. Frotó sus ojos con sus manos formadas en puños, tratando de eliminar cualquier evidencia que probara que había estado llorando.

—Lo siento. —Dijo mientras veía directamente a Sam, con sus ojos fundidos en los de ella. Pudo notar debajo de sus párpados un rastro de lágrimas e inclinó su cabeza en cuestionamiento.

—Está bien. —La pelinegra dijo gentilmente mientras sujetaba los hombros de Nathan y los masajeaba lentamente—. A veces las personas necesitan ser escuchadas.

—¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? —Samantha desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos, mientras suspiraba.

—No, yo no soy así. —Dijo en un susurro—. Es tarde, deberías ir a tu habitación.

Nathan asintió un poco dudoso, mientras levantaba ambas cejas y la duda estaba plenamente plantada en su rostro.

—Descansa. —El recluta dijo finalmente y se despidió mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante.

—Igual. —La pelinegra respondió, cerrando la puerta tras ver como Nathan empezaba a alejarse dando pasos lentos. Samantha volvió a suspirar y recargó su espalda en la puerta, fue deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta que tocó el frío suelo. Recargó su cabeza en el metal y un escalofrío ocasionado por el frío recorrió su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos y contrajo sus piernas, hasta que pudo rodearlas con sus brazos.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana que estaba frente a ella y en su rostro se reflejaba un azul pálido, iluminándola lo suficiente como para apreciar sus ojos cerrados.

—Yo no soy así. —Su voz fue lo único que se escuchó en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una nueva mañana se hacía presente en Anvil Gate. Se podían escuchar las conversaciones llenas de júbilo y alegría de los Gears, provenientes del atestado comedor, que ese día estaba infestado de soldados, incluyendo a los reclutas.

En la mesa típica donde se juntaba Delta, Samantha estaba ausente y sus compañeros Gears se preguntaban mentalmente si había despertado y salido a caminar por el perímetro de lo que sería la gran ciudad de Anvil Gate.

Pero no, la joven pelinegra se encontraba durmiendo, aprovechando el espacio de sobra que su cama le ofrecía. Sus facciones estaban ligeramente fruncidas, el sudor se hacía presente en su rostro, cubriendo principalmente la frente y las mejillas, las cuales tenían un color rojo durazno. Sus párpados temblaban suavemente y sus labios, abiertos ligeramente, producían quejidos, los cuales uno podría definir como quejidos de dolor.

De nuevo una pesadilla, pero desgraciada o afortunadamente no era la misma que la había estado atormentando las últimas semanas. Era distinta:

_Corría a través de la noche. El viento frío chocaba en su rostro y le sacudía el cabello ferozmente, evidenciando la velocidad a la que corría. Al parecer, sus piernas la llevaban por un bosque con una gran diversidad de fauna, ya que a su alrededor se podía apreciar vegetación tal como robles, abetos, pinos y árboles comunes, todos con un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre debido a la poca luz que recibían de parte de la Luna. _

_Podía escuchar los sonidos de grillos y búhos, probablemente en las copas de los árboles, observándola atentamente entre la oscuridad. _

_"__¡Samantha!" La voz era ensordecedora y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal ante tan espontáneo sonido. Le lastimó los oídos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disipar el volumen de aquella voz masculina. Inmediatamente, Sam supo a quién le pertenecía: era Dom. Dom gritaba a lo lejos; su voz se escuchaba adolorida y frustrada, probablemente cansada._

"¡Santiago!" Samantha gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de ellos y la dejaba jadeante. Aceleró el paso y empezó a sentir una cierta incomodidad proveniente de la nada. "¡Santiago!"

Su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho era sofocado por un intenso dolor. Sentía una molestia en la garganta, tal vez por haber inhalado el aire frío; pero a pesar de las incomodidades, sus piernas no parecían detenerse. Sus muslos comenzaban a entumecerse, al igual que sus dedos.

De pronto, toda la naturaleza que en algún momento la rodeó desapareció y finalmente sus piernas se detuvieron con un movimiento repentino, provocando que cayera y se deslizara a través del frío suelo. Se quejó por el dolor y tras permanecer unos segundos acostada ahí, decidió que era momento de seguir avanzando al lugar al que se suponía que estaba yendo. Colocó las palmas de sus manos en la superficie como soporte; sus brazos temblaban ante su poca fuerza, pero tras esfuerzo que la hizo sudar, recargó su peso en ambas manos y pudo elevarse lentamente. Examinó el lugar cuidadosamente, esperando ver algo o a

_**alguien.**_

_"__Samantha." Dom repitió, su tono de voz ahora estaba más tranquilo, lleno de suavidad y delicadeza._

_"__¡Santiago! ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó exaltada, aún jadeante por la actividad física que había llevado a cabo momentos atrás. Se movió bruscamente hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarlo. _

_"__Estoy aquí." Sam escuchó la voz gruesa pero frágil de su compañero detrás de ella y con lentitud, giró por completo su cuerpo y pudo ver a Dominic, con su típica armadura Gear, viendo el suelo con una mirada triste y melancólica. Samantha comenzó a caminar hacía el lentamente._

"Dom." Susurró con gentileza. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó y rió para sus adentros al escuchar su voz quebrada, temblando ligeramente.

"Estás en peligro." Dominic sacó la pistola Boltok que estaba sujetado a su grueso y pesado cinturón característico de la armadura Gear. Sam pudo ver cómo le quitaba el seguro y después de analizarla unos momentos, la cargó.

"¿De qué hablas? La guerra ha terminado Dom, ganamos."

"La guerra está en ti." Y con lo que pareció una secuencia de movimiento en cámara lenta, Santiago subió la pistola y la colocó en su sien izquierda.

_"__¡Dom! ¡No!" Gritó, su corazón acelerándose de golpe, sintiendo miedo y ansiedad recorrer sus sistemas, su estómago revuelto y su boca seca. Corrió hacia él con el brazo extendido, con la intención de quitarle la pistola de su poder._

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un gran estruendo resonó en los oídos de Sam, lastimándole el canal auditivo. Todo a su alrededor se movía y entre imágenes borrosas pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Santiago caer lentamente, hasta tocar el piso. No podía coordinar sus movimientos correcta y secuencialmente, perdía el equilibrio debido al hecho de estar tan cerca.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo, sujetando su cabeza con firmeza, tratando de opacar o tan siquiera disminuir el dolor que sentía. No funcionó. Empezó a sentir un líquido familiar bajar desde sus lagrimales, haciendo un recorrido hasta su barbilla.

"¡Sam!" Alguien la llamaba y se retorció de dolor en el suelo al sentir cómo la voz chillona le taladraba la cabeza. "¡Sam, Sam!"

La pelinegra se levantó exaltada, tocando por inercia su cabeza, sintiendo aún cierta incomodidad. Escuchó tres golpes azotando su puerta y giró su rostro rápidamente para ver la misma puerta de metal retumbando al ritmo de los golpes.

—¡Sam! ¿Estás despierta? ¡Sam! —Era Nathan, su voz fácilmente reconocible. Samantha no pudo evitar el largo suspiro que escapó de su boca, llena de alivio.

—Sólo fue un sueño, sólo fue un sueño. —Susurró para sí misma mientras con su puño limpiaba el sudor que estaba plantado en su rostro—. ¡Ya voy! —Nathan dejó de tocar abruptamente y Samantha se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió su clóset y suspiró al ver la ropa. Hoy definitivamente no sería un buen día para usarla así que se vistió con su armadura normal. Fue al lavabo rápidamente, dejó el agua correr, para después salpicarse el rostro con ella, sintiendo el agua fría haciendo contacto con los restos de sudor. Tras secarse, se miró en el espejo y acomodó un poco su cabello; después, tomó su querida Lancer y se dirigió la puerta.

Al momento de desbloquearla y abrirla, vio a Nathan recargado en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, vistiendo con su armadura.

—Ya era hora. —Nathan dijo mientras suspiraba y se enderezaba completamente. Le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa regreso de parte de la pelinegra—. En fin, vamos a comer algo.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor. Había docenas de Gears platicando y conviviendo unos con otros. Se acercaron a la barra de alimentos y se sirvieron en la bandeja de plástico color gris que simulaba ser de plata. Se acercaron a la mesa donde Delta y los demás reían y hablaban.

—Al fin nos deleitas con tu presencia Sammy, por un momento creí que tendría que ir a tu habitación. —Anya, como comúnmente, estaba sentada al lado de Marcus, quien examinaba con delicadeza un artefacto que estaba entre sus manos. Jace y Clayton estaban sentados juntos, al igual que Cole y Baird. Damon ignoraba todo, simplemente subió su mirada para verificar que era Samantha.

—De eso se encargó alguien más. —Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Nathan, quien rió mientras cerraba sus ojos e inclinaba hacia la derecha su cabeza—. Chicos, éste es Nathan Withe. —Samantha comenzó a presentar a su novato a cada Gear, señalando al correspondiente con su índice. Marcus dejó el misterioso aparato en la mesa y subió su rostro para encarar al recluta.

—No te vas a aburrir aquí, hijo. —Augustus dijo mientras le extendía la mano, la cual, Nathan tomó y sacudió ligeramente.

—Bienvenido. —Anya sonrió mientras lo veía.

—Muchas gracias a ambos. —Nathan asintió, seguido de que ambos, entrenadora y recluta, tomaran asiento para empezar a comer.

—Y dinos, Nathan, ¿cómo te ha tratado Sam? —Jace cuestionó con una ceja levantada, con una ligera sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

—Uff. —El recluta suspiró mientras nuevamente inclinaba su cabeza y la mayoría de los Gears dejaron escapar una risa.

—Oye. —Samantha advirtió mientras que con una sonrisa, golpeaba el hombro de su novato ligeramente.

—No dije nada. — Nathan se quejó, para luego reír—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón. Aún no la conozco muy a fondo, pero puedo decir con certeza que es una excelente luchadora.

—¿Acaso te dio una lección? —Cole preguntó mientras llevaba el tenedor con una porción de comida a su boca.

—Algo así. Aún sigo algo adolorido. —Nathan se quejó mientras la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas.

—Cuéntanos, ¿por qué te alistaste? —Clayton indagó con interés.

Nathan inmediatamente se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. El ambiente cambió en un movimiento espontáneo y después de compartir risas, todo quedó en un fúnebre silencio. El recluta parecía estar pedido en sus pensamientos; varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su cuello para luego esconderse debajo de su armadura y seguir su largo recorrido. Samantha notó rápidamente el cambio de actitud en su novato y no dudó ni un segundo en crear una excusa por él.

—Dice que esta clase de trabajo es la única que le puede ofrecer un techo donde dormir, duchas y comida. No hay otro lugar donde pueda obtener todos esos beneficios plenamente mientras el mundo esté de la mierda. ¿Verdad, Nathan?

El recluta seguía perdido, imágenes del rostro de Paul a punto de morir. Su sonrisa triste, pero luchando por cada minuto, cada segundo. Su cuerpo, completamente bajo de peso. Podían verse las costillas de tan delgado que se encontraba. Toda la ira que estuvo ocultando bajo su grueso corazón quería salir, salir y desahogarse y maldecir al mundo, maldecir a Dios por haberles dado ese destino.

—¿Nathan?

—Uhm, sí. —Asintió sin estar seguro sobre lo que la pelinegra había dicho. Con una mirada sospechosa, Clayton lo observaba cuidadosamente.

—Concuerdo contigo. —Dijo finalmente después de unos momentos. Despistadamente, Nathan quitó el sudor frío y todos lo miraban con curiosidad; incluso llamó la atención de Damon quien tenía una ceja levantada ligeramente.

Pero por más que quería, el novato no podía eliminar ese sentimiento de furia que crecía poco a poco. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior con fuerza, a tal punto de sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Sus manos estaban tonadas en puños y su mirada estaba perdida, viento un punto en especial en la mesa. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar, la bocina que estaba sujetada al techo produjo una clase de estática para después darle bienvenida a una voz familiar para la mayoría de los Gears.

—Aquí el Capitán Hoffman; reclutas y entrenadores, se les cita en la Plaza Principal para asignarles una nueva serie de actividades. —Se escuchó claramente y Samantha y Clayton no evitaron rodar sus ojos—. Repito: reclutas y entrenadores, preséntense en la Plaza Principal ahora.

Con pesadez, el tercer hermano de los Carmine se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su novato, quien caminaba como un perrito obediente hacía él.

—¿Estamos listos? —Clayton preguntó a Robert, su recluta.

—Claro que lo estamos, entrenador. — Carmine asintió y miró a la pelinegra con una ceja levantada.

—Eh, Sam, si quieres podemos irnos juntos. —Se ofreció señalando a su novato. La pelinegra tocaba ligeramente el hombro de Nathan, quien seguía en una clase de trance.

—Los alcanzamos más tarde, Clayton. —El Gear asintió y con una seña de despedida, se retiró de la vista de los demás.

—Nathan. —El recluta no respondió y Samantha pudo sentir la mirada de sus compañeros Gears enfocarse en ella y en su novato—.Hey, Nathan. —Al sacudirlo, el recluta pareció recobrar conocimiento y tras abrir y cerrar sus ojos varias veces, finalmente la miró.

—Lo siento. —Susurró, sólo para que ella escuchara. Samantha pudo ver los ojos rojos de su novato, con pequeñas lágrimas formadas ahí.

—Está bien. —Ella igualmente habló en lo bajo—. Tenemos que ir a la Plaza Principal, Hoffman nos ha citado ahí.

Nathan simplemente asintió, se levantó lentamente y miró a quienes ahora eran sus compañeros. Sam imitó sus acciones y cargó las Lancer de ambos.

—Ehh, fue un gusto conocerlos. Espero que sigamos tratándonos. —Dijo, para después dar media vuelta y caminar.

Samantha quedó en frente de sus amigos, expuesta a dar explicaciones.

—¿Todo bien, Sammy? —Cole preguntó curioso, haciendo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo mentalmente.

—Sí claro, es sólo que…—Cerró sus ojos y suspiró—. Ya llegará el momento... Bien, es hora de trabajar. —Y al igual que Clayton, hizo una seña de despedida y se fue.

* * *

—Les hemos asignado ciertas áreas que cada uno deberá recorrer en compañía de su recluta. Se dividirán y evitaran cualquier clase de accidente; si es necesario usar las armas, úsenlas, pero cargaran poca munición. —Hoffman explicó mientras movía sus brazos y caminaba por el pódium como una completa autoridad—. Si su entrenador o recluta necesita ayuda, aplicarán sus conocimientos médicos o estratégicos en ellos. ¿Alguna duda? —Una larga fila de Gears con sus respectivos novatos estaba en frente del Coronel Hoffman, leyendo un papel con instrucciones de las áreas que se les había asignado. Todos negaron con la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Víctor—. Bien, pueden empezar desde hoy.

Las reglas eran sencillas y accesibles. Simplemente patrullarían por dos noches, cada uno con sacos de dormir y alimento y agua necesarios. A Samantha y a Nathan les tocó el área al noroeste; sería un largo recorrido y llegarían aproximadamente a la media noche.

Tras una larga jornada de caminata (ya que no podían llevar vehículos), llegaron específicamente a la zona. Había infinidad de árboles, dándole un parecido a un bosque, con un clima fresco, pero no frío. La Luna los iluminaba fielmente, al igual que las luces plantadas y configuradas en sus armaduras.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —Sam preguntó tras haberse mantenido en silencio todo el recorrido. Ambos caminaban y se podía escuchar cómo sus botas pisaban hojas y ramas esparcidas en el suelo.

—No, sólo fueron… recuerdos. —Nathan resumió para después suspirar. Siguieron caminando, recorriendo y examinando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Después de caminar por minutos, casi una hora, se detuvieron unos momentos para descansar. Cuando los sonidos de la noche los invadían, ambos pudieron percibir el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose espontáneamente. Los dos fijaron rápidamente su mirada en el arbusto, el cual se seguía sacudiendo. Prepararon sus armas, cargadas y listas para disparar, y pusieron sus sentidos al límite. El sonido de sus respiraciones podía escucharse claramente.

Bajaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y suspiraron.

—Tal vez sólo es un animal. — Samantha dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

El mismo sonido volvió a sonar, ahora en un arbusto ahora más cercano, y la pelinegra giró hacia su derecha rápidamente al escuchar sonidos de pisadas acercándose a ellos.

—Me cago en la mierda, eso no es un animal. —Nathan murmuró, su agarre firme en su Lancer. De pronto, una bala y el sonido de una escopeta siendo recargada salieron disparados hacia ellos, tanto fue el acercamiento que el cabello de la pelinegra se sacudió ante la corriente de aire.

—Joder, tiene una escopeta. —Ambos se asintieron el uno al otro y tomando valor, corrieron completamente expuestos y vulnerables hacia una cobertura de rocas. Todo fue como en cámara lenta. Sus pisadas haciendo eco en sus oídos, las ramas en el suelo rompiéndose. Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a cubrirse, la escopeta volvió a ser disparada y la bala se impactó en la pierna izquierda de Samantha.

—¡AH! ¡Mierda! —Gritó, sintiendo el dolor comenzar a consumirla. Cayó fuertemente al suelo, con su rostro impactando con las hojas amarillas y verdes que habían caído de los árboles. Nathan vio todo esto y en el momento en el que observó cómo Samantha comenzaba a desvanecerse a causa del dolor, no dudó en girar su cuerpo y centrar sus objetivos. Rápidamente, le disparó a un civil que cargaba un palo, dándole exactamente en el corazón. Cayó de inmediato, y su cuerpo sin vida se estampó en el suelo. Obviamente, el civil de la escopeta se escondía y el recluta gritó.

—¡Sal, maldito bastardo! —Después, escuchó los mismos sonidos de pisadas alejarse de ellos. Pensó en correr tras él, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender. Se arrodilló frente a Samantha con rapidez—. Oye, ¡oye! ¿Estás despierta? —No recibió respuesta. La sacudió bruscamente—. ¡Sam! ¡Sam, despierta! —Al no recibir de nuevo una clara palabra de su entrenadora, con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, comenzó a quitarle la parte baja de la armadura. Bajó y retiró todo completamente, cuando vio la herida, pudo ver que tan grave era.

—Mierda. —Nathan susurró. Samantha se quejó en lo alto, obteniendo la atención de su novato—. ¡Sam! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Sam!

Pero ya pelinegra ya no pudo más. El dolor invadió su cuerpo y su mente, y en cuestión de segundos, todo se tornó negro.

**¡Sam! D: *llora de los nervios* . ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero y haya sido de su agrado que es un placer y un honor escribir para ustedes. En el siguiente capítulo (el cual ya tengo hecho y listo 7u7) explicaremos los síntomas que pasa Samantha con su disparo, además de una vistazo para ver qué está haciendo nuestro güero favorito 3. Sin más preámbulos, adiós!**

-_StormerHere_


	6. Think About

**Aquí está el capítulo 6! En éste cap. veremos lo que le ha pasado a Sam y también, veremos un problema que nuestro dúo dinámico tendrá que solucionar. Sin decir más, espero y lo disfruten! **

**-_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 6 - Think About**

Abrió los ojos suavemente. Viendo completamente borroso, pudo visualizar que un techo de madera extremadamente café, probablemente de roble, se encontraba sobre ella. La luz de la tarde iluminaba el escenario con una tenue y lúgubre luz. Se sintió mareada, confundida y extrañamente adolorida. Con un gruñido, se impulsó hacia adelante, pero fue detenida por un intenso dolor que le llegó hasta el fondo del alma. Un alarido aturdidor salió de su boca mientras se volvía a recostar de golpe y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó pasos corriendo hacia su dirección y los abrió, creyendo imposible que se encontrara tan vulnerable y expuesta con ese dolor que provenía de su pierna.

La habitación, al igual que el techo, estaba completamente hecha de roble y abeto, según su criterio. Un armario descuidado y roto yacía en un rincón, con escombros esparcidos en el suelo. La cama donde estaba acostada rechinaba con el más mínimo movimiento, y con lo poco que pudo ver de la misma, podía deducir fácilmente que el colchón estaba completamente sucio. Había una ventana a su lado, con barrotes de fierros oxidados como protección y podía apreciar la niebla empañando completamente los cristales, produciendo un efecto tétrico, incrementado por la rama sin hojas que golpeaba el cristal al ritmo del viento.

Había una mesa de noche posada a su lado, finamente retocada con la madera. Tenía dos cajones con una agarradera de fierro oxidado al centro, y se podía notar cómo la humedad de tantos años había opacado los colores vivos del abeto y roble, convirtiendo la mesita en un mueble con tonos oscuros y sin vida.

Nathan entró al cuarto y Samantha se sintió aliviada. Se dio cuenta que la habitación no tenía puerta y que en su lugar sólo se encontraba un largo rectángulo, que dejaba ver pequeñas cosas de lo que había en la habitación siguiente. El novato recargó su mano en el marco de la inexistente puerta; su estado alterado podía notarse fácilmente: las gotas de sudor en su frente lo evidenciaban, al igual que su dificultad al respirar.

—Sam, mierda, me has asustado. —Dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella cuestionó, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su recluta.

—¿No recuerdas? —Nathan se quitó del marco y caminó hacia adelante, adentrándose a la habitación y acercándose a paso lento a la pelinegra—. Fueron civiles. Recibiste un disparo de escopeta en la pierna.

—Pendejos. —Samantha cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza plenamente en la sucia y desgastada almohada—. Salvamos sus traseros y es así como nos pagan. —Suspiró, provocando que la pequeña corriente de aire que había creado desordenara pequeños mechones de pelo que cubrían su mejilla—. En fin, ¿cómo está mi pierna?

—Te la vendé con un pedazo de mi licra. Limpié, desinfecté todo y detuve la hemorragia. Fue algo grave.

—¿Puedo caminar? —Cuestionó esperanzada por escuchar un sí.

—Por supuesto que no. —El recluta reprendió, poniendo su más seria expresión—. Necesitas descansar para que la herida sane por completo. Afortunadamente, la bala no penetró nada; fue más un raspón, pero igualmente peligroso.

—Al menos eso es bueno. —Samantha abrió un ojo para ver a su novato parado en frente de ella—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Primero, cuando te dispararon, te puse sobre una bolsa de dormir y quité todos los pedazos de tierra y hojas de la herida. Te tuve que cargar y estuve caminando sin rumbo más de una hora. Por suerte, encontré ésta cabaña abandonada e inmediatamente te traje aquí. —Nathan explicó tranquilamente—. Tenemos poca agua, usé la mayoría para tu herida.

—No tengo palabras para agradecértelo. —Dijo la pelinegra, volviendo a cerrar su único ojo abierto—. ¿Ya avisaste que demoraremos más en llegar?

—No hay señal aquí. Escucho estática solamente. Mientras dormías, salí para ver si en algún cierto lugar lograba obtener señal, pero fue inútil. —Samantha se acomodó en la cama. Con extremo cuidado, se elevó hasta que su espalda tocó el frío respaldo de fierro oxidado de la misma cama en la que estaba acostada.

—Qué mierda. —La pelinegra se quejó en lo alto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida? —Nathan lucía dudoso, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Samantha notó de inmediato el cambio de expresión del novato, viendo cómo debatía mentalmente consigo mismo—. Nathan. —Lo llamó en voz alta, recibiendo su atención—. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue?

Finalmente, el recluta se dio por vencido y aún con cierto temor, respondió:

—Un día entero. —Lo que Nathan esperaba, llegó más rápido de lo que creía.

—¿Qué? —Gritó exaltada, impulsándose hacia adelante, pero sus facciones rápidamente cambiaron a una expresión de molestia y sufrimiento al sentir la punzada de dolor en su pierna recorrer su muslo y todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza—. ¿Qué mierda? — Dijo, ahora más tranquila—. Tenemos que irnos.

—No, no podemos. —Nathan cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le dirigió una mirada seria—. Esa herida necesita reposar, estamos a horas de Anvil Gate y además el clima se descompuso de un momento a otro. —Explicó tras ver como Samantha rodaba sus ojos con exasperación—. Y no quiero oír quejas.

—¿En qué momento tomaste mi lugar de líder? —La tensión que se había generado en el aire rápidamente se desvaneció al momento en el cual Nathan rió cuando escuchó el comentario de la pelinegra.

—Desde que recibiste un disparo y tuve que cargarte hasta aquí. ¿O qué? ¿crees que no estás pesada? —Él dijo, tratando de irritarla.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Ahora, las risas que se pudieron escuchar eran de ambos, y al finalizar lo que llegó a carcajadas, todo quedó de pronto en silencio.

Samantha podía notar claramente como Nathan parecía estar incómodo por algo; su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún punto fijo en el suelo, y sus dedos estaban entrelazados en un hábito nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sam cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Lo siento. —Habló después de momentos de permanecer callado, parado en medio de la habitación. La pelinegra subió una ceja en cuestionamiento y Nathan continuó—. Siento no haberte protegido.

Culpa. El peor de los males. Ese mal que te puede consumir poco a poco, sin que te des cuenta. La culpa era el mejor insomnio, el mejor veneno para el alma; y desgraciadamente, Sam sabía muy bien lo que era sentir culpa. Quedaron en silencio, con el tic tac de la rama golpeando el cristal como único sonido de fondo.

Volteó a ver a Nathan y sus miradas se conectaron. La pelinegra sostuvo la de él con cierta intensidad escondida.

—Saldremos de ésta, lo prometo.

* * *

—Todos han confirmado su localización a excepción de un grupo, Coronel. —Un joven vestido con la típica armadura de un Guardia Ónix le informó a Hoffman.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Víctor con su voz rasposa.

—La soldado Samantha Bryne y el recluta Nathan White. —El Guardia ónix respondió sin problemas. Hoffman lo miró confundido, mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarra.

—¿No han tratado de comunicarse con ellos?

—Lo hemos intentado. —El soldado contestó una vez más—. Pero cada vez que tratamos de hablar con ellos, la estática se interpone.

—¿Estática? Pero todos están lo suficientemente cerca como para poderse comunicar. Nosotros lo confirmamos antes de darles las zonas correspondientes. —Víctor dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Lo sé, Coronel. Probablemente un contratiempo. —El Guardia opinó, mientras miraba a Hoffman.

Víctor asintió, considerando lo que el soldado había dicho. Su mano se dirigió hacia su barbilla mientras trataba de pensar en una idea lógica para explicar el por qué del problema que acababa de serle notificado.

—Gracias, Campbell. Puedes retirarte. —El Guardia asintió y después de ponerse en una posición de firmes, se retiró.

Hoffman se quedó solo en su pequeña oficina, sus codos recargados en el fino escritorio de madera. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se había formado un nudo en su estómago, indicando que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero no iba a esperar mucho tiempo para saber si lo que sentía era real o no.

* * *

La luz de la noche se hizo presente tras varias horas de permanecer acostada en la misma posición. Sus ojos vagaban por los rincones de la habitación, esperando a Nathan, quien preparaba algo para comer en otra habitación desconocida para Samantha.

Sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre su abdomen, su pierna lastimada ligeramente levantada gracias a una base acolchonada que Nathan le había puesto. Sonrió ante el pensamiento del chico: no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba a su alrededor, se sentía protegida y cómoda. Se sentía llena de energía y de esperanza. La risa de su recluta, tan llena de vida y colores que podían iluminar una habitación completamente oscura.

A pesar de que sólo llevaran un único día de conocerse, ambos parecían como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida. Había cierta confianza inexplicable entre ellos, una confianza que se confirmó y reafirmó desde el momento en el cuál él le contó su historia sin rodeos. Samantha no era esa clase de persona. No confiaba tan fácilmente, temerosa a ser lastimada física o emocionalmente, pero había algo en su recluta que la impulsaba a desahogarse y a vivir felizmente. Pero se rehusaba a esos sentimientos, se rehusaba a sincerarse con su novato.

Tal vez era el momento de seguir adelante. De cambiar de página con ayuda de su recluta, su nuevo _hermano menor._

De pronto y de la nada, una imagen de Baird destelló en su mente y Sam parpadeó sucesivamente tras darse cuenta de su pensamiento. "¿En qué tonterías estoy pensando?" Se cuestionó mentalmente.

Su mente regresó a la mañana del día anterior, cuando la pelinegra le presentó a sus amigos Gears a su recluta. Pudo sentir y notar el desinterés proveniente de él, pero prefirió permanecer callada. Tal vez era eso lo que la había atraído a él desde un principio. El desinterés en las personas y por el mundo. "Tal vez no es tan malo."

Sus pensamientos aterrizaron a aquella noche donde una completamente distinta versión de Damon la había consolado y dicho palabras lindas y reconfortantes. Sintió el calor que emanaba de él nuevamente calentar sus brazos desnudos, su esencia embriagándola sin piedad y su dulce voz resonando una y otra vez en su oído. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, tratando de concentrarse completa y plenamente en el recuerdo de su compañero de equipo.

Permaneció unos momentos así, disfrutando de todo, pero especialmente, disfrutándolo a él.

—Sam, traje esto. No es mucho pero es solamente para que tengas algo en el estómago. —La voz de Nathan interrumpió sus pensamientos, provocando que la pelinegra abriera sus ojos súbitamente. Dirigió su mirada al recluta, quien cargaba un emparedado en su mano y una botella transparente con la mitad llena de agua en la otra.

—Mhm, está bien. —Samantha dijo, un poco aturdida por la reciente interrupción. Pero tras darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y de cómo había fantaseado ligeramente con el simple vago recuerdo de él, sintió ganas de vomitar. Por un instante ya no tuvo más hambre. Recibió el emparedado de Nathan y con algo de reticencia, dio el primer mordisco.

Vio a su recluta tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras sobaba su nuca con su mano derecha y pasaba sus dedos a través de sus cortos mechones de pelo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a curar ésta clase de heridas? —Samantha cuestionó, tratando de romper el silencio.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había estado solo en las calles por varios años? —La pelinegra asintió—. Los civiles siempre han estado enfermos. Un día, estaba buscando comida y entre cuatro me atacaron. Yo no estaba armado, y en ese tiempo no era muy bueno peleando, así que corrí. Traté de escapar. Uno disparó, pero no se dio cuenta de que me dio en el torso, justo aquí. —Señaló una parte específica de su abdomen con su dedo índice—. Estaba solo. Tenía que aprender a curarla antes de que se infectara y fuera más grave.

—Tiene sentido. —El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras escuchaban los suaves sonidos de la noche invadirlos con cierta serenidad que no habían sentido en años. Por un momento fugaz, casi segundos, pudieron sentir _paz._

* * *

Después de un largo día de estar arreglando artefactos descompuestos, Baird llegó a su habitación con los hombros completamente cansados. Sus manos, callosas debido a los trabajos que había hecho, estaban llenas de gasolina y aceite. Prendió la luz y con un gruñido al ver todos los papeles tirados, se dirigió a su cama.

Se sentó ahí, con sus codos recargados en las rodillas y sus manos frotando su rostro mientras un suspiro ahogado salía de sus labios. Se quitó los goggles y los aventó a la mesita de noche descuidada, sin importarle si los dañaba o no por el impacto. Comenzó a desprenderse de su armadura, haciendo lo mismo con la licra negra que cubría su pecho. Su torso quedó desnudo, a vista de cualquiera que entrara. Tomó una camiseta color azul que encontró arrumbada en un rincón y se vistió con ella. Se quitó la parte baja de la armadura, y con su simple ropa interior, se acostó.

Con las manos en la nunca, vio el techo sin interés alguno. Varios y ningún pensamiento pasaban por su mente. El sueño empezando a invadirlo plenamente. Cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió rápida y estrepitosamente cuando una imagen de Samantha se hizo presente en sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza para quitar cualquier otra estúpida imagen o recuerdo o lo que fuera.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Desde que hizo el comentario de Dom, había empezado a sentir algo muy incómodo y molesto. Cada momento que la veía, había algo, algo oculto. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? No era como que la apreciara, ni mucho menos que le importara.

Con un gruñido, decidió terminar con todo y cerró sus ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, el cual llegó sin problema alguno, sumergiéndolo en una larga noche.

* * *

Samantha seguía en su cama, sintiéndose inútil e impotente. Nathan se encontraba durmiendo a lado de ella, en el piso. A pesar de que ella había insistido en decir que en la cama había suficiente espacio para los dos, él se negó, diciéndole que ella necesitaba más el espacio que él y por eso, con el saco de dormir, se durmió en el piso. Sus suaves ronquidos alterando la paz del lugar. Sam repasó los eventos por los que habían pasado las últimas horas, y con un vistazo a su pierna lastimada y vendada, suspiró.

No había pedido estar en ésta situación, pero parecía que últimamente el destino le estaba jugando malas pasadas, a las cuales Samantha no les encontraba nada de gracia. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana, ahora que los vidrios no estaban empañados, la luna, reluciente y bella, posaba en lo alto para el deleite de la vista humana. Sus colores azulados iluminando ligeramente la habitación, y por consecuencia, el rostro de la pelinegra. Se acomodó en la cama, tratando de no lastimarse o provocarse otra clase de herida o molestia en su pierna y cerró sus ojos para tratar de conciliar al menos cuatro horas de sueño. Con un último suspiro cargado de cansancio, Sam se quedó dormida.

Nathan fue despertado por unos extraños ruidos que parecían gemidos o tal vez jadeos. Abrió los ojos, y cuando su mente despertó y pudo procesar todo por completo, se dio cuenta de que esos jadeos y murmullos provenían de su lado. Levantándose rápidamente, miró la cama donde estaba Samantha y pudo ver como ella se movía bruscamente en el colchón, el sudor empapándola por completo.

—No, no… ¡no! —Vio cómo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y Nathan decidió despertarla de cualquier pesadilla que estuviera teniendo.

—Sam, ¡hey, Sam! —Susurró, cada vez aumentando más el tono de voz—. ¡Sam! — Mientras la llamaba de nuevo, con sumo cuidado levantó sus manos y agarró sus brazos para tratar de sacudirla y despertarla, pero las retiró rápidamente al sentir cómo la piel de Samantha quemaba—. Mierda, es fiebre. —Dijo entre dientes, sin saber qué hacer.

—Por favor… ¡no! ¡Aléjense!

—¡Sam! —Tomando valor y sin importarle la piel de Sam, tomó de nuevo sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirla bruscamente, su cuerpo rebotando al ritmo de las sacudidas—. ¡Sam, despierta!

—¡NO! ¡ALÉJENSE! —Y en un movimiento espontáneo, la pelinegra se levantó de golpe, su mano subiendo rápidamente al rostro de su captor, proporcionándole una cachetada que hizo eco en todo el cuarto. El rostro de Nathan se dirigió con brusquedad a un lado, donde la bofetada lo había dirigido. Dejó de moverla y Samantha, después de unos segundos de darle coherencia a las cosas, entendió lo que había hecho.

—Nathan…lo-lo siento. —Titubeó avergonzada mientras con delicadeza, colocaba sus manos en la barbilla de su recluta, moviendo su rostro para que la encarara. Un gran rastro rojo estaba marcado en su mejilla izquierda, tan notoria era la marca que Sam podía identificar el dedo índice, el anular y el meñique.

—Está bien Sam. —El recluta ajustó su mandíbula, abriendo su boca para que la misma, se ajustara nuevamente. Nathan la soltó y se llevó la mano a su mejilla lastimada—. Vaya que tienes una fuerza increíble.

La pelinegra, en vez de responder, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un extraño cansancio cubrirla por completo. Su cabeza se sintió pesada y tuvo que recargarla en la almohada ya sin algodón. Se sintió débil, y mareada, con sus energías por la adrenalina del momento desapareciendo repentinamente, sin dejar rastro.

—Me-me siento…—Susurró y se sorprendió al escuchar su tono de voz bajar hasta llegar a un simple murmullo inentendible—. …mal.

—Es la fiebre, Sam. Necesitamos hacer algo al respecto antes de que empeore. Iré por agua. —Samantha escuchó los pasos de su novato alejarse y no tuvo la fuerza para emitir una frase, o al menos una palabra a su recluta. Se sentía tan cansada… y tan incómodamente caliente. Subió su mano a su rostro, la cual temblaba rítmicamente. La colocó en su frente y tras sentir diversas capas de sudor, el calor invadió su mano.

Los pasos de Nathan volvieron a escucharse, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando entró al cuarto, Samantha se sentía desfallecer. Sentía impulsos de vomitar y un asco horrible invadía su garganta hasta su boca. El recluta tenía un trapo negro en su mano y el bote de agua en su otra mano, colocó la tapa del bote en la licra negra y lo vació, el líquido cubriendo la licra rápidamente. Se acercó a Samantha y puso el trapo en su frente.

—Estoy…cansada. —Murmuró, sintiéndose más aliviada por las gotas de agua fría que recorrían su rostro—. Necesito…dormir.

—No, no duermas. Te necesito despierta, ¿entiendes? —Volvió a cubrir el trapo con agua, para volver a colocárselo en la frente.

Samantha asintió débilmente, seguido de toser con fuerza, sintiendo una opresión y dolor en su pecho. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a toser. Una serie de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza, principalmente recorriendo su espalda. El dolor muscular se hizo aún más notorio; sus brazos, tendidos en el colchón, dolían como si acabara de levantar algo exageradamente pesado. De hecho, toda ella se sentía pesada. Su respiración dejó de ser uniforme y cerró los ojos para tratar de disipar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y centrarse únicamente en el trapo y el agua fría que su recluta estaba pasando por su rostro.

—No…puedo…—Apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron aún más—. Duele…mucho.

—Debes de aguantar, la fiebre bajará pronto. Aguanta, Sam. Sé que puedes. —Nathan dijo, un poco preocupado por el estado de su entrenadora—. Cuéntame algo, cuéntame cómo te alistaste.

—Mhm…fue…hace un par de…años. —Su voz estaba cansada, débil. Batallando para formular una sola palabra, sin decir que cada vez que terminaba de decir una, un tosido seco salía de su boca—. Yo…mi…madre…uh.

—Sígueme contando, Sam. Vamos, mierda, sigue hablando. —Nathan estaba al borde de la desesperación, mientras empapaba aún más el trapo. Era increíble cómo la fiebre no parecía bajarle en ningún momento. Al no recibir respuesta de la pelinegra, el recluta la agitó bruscamente del hombro, provocando que Sam abriera con cansancio sus ojos.

—Mi madre…no-ella no…uh-que-quería que…me…a-alis…—Sus ojos se cerraron de pronto, su labios dejaron de moverse y su respiración se volvió más tranquila. Nathan lo notó de inmediato, y después de confirmar con una sacudida que la pelinegra había caído en un profundo sueño, suspiró rendido.

—Mierda, Sam, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pobre de Sam:(, me dan ganas de cuidarla, principalmente porque yo fui la causante de su desgracia D: . Bien! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capítulo 7! Gracias a Jhezz93 por corregir mis errores gramaticales y tooodo eso! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!:D**

-_**StormerHere**_


	7. Hurts

**Hola a todos y a todas que están siguiendo éste hermoso fic! La verdad, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado al capítulo 7! :'c Espero y lo vayan a disfrutar al igual como yo disfruté en escribirlo! Un saludo y sin demorarlos más, aquí está el capítulo 7!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 7 - Hurts**

Al día siguiente, con un poco de pesadez por la monotonía de todos los días, Baird despertó. Se quedó mirando un par de minutos el deteriorado techo arriba de él, preguntándose mentalmente si algún día se derrumbaría. "Qué estupidez," pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se levantaba de su cama. No tardó mucho en vestirse y esa era una perfecta ventaja de ser hombre: usualmente sus armaduras de Gear lucían como las más pesadas y estorbosas, pero en realidad, con el paso de tiempo y el avance en la tecnología, las habían hecho inclusive más dinámicas que las de las mujeres, facilitándoles la movilidad tanto en el campo de batalla como en el momento de ponérsela.

Se dirigió al fregadero, y abriendo el agua fría, salpicó su rostro con la misma, causando que varias gotas se desprendieran de su rostro y cayeran al vacío. No tenía muchos ánimos de salir; la gente tenía muchas cosas que quería que _alguien_ arreglara, y para su mala suerte, Baird era el más experimentado y profesional en cuanto al tema de reparar objetos. Por eso, era común que desde el momento en que diera un paso fuera de su habitación, cientos de Gears e incluso algunos civiles se le aproximaran pidiéndole que les reparara cualquier estúpido cacharro.

Damon suspiró. Vaya que sería un largo y tedioso día.

Caminó de vuelta a la cama, simplemente para recoger sus característicos goggles azules, al igual que su Lancer, la cual estaba arrumbada en una esquina. Sin demorar más, salió de su querida habitación.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró afuera lo desconcertó un poco.

Varios Gears y guardias ónix caminaban a lo largo pasillo donde se ubicaba la habitación de Damon. Lo curioso era que Baird juraba no haber visto algunas caras antes, pero entonces vio un rostro vagamente familiar que era escoltado por un guardia ónix. "He visto esa cara antes…," Damon se detuvo a pensar, recargado en el marco de su puerta. "Claro, es el recluta de Clayton".

Se aproximó a él; tal vez podría sacarle cierta información, ya que como él había entendido, los reclutas regresarían dentro de día y medio.

—Ehh, ¿_Ronald?_ —preguntó mientras mantenía cierta distancia y tocaba el hombro del recluta. Éste se detuvo y se giró con ambas cejas levantadas.

—¿Ronald? Mi nombre es Robert —contestó un poco extrañado—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Eres el recluta de Carmine, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —el joven se mostró intrigado mientras rascaba su nuca y una sonrisa torpe, según Baird, se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Por qué han regresado antes de la fecha? —cuestionó mientras elevaba la barbilla mostrando algo de superioridad.

—No lo sé, el Coronel Hoffman nos ha avisado por los intercomunicadores —Robert dijo extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede preguntarle, está por allá.

Sin decir gracias, Baird se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, esquivando a la multitud de Gears que volvían el pasillo un lugar sofocante y caluroso. Las puertas que conectaban con la playa estaban abiertas para hacer el paso de los soldados más fluido y fácil, y la silueta de Hoffman se podía identificar desde la distancia. Damon pudo notar igualmente que Marcus, Anya, Cole, Jace y Clayton se encontraban hablando con el Coronel, lo cual le pareció extraño.

Cuando llegó al encuentro de los Gears, pudo ver las expresiones preocupadas de todos los miembros de Delta y Hoffman, quien parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí? —cuestionó en lo alto, simplemente para ser ignorado por todos. Antes de que Damon pudiera quejarse de la inmadurez e irrespeto dirigida hacía él y maldecir el mundo, Cole respondió con un semblante que raras veces Baird tenía la oportunidad de ver.

—El Coronel mandó a llamar a todos los grupos de reclutas para saber si Sam y Nathan regresaban ya que no habían llamado para confirmar su posición. Hasta ahora, han regresado todos, excepto ellos dos.

Baird tuvo una sensación extraña que no supo identificar. Su estómago se revolvió con fuerza y pudo sentir el sudor frío comenzar a hacerse presente en las palmas de sus manos, así como un intenso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Damon no entendió por qué, pero por arte de magia, una ola de preocupación lo llenó por completo y se estremeció de tan solo pensar qué cosas les pudieron… _le pudieron _haber pasado.

—¿En ningún momento se comunicaron? —preguntó, aun cuando estaba consciente de la respuesta. Pero por más que trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, su voz lo traicionó, sonando más débil y temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

—No, seguimos esperando respuesta —Hoffman respondió mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Alzó el mentón y tomó su escopeta, la cual estaba recargada en un poste de metal situado detrás de él —si no hay contacto dentro de seis horas, mandaré a un convoy.

"¿Seis horas?" Damon se cuestionó mentalmente sin darse cuenta de que un bufido salía de su boca. "Eso es demasiado tiempo," razonó con algo de molestia creciendo dentro de él.

—Coronel, lamento la interrupción, pero ¿no cree que seis horas es mucho tiempo? Cualquiera de los dos podría estar muriendo —la voz de Jace interpretó lo que todos estaban pensando, y Baird sintió como si la ansiedad lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

No lo había pensado de esa forma. El simple pensamiento de Sam en riesgo de morir o con cualquier herida grave despertó una sobreprotección dentro de él que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y lo creyó estúpidamente exagerado. En los encuentros que Damon había tenido con ella, usualmente terminaban hiriéndose mutuamente de forma verbal, ¿preocuparse por ella en esos momentos era…correcto?

De hecho, Baird ya había demostrado su preocupación hacía ella. Cuando estaban a horas de enfrentar a la Reina Myrrah, Marcus ordenó a Sam irse junto con Jace, y Damon, tras escuchar las noticias de que Dom estaba muerto, no supo por qué, pero decidió por demostrar su preocupación por Samantha; además de que una ola de alivio lo bañó por completo cuando la vio después de la agotadora guerra final.

Pero ¿sería prudente en esos momentos? Podía imaginarse los rostros y expresiones de sus amigos Gears señalando la extrañez de su preocupación hacia Sam, con la cual, por cierto, no había sido exactamente un caballero. A pesar de todos sus principios y mientras luchaba contra lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, prefirió callarse y dejar su orgullo intacto.

—¿No está conforme, soldado? ¿Qué le parece si mejor usted dirige la Coalición? —Jace bajó la mirada, con una mano rascando su barbilla. Después de segundos, no dijo nada. —Me lo imaginé—. Y Hoffman, después de asentir hacia Delta, se retiró sin más que decir por las puertas de donde Damon había salido.

—El viejo no se toma nada enserio —Cole bufó, pasando la palma de su mano por su cabeza.

—Y que lo digas —Clayton afirmó, quitándose su casco—. Si sigue con esa actitud estúpida, en algún momento alguien hará algo inconsciente.

Mientras todos discutían sobre la actitud del Coronel, Baird estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, con una idea terrible formándose en su cabeza.

¿Qué tal si ese recluta de Sam no era quien decía ser?, pudo haberle hecho algo a Samantha. Sus manos formaron puños y su mandíbula se tensó. Si Nathan le había hecho algo o lastimado en cualquier forma posible, él mismo se encargaría de que pagara. Y caro.

Últimamente, en esos momentos de crisis existencial, no era difícil encontrar a alguien quien escondiera tras una máscara sus verdaderas y ambiciosas intenciones. La confianza era lo que menos prevalecía entre cada uno de los supervivientes, y las relaciones estaban deterioradas, por no decir completamente destruidas. Ahora que el poder podía reinar en cualquier ser que se lo propusiera ya que no había un gobernador fijo, la gente solía cubrir su verdadera "cara" para simular ser una persona con las características "perfectas" para liderar una nación entera. Por eso, la idea de Nathan siendo esa clase de persona no le parecía para nada descabellada.

—Entonces, ¿iremos por ellos? —la voz de Marcus captó la atención de todos, mientras su característico semblante sombrío los miraba—. No me gustaría perder a nadie _más._

Era lógico preocuparse, ya que el pensamiento de que otra persona cercana a él muriera podría volverlo simplemente loco. La muerte de Dom y de su padre había sido algo parecido al refrán "_dos pájaros de un tiro", _ y _dos_ era una cifra suficiente.

—Podríamos tomar una camioneta del hangar, no está muy lejos —Anya sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, ¿qué no eso sería contra las reglas? —Jace cuestionó algo temeroso, con la voz titubeante.

—Hijo, cuando la vida de tus compañeros está en juego, las reglas son la última mierda que debemos seguir —Cole explicó palmeando la espalda de Stratton, quien levantó una ceja, seguido de suspirar dándose por vencido.

Damon sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo, especialmente cuando la vida que corría riesgo era la de Sam. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso por descubrir qué diablos había pasado en esa "expedición" y si su presentimiento hacía ese tal recluta, Nathan, era correcto.

* * *

Samantha despertó poco a poco debido a que sentía un peso arriba de ella que la estaba incomodando y privándole del sueño. Batallando para abrir los ojos, colocó sus codos en la cama y apoyándose en ellos, se elevó, por fin abriendo los ojos sólo para ver algo que la desconcertó un poco.

Nathan tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su abdomen, al igual que sus brazos. Sus rodillas estaban descansando en el frío suelo, y suaves ronquidos salían de su boca. Samantha levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento, ¿qué había pasado? No recordaba mucho antes de caer inconsciente, y giró su rostro hacía la ventana para ver que los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, lastimando sus pupilas. Regresó su mirada a Nathan, y estudiándolo, pudo notar que sujetaba en su mano una licra negra, de la cual escurría un poco de agua.

Por más que trataba, ningún pensamiento claro salía a brote y su memoria parecía ir más lento de lo normal, además de que se sentía extrañamente cansada. Dudando un poco, decidió despertar a su recluta de su profundo sueño para recibir respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se estaban generando en su cabeza. Con su mano, sacudió el hombro de Nathan, moviendo todo su cuerpo con ritmo. Al ver que su novato no despertaba, decidió volver a hacerlo con un poco más fuerza.

—Nathan, oye, Nathan —la reacción que esperaba fue completamente distinta. Su recluta se levantó sobresaltado, con los ojos parpadeando incontrolablemente y con un sudor frío bajando por su frente.

—Dios, Sam, ¿estás bien?, ¿ya no te duele nada? Mierda, últimamente me has dado muchos sustos —dijo tratando de controlar sus inestables latidos.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo en mi abdomen?

—¿Estaba durmiendo en tu abdomen? —cuestionó algo sorprendido, mientras levantaba una ceja. Samantha le asintió y rascó su cabello mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo —supongo que no he aguantado más el sueño y mientras te bajaba la fiebre, en algún punto me quedé dormido, no sé.

—¿Fiebre? —Samantha notó la venda que estaba en su pierna y rodeó sus ojos—. Ah, lo entiendo.

—Además de que me habías despertado, ¿sueles tener pesadillas? —la preocupación fue inmediatamente notoria en su voz y en sus expresiones faciales. Ella levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me despertaste, ¿no recuerdas, en serio? Mierda, Sam, vaya que esa herida no te vino nada bien. Incluso me diste una bofetada.

—Joder, lo único que quiero es salir de ésta puta cama. —Ella dijo mientras suspiraba y recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama—. ¿Ya puedo caminar?

—No lo sé, creo que es muy pronto. ¿Quieres…? —Nathan fue interrumpido por el abrupto sonido de un arma siendo disparada. Sus ojos se abrieron exaltados, mientras recogía su Lancer que estaba tirada en el suelo y se aproximaba a la salida—. ¡No vayas a hacer una tontería Sam! —corrió lejos de la vista de la pelinegra, quien tenía el pulso alterado y estaba experimentando un miedo que no había sentido antes.

—Nathan, ¡Nathan, espera! —gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El recluta bajó rápidamente las escaleras deterioradas de madera podrida, y cargó su Lancer mientras se escondía detrás de una pared descarapelada cerca de una ventana. Sus sentidos estaban completamente atentos, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. Con una rapidez que había aprendido tras largos años de sobrevivir solo en las calles, se asomó por la ventana, y vio un total de 4 civiles preparando y cargando sus armas, acercándose cada vez más a la cabaña.

Eran 4 contra 1, y joder, Nathan lo encontró injusto.

Se volvió a esconder en la pared, con la cabeza descansando en la pared desgastada de guijarro mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su Lancer. No sabía qué hacer, todo le daba vueltas y su estómago se revolvía por los nervios y la ansiedad. Tenía que hacerlo por Sam. Ella estaba indefensa en aquella cama, y si ellos la encontraban, no habría mucho que ella podría hacer. Una infinidad de imágenes de formas de tortura viajaron a través de la mente de Nathan, haciéndolo morderse su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre invadir su boca.

—Vamos Nathan, tú puedes, hazlo por ella. —susurró para sí mientras miraba la puerta, la cual estaba a centímetros de él. Si la abría, podría tener ventaja ya que ellos estaban al aire libre mientras él tenía coberturas. Lo malo era que las mismas no tenían suficiente aguante como para soportar los disparos que a Nathan le gustaría que soportaran. Tenía tres cuartas partes de la munición total, por lo que si tenía suerte podría matarlos rápidamente sin gastar mucha; el hecho de que ellos estuvieran ahí podía significar que había más hombres cerca, y si los disparos eran constantes, obviamente se vería sospechoso. Podía sentir sus manos sudar, e inclusive el frío y templado clima de afuera no podría bajar el calor que sentía debido a la adrenalina que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se volvió a asomar por la ventana, simplemente para descubrir que estaban más cerca de lo que él hubiera querido. Estudió sus armas; pudo ver escopetas, rifles y… mierda. Era un puto lanzagranadas. Nathan cerró los ojos y todo el peso del mundo recayó en sus hombros. Podrían mandarlo a volar con un solo disparo, al igual que a la cabaña; al igual que a _Sam._ No podía controlar su respiración, y joder, el calor lo estaba abrasando a tal punto de que igualmente sintió sudor en su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Si los dejaba entrar y los esperaba en silencio, tomándolos desapercibidos por las espaldas, no podía asegurar total victoria, además de que si él se escondía ahí, ellos podrían deducir que había más acompañándolo. Estaba poniendo mucho en juego, por eso decidió asaltarlos desde la puerta. Sabía que podía.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta: salió de su escondite y con una patada, abrió de golpe la puerta con su arma lista para ser disparada. Los civiles se asustaron por el estridente sonido y dirigieron su atención a él, mientras que subían sus armas y una mirada de furia y sorpresa se plantaba en sus rostros. Nathan disparó. El retumbar de su arma en sus brazos sacudió su cuerpo sin piedad mientras veía cómo el primer civil caía. Movió el cañón de su rifle, y un disparo en la cabeza aterrizó en un civil, que enseguida cayó sin vida en el suelo frío. Restaban dos, y uno de ellos traía el lanzagranadas. Vio como el tercer civil preparaba su propio rifle para disparar, pero el recluta fue más rápido y lo detuvo con múltiples balas que chocaron contra su pecho. Parecía que había calculado mal, ya que cuando quiso matar al último civil, una simple bala salió y falló.

Su corazón se estremeció, mientras la decepción, tristeza e impotencia se formaba en su rostro. Los latidos de su corazón resonaron en sus oídos. Era el fin. Iba a morir, al igual que Sam. Tanto había hecho ella por él y él no había podido compensárselo por completo. Sonrió estúpidamente mientras aceptaba su desastroso destino. Vio que el civil igualmente sonreía, mientras lo apuntaba con un ojo cerrado y el lanzagranadas le rozaba la barbilla. La vida de Nathan pasó en frente de sus ojos; todo lo que había pasado desde que era un adolescente, su infancia, su jodida e irrecuperable infancia. Las noches en silencio, los días agitados, la lucha por la supervivencia.

Todo parecía tan… _injusto. _

Cerró los ojos, dando lo que parecía ser su último suspiro, inhalando el tóxico y contaminado aire mientras sentía sus pulmones llenarse, para después exhalar con dureza. Sus manos temblaban y su rifle cayó al suelo sin piedad.

Entonces vino el disparo.

Pero no fue dirigido a él.

Un estruendo de francotirador resonó en los oídos de Nathan, mientras el aleteo de aves huyendo del área y el movimiento de los árboles sacudiéndose lo llenaba de esperanza. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y lo que vio lo lleno de vida y fe.

El civil yacía en el suelo muerto, mientras un charco de sangre estaba esparcido debajo de su inerte cuerpo, y el lanzagranadas se hallaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Subió su mirada y sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura a los Gears que venían en su rescate.

Clayton sujetaba el francotirador, mientras sacudía una mano en el aire e igualmente una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Cole, Marcus, Anya y Baird estaban con él, en la parte trasera de una camioneta, y pudo ver a Jace manejando el automóvil. Una ola de alegría bañó a Nathan por completo, aunque sus latidos seguían alterados y sus nervios aún estaban presentes en su estómago. Se quedó quieto en una especie de shock y por un momento creyó haber alcanzado la felicidad extrema.

Cuando la camioneta estaba suficientemente cerca, todo Delta se bajó y lo recibió.

—¿Estás bien hijo? —Cole preguntó mientras palmeaba su hombro.

—Jamás había estado mejor —respondió, dando un suspiro de alivio y colocando ambas manos en su rostro, para después subirlas y recorrer su cabello con ambas—. Joder.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —Nathan no reconoció la voz inmediatamente, pero cuando subió su rostro pudo ver a Baird con un semblante frío y una mirada penetrante que lo veía cuidadosamente. La atención hacía él lo puso inclusive más nervioso.

—Ehm…ella está arriba —dijo mientras volvía a suspirar, tratando de inhalar todo el oxígeno que podía —le dispararon en la pierna; se la he tratado de curar por completo pero ayer tuvo un ataque de fiebre. Creo que hoy está mejor.

Baird fue el primero en entrar en la cabaña, mientras que Cole, Jace, Anya y Clayton le seguían el paso. Marcus fue el último que se quedó, su cuerpo recargado en el costado de la camioneta y sus ojos mirando a Nathan. El recluta no dijo nada porque sabía muy bien a quién tenía frente a él.

Marcus se inclinó hacia adelante y caminó hacía él. Nathan lo miró cuidadosamente, pero luego sintió una mano palmeando su espalda secuencialmente. El recluta subió su ceja en cuestionamiento, y los labios de Marcus se curvaron en una aliviada sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, _Soldado_ —dijo el sargento, seguido de asentir y adentrarse también en la casa. Nathan suspiró mientras una sonrisa llena de orgullo se plantaba en su rostro.

Bueno, al parecer sí podía hacer las cosas suficientemente bien.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero y en verdad les haya gustado! En los siguientes capítulos habrá más Sam/Baird,no desesperen, todo a su tiempo 7u7. Jajaja, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Hasta luego!**

**-****_StormerHere_**


	8. Like Hell

**Hola a todos y a todas! Realmente los había extrañado ;_; . Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo el capítulo noveno y décimo listos para ser publicados:D . Éste capítulo a sido uno de mis favoritos, en serio, espero que sea igualmente suyo. Sin más demoras, les dejo el octavo capítulo :) . Disfruten!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 8 - Like Hell**

Cole y Clayton metieron a Sam en la camioneta, acomodándola en el asiento del copiloto, y a pesar de insistirle a su recluta que estaba bien si él también se sentaba en la cabina, Nathan prefirió ir en la parte trasera de la camioneta con la compañía de Marcus, Anya, Cole, Baird y Clayton usando la excusa de que no quería quitarle espacio a Sam. Jace sería el conductor, y mientras tenía la mirada fija en el camino una notoria sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Nos dieron un gran susto. Creo que alguien no volverá a salir a patrullar en un largo tiempo —dijo Stratton, soltando una suave risa.

—Eso es lo último que me importa ahora; mierda, lo único que quiero es poder caminar. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil —ella respondió, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Jace —. Si no hubiera sido por Nathan…

—Y que lo digas —el Gear suspiró aliviado—. De hecho, al principio tenía mis dudas con él, pero ahora —puso una mano en la pierna de Sam, mientras la otra permanecía adherida al volante —, puedo saber que estarás a salvo con él.

Ella le sonrió cansadamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro cargado de agotamiento, tensión, estrés, pero principalmente _alivio._

* * *

Cuando regresaron al lugar de donde habían partido, Hoffman los esperaba con cinco Gears escoltándolo, ambos brazos en jarra y la molestia y el enfado plantados en su rostro.

—Creo que el viejo no se lo tomó tan bien —Cole dijo mientras reía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Nathan preguntó, también viendo a Víctor a lo lejos. Augustus y Clayton intercambiaron miradas para después reír.

—¿Crees que los hemos rescatado porque él nos lo pidió? —Baird cuestionó, captando la atención del recluta, quien lo miraba con algo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Damon después de todo un viaje de horas en silencio—. El idiota nos dijo que esperáramos seis horas para ir a buscarlos. Si no hubiéramos ido, ambos estarían muertos.

Nathan mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus puños, sintiendo la ira y sorpresa invadir todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo ese bastardo pudo…pudo ser tan estúpido? Obviamente algo iba mal cuando ellos en ningún momento se comunicaron con él o con ningún otro Gear para confirmar su posición. ¿Qué había creído? ¿Qué todo había sido una _"broma"_? Por su culpa, él y Sam casi habían muerto, y decidió que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. No le importaba arriesgar su bajo y nada importante rango, pero él pensaba y creía firmemente que de vez en cuando la gente necesitaba aprender de sus errores, por eso, cuando Jace detuvo la camioneta, Nathan saltó fuera del auto y a paso firme y con el pecho en alto, sintiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros Gears sobre él, se acercó a Hoffman.

—Les había dicho que claramente iríamos a buscarlos en seis horas —Víctor dijo con una mueca—. No tenían que desobedecerme como si fuera cualquier otro idiota.

—¿Sabe qué? Me da igual lo que diga ahora —el Coronel subió una ceja en cuestionamiento, ya que Nathan lo había tomado con la guardia baja—, ellos llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarnos ya que unos civiles nos estaban atacando, además de que Sam recibió un disparo en la pierna y se encontraba vulnerable. Su estúpida negligencia pudo habernos matado.

Los guardias ónix que estaban situados a lado de Hoffman se pusieron en guardia, dando un paso hacia adelante amenazadoramente, listos para actuar ante cualquier orden. Con el ceño fruncido plantado en su rostro y sin quitar la vista de Nathan, Hoffman subió su mano y les indicó que se tranquilizaran, para luego colocarla en su barbilla y estudiar al recluta.

—Me gusta tu valentía, hijo — Víctor admitió mientras se acercaba a Nathan—, pero si me vuelves a hablar de esa forma no dudaré en permitir que ellos te perforen el cerebro —dijo mientras señalaba a los guardias. Nathan suspiró temblorosamente mientras asentía, para después retroceder un poco—. Contigo no es con quien tengo el problema —ignoró a Nathan completamente mientras se hacía paso empujándolo hacia un lado y comenzando a caminar hacia adelante, donde Marcus lo esperaba.

—Fenix, no quiero volver a repetirlo; si quieren desobedecer mis órdenes, pueden liderar el puto ejército entero.

—O más bien lo que queda de él, Coronel —Marcus señaló a Sam, quien seguía con Jace dentro de la camioneta, expectante—. Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, creo que ambos sabemos lo que habría pasado.

Hoffman elevó su barbilla y con su dedo índice apuntó al Sargento mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

—La misma advertencia va para usted, Fenix. Más vale que sea más cuidadoso con lo que diga —Víctor se acercó a Samantha y con sus manos posadas en la ventanilla, la cual estaba ligeramente bajada, asomó su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado mejor —Sam respondió mientras suspiraba. Hoffman asintió con una sonrisa y le habló a sus soldados, quienes inmediatamente obedecieron la seña del Coronel.

—Llévenla al centro de rehabilitación, muchachos, e inmediatamente asígnenla con cualquier médico —Víctor ordenó, para luego moverse a un lado, dejando que dos guardias la cargaran mientras el resto los escoltaba—. Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que no sigan mis órdenes. La advertencia va para todos —Hoffman dijo señalando a cada Gear, para después retirarse, caminando detrás de los guardias con paso firme.

—Bien, creo que yo fui la voz de la razón, ¿no creen? —Jace dijo mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y reía ligeramente después de que todos hubieran permanecido en un lúgubre silencio.

—Pues no creo que la voz de la razón sea tan fácil de convencer —Clayton habló mientras se bajaba de la parte trasera de la camioneta, acercándose a Jace para palmearlo en la espalda, quien se encogió de hombros.

Nathan miraba a lo lejos a la escolta irse con Sam en brazos, y el alivio lo invadió por completo.

Sam estaría bien, y por consecuencia, él también.

* * *

Después de haber sido asignada a un doctor (que no era como si hubiera muchos), la recostaron en una camilla sucia y gastada, y el médico le indicó que su herida se había infectado ligeramente y que sería prudente que tomara un descanso de al menos un día. Después de cambiarle la venda y darle unas pastillas contra el dolor, el doctor se fue y Sam cayó en un profundo sueño, presa del cansancio y de las aspirinas.

Lo bueno de eso era que estaba tan agotada como para al menos permitirle al subconsciente interpretar cualquier secuencia de imágenes que de seguro harían que se despertara sudando y con el corazón acelerado.

O tal vez, si tenía la suerte suficiente, las pesadillas no deseadas habían desaparecido completamente, liberándola del mundo dentro de su cabeza después de tantas noches de insomnio.

* * *

Damon Baird no era esa clase de persona quien velaba por la seguridad de alguien que se encontraba inconsciente o simplemente durmiendo. Por eso, le pareció sumamente estúpido y descabellado que sus piernas lo guiaran al centro de rehabilitación donde estaba Sam.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento decidió ir, pero cuando empezó a pensar con claridad y detenimiento ya se encontraba dentro del centro de rehabilitación, buscando el familiar rostro de la Gear quien estaba en una de las pocas habitaciones que existían en el lugar. Siguió buscándola, hasta que después de varios minutos, deslizó una cortina desgastada y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, vio a Sam descansando tranquilamente, cuyo pecho se elevaba con serenidad al ritmo de su respiración.

—Eres una estúpida, ¿cómo pudiste arriesgarte así? —cuestionó a la nada, con su voz haciendo un ligero eco y las palabras saliendo de su boca sin problemas. Se acercó a ella mientras sus ojos azules recorrían su casi perfecta silueta. Apoyó los brazos en la cadera, y al mirar a su alrededor pudo encontrar una mesita junto a una silla, ambos deteriorados, y no dudó en sentarse, recargando su codo en la superficie de madera mientras escondía su barbilla bajo una de sus manos y el silencio volvía a reinar, con la constante respiración de Sam rompiendo suavemente la paz del lugar.

—Ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy aquí —Damon suspiró mientras pasaba su otra mano por su dorado cabello—. Creo que a pesar de nuestras discusiones, he llegado a apreciarte al menos un poco —una vez que sus palabras salieron de su boca, parpadeó incontables veces y gruñó—. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? —preguntó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Baird pensó que se iría en cuestión de minutos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, tras perder la noción del tiempo al estar recostado en la mesita con su cabeza descansando mientras cerraba los ojos, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de tres horas. Algo desconcertado, se levantó de su asiento pero el alivio lo invadió por completo cuando vio que ella seguía durmiendo. Decidió que era mejor retirarse; no quería hacer el ridículo ni ser un motivo de burla para ella.

Con paso lento y dubitativo caminó hacia la cortina, pero antes de que pudiera salir o al menos sujetarla, un quejido detrás de él lo dejó helado, para luego escuchar la voz completamente reconocible de la Gear.

—¿Baird? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó completamente desconcertada con su voz aún adormilada. Damon, aunque no la estuviera mirando, podía ver claramente la duda reflejada en el rostro de Sam. Baird se dio la vuelta suavemente, haciendo su mejor cara de póker, desapareciendo cualquier emoción. Ya era muy tarde como para salir corriendo.

—Pasando el rato —respondió el rubio de forma sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo que creo que estás haciendo no sería algo que el verdadero Damon Baird haría —Samantha sonrió burlonamente mientras que con ayuda de sus manos se elevaba lo suficiente como para recargar su espalda y cabeza en el respaldo de la camilla—. Como sea, ¿Nathan está bien?

Damon estaba sintiendo _muchas_ cosas extrañas últimamente. Primero, la sensación de sobreprotección y preocupación al saber que Sam no había regresando, imaginando cualquier desastroso suceso; después ira, cuando pensó la posibilidad de que Nathan hubiera ocultado su verdadera identidad y pudiera haberla lastimado. Y finalmente, sintió esa extraña molestia al escuchar cómo ella, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, preguntaba por su recluta como si fuera la única cosa importante en el mundo.

Era una clase de molestia e incomodidad saber que por la culpa de ese novato ambos pudieron haber muerto en medio de la nada y ella seguía preocupándose por él. Ese recluta poca cosa no lo merecía.

A pesar de que Baird se sorprendió un poco ante el nuevo sentimiento, sabía por completo que lo que sentía no eran exactamente celos. Oh, vaya que él los había experimentado, y cuando Damon se ponía celoso por cualquier estupidez, difícilmente se podía detener. Todo su cuerpo se tensaba, la sensación de ira lo llenaba por completo mientras miles de pensamientos psicópatas pasaban por su mente.

Baird podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que había sentido celos, y curiosamente, jamás los había sentido hacía una persona. Por todo lo que él había estado celoso habían sido probablemente premios científicos, cosas que los demás tenían y él no, o esa clase de tonterías.

—Sí, está bien —respondió con desinterés, poniendo a un lado todo lo que estaba pensando. La habitación volvió a caer en silencio, mientras que ambos permanecían callados e incómodos, sin saber qué decir. No era normal esa interacción entre ellos, y a los dos los estaba volviendo locos el hecho de no haberse dirigido al menos un simple y estúpido insulto.

—Agradezco que —Sam empezó a hablar, llamando la atención de Damon, quien miraba a cualquier otro lado menos a ella —, que… hayan ido por nosotros.

—No me lo agradezcas, yo no fui el de la idea —él dijo secamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que si no hubiera sido por los demás no se te hubiera ocurrido ir por nosotros?

—Si eso es lo que quieres pensar, yo estoy perfectamente bien con ello —Baird respondió con una sonrisa burlona formada en sus labios.

—Aunque jamás olvidaré la preocupación en tu rostro cuando te vi. Estás lleno de sorpresas —Sam rió, para luego guiñarle el ojo a Damon.

—¿_Yo_? ¿Preocupado por alguien como _tú_? —él rió —. No te halagues; jamás lo haría.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Samantha cuestionó con una sonrisa —. ¿Entonces por qué fuiste el primero en entrar en el cuarto donde estaba?

—Nunca dejarás de ser tan ridícula, ¿verdad? —Damon preguntó, caminando de nuevo hacía la cortina—. Realmente cansas con tanta estupidez que dices. Jamás había perdido tanto mi tiempo.

—Bueno, no es como si te hubiera pedido venir, y dudo que alguien te haya ordenado velar por mí —ella rió mientras cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás—. Te acabas de delatar tú solo.

Él se giró para encararla, levantando los brazos con frustración.

—¿Acaso todas las mujeres piensan que el universo gira alrededor de ellas? —soltó un bufido, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. Justo cuando iba a deslizar la rasgada cortina, Samantha lo detuvo por un instante.

—Hey, Damon —naturalmente él no volteó, sino que sólo permaneció en el mismo lugar mientras su mano sujetaba la rasgada tela—. Gracias por hacerme compañía.

Y sin esperar más, Damon se fue; sin embargo Sam no se dio cuenta de cómo los labios de Baird formaron una rápida sonrisa, que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

* * *

Damon habría querido parar en el bar más cercano para sumergir (o ahogar) sus pensamientos en una botella de cerveza y olvidarse de todas las estupideces y sentimientos que había hecho y experimentado, pero rápidamente descartó la idea debido a las tonterías que había realizado gracias al alcohol, sintiéndose alérgico a cualquier tipo de bebida que lo llegara a dejar fuera de sí.

Sonrió incrédulo ante la descabellada decisión de no tomar; y pensó que la mayoría de las cosas por las que había pasado estaban relacionadas con la pelinegra que lo estaba comiendo vivo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Era irónico: cualquier estúpido diría que lo que él había hecho: ir a "velar" por Sam, había sido una muestra de cariño, aprecio o amor… pero definir "amor" para Baird era más fácil de lo que parecía.

Amor era algo que te hacía débil, era un sentimiento manipulador y controlador, era esa emoción que con la monotonía del tiempo desaparecía, siendo remplazado por la infelicidad; amor era un estereotipo muy sobrevalorado.

_Amor…_era un sentimiento que él verdaderamente nunca había sentido.

Como Sam lo había dicho, él, afortunada o desgraciadamente, había sido un hijo de _mami _y _papi_, lleno de lujos, dinero, pero con tanta falta de amor que inclusive llegó a dudar de la existencia del mismo.

Claro, había tenido novias, sexo incontables veces, incluso amantes, pero, según lo que él tenía entendido, eso no era exactamente el tan conocido a_mor. _

Pero Baird era muy orgulloso como para siquiera tratar de experimentarlo, y por eso eliminó cualquier idea estúpida relacionada con el tema y se dirigió a su habitación, el único lugar donde podía olvidarse de todo y de _todos._

* * *

—Entonces sí se pondrá mejor, ¿verdad? —Nathan preguntó por décima vez al médico que había atendido a Sam, mientras ambos caminaban a través de los angostos pasillos del centro de rehabilitación.

—Ya te lo he dicho: sí, ella estará bien —el doctor dijo, sonriendo ante la insistencia del recluta—. Sólo es cuestión de que repose esa herida.

—¿Puedo verla? —Nathan cuestionó, seguido de detener su caminata al ver cómo el médico había parado de caminar para dirigir su máxima atención en el molesto recluta.

—Samantha simplemente está herida por un roce de bala en su pierna; no tiene una enfermedad grave que la privatice del contacto con las personas —respondió, algo desesperado—. Puedes ir a cualquier hora, a cualquier minuto. Ya sabes dónde se encuentra, ¿no? —el recluta asintió con la mirada plantada en el suelo como si el mismo fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo—. Bien, entonces no hay nada más qué decir —y se retiró, doblando la esquina del pasillo por el que se hallaban caminando.

Nathan bufó en lo alto mientras miraba al doctor irse, rodeando sus ojos y con ambos brazos en jarra. Se dirigió al pequeño espacio al que llamaban "habitación" de Sam, y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón empezó a sentirse muy nervioso. Deslizó la cortina dando un suspiro de valor, dejando a la vista a la pelinegra que por poco moría a causa de su inexperiencia en el combate.

Ante sonido de la tela moviéndose, ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su recluta con cansancio, mientras le indicaba que se acercara y se sentara en la misma silla donde Baird había estado antes.

—Hey, ¿te sientes mejor? —él preguntó, obedeciendo sus instrucciones y tomando asiento a lado de ella.

—Sí, sólo un día más y por fin podré caminar —Sam suspiró—. Mierda, jamás me había sentido tan inútil.

Nathan rió.

—No fuiste la única que tuvo que sufrir a causa de ella —Sam puso su mejor cara ofendida, la cual desapareció más rápido de lo que esperaba, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a un lado y golpeaba con un poco más de fuerza el hombro de su recluta, quien se inclinó a un lado debido al impacto que lo tomó por sorpresa. Ambos rieron, sintiéndose mejor.

—Gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo —Nathan subió su mirada para encararla, con una ligera sonrisa formada en sus labios—. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Sam —él dijo, tocando suavemente el hombro de su entrenadora—. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí —ella asintió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces mientras miraba su herida con aire melancólico.

Gracias a esa peculiar expedición pudo aprender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo darse cuenta de que podía confiar plenamente en su recluta, quien había demostrado ser una gran persona capaz de ayudar a cualquiera en cualquier situación. También aprendió algo que aún le formaba una pícara sonrisa en los labios: la preocupación de Baird era sumamente… ¿_tierna_?, además de que Damon la hacía aún más graciosa cada vez que negaba cualquier sentimiento relacionado con la preocupación o sobreprotección.

Y estaba completamente segura de que lo que vio en el rostro de Baird cuando él entró en el cuarto eran esos dos sentimientos, claramente plantados en sus expresiones faciales.

Sam, aunque odiara admitirlo, quería ver y descubrir todo lo que Damon ocultaba, que en raras ocasiones salía a la vista de todos para después desaparecer y que el "verdadero" Baird apareciera. Claro, también se había sentido bien que Nathan se preocupara por ella, pero él era así. Sin embargo, Damon era como una roca cuando de "_expresar sus emociones_" se trataba, y cuando sus sentimientos salían a flor de piel era un punto más para la satisfacción de ella y un punto menos para el orgullo de él.

Y vaya que Samantha adoraba ir destrozando poco a poco las grandes paredes de orgullo del mismísimo Damon Baird.

Si tan sólo seguía insistiendo un poco más podría ver más sentimientos que el Gear ocultaba celosamente, y esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Samantha sonrió pícaramente.

Baird estaba cediendo poco a poco sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Después de varias horas, Damon decidió salir de su escondite para ir a tomar algo de aire fresco. El aroma a encerrado de su habitación lo estaba volviendo loco mientras trabajaba en los planos que Hoffman le había encargado y que ya estaban casi listos.

Con algo de cansancio, abrió su puerta y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, donde apenas unas horas antes habían estado entrando y saliendo guardias y reclutas ante el llamado del Coronel. Cruzó las puertas y se quedó parado mientras miraba el cielo azulado con la luna en él y colocaba los brazos en jarra.

Siguió caminando; sus pesadas botas pisaban la arena mientras el agua salpicaba la misma y la cubría, opacando su original color por uno más oscuro. El viento era frío y chocaba contra su rostro mientras exhalaba fuerte.

No se sorprendió cuando una imagen de la pelinegra apareció en su mente, y en vez de tratar de borrar el recuerdo de ella como usualmente lo hacía, decidió dejarlo intacto. Sí, lo admitía, se había preocupado por ella en más de una ocasión, pero eso no significaba exactamente que le tenía cierto cariño.

_¿O sí?_

Recordó la discusión que habían tenido: el insulto a Dom y el grado en el que le afectó a ella. No lo había pensado detenidamente: sabía que Santiago significaba mucho para Sam, y de hecho así era para todos, pero la voz a punto de romper en llanto de la pelinegra cuando Damon llamó a su puerta sólo para disculparse daba mucho en qué pensar, y ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado, se daba cuenta de que Sam aún no superaba la muerte del Gear. Claro, dudaba que alguno lo hubiera hecho ya, pero parecía que Samantha tenía un cierto problema en dejar ir al fantasma de Santiago, y eso la estaba destruyendo por completo.

Baird se dio cuenta de pronto de todo lo que estaba pensando y de su grado de preocupación hacía la pelinegra. Damon suspiró mientras rozaba la curva de sus labios con su pulgar, dándole vueltas finalmente a todos esos sentimientos que lo estaban invadiendo, y rió con intensidad mientras cerraba sus ojos, dándose cuenta de algo.

Tal vez en su frío corazón había un poco de cariño.

Y de ese cariño Sam ya era la propietaria.

**Ese final tan dramático 7u7, Baird, detente. Jajaja. El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de cosas muy ****_MUY_**** interesantes, pero tendrán que esperar unos días *ríe malvadamente*. Gracias a Jhezz93 por corregir mis errores y tooodo eso, eres de mucha gran ayuda:D . Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Bye, bye!**

_**-StormerHere**_


	9. To Be Thrown Around

**Hola a todos, de nuevo. Lamento mucho tardar en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, aquí está el capítulo 9, uno de mis favoritos sin duda alguna! Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo! Nos vemos hasta el final! Muchas gracias a Jhezz por ayudarme, como siempre! Jajajax3 **

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 9 - To Be Thrown Around**

—Bien Sam, puedes retirarte. Debes tener mucho cuidado con esa herida; no querrás que se infecte. Si te sientes mal o notas un color distinto en ella, vienes inmediatamente —el médico dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Samantha y la levantaba de la camilla. Cuando la pelinegra se paró completamente y todo su peso recayó en sus piernas, sintió un dolor punzante recorrer la extremidad lastimada, provocando que ésta se doblara ante la extraña sensación, haciendo que la morena se tambaleara. Pero antes de que cayera, el médico la sujetó con fuerza, elevándola de nuevo—. Es normal que te pase esto, pero tranquila, si haces movimiento físico esa sensación desaparecerá, ¿de acuerdo?

—S…sí —ella respondió con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga por ti?

—No, estoy…uh…bien —Samantha respondió, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, manteniendo la respiración mientras otras punzadas de dolor le azotaban el cuerpo.

De pronto, la cortina que estaba frente a ellos se deslizó, y al momento de que ambos, médico y Gear, subieran la mirada, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, olvidando por un segundo el dolor que le estaba provocando jaquecas.

—Cole, qué agradable sorpresa —Sam dijo, viendo a su amigo acercarse a ella.

—Ya sabes, nena. Estoy donde me necesitan —una risa proveniente de los dos Gears hizo eco en la habitación.

—Claro, te he extrañado mucho.

No era exactamente sarcasmo, y agradeció a cualquier deidad por haber hecho que Augustus entendiera el verdadero significado detrás de lo que había dicho. Él tomó su brazo, y lo recargó alrededor de su cuello, mientras la mano de Samantha sujetaba el hombro de su amigo.

—Estará bien conmigo, doc. Gracias por cuidar de mi Sammy —el médico les mostró una sonrisa a ambos, y con unas sencillas palabras de despedida y excusándose a sí mismo, se retiró—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Cole.

—Estoy algo cansada de que a cada segundo me estén preguntando eso, ¿sabes? —Augustus rió con fuerza, mientras una de sus manos sujetaba la cintura de la pelinegra.

—Alguien está muy delicada hoy —dijo, y Samantha echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios.

—Como tú digas, Gus —Cole no pudo evitar sonreír, y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Samantha no sabía por qué ni cómo el Gear lograba hacerlo, pero en el transcurso de todo el camino, la pelinegra rió más que en las últimas tres semanas. Cole era simplemente estupendo, y no podía estar más agradecida por tener un amigo como él. Samantha lo veía más como un hermano mayor o quizá como un padre que como un amigo o compañero del "trabajo". Sabía que podía confiar en él a tal punto de que podría poner su vida en sus manos; y algo más que le encantaba de él era que, a pesar de haber sido un exitoso jugador de Trashball, la fama nunca se le subió a la cabeza. Siempre fue una persona humilde y respetuosa, para nada presumida u orgullosa.

Al pensar en esas dos palabras, no pudo evitar pensar en Baird.

Sam se seguía preguntando cómo diablos había sido que alguien como Cole pudo conectar tanto con Damon. Eran dos polos tan…opuestos. Con personalidades tan distintas que hasta era difícil creer que hubiera una amistad tan fuerte entre los dos.

Claro, Samantha sabía a la perfección que el tiempo hacía milagros, pero no se podía imaginar cómo pudo haber sido su primer encuentro, y para poder dormir tranquila esa noche, decidió aprovechar la situación en la que estaba y preguntárselo al Gear que estaba a su lado.

—Hey, Gus —habló, recibiendo la atención de Cole—, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Baird? —el hombre echó a reír, y Sam notó un toque de nostalgia en el tono de su risa.

—Es una larga historia —cuando ella hizo una mueca molesta, él se encogió de hombros —, que estaré encantado de contarte —sonrió al ver que la mueca de la pelinegra había sido rápidamente remplazada por una sonrisa de victoria.

—Fue hace muchos años, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer —Cole suspiró melancólicamente—. Estábamos apenas preparándonos para ser Gears. Ya había visto antes a Damon, pero jamás le había prestado atención. Entonces, un día, dos sujetos que estaban con nosotros en el entrenamiento estaban molestando a cierta persona.

—¿Baird? —ella preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Exacto —Cole sonrió ante el notable entusiasmo de la pelinegra—. Baird no era esa clase de personas que se defendía mucho, y cuando vi cómo esos sujetos estaban a punto de golpearlo, les di su merecido.

—¿En serio? —Sam preguntó sorprendida, su boca formada en una pequeña 'o'.

—Sí, según lo que pude entender, el padre de uno de los sujetos había ido a la cárcel por culpa del padre de Baird, ya que él era juez —Samantha asintió, asimilando todo. Cole soltó una risa—. Cuando ambos Gears se fueron, Baird me preguntó si era el gran Augustus Cole; yo le dije que sí, y Damon me dijo que él era fan de los Sharks.

Samantha soltó una risa mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

—Lástima que nunca fui muy apasionada de los deportes.

—Aún me sorprende escuchar eso, tienes la pinta de ser esa clase de chica que apostaba dinero mientras bebía alcohol viendo el partido —Samantha lo miró con su mejor cara de ofendida —. Ya, ya, mil disculpas señorita _"hoy estoy muy sensible"_ —ella rió con fuerza mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo—. El punto fue que cuando terminamos nuestra corta conversación, lo invité a unos tragos. Extrañamente, aceptó —Augustus sonrió—. Quién sabe, tal vez quería envenenar mi bebida.

Sam volvió a reír.

—Vamos, Damon no es tan malo.

—Lo sé, pero uno toma sus precauciones. Además, no quería morir en el piso de un bar mientras convulsionaba, ¿sabes? —ambos rieron—. Afortunadamente no pasó nada, sino que descubrimos que no teníamos nada en común.

—¿Entonces? —Sam preguntó mientras elevaba una ceja en cuestionamiento.

—No tengo ni idea, pero nos seguimos invitando mutuamente.

—O sea, aún sabiendo que no tenían nada parecido, ¿siguieron juntándose?

—Nadie se resiste a la compañía del gran Cole. Ya sabes cómo es Baird de antisocial —los dos volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

—Vaya…que _interesante _historia —Sam no planeó que sonara como sarcasmo, pero su tono de voz la traicionó. Afortunadamente y para su alivio, Cole no se lo tomó mal en lo absoluto.

—Y que lo digas —respondió mientras rodaba sus ojos—. Después, fue simple suerte que nos juntaran en el mismo pelotón —Samantha asintió, aclarando otra duda que tenía en mente. Siguieron caminando, riendo y diciendo tonterías en el camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta de la pelinegra, la cual tenía una cerradura electrónica roja. Samantha se recargó en la pared al costado de la entrada mientras buscaba la tarjeta de su habitación en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —la voz de Cole resonó en sus oídos.

—No —ella respondió soltando una risa suave mientras se inclinaba para deslizar la tarjeta. La cerradura roja cambió a verde—, estaré bien, supongo.

—Confiaré en ti, pequeña. Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme —él la palmeó en el hombro, abriéndole la puerta completamente para facilitarle a Sam la entrada a su cuarto—. Que tengas una buena noche.

—Igual, Gus. Sueñas conmigo —Cole le sonrió pícaramente haciendo que la pelinegra riera ante la mueca.

—Cuenta con ello —Augustus se despidió con una seña, para luego dar media vuelta y recorrer de vuelta el mismo pasillo, con su habitación como único destino.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Sam entró en su cuarto mirándolo con cierta nostalgia. Tal vez estaba exagerando la situación, pero cuando supo que Nathan estuvo a punto de morir, había comenzado a valorar cada cosa que le perteneciera.

Sus ojos brillaron en deseo cuando vio la cama esperándola y llamándola tan tentadoramente. Después de haber pasado días en camas incómodas y sucias, finalmente se daría el lujo de dormir en su preciada cama.

Sam realmente agradecía estar de vuelta.

Se dirigió a la bañera, quitándose la armadura y aventándola al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con la licra negra que se había adherido tanto a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Miró la parte rasgada de la misma licra donde estaba su herida y no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios, recordando a su recluta y todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Haciendo a un lado todos esos recuerdos y despejando por completo su mente, Sam abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a ducharse. Las cálidas gotas recorrieron su cuerpo, dándole una gran sensación de satisfacción y júbilo. Después de estar en la ducha más de media hora, Sam envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó hacia el clóset, buscando ropa interior, la cual se puso rápidamente, para después hundirse en la comodidad de su blanquecina cama. El sueño vino más rápido de lo que había pensado: su cabeza tocó la almohada y cuando se acurrucó entre las sábanas, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido del viento estrellarse contra su ventana, para después caer en un profundo sueño, presa del cansancio.

* * *

Al día siguiente y con las energías recargadas al cien por ciento, la pelinegra se levantó. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro cuando la pesadilla que la había asechado por semanas parecía que finalmente había desaparecido. Aunque por si las dudas, no quería confiarse mucho, ya que creía posible que alguna otra noche se despertara exaltada, con el sudor bañándola y con los latidos del corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza.

Cuando se levantó levemente, se dio cuenta de qué tan adolorida estaba: sus piernas parecían estar entumidas mientras que sus brazos se sentían notablemente más pesados. Probablemente el cambio de cama no le había venido tan bien como lo había pensado. Suspiró mientras caminaba al clóset, optando por no vestir con su armadura, la cual limpiaría en su debido momento.

Se vistió con unos jeans negros y una blusa color blanco y se encaminó a la salida. Dudaba enormemente que Nathan estuviera despierto, por eso, con paso tranquilo, caminó hacía la habitación del recluta. El pobre había llegado tan cansado que ni siquiera se preocupó en cerrar la puerta debidamente.

Suspirando mientras el verde claro del candado se reflejaba en sus ojos, Sam giró la manija y se adentró a la habitación. Sonrió al ver la espalda desnuda de su recluta mostrarse ante ella. Había notables cicatrices por toda ella, al igual que moretones. Llevaba puesto unos shorts militares y su despeinado cabello estaba disperso en la almohada.

Al verlo en semejante posición, decidió que era preferible dejarlo descansar. Ella había sido la que permaneció en la cama todo el tiempo, mientras él la había cuidado, protegido y salvado de cuatro civiles por sí solo. Era…entendible. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a abrir la manija, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando levantó la mirada, su cuerpo chocó con una figura notablemente masculina, y la hizo perder algo el equilibrio, haciendo que apoyara su peso en la puerta de metal detrás de ella.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pelinegra levantó su rostro lentamente al escuchar la voz: claro que la reconocía. Cuando subió su cabeza completamente, una mirada confundida y algo extrañada se conectó con la suya.

—Baird —Sam dijo, ocultando la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo mientras suspiraba—¿Qué tal?

—Tienes un pésimo sentido de ubicación: por si no te habías dado cuenta, ésta área es exclusiva para las habitaciones de los hombres —él habló mientras arqueaba ambas cejas.

—Claro que lo sé, Damon. No me creas tan estúpida —Sam respondió con un poco de rudeza—. Vine a ver cómo estaba Nathan, es todo.

La familiar tensión entre ellos volvió a aparecer: esa misma que habían sentido en la zona de patrullaje, hacía ya una semana. Un silencio incómodo reinó entre los dos, cada quién con sus propios pensamientos mientras se negaban a sí mismos mirar al otro a los ojos. Era extraño. Toda esa tensión los afectaba notablemente, y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en señalar la existencia de la misma.

Samantha miraba hacia su izquierda, por donde había llegado. El largo pasillo con puertas de metal a sus costados, cada una con una luz roja que se reflejaba en la pared de metal en frente de ellas; mientras que Baird se mordía el labio pensando en la respuesta que la pelinegra le acababa de dar.

_"__Vine a ver cómo estaba Nathan."_

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos como una grabadora descompuesta, y tuvo que hacer a un lado esa extraña sensación que lo estaba invadiendo, la cual ya había sentido antes, cuando Sam seguía en el centro de rehabilitación.

Damon sabía perfectamente que su recluta la había ayudado demasiado: incluso había arriesgado su vida con tal de salvarse y salvarla, pero, ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho? Incluso él la habría ayudado. Era nada más que un instinto de supervivencia: dos es mejor que uno, y le molestaba que Sam se lo tomara tan personal, pintando al recluta como si el mismo fuera una clase de superhéroe. Le parecía simple y sencillamente patético la forma en la que ella preguntaba por el estado de él y por su localización.

—Apuesto que lo hiciste —no supo en qué momento ni cómo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca fácilmente, siendo pronunciadas con acidez y repugnancia.

—Acaso… ¿te molesta?

—No —Baird soltó una risa—, ¿por qué debería? —cuestionó mientras se encogía de hombros—. Yo no soy quien va detrás de su recluta como perro faldero.

—Mira quién lo dice: el sujeto que siempre está detrás de Cole, pisándole los talones —ella respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con burla.

—Tú no sabes para nada cómo es nuestra amistad; no te entrometas en donde no te llaman —él dijo con aire más oscuro.

—Entonces creo que debería decirte lo mismo a ti —él la miró confundido—. Nadie te habló para que empezaras ésta simpática charla conmigo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste la que torpemente chocó conmigo —Damon comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra—. Además, tu vida personal es la última mierda que me importa. Deberías aprender eso de una buena vez —y se retiró mientras Sam miraba su cuerpo alejarse, insultándolo mentalmente.

No había sido tan rudo como cuando ambos estaban en la habitación del centro de rehabilitación, pero parecía que algo o _alguien _le había cambiado el humor. Vamos, Sam lo conocía mejor que eso. Decidió dejar de engañarse a sí misma mientras caía en la conclusión de que él siempre era así: no servía de nada darle vueltas a un asunto que ya tenía solución. Suspiró con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

"¿Es que siempre tiene que ser así de estúpido?" Pensó, mirando la pared situada frente a ella. De pronto, un _click _la sacó de sus pensamientos: giró hacia la derecha, solo para encontrar la puerta de su recluta completamente abierta, y Nathan mirándola confundido con el mismo ropaje con el que ella ya lo había visto. Su hombro estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, viéndola cuidadosamente, pero aún algo adormilados.

—¿Buenos días? —él cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

—Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas —Sam respondió, volviendo su vista a la pared. Nathan rió amigablemente.

—Creo que el que debió de haber hecho eso era yo —dijo, volviendo a adentrarse a su habitación de nuevo mientras Sam le seguía el paso—. En fin, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —la pelinegra respondió sinceramente.

—Me da gusto, espero que Hoffman no nos ponga a hacer cualquier otra estúpida actividad por el momento —el recluta admitió mientras mentía la cabeza dentro de una camisa negra.

—Lo dudo: no puede ser tan bastardo —ambos rieron al unísono.

—Pues no sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre —Nathan se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Encantada —Sam respondió sonriente, recibiendo igualmente una sonrisa de su recluta, y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería. Recibiendo su limitada porción, caminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Delta. Marcus, Anya, Cole y Clayton ya estaban ahí, y recibieron a la pelinegra y al recluta con un eufórico saludo.

—Es un gusto tenerlos a ambos de vuelta —Cole dijo sonriente, indicándoles con la mano que se sentaran en la mesa.

—Les agradecemos que hayan ido por nosotros —Nathan habló, bajando su mirada en un hábito nervioso—. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda —Clayton, quien estaba sentado alado de Nathan, le palmeó el hombro mientras una risa amigable salía de sus labios.

—No tienes por qué agradecernos, era nuestra obligación, hijo.

El silencio reinó mientras todo Delta comía en silencio, algunas veces haciendo uno que otro comentario, cada quien luchando contra sus propios pensamientos. Samantha particularmente pensaba en alguien quien la había irritado ese mismo día: el increíble Damon Baird.

Lo que más le irritaba de todo era cómo el Gear podía cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud de un día para otro. Su memoria viajó en el momento cuando él la abrazó y consoló. Joder, se sentía tan estúpida por no poder olvidar esa noche en la playa, y lo que le daba aún más coraje era el hecho de que Damon no recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos en lo absoluto. El bastardo siempre se salía con la suya, inclusive cuando estaba intoxicado con alcohol. Samantha volvió a pensar en la pequeña pelea que había tenido en la mañana, y no evitó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al recordar cómo Damon se contradecía a sí mismo. Sam no era estúpida: había visto la preocupación de Baird plantada en su rostro, pero el Gear seguía diciendo que nada ni nadie le importaba. La característica personalidad de Damon Baird.

Samantha decidió retirar todos esos pensamientos que invadían su mente y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos Gears, a quienes había extrañado en gran medida.

* * *

El día transcurrió normalmente: Sam y Nathan habían pasado una encantadora tarde en la playa, agradeciendo que Víctor no los hubiera molestado en ningún momento del día. Habían hablado de todo y de nada, y Sam se sorprendió al conocer todo el repertorio de conversación que Nathan tenía. Después de horas de haber compartido sucesos en la vida de cada uno y al ver cómo el sol se había empezado a ocultar, Nathan acompañó a Sam a su habitación.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Sam —él dijo mientras la veía desbloquear su puerta.

—No me des todo el crédito —ella sonrió—. Tienes más tema de conversación que muchas mujeres que he conocido.

—No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido —Samantha le guiñó un ojo ante el comentario.

—Considérate halagado —él rió suavemente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi habitación. Estoy exhausto.

—Uff, yo igual. Bien, que tengas una linda noche, y más vale que te despiertas mañana temprano, ¿eh? —Sam advirtió.

—Aye, aye, capitán —ambos rieron y con unas últimas palabras de despedida, Nathan se retiró. Samantha entró a su habitación y encendió la luz, dispuesta a quitarse la ropa y tomar una gran siesta.

Más sin embargo, sus acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Con una ceja levantada en cuestionamiento, volvió a abrir la puerta, y más fue su sorpresa al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado.

—Bueno, creo que no soy la única que tiene problemas de ubicación.

Damon Baird se encontraba frente a ella con su mano recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras que en la otra tenía sujetada una gran botella de vino. Sam no pudo ignorar todas las emociones que la invadieron cuando el Gear le sonrió.

Algo le decía que la noche no iba a terminar tan pronto.

**Esto se está poniendo bueno 7uuuuuuuu7. ¿Qué les pareció? Baird está loco, pero así lo queremos ;). Ya tengo el capítulo 10, no os preocupéis ! Hasta el décimo capítulo amigos! Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde! Bye, bye!**

_**-StormerHere**_


	10. We Were Born To Be Together

**Oh mí dios, ¡finalmente está aquí el capítulo 10! Y créanme, éste capítulo les gustará mucho, demasiado, se los aseguro. Finalmente pasará algo! Pero no diré más, arruinaría la sorpresa 7u7, sin detenerlos más, aquí está el dulce capítulo 10, uno de los mejores ;D.**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 10 - We Were Born To Be Together**

—¿Puedo pasar? —Baird preguntó mientras levantaba la botella de vino, haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara de arriba a abajo.

Ella lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas y la mirada llena de incredulidad, confusión y un poco de desconfianza. Sí, joder; se sentía nerviosa, pero que Damon viniera a su habitación en plena noche no era algo común. Por eso, con un suspiro y dándose por vencida, Samantha se adentró en la habitación, indicándole al Gear que la siguiera. Damon cerró la puerta tras de sí, examinando cada rincón del cuarto.

—Siempre pensé que pintarías tu habitación de rosa —Baird dijo sarcásticamente, señalando el oscuro tono marrón que estaba pintado en las paredes. Ella rió suavemente mientras caminaba a la diminuta cocineta blanca para sacar dos vasos de un pequeño cajón.

—Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente, Damon —se acercó a él, tendiéndole un vaso y sentándose en la cama, haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara ligeramente ante el movimiento de la misma—. Bueno, explícame.

El la miró sonriente, sirviéndose en su vaso, llenándolo con el líquido morado.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —él le entregó la botella a ella—. No tengo ni puta idea.

—Típico de ti —ambos tomaron un trago de su bebida, y una mueca se formó en el rostro de Sam cuando el vino bajó por su garganta, quemándole—. Vaya, te gustan fuertes.

—¿Es demasiado para ti? —Baird preguntó con aire retador, sentándose a lado de ella, tomando una considerable distancia de al menos treinta centímetros.

—No me subestimes, Damon —volvió a beber de su vaso mientras el efecto que le causaba la bebida iba desapareciendo—, podrías sorprenderte.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Baird mientras el silencio y la tensión de antes volvía a aparecer entre ellos. Samantha no podía negarlo: se estaba sintiendo totalmente confundida, y giró su rostro para verlo, estudiándolo con extremo cuidado. No se veía como si estuviera borracho, o bajo cualquier efecto de alguna estúpida droga.

Estaba viendo…estaba viendo a Damon Baird. El _verdadero _Damon Baird.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —el cuestionó, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Sam situarse en él mientras bebía su último trago.

—No logro encontrar una razón coherente como para explicar por qué estás aquí.

—No la busques más; créeme, no la vas a encontrar —Damon admitió, volviendo a servir vino en su ya vacío vaso—. Así que, ¿cómo está _Nathan_?

Ella parpadeó, con la sorpresa e incredulidad claramente pintadas en su rostro por segunda vez en esa noche.

—¿Qué tiene que ver _él _en nuestra conversación?

—No lo sé, siempre estás preguntando por él —Damon dijo, sintiendo el vino rasparle la garganta y hacer su voz más gruesa de lo normal—. El interés se contagia.

—No finjas que te importa —Sam se mofó con voz fuerte, mirando el suelo. Giró su rostro para encararlo al momento en el que escuchó una risa seca escapar de los labios de Baird.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté, ¿no? —Damon admitió, inclinándose y recargando los codos en la blanda superficie en la que estaba sentado. Samantha lo miró con una ceja arqueada, mientras la orilla de su vaso acariciaba levemente su labio inferior.

—Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido en mi cama, Baird —advirtió, sacudiendo la pierna de Damon al verlo cerrar sus ojos y relajarse.

—No, claro que no —él dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.

Todo ese escenario era tan…bizarro. Sam jamás se había sentido tan incómoda, confundida, dubitativa, insegura e incrédula en una sola situación. Parecía un sueño.

Claro que no estaba despreciando en lo absoluto la compañía del Gear; inclusive se sentía alegre al verlo y notar cómo él no guardaba rencor por su pequeño enfrentamiento de ese mismo día por la mañana. Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué lo sentiría? Estaba frente al gran Damon "_no me importa nadie_" Baird.

—Sam —su voz la llamó con suavidad, incluso gentileza. Era ese mismo tono de voz que había usado cuando estaban en la playa. La pelinegra lo identificó inmediatamente y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando el recuerdo de él abrazándola asaltó su mente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar suavemente, y un molesto sudor frío las llenó—, lo siento, ¿sabes? —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio—.Y antes de que te rías de mí o cualquier estupidez, quiero que sepas que raras veces hago algo como _esto, _y sé que no soy el único que se está sintiendo tan jodidamente incómodo, pero, quería…disculparme, aunque parezca la estupidez más grande.

Samantha no se atrevió a mirarlo. No quería caer en la trampa de esos eléctricos ojos azules. Suspiró mientras millones de preguntas se formulaban en su mente: _¿está diciendo la verdad?, ¿sólo se quiere burlar de mí?_ La pelinegra cerró los ojos; era mucho que soportar en una noche. Permaneció callada, sin saber qué decir. Admiraba la voluntad de Damon de hacer algo que raramente hacía: disculparse; pero se le hacía demasiado estúpido perdonarlo.

—¿Para qué te disculpas? —ella se mofó, recibiendo la atención del Gear—. No es como si fueras a tratarme distinto mañana, o cualquier otro día —soltó una risa seca—. No me gusta la hipocresía, Damon.

—Acepto que no he sido la mejor persona para ti en los últimos meses, Sam, pero deberías de empezar a valorar al menos un poco lo que te digo —un toque de ira pudo reflejarse en su voz—. Siempre me señalas a mí como si fuera el culpable de todo, ¿qué acaso nunca te has escuchado?

—No te invité a pasar simplemente para escuchar como enumeras mis defectos —Samantha dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada carente de emoción.

—No vine a eso, ¿qué no lo entiendes? —el Gear se enderezó para encararla mejor, preso de la desesperación—. Vine a disculparme, pero tú sólo complicas la situación.

—¿_Yo _complico la situación? —Samantha rió en lo alto mientras colocaba su vaso en el suelo—. Tú eres el que siempre me está confundiendo, Baird. Cuando tuvimos esa pequeña pelea en la mañana dijiste que no te importaba, ¿recuerdas? —no supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, haciéndola sentir una opresión en el pecho—. Y ahora vienes a mi habitación, pidiéndome disculpas. Joder, Baird, déjate de estupideces.

—¿Estupideces? —Damon cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de eliminar el extraño cúmulo de dolor que se había formado dentro de él al escucharla hablar de esa forma—. Estoy haciendo algo que raramente hago, poniendo mi orgullo en juego, ¿y lo llamas una estupidez? —Baird se levantó de la cama, alzando sus brazos al aire—. Vaya, Sam, nunca creí que fueras tan jodidamente especial. ¿Qué acaso nunca nadie te puede complacer?

—Ah, vamos, ¿no te mordiste la lengua? —ella imitó sus acciones, levantándose también mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice—. Me dices especial cuando tú eres un jodido bastardo con todo mundo y nada te satisface.

—No hables como si me conocieras—el masculló violentamente—. El hecho de que haya sido un _"jodido bastardo" _contigo cuando te conocí no significa que lo sea con todos.

—Joder, ¿podrías parar de engañarte a ti mismo? —Sam cuestionó, frustrada—. Pensé que algún día podrías cambiar, o al menos ser un poco _menos _estúpido de lo que eres, pero es imposible; definitivamente lo es —admitió algo exaltada, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo—. Vete.

—No —él respondió con frialdad.

—He dicho que te vayas.

—Vine aquí para algo y no me iré sin escuchar la respuesta —Baird dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella—. ¿Me vas a perdonar? —hizo una pausa, viéndola alzar el rostro para encararlo—. ¿O no?

La estaba poniendo en un puto dilema. Estúpido, estúpido Damon. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que tanto presumía? Fingir interés, sin importarle lo que dijeran o hicieran los otros. Se seguía contradiciendo el muy bastardo.

Sam quería decir que no, sintiendo ira y coraje, deseosa de vengarse por todo lo que él había dicho y hecho y humillarlo, pero cuando abrió su boca, las palabras no salieron, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta como si hubieran caído en una estúpida trampa. Se sintió de pronto insegura, confundida, perdiéndose en los bellos ojos azules que estaban frente a ella.

—Vamos, dilo. Te reto —Baird susurró con acidez en su voz—. ¿O acaso eres más…débil de lo que pretendes? —una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

Samantha quería que la tierra la tragara. ¿Por qué no podía responder? Decir dos sencillas letras jamás había sido tan difícil, sus ojos oscuros estudiaban el rostro del Gear, deseando poder escapar de ahí a como diera lugar. Sabía que el desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando; joder, claro que lo sabía. El muy estúpido estaba disfrutando de la confusión e inseguridad de Sam, y ella apretó sus puños mientras mordía su labio, sintiendo ira correr por su interior.

Ya no sólo sentía la tensión entre ellos; ahora podía verla, olerla, saborearla…

—Vamos, Sam —su voz insistió, murmurando mientras se acercaba aún más a ella, y su respiración se estampaba contra el rostro de la pelinegra—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Estaba jugando con ella. Se había mostrado vulnerable ante él y ya no había marcha atrás. Él la tenía; había sido el ganador de ese estúpido juego silencioso que ambos habían creado inconscientemente. Sostuvo su respiración al sentir su aliento recorrer sus mejillas, sin que la proximidad entre sus cuerpos le ayudara mucho.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, idiota? —ella preguntó entre dientes.

—Como no tienes idea —Baird respondió sonriente—. Creo que ya sabemos quién es el perdedor, ¿verdad, Sam? —susurró mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Joder, todo eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La tensión los estaba envolviendo de pies a cabeza, cubriéndolos completamente sin dejarles ni una sola escapatoria.

—¿Entonces, Bryne? ¿Te rindes? —Sam pasó su lengua por sus labios y tragó fuertemente, sintiendo su boca seca y rasposa. Al igual que él, inclinó la cabeza, pero ella lo hizo a la izquierda, sintiendo cómo su temperatura corporal se elevaba. No podía estar en más bochornosa y tentadora situación, aunque en lo profundo de ella estaba disfrutando cada ápice de la misma. Era demasiado bueno como para que fuera verdad; temía despertar de pronto y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, una mala pasada de su subconsciente.

—¿Qué pasa? —él preguntó, soltando una risa—. ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? —Damon la sacó de sus pensamientos. El idiota la estaba probando, jugando con ella, y lo peor de todo era que Sam, la mismísima Samantha Bryne se estaba dejando llevar.

El estúpido no estaba haciendo nada más que decir cosas tontas, y eso la estaba llevando al mal humor y a la desesperación. Volvió a remojar sus labios, sin que su mirada abandonara la suya, como si tuviera una clase de imán que le prohibiera retirarla. Pero a pesar de que no podía producir ninguna palabra, sus ojos le estaban comunicando todo a él. Todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos había sido mostrado ante él, como si el bastardo realmente lo mereciera.

Finalmente, después de varios tortuosos segundos, Sam cerró los ojos, aceptando por desgracia su derrota mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios. Lo escuchó reír en lo alto, y por un momento creyó que él se iría, burlándose. Pero cuando no escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose, supo que seguía frente a ella.

Y joder, claro que no abriría los putos ojos.

Si los abría, caería en la _trampa_, y todos sus esfuerzos por contenerse desaparecerían fugazmente.

Se estremeció cuando sintió dos fuertes manos posicionarse en los costados de su cintura, sujetándola con fiereza, y su estómago se revolcó salvajemente, su mente gritando que se alejara, que pensara correctamente; pero todo pensamiento fue eliminado cuando un par de labios se situaron sobre los suyos, y Samantha no pudo hacer nada más.

Sus manos subieron con rapidez hacia la nuca de Damon, mientras acariciaba los pequeños mechones dorados, suspirando al momento en el que él profundizó el beso. Sus manos recorrieron con libertad y sin inhibiciones la espalda de la pelinegra, suspirando entre sus bocas unidas. Ella lo atrajo más hacía su cuerpo, sintiendo la lujuria y pasión apoderarse de ella sin piedad, delirando en deseo mientras un gruñido salía de la boca de Baird al sentir los dientes de Sam capturar su labio inferior y estirarlo con hambre.

Con su lengua, él pidió entrar, remojando los labios de la pelinegra con fervor; una acción que la hizo vibrar y abrir su boca para permitirle a Damon explorarla a su antojo. Su lengua recorrió cada punto posible dentro de ella, rozando sus dientes, peleando contra la lengua de Sam en un beso lleno de deseo.

Samantha no se quedó atrás: sin siquiera pedir permiso, ella adentró su lengua en él, recibiendo un satisfactorio gruñido que le mandó un escalofrío por la espalda. Su lengua pudo sentir el sabor del vino mientras trataba de abarcar todo el espacio posible, queriendo fundir su boca con la de él.

Baird comenzó a dirigirla hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de la pelinegra tocó la fría pared, pero ni siquiera la temperatura de la metálica barrera pudo tranquilizar su piel, la cual ardía.

Las manos de Damon aterrizaron en sus muslos, elevándola para que sus piernas abrazaran sus caderas, seguido de sujetar con fuerza las muñecas de la pelinegra, elevándolas hasta que las mismas quedaron arriba de su cabeza, estampadas contra la pared. Ambos seguían perdidos en los besos; los estaban volviendo locos. Sus bocas eran exploradas y varios suspiros hacían eco en la habitación mientras el hambre, la desesperación y el deseo sacaban lo mejor de ellos. Samantha recorrió la espalda de Damon ambiciosamente, y sus manos sintieron los músculos debajo de la camisa de Baird, deleitándose con sus dorsales. Gruñó molesta cuando Damon se separó de ella, rompiendo el beso. Él sonrió ante su impaciencia, pero fue recompensado cuando un gemido ahogado escapó de la boca de la pelinegra cuando los labios de Damon viajaron hacia abajo, encontrando el cuello de Sam.

—Eres un…—Sam susurró sin aliento, y su cabeza se recargó en la pared para permitirle a Damon explorar con totalidad su cuello. La pelinegra sintió la sonrisa de Baird estamparse contra su piel, pero cualquier insulto o comentario ofensivo se ahogó en su garganta al sentir los dientes de Damon morder su suave tez morena.

—¿Decías? —Baird susurró, volviendo deseoso a la boca de Sam y capturando sus labios en un delirante y excitante beso que los llevó a ambos al olvido.

La voz de la razón en Sam le pedía que parara; que se alejara antes de que cualquier estupidez sucediera, antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero era mucho lo que ella estaba sintiendo, tantos sentimientos encontrados…

Parecía imposible detenerse. Cuando se aferraba tanto a él temiendo que de alguna forma él se fuera, se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que siempre había querido. Siempre lo había deseado, desde que lo conoció, solamente que se había hecho ciega a esos sentimientos, los cuales habían sido opacados por el odio.

El odio que él la había hecho sentir.

Baird la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad cuando fue el turno de él para morder el labio inferior de Sam; una sensación de dolor y placer combinados recorrió su cuerpo deliciosamente, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un intenso beso, cubriendo toda su boca, compartiendo todo lo que tenía para dar.

Samantha estaba en las nubes y una oleada de felicidad la había bañado por completo, sintiéndose por unos fugaces instantes la mujer más afortunada en Anvil Gate. Si le hubieran dicho que esa noche sería de esa forma, Sam no lo habría creído para nada.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron una vez más cuando Damon se detuvo y sus labios se separaron de los de ella, tentándola a que lo besara con su tibia respiración estampándose en el rostro de la pelinegra. Sam, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, sintiéndose nerviosa y con un poco de _miedo._

Él la miraba con atención, analizando atentamente las facciones de la pelinegra. Su rostro se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente sobre la de Sam.

—¿Realmente lo estás disfrutando? —su voz sonaba consternada, inclusive _preocupada, _sus cejas estaban arqueadas levemente y Sam tuvo que ignorar sus ganas de volver a besarlo. Él se sorprendió al escuchar su tono de voz, pero rápidamente lo dejó pasar.

—Si no lo estuviera —Sam comenzó a decir, acariciando el cabello de Damon con suaves movimientos—, ya te hubiera golpeado en el rostro, ¿no crees? —respondió con completa sinceridad, provocando que una risa escapara de los labios de Damon.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —él respondió, deshaciendo con un poco de inseguridad el agarre que tenía en las muñecas de Sam—. No creo…no creo que esto haya sido una muy buena idea.

La sonrisa que estaba pintada en la pelinegra se desvaneció de golpe, una expresión de tristeza remplazándola.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, y se sintió un poco estúpida al escuchar su voz temblando ligeramente. Era demasiado. Aún después de que se hubieran besado… ¿en serio _él _se seguiría escondiendo en esas grandes paredes de orgullo?

Él también lucía indeciso, y mordió su labio inferior mientras veía los labios de Sam cuidadosamente. El silencio reinó entre los dos mientras Samantha esperaba con impaciencia por una respuesta, la que fuera. La forma en la cual el cuerpo de Baird se estaba presionando contra el suyo y cómo las piernas de Sam seguían abrazando su cintura la hizo sentirse nerviosa, provocando que un sudor frío se formara en las palmas de sus manos.

—Olvídalo —él rió con un poco de cansancio y un suspiro acompañando su risa—. Creo tener una mejor idea.

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero su expresión cambió por una de sorpresa cuando Baird abrazó su espalda baja, y aún en la misma posición, la cargó y caminó con ella hasta que llegaron a su cama. Él la depositó en la suave superficie, con una ligera, casi inexistente sonrisa formada en sus labios, pero cuando empezó a caminar lejos de ella, Sam lo tomó rápidamente de la mano, mirándolo con confusión y tristeza…casi con súplica.

Él se soltó de ella, y justo cuando la pelinegra pensó que se iba a ir, sin atreverse a mirar la puerta o al menos abrir sus ojos, sintiendo la ira empezarse a formar y a nacer desde muy dentro de ella, y había tornado sus manos en puños, sus pensamientos negativos se desvanecieron cuando sintió algo recostándose en la cama, moviéndola, y con incredulidad, giró su rostro para ver a Baird suspirar mientras su cuerpo descansaba en la cama. Él la miró intensamente, con sus ojos azules conectando con los de ella.

—Duerme, es tarde —dijo de pronto, alejando su vista de la de ella para dejar de encararla, su cara de póker natural volviéndose a formar en su rostro. Sam sonrió ligeramente, aún algo confundida, pero optó por cerrar sus ojos para dejar el sueño envolverla.

—Vaya noche —Sam susurró para sí misma, pero no se dio cuenta de que Baird la había escuchado, y con una última sonrisa plantada en sus labios, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sam despertó un poco desconcertada al ver que llevaba aún su ropa puesta, sus jeans y su blusa seguían en su lugar, y después de tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, sonrió tontamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban su labio inferior. Con exaltación se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado, sólo para encontrar un espacio vacío y la marca de una silueta que había estado ahí recientemente.

—Me lo imaginaba —Samantha dijo, sonriendo aún más mientras todo le daba vueltas. ¿Realmente había besado a…Damon Baird?

Corrección: él la había besado, y joder, vaya que eso era lo más satisfactorio que había sentido en meses.

Se levantó, sin ánimos de ducharse, además de que secretamente no quería quitar la esencia de Baird, la cual estaba impregnada en sus manos y brazos. Se cambió de ropa, enjuagó su rostro, y salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Nathan.

—Hey, apenas venía por ti —dijo mientras se rascaba los mechones castaños de pelo que descansaban en su nuca.

—Deberías ser más rápido —ella le guiñó el ojo, respondiendo con un extraño entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Nathan siguiéndole el paso.

—Creo que alguien tuvo una buena noche —el recluta le dirigió una gran sonrisa, palmeándole el hombro juguetonamente.

—No tienes ni idea —Sam sonrió igual mientras el vivo recuerdo de dos labios estampándose contra los suyos aparecía en su mente.

Sólo que había algo que la atormentaba: si el rubio seguía actuando de la misma forma después de haber compartido ese íntimo momento, ya no habría remedio y Sam tendría que intervenir _urgentemente _para cambiar y corregir la actitud de Damon Baird.

**OH DIOS! ¿Qué les pareció? Sepsy, ¿verdad? Especiales agradecimientos para Jhezz, quien se toma el tiempo para corregir ésta historia, gracias :). Nos vemos en el capítulo 11! Bye, bye!**

_**-StormerHere**_


	11. You Stepped

**Después de un muuuuuy, muuuy largo tiempo, finalmente me doy la tarea de actualizar. Perdonen por haberla dejado así como así, sé que hice mal, no me maten D: pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 11, el cual, tendrá una nueva sorpresa al final, junto a un nuevo OC que espero y amen con toda su alma! Bien, no los entretengo más y adelantee!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 11 - You Stepped**

Cuando Sam entró a la cafetería junto a Nathan, poniéndose de puntillas para tratar de identificar a una cabellera dorada entre la multitud y al no ver a la persona que ansiaba encontrar, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Cole se encontraba en la mesa en compañía de los demás Gears, todos teniendo una plática que al parecer les robó sonrisas a la mayoría en algún cierto punto. Sam hizo una mueca; Damon no estaba por ningún lugar, e ignorando la sensación de tristeza y decepción que invadió sus sistemas, acompañó a Nathan para recibir su comida y dirigirse a Delta.

Con un poco de incomodidad y después de saludar a sus amigos Gears, Sam se sentó a lado de Cole,y Nathan a lado de ella. La pelinegra miró su comida: su apetito se había esfumado y un sabor a asco cubrió su boca. Volvió a buscar: tal vez Baird se había retirado al baño, o ido a buscar más comida.

—¿Dónde está Damon? —Nathan, para sorpresa de Sam, preguntó mientras llevaba una porción de comida a su boca. Samantha miró a Cole, quién sacudió su cabeza.

—El muy bastardo prefirió arreglar artefactos a desayunar con nosotros —Clayton se burló, y múltiples risas hicieron eco en los oídos de Sam, pero a ella, el comentario no le hizo nada de gracia. En vez de eso, una profunda tristeza tomó forma de suspiro y abrió su boca para dejarlo ir. Nathan la miró con atención y colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, quien lo volteó a ver lentamente.

—¿Está todo bien ? —el recluta cuestionó, arqueando ambas cejas. Samantha le sonrió suavemente, para después, asentir.

—Sí, sólo que no tengo mucha hambre —respondió, evadiendo la mirada de Nathan.

El recluta claramente no le creyó, pero si Samantha no quería contarle los problemas que estaba encarando, era por algo. Por eso, asintió igualmente y removió su mano del hombro de Sam, enfocándose en su comida y en la eufórica plática que Delta estaba teniendo.

Mientras todos parecían estar cómodos comiendo y disfrutando, Samantha se encontraba muy dentro de sus pensamientos, desconectada de la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Y si Baird no había querido verla? ¿Si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho? Miles de preguntas cruzaban su mente, imaginándose las peores consecuencias que el beso de la noche anterior pudo haber acarreado. Baird la había besado, él había empezado todo desde el momento en el que tocó su puerta y se adentró con una botella de vino dispuesta a ser tomada. Sam tragó fuerte al recordar el asfixiante sabor del líquido que su lengua pudo identificar cuando exploró la boca de Damon sin inhibiciones. Era demasiado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero quería tener a Baird a su lado.

Y Samantha no era la clase de persona que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente; si ella quería algo, lo obtendría. A como diera lugar.

* * *

Baird despertó ante el sonido de voces provenientes de Gears que caminaban a través de los pasillos del "hotel", y cuando abrió sus ojos, extrañamente visualizó otro tipo de diseño en su puerta. Eso sólo significaba que no había dormido en su habitación.

Y entonces, la realidad lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Con reflejos inhumanos y procurando no hacer ruido ni mover o sacudir la cama en lo más mínimo, Baird se enderezó y sentó en la suave superficie, girando su rostro sólo para encontrar lo que había temido encontrar desde que pudo cobrar conciencia.

Sam dormía pacíficamente, sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, con su blusa del día anterior ligeramente levantada, permitiendo que dos expectantes ojos azules admiraran su abdomen. Baird frotó su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando cosas inentendibles, pero trató de tranquilizarse, prohibiéndose a sí mismo divagar y pensar detenidamente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, y mirando a Sam por última vez, Baird tomó la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Samantha, y un poco indeciso, la giró, para después morder su labio inferior y con pasos dubitativos, salir del cuarto donde desgraciada o afortunadamente, había tenido su primer íntimo y verdadero encuentro con Sam.

Una vez afuera, Baird no lo pensó dos veces. Con paso acelerado, caminó hacía su habitación, esquivando y evadiendo cualquier contacto con Gears o inclusive reclutas, para finalmente, llegar a su cuarto, donde tras cerrar su puerta, se recargó en el frío material de la misma y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Los recuerdos fugaces de la noche anterior cruzaron su mente, y mordió su labio inferior, recordando la textura de los labios de Sam, al igual que el sabor de su boca.

Había hecho una estupidez, y ahora, él se estaba volviendo débil. Había cedido ante una mujer, y lo peor de todo era que ella prácticamente no había hecho nada para atraerlo a su habitación, fue su irremediable decisión, al igual que besarla. Pero se sintió tan bien el cuerpo de Sam pegado al suyo, que hasta le dolía comenzar a arrepentirse que lo que él, secretamente, había deseado desde hace ya un tiempo.

Tenía que pensar con claridad, y dejar a un lado los sentimientos que lo estaban asaltando. Respiró hondo, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría estar en paz y solo además de su habitación: el taller.

El taller era pequeño y estaba en la parte trasera del enorme edificio donde todos los Gears y reclutas se estaban hospedando. Era una pequeña construcción, suficientemente espaciosa y resistente, y Baird suspiró en alivio cuando entró y vio que, en efecto, no había nadie. Examinó el lugar con cuidado, analizando las máquinas empolvadas que yacían sobre las mesas hechas de metal, las cuales, resaltaban un brillo debido al reflejo causado por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Después de caminar al rededor por un par de minutos, Baird comenzó a crear planos. No sabía que estaba haciendo: tenía forma robótica, con una lancer adherida a su espalda. Medía menos de cuatro metros, y tenía ruedas en la parte baja, mientras sus manos hacían semejanza a dos pinzas. Parecía un auténtico personaje de caricaturas.

En una hora aproximadamente, Baird ya tenía listo el prototipo, y usando materiales que tenía a la mano en el taller, comenzó a diseñar el amiguito robótico, aunque claro era de que ningún otro aparato podría remplazar a Jack. Baird sabía que Cole se estaba preguntando por su paradero, pues mientras él se encontraba inventando, sus colegas Gears desayunaban. Pero también sabía que Sam se encontraba ahí, y ciertamente no estaba listo para verla.

No quería verla, porque aunque sonara estúpido, Baird tenía miedo de perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y tomar a Sam lejos para volver a probar sus asfixiantes labios. Damon miró con una expresión carente de emociones a lo que estaba haciendo. Cole lo llamaría un idiota y cobarde, más sin embargo, Baird creía estar haciendo lo correcto, y lo más inteligente posible.

Pero no podía evitar que su mente divagara y recordara los sucesos de la noche anterior, y mordió su labio inferior cuando recordó la forma en la que el cuerpo de Sam se presionó al suyo, cómo lo besaba, cómo lo tocaba. Quería volver a acariciar y sentir la morena tez de Samantha, quería volver a oler su esencia, su voz susurrándole al oído, escuchar sus suspiros y sentir su respiración azotándole el rostro, pero Baird lucharía contra esos deseos de estar con ella; era la mejor opción...¿verdad?

El suspiro de Damon hizo eco en la habitación mientras regresaba a su pequeña tarea. Tenía que superar la noche anterior, y haría lo impensable sólo para que Sam, su amiga y compañera Gear, se esfumara de su mente lo más rápido posible.

* * *

—Hey, no comiste absolutamente nada hoy —Nathan observó preocupado mientras caminaba a lado de Sam por los pasillos del edificio de Anvil Gate, donde Gears y reclutas se estaban hospedando.

—Lo sé —ella murmuró —, no tenía hambre.

—Tienes que comer bien, Sam, principalmente para que recuperes todas esas energías que perdiste.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? —originalmente, las preguntas iban a ser con un fin humorístico para sacarle una risa a su preocupado recluta, más sin embargo, el tono de voz de Sam sonó sarcástico, ácido, una perfecta combinación de veneno, y Nathan se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —Sam se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de esa forma; se había alterado muy rápido. Después de caminar un par de pasos lejos de la silueta de Nathan, Sam igualmente se detuvo, y giró su rostro para mirarlo.

—No tengo ningún problema, Nathan.

—Pues eso no es lo que parece, Sam —el recluta se cruzó de brazos —. Me da igual si no me quieres decir, pero no he hecho nada para merecer esa clase de actitud -un poco de ira se pudo reflejar en su tono de voz, y su cuerpo estaba firme y tenso, esperando a Sam hablar.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y suspiró, y ahí fue cuando el cuerpo y expresión de Nathan se suavizaron, mostrando de nuevo su preocupación. A pasos lentos se acercó a ella, y le palmeó el hombro reconfortantemente.

—Sam, está bien, lamento haberte hablado así.

—No —su voz tembló ligeramente —, no, yo debo disculparme. Lo siento.

—No te molestes en hacerlo —Nathan envolvió sus brazos al rededor de Sam, y la atrajo hacía él en un cálido y dulce abrazo —. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, Samantha, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio, subiendo sus brazos para abrazar la espalda de su recluta, ignorando el gran nudo que estaba asaltando sin piedad alguna su garganta. Samantha lo creía estúpido: estaba deprimiéndose por un bastardo que no lo merecía. Un cobarde que se ocultaba en vez de decirle a Sam cuánto se arrepentía de haberla besado cara a cara, mirándola a los ojos. Finalmente, Nathan deshizo el abrazo y con una mirada de compasión, estudió el rostro de Samantha.

—¿Quieres estar sola? —preguntó suavemente, sujetando aún los hombros de Sam, obligándola a encararlo. Ella asintió una vez más, un poco dudosa, pero eso fue lo único que Nathan necesitó para despedirse de Sam, y retirarse de su lado, desapareciendo a lo lejos en una esquina.

Samantha soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se recargó en la pared detrás de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras una simple lágrima bajaba por su rostro, la cual, removió rápidamente con su mano formada en puño mientras una ira inexplicable se formaba dentro de ella.

No importaba si iba a afectar su dignidad, Sam iría con Baird y lo obligaría a decir lo que él estaba sintiendo, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Baird estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuchó la puerta del taller abrirse, al igual que pasos aproximándose hacía él.

—Cole, no estoy de humor para tus sermones —Damon dijo sin voltear a ver a su amigo, tomando una herramienta y examinando su robótico amigo. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz más que familiar.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Baird, pero no soy Cole.

Damon tuvo que tragar fuerte y parpadear múltiples veces para asimilar quién estaba detrás de él, observándolo, y no exactamente con el mejor humor. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, tomando toda la dignidad y fortaleza que tenía a su alcance para evitar hacer alguna estupidez, se levantó lentamente, y se dio media vuelta sólo para ver a Samantha de pie, enojada, con ambos brazos en jarra.

—Sam... —un suspiro salió de su boca mientras tragaba saliva de nuevo —, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. No te presentaste hoy en el comedor —Sam se detuvo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza —, ¿por qué?

—Escucha, Sam —Baird mordió su labio mientras veía disimuladamente los de Samantha, luchando para controlar sus instintos animales que poco a poco crecían y se engrandecían dentro, muy dentro de él —, esto es estúpido.

—¿Lo es? —Samantha dio amenazadoramente pasos hacia adelante, mientras que Baird, por inercia, retrocedía —. Yo sé qué es estúpido.

—¿A sí? —él preguntó, sintiendo el metal frío de la mesa detrás de él presionarse contra su espalda baja, y para su desgracia, Sam siguió caminando hacia adelante, aprisionándolo cada vez más —¿Vas a decirme que es estúpido la forma en la que viniste aquí, probablemente para reclamarme mi ausencia en el desayuno? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sólo porque nos besamos puedes aumentar el grado de confianza entre nosotros?

—Ahí está la diferencia: tú me besaste.

—¿Ahora me culpas por ello? —Baird soltó una ácida risa, pero por dentro, su mente divagaba en que Sam lucía increíblemente sexy molesta —. Tú me correspondiste.

—¿Y qué tal si te dijera que en realidad no lo disfruté? ¿eh? —Baird ignoró el pequeño dolor que sintió, parpadeando varias veces para esfumar la incomodidad.

—Te diría que estás mintiendo.

—Oh, ¿y por qué estarías tan seguro?, ¿crees que porque me besaste ya conoces como mi mente funciona? —Samantha repitió la pregunta que Damon había hecho momentos atrás. Suspiró y sobó sus sienes en señal de desesperación —. Vete mucho a la mierda, Baird. Si te arrepientes de lo que pasó, dímelo de frente.

—No, no quiero herir tus pobres sentimientos y humillarte aún más de lo que ya estás —Baird esperaba escuchar un puchero de Sam, o verla rendirse y darse media vuelta para retirarse, más fue su sorpresa cuando una palma conectó con su mejilla, provocando que su rostro girara hacía la dirección donde la bofetada lo había mandado. La sorpresa que se formó en su rostro fue inigualable, con los ojos plenamente abiertos mientras inútilmente trataba de reajustar su mandíbula, asimilando lo que había pensado.

Cuando finalmente giró su rostro para encarar a Sam, aún no lo podía creer. Ella lucía muy enojada, con la mano aún en el aire, pero Baird pudo encontrar el toque de sorpresa que los ojos de Sam reflejaban. Ni siquiera ella lo creía posible.

—¿Crees que puedes insultarme así, maldito bastardo? -Sam preguntó, con ira reflejada en su voz. Baird seguía en una clase de shock, su mirada perdida en la de Samantha —. Tú...tú no puedes decirme o hacerme cosas que se te vengan en antojo —titubeó algo dubitativa, mientras su expresión se suavizaba. Baird parpadeó secuencialmente, y un ceño fruncido apareció entre sus cejas. Samantha tragó en seco, y un bulto de nervios se formó en su estómago. Se había quedado sin palabras. Todos los insultos en los que había pensado para decirle a Baird una vez que lo viera se habían escondido en un lugar muy recóndito dentro de su mente, y de pronto, pareció como si el aire hubiera escapado de sus pulmones.

El silencio apareció entre ellos, al igual que la muy conocida tensión. Samantha trató de sostener por más tiempo la mirada llena de incredulidad de Baird, pero tuvo que bajar su rostro sintiéndose desnuda ante él.

—Maldito hijo de pe... —la ofensa murió en su garganta cuando un par de labios invadieron los suyos, y dos fuertes manos se situaban en su espalda baja, aprisionándola de cualquier movimiento. Baird la estaba besando, de nuevo, y parecía imposible no resistirse. Con reflejos inhumanos, Samantha subió sus manos abrazando el cuello de Damon y atrayéndolo más a ella, suspirando en deseo.

Baird fue más rápido que la vez anterior, y le dio media vuelta a ambo, para acostar a Sam en la fría metálica superficie. Atacó su cuello y su boca, combatiendo un duelo entre lenguas, saboreándose el uno al otro mientras la excitación se formaba dentro de ellos y los dejaba sin aire. Baird lucía más hambriento y desesperado que antes, y Sam lo notó por la forma en la cual él la estaba sosteniendo, con fiereza, un firme agarre en sus caderas, y al ver cómo él trataba de abarcar toda la boca de Sam en un asfixiante beso que le robó el aire.

—Sam... —él susurró, y provocó que Samantha abriera sus ojos abruptamente al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre tan dulce y sensualmente, pero suspiró deseosa mientras abrazaba las caderas de Damon con sus piernas, pegándose a él, su abdomen estampado al de Baird. Finalmente, después de excitantes segundos, Damon y Sam se separaron por falta de aire, inhalando fuertemente mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus rostros.

—Eso fue... —Baird murmuró, pegando su frente a la de la pelinegra —, suficientemente aceptable –ambos rieron al unísono.

—Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que es el mejor beso que has tenido en toda tu vida.

—Tal vez, pero que no se te alimente mucho el ego —volvieron a reír, pero sus risas se detuvieron en seco cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta hizo eco en el taller, y Sam se zafó rápidamente de Baird, sus piernas aterrizando en el suelo mientras Damon se movía hacia un lado, peinando inútilmente su cabello.

—¿Baird? ¿Estás aquí? —ambos se miraron con sorpresa y nerviosísmo. Era la voz de Cole. Samantha buscó desesperada un lugar como escondite, y Damon, entendiendo lo que Sam estaba haciendo, le señaló una pequeña bodega al fondo, más sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, pues no tendría suficiente tiempo ya que Cole estaba muy cerca.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Augustus preguntó con una ceja levantada en curiosidad, pero con una sonrisa genuina plantada en su rostro.

—Em... —Samantha y Baird titubearon al unísono, Damon rascándose los mechones dorados de pelo situados en su nuca mientras que Sam prefirió mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

—Bueno, no importa —Cole dijo amistosamente, aliviando a ambos Gears —, es genial que los haya encontrado a ambos, Hoffman quiere que vayamos a la plaza a recibir a unos civiles de acaban de recoger.

—¿Más civiles? Con los reclutas tenemos más que suficiente —Baird se mofó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Damon, no seas egoísta. ¿Celoso porque no tienes un recluta? —Samantha preguntó juguetonamente, sonriendo.

—Muero de celos —el sarcasmo que se pudo percibir en su voz hizo reír a la pelinegra.

—Bien, hay que irnos —Cole interrumpió la interacción entre ambos Gears.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción, ¿verdad? —Augustus negó con la cabeza, palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sam? ¿Vienes? —Cole preguntó al ver a la pelinegra quedarse de pie.

—Um...no, tengo que avisarle a Nathan.

—¿Por qué no lo haces por el intercomunicador? —Baird cuestionó mostrándose intrigado, elevando una ceja en curiosidad.

—Aún no le han asignado uno —Samantha suspiró, comenzando a caminar hacía la salida —. Los veré allá, muchachos.

Cole se despidió sacudiendo la mano en el aire, mientras que Damon simplemente había preferido mirar con atención la figura de Samantha alejándose con cada paso que ella daba. Cuando la pelinegra había salido completamente del taller, Cole se colocó en frente de Baird con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Damon preguntó, ambas cejas elevadas mientras se encogía de hombros levemente.

—Los estaré observando —la risa de Cole hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del taller, y Damon no pudo evitar el poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Oh, cállate.

* * *

Ya con Nathan como compañía, Sam empezó a dirigirse a la Plaza Principal, más sin embargo, parecía como si su mente se hubiera quedado en el pasado, específicamente en el taller, con Baird.

La reacción que Damon tuvo cuando Samantha le proporcionó la bofetada fue algo increíblemente espontáneo e impredecible; hubiera jurado que Baird la habría insultado, o inclusive hasta tomado acciones un poco más "violentas", pero, ¿besarla?

Se mordió el labio ante el recuerdo, no le gustaría admitirlo, pero ese beso había sido uno de los más ardientes e increíbles que haya tenido. La sensación de su cuerpo aprisionando el de ella le mandó un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, y un rubor color durazno se pudo presenciar en sus mejillas.

Se sentía satisfecha, y feliz. Había descubierto que tal vez entre ella y Baird podría haber una relación más pacífica de la que actualmente tenían, y que tal vez encontraría la plena felicidad con ese Gear. Nada podría empeorar o arruinar el día de Sam, o bueno, al menos eso era lo que creía.

Cuando llegaron a la Plaza Principal, varias escoltas cuidaban el área, mientras dos camionetas estacionadas abrían sus puertas para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos civiles. Hoffman se encontraba hablando con Marcus, y Samantha pudo visualizar igualmente a Clayton y a Jace, y a Cole y a Baird apenas llegando. Damon pareció haber percibido la intensa mirada de Samantha, y subió su rostro para identificar a la pelinegra a lo lejos. Sus ojos azules conectaron con los oscuros de ella, y no sabían cómo ni por qué, pero parecía como si millones de sentimientos se estuvieran transmitiendo con una sencilla pero significativa mirada.

Su contacto fue interrumpido por la voz de Hoffman, estridente y seca, que les indicaba a los civiles formar tres filas, de cuatro hileras cada una. Víctor, igualmente hizo un gesto en el aire hacía Baird y Cole para que se acercaran, y a mala gana, Damon caminó al encuentro del Coronel.

—Baird, Cole, necesito que estén alerta por si algún civil tiene la brillante idea de hacer algo —con los dientes apretados, Damon asintió, apretando el agarre en su Lancer mientras miraba a los civiles formarse tal y como Víctor les había ordenado.

Todos lucían cansados de vivir, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviados de tener una segunda oportunidad. Baird mostró algo de compasión en su mirada; tal vez no era tan malo recibir cilives.

Entre la multitud de gente, un civil tenía la mirada perdida, sus verdes ojos situados en algo o alguien en particular en la distancia mientras el fleco de su cabello rojizo descansaba libremente en su frente. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, las manos formadas puños, sus dientes capturando en un firme agarre su labio inferior mientras desprendía una ira y furia incontrolables.

Luchando contra sus instintos de correr y descargar su coraje a ese persona o a ese objeto que había capturado su atención, caminó hacía un Gear que se encontraba a un costado de la formación. Tenía cabello güero, y lo que parecían ser googles azules.

—Hey, tú —el civil habló, llamando la atención del Gear, al igual que de otros civiles a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño cuando vio al Gear rodear sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —el sujeto preguntó, su voz aburrida y cansada. El civil, ignorando la actitud del soldado, señaló con su dedo índice algo a lo lejos, y el Gear siguió con la mirada la dirección apuntada. Visualizó a una mujer, y a un hombre platicando en la distancia, perdidos en lo que parecía ser una eufórica conversación. Por la reacción del soldado, el civil pudo deducir que, afortunadamente, el Gear conocía a las figuras de pie en la lejanía.

—¿Quién es él, el de cabello castaño?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —el Gear preguntó algo irritado —. Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a la formación.

—Dime quién es, y regresaré a mí formación.

El sujeto analizó al civil detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. ¿Por que tenía que lidiar con esa clase de cosas? Se suponía que era un Gear, no una niñera. Queriendo terminar con la sesión de preguntas, el sujeto suspiró, regresando su mirada a la figura que el civil había apuntado.

—Su nombre es Nathan —el civil apretó su mandíbula rápidamente, y sus manos ya convertidas en puños, temblaban a causa de la oleada de ira que cubrió sin piedad su cuerpo —. Nathan White, creo.

Y entonces, el civil no lo pensó dos veces. Empujando al Gear que le había resolvido su incógnita, tomó la Lancer que cargaba el sujeto, y en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta, corrió al encuentro del hombre de cabello castaño, apretando sus dientes, con los latidos del corazón resonando en sus oídos, sintiendo las miradas atónitas de los civiles situarse en él, mientras escuchaba el sonido de armas siendo recargadas, listos para dispararle, los gritos de los Gears ordenándole que se detuviera haciendo eco en sus tímpanos. Pero nada de eso le importó en lo más mínimo.

El alboroto y el escándalo habían llamado la atención del hombre al cual el civil se dirigía, y de la mujer que se encontraba a lado de él. Pudo visualizar sorpresa en las expresiones faciales del sujeto, al igual que un toque de...¿miedo?, ¿temor?, ¿sorpresa?

El civil sonrió con altanería, y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, apuntó el arma hacía la figura hacía la cual había corrido. Su agarre era firme, seguro. No temía nada ya.

—¡Baja el arma! —escuchó gritar una voz masculina. Gruñó en lo alto; tal vez haber tomado la Lancer no había sido la más inteligente y coherente idea. Con la misma rapidez con la que había corrido y con reflejos inhumanos, aventó el arma hacía un lado, y la pequeña distracción que creó el objeto cayendo hizo que el civil pudiera acercarse al sujeto, y sin perder más tiempo, su puño conectó con la mejilla izquierda de Nathan, provocando que se tambaleara hacía atrás, por inercia subiendo su mano a su mejilla golpeada. La mujer a lado de él trató de detener al civil, más sin embargo, recibió una patada en el estómago, sofocándola y sacándole el aire que sus pulmones contenían.

El civil se acercó otra vez al sujeto, quien aún trataba inútilmente de reponerse. Al igual que antes, el pelirrojo le proporcionó otro golpe en la mejilla, ahora derecha, alcanzando su ojo, sintiendo la adrenalina que había sentido miles de veces cada vez que iba a enfrentarse a los tan temidos Locust. Una ira inexplicable lo bañó una vez más, y ahora, los golpes fueron más constantes, el puño del civil conectando con diferentes partes del rostro del sujeto. Finalmente, pudo sentir agarres dolorosos y fuertes en sus brazos y hombros, pudo sentir el frío material de las armaduras de la CGO estamparse contra su espalda mientras Gears se abalanzaban hacía él, privándole movimiento.

Espontáneamente, se detuvo y miró con detenimiento la figura en el suelo, su rostro cubiero de sangre, mientras su ojo comenzaba a tomar un color morado/verdoso. La mujer que había golpeado segundos atrás caminó hacía Nathan, tratando de levantarlo del suelo para que tomara una posición sentada, y pudiera tratar de asimilar la situación. El civil sonrió maliciosamente, ignorando el dolor que los Gears le estaban proporcionando con sus firmes agarres.

Nathan finalmente tuvo la capacidad de abrir el ojo que no tenía lastimado, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre invadir su boca. Tosió múltiples veces, y al terminar, con una voz seca y cansada, susurró.

—Elliot...

El civil sonrió ante la mención de su nombre.

—¿Me extrañaste, _hermanito_?

**Momento WTH! Elliot me pareció un nombre muy lindo, y me recuerda a Elliot Stabler de La Ley y el Orden jajaja xD ;_; *aún duele* y pues ahora que el hermano de Nathan regresó, habrán más momentos de tensión, principalmente entre nuestros dos protagonistas. Y qué tal Sam y Baird? (yeii) momento MMHMHMHMHM jajaja bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Baibai! **


	12. Heavy Tread

**En serio lo siento mucho:c éste capítulo realmente no me convenció; lo edité y edité y edité hasta que esto se quedó:c. Lo siento mucho por la demora, pero prometo que trataré de ser más constante en cuando a las actualizaciones. Gracias por el apoyo en los review! Realmente lo aprecio y me da gusto que estén tan emocionados como yo! Espero y disfruten éste capítulo uvu**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 12 - Heavy Tread**

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —la voz estridente, seca y rasposa de Hoffman capturó la atención de todos. Samantha levantó su rostro para mirar la silueta del Coronel, quien se encontraba a lado de Marcus Fenix. La pelinegra tragó fuerte mientras un sudor frío aparecía en sus manos. Nathan y Elliot parecían no haber escuchado nada: estaban encerrados en su propio mundo mientras sostenían sus miradas, sin importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Elliot seguía aprisionado por los Gears y Nathan yacía en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz, la boca. Era mucha sangre.

Nathan no sabía exactamente qué sentir; el hecho de volver a ver a su hermano era algo sorprendente, y si hubiera sido otro tipo de reunión, estaría en ese entonces lleno de júbilo. Pero el destino había decidido que la situación fuera un poco más violenta y salvaje. Sentía ira, remordimiento. Una combinación de odio y cariño que no sabía explicar. Su hermano, su hermano menor estaba frente a él en carne propia y parecía que había sido ayer cuando lo había abandonado aquella noche con sus desgraciados y bastardos padres. Pudo notar como la mandíbula de Elliot temblaba con fuerza, como sus dientes rechinaban los unos con los otros en una ira y odio que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que Nathan jamás hubiera sentido. Estaba tan sumergido en los ojos verdes de su hermano que ni siquiera escuchó a Hoffman gritando su nombre con fuerza, hasta que sintió una suave y delicada mano sacudiéndolo. Giró su rostro espontáneamente hacia un lado y pudo visualizar a Sam moviéndolo y tratando de ganar su atención.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio el rostro preocupado y consternado de la Gear, quien movió sus ojos señalando algo o a alguien. Al principio, el recluta no entendió y sólo arqueó ambas cejas en cuestionamiento, pero después, Sam solamente movió sus labios y si el recluta no estaba equivocado, había entendido la palabra "Hoffman". Nathan giró su rostro hacia arriba y pudo ver a Víctor esperándolo impaciente.

Rápidamente y con una mueca de dolor, se levantó estrepitosamente y se quejó en lo alto, pero dejando a lado todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se puso en posición de firmes.

—¿Me podría decir quién es éste sujeto, recluta? —Hoffman cuestionó cuando vio que Nathan estaba listo para responder. El recluta titubeó ligeramente, pero después de un pequeño debate mental, accedió a responderle al Coronel.

—Él...él es mi hermano, Coronel Hoffman —Nathan dijo en un tono de voz particularmente bajo —. Elliot White.

—No —una voz grave pudo escucharse a un costado. Hoffman dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde la voz provenía y pudo visualizar al problemático civil arrodillado y aprisionado por otros Gears, con la cabeza cabizbaja —. Ese imbécil no es mi hermano.

—Cállate la puta boca, Elliot —Nathan advirtió, apretando sus puños.

—¡Yo no soy Elliot, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Mi nombre es Axel, Axel Ross! ¡Y te desconozco, te desconozco a ti y al apellido White!

—¡Cállense todos! A éste punto, me importa una mierda quien seas. Has agredido a un recluta, próximo soldado de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados, dime una razón por la que no deba patear tu trasero lejos de aquí —Hoffman se mofó, la vena en su cuello saltándose.

—Coronel, con todo respeto, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea arreglar éste asunto aquí afuera —Marcus murmuró, señalando ligeramente a los civiles que miraban asustados y sorprendidos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marcus, Coronel. Por favor —Sam intervino, acercándose a ambos hombres. Hoffman los estudió a ambos analíticamente mientras rascaba su barbilla. Después, giró su rostro a Nathan; notó las heridas que su rostro tenía y comprendió lo que los Gears sugerían.

—Bien. Sam, lleva a Nathan con Hayman para que cure sus heridas. Y tú —dirigió su mirada hacia Elliot —, tú vendrás conmigo. Muchachos, llévenlo a mi oficina —los Gears asintieron mientras levantaban del suelo a Elliot y lo llevaban lejos de la vista de todos. Samantha igualmente ayudó a Nathan a caminar hacia la enfermería mientras que Hoffman trataba inútilmente de calmar a los perturbados civiles.

Baird había estado de expectante todo el tiempo, al igual que Cole, aún un poco sorprendido por las acciones que el civil había llevado a cabo. Tenía que admitir que el idiota tenía agallas, más sin embargo, lo único que quería en esos instantes era hacerle un hoyo en la cabeza por haber golpeado a Sam de esa forma. Sintió una ira abrasadora llenar sus sistemas, su quijada temblaba por el coraje, sus manos formadas en puños, listo para golpear al civil, pero al dar un paso, Cole lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho. Baird entendió que no era su guerra en esos instantes, pero la misma ira volvió a nacer dentro de él al ver la preocupación de Sam hacia Nathan. ¿Realmente merecía toda esa atención de parte de Samantha?

Prefirió ir al lado de ese recluta, y defenderlo a toda costa.

Ahí fue cuando Baird sintió su estómago revolcarse, mientras veía lo que pasaba con atención, sus ojos reflejando molestia, ira y coraje. ¿Por qué ella lucía tan interesada en ese sujeto? Tenían una semana de conocerse, en la cual, por culpa de ese recluta casi mueren, y ahora, ¿esto?

Damon se mofó y mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando vio como Sam envolvía sus brazos al rededor del torso de Nathan para sostenerlo, y lo maldijo mentalmente al ver la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Samantha ni siquiera se había inmutado en ver quién estaba presenciando el espectáculo, y simplemente con la compañía de su recluta, se retiraron de la Plaza hacia la supuesta enfermería.

Baird susurró algo bajo su respiración y sin decirle nada a Cole, se retiró del lugar, tomando de paso su Lancer, la cual, había aterrizando sin piedad en el suelo.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras caminaba lejos de la Plaza.

Tal vez era así como se sentían los celos.

* * *

—¡J…Joder! —Nathan se quejó en lo alto mientras formaba sus manos en puños y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

—Está será la última maldita vez que te diga que no te muevas, ¿escuchaste? —Hayman dijo mientras cosía una herida abierta del recluta. La mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por curitas y vendas, mientras que la carne que rodeaba el ojo estaba cubierta por una brillosa pomada. Sam estaba alado de él, mirándolo con cierta compasión.

Hayman terminó, cortó el hilo sobrante y cerró su botiquín médico.

—No sé cómo diablo te hiciste esto en la cara; sólo procura que no se infecte —asintió a ambos y se dio media vuelta —. Adiós —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de una habitación en la enfermería y dejar a la Gear y a su recluta solos. Un silencio incómodo apareció entre ellos; y era raro porque Samantha jamás se había sentido de esa forma a lado de Nathan. Subió su mano y la colocó en el hombro de su recluta, pero se sorprendió cuando él saltó ligeramente y tensó cada músculo en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —la pelinegra preguntó preocupada, sus ojos negros viajando a través de la figura de su recluta.

—¿Cómo podría estar bien, Sam? —giró su rostro hacia Samantha, sus ojos rojos queriendo romper en llanto conectándose con los azabaches de ella —. Dime, ¿a caso es eso posible? Mi hermano, mi propia sangre, me acaba de desconocer frente a todo mundo. Usó otro apellido, otro nombre —sobó su rostro con sus manos y lo escondió allí mismo —. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Me odia. Por más que quiera hablar con él, será algo inútil.

Samantha se quedó en silencio. Las palabras no significaban nada en ese momento, y sabía que sus intentos por reconfortar a su recluta serían simplemente inútiles. Bajó su rostro y mordió su labio; todo había pasado tan rápido, tan espontáneamente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de estudiar la situación y tratar de ponerse en los zapatos de su recluta. Todo era un desastre que necesitaba arreglarse ya mismo. Era imposible dejarlo pasar tan fácil, y menos cuando su recluta, su hermano menor, estaba sufriendo y culpándose a sí mismo por cómo él había dejado a su hermano a la merced de sus padres. Estaba desconcertada, preocupada y extremadamente cansada. Miró a su recluta quien seguía en su misma posición y no pudo evitar dejar un suspiro salir de su boca. Todo era cuestión de tiempo; ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera reanimar a su recluta devastado y deprimido. Volvió a suspirar; ¿cómo todo pudo deteriorarse en cuestión de minutos?

La estática de su intercomunicador la hizo saltar ligeramente ante la interrupción. Escuchó una voz pero no pudo entender lo que decía. Se alejó unos pasos de Nathan y colocó su dedo en su oreja.

—Aquí Sam, ¿quién es? —esperó unos segundos y la voz reconocida de Marcus la llamó.

—Hey Sam, ¿cómo está Nathan?

—Bien. Le han hecho algunas puntadas y curado las heridas. ¿Qué pasó con el civil? —Samantha cuestionó.

—De eso quería hablarte. Hoffman quiere que ambos vengan de inmediato —Marcus dijo mientras que Sam miraba a su recluta de soslayo.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo vengan. Marcus fuera.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Samantha mordió su labio y lentamente giró su cuerpo para encarar a su recluta. Se acercó a él con pasos dubitativos, manteniendo una considerable distancia.

—Hey, Hoffman nos quiere ver. Vamos —el recluta ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarla. Sus ojos vacíos miraban el suelo debajo de él con tal interés que parecía como si estuviera completamente solo en la habitación, solo con sus pensamientos y emociones que lo estaban asfixiando a tal punto de sumergirlo en un mar de suposiciones y prejuicios infinito, el cual lo privaba de ver qué pasaba en su realidad.

Samantha al verlo así, suspiró. Caminó hacia él y se posicionó enfrente, se agachó ligeramente y con una delicadeza más allá de normal, colocó sus dos manos en las respectivas mejillas de Nathan. Él trató de evadir el contacto aventando su cabeza hacia atrás, pero Samantha lo sujetó y lo hizo subir el rostro.

—Nathan, por favor..., no quiero verte así. Necesito que me acompañes con Hoffman —una serie de escalofríos corrió a través de su cuerpo cuando vio los ojos inexpresivos de su recluta mirar profundamente los de ella. Se veía tan intimidante, vacío y carente de emociones que Samantha llegó a preguntarse si era el verdadero Nathan White el que estaba frente a ella. Tragó fuerte, luchando con todos sus impulsos por bajar y desviar la mirada. Su recluta se veía deprimido, triste. Traicionado y decepcionado. Frío y serio, pero sobre todo, herido. Se podía sentir el dolor que él estaba experimentando, su aura era tan inmensa que Samantha sintió una incomodidad cubrirla. Mordió su labio, la piel de Nathan estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban oscuros y rojos, sus labios estaban secos. Se veía completamente destruido.

—¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Nathan? ¿Podrías? —el joven parecía dudar. Abrió su boca, pero no pudo auricular palabra alguna y la volvió a cerrar. Parpadeó múltiples veces y miró hacia abajo; Samantha seguía agarrando su rostro con delicadeza, sus manos calientes acariciando su piel fría mientras el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Nathan simplemente se levantó, tomó su arma y salió de la habitación dejando a la pelinegra sola en el pequeño cuarto. Sam sobó sus sienes e igualmente tomó su arma. Iba a ser un largo día.

El camino hacia la oficina de Víctor fue tedioso y largo, lleno de un silencio incómodo que hacía que Sam se preocupara aún más. Al llegar, el recluta, quien había tomado una considerable distancia entre él y ella, se movió a un lado para hacer que la pelinegra tocara la puerta. Samantha lo miró de soslayo, suspiró y golpeó la barrera de metal. Tras unos segundos de espera, finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Marcus, quien sin decir palabra alguna, dejó la puerta abierta y regresó al lugar donde había estado antes de la llegada de los Gears. Sam le hizo una seña a Nathan para que la siguiera, y él simplemente obedeció. Ya adentro, el recluta sintió un gran alivio al ver que su hermano no estaba ahí, pero no pudo evitar sentir una increíble preocupación llenar su cuerpo de una forma violenta y salvaje.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Samantha jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en Nathan, era como si no hubiera tomado líquidos en días, su voz fue tosca, ruda, amenazante.

—Pensé que se odiaban —Hoffman habló mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿En dónde está? —fue directo y una seriedad completamente anormal de parte de él cubrió su rostro. La mandíbula le temblaba, sus manos formadas en puños. Hoffman lo analizó desde lejos y Marcus de igual forma.

La habitación cayó en un silencio abrumador y todos intercambiaban miradas, menos Nathan, quien tenía la suya fija en Víctor. Finalmente después de varios momentos, el Coronel decidió hablar.

—Tu hermano ha sido custodiado. Es peligroso, si fue capaz de hacer esto frente a una gran cantidad de soldados, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría a solas, con la sencilla facilidad de tomar una arma cada vez que le plazca—Víctor se rascó su barbilla —. Pude haberlo echado, ¿sabes?

—No me interesa lo que esté pensando, Coronel. Quiero ir a verlo ahora mismo.

—Nathan... —Samantha susurró.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que está pasando! ¡Sé que piensan que es una mala persona, y lo sé, lo sé perfectamente! —Nathan gritó espontáneamente, tomando desprevenidos a todos —¡Me importa un carajo lo que me hizo! ¡Es mi hermano, mi sangre, mi única familia! —la habitación cayó en un profundo e incómodo silencio, la respiración errática y rasposa de Nathan haciendo eco en el cuarto.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Sam —Marcus dijo mirando de reojo al recluta.

—Pero...

—Tiene razón, Samantha —Nathan habló de pronto, sin siquiera mirarla —. Es mejor que te vayas.

La pelinegra abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no encontró ninguna palabra que sonara correcta en ese momento. Su voz desapareció, cualquier capacidad de convencimiento u oposición se ahogó en las profundidades de su mente donde no podía alcanzarlas. Cerró su boca y suspiró, miró a Nathan intensamente, asegurándose que su recluta sintiera su mirada llena de preocupación pero a la vez duda, seguido de esto, dio media vuelta y tomó la manija de la puerta, la desbloqueó y antes de salir, miró sobre su hombro. Entendió que en ese momento, todo estaba fuera de su alcance. Abrió la puerta y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Ya afuera, Samantha dejó escapar el suspiro que se había formado dentro de ella desde que todo ese alboroto había comenzado. Con pasos dubitativos, caminó hacia la Plaza Principal nuevamente, esperando ver a alguien conocido, en especial a...Baird. Aunque sonara estúpido, sentía como si lo necesitara. No vio hacia dónde Damon se había ido, sabía que el civil había tomado el arma que él tenía, pero todo se centró en Nathan y en Elliot desde ese momento.

Para el alivio de Samantha, pudo ver a Cole aún formando y tranquilizando a los civiles, con Clayton y Jace apoyándolo. Se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro para recibir su atención.

—Hey, Sam —Augustus saludó con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pelinegra arqueó ambas cejas.

—Digamos que me he sentido mejor otros días —disimuladamente, Sam observó a su alrededor por si veía cierta cabellera dorada.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Cole cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa formada en sus labios.

—¿Mm? —Samantha preguntó, no escuchando muy bien la pregunta.

—Baird se ha ido, pero no me dijo a dónde. Trata en su habitación, o si no, en el bar —Augustus rió para sus adentros al ver como Sam dirigía su plena atención hacía él con tan sólo escuchar el nombre del Gear.

—Oh, gracias Cole.

Y excusándose a sí misma, un poco sorprendida al ver cómo Augustus había adivinado sus pensamientos, caminó hacia el bar, el cual, por defecto, se encontraba más cerca.

* * *

Baird no sabía por qué, pero sus piernas lo habían llevado al único lugar donde podía beber y beber, sin que nadie lo molestara. A menos de que fuera Cole.

O Sam.

Se maldijo mentalmente mientras bebía otro trago de su cerveza, el líquido enfriando su garganta, dejando un sabor amargo pero adictivo, impulsándolo a seguir bebiendo. No podía evitar que una imagen de Sam se proyectara en su mente, pero no era exactamente el recuerdo de Samantha apoyando a Nathan, no, era el recuerdo de sus asfixiantes labios probando los suyos, y su cuerpo, su esbelto cuerpo pegado al de él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Sam, su compañera de equipo, la chica con la que siempre peleaba, la que le estaba robando el aliento? ¿Por qué ella causaba ese efecto en él? ¿Por qué Sam?

Tal vez era por la forma en la que ambos se entendían tan bien, pero a la vez, no se entendían para nada. Tenían casi el mismo carácter, pero extrañamente, a pesar del mismo y ácido sarcasmo que ambos poseían, no parecían conectar debidamente.

Tal vez por el valor y la pasión de Sam al luchar; sabía que no vería eso nunca más, ese fuego en sus ojos, ese entusiasmo por defender su vida y la de los que la rodeaban. Pero en cierta y retorcida forma, debía de admitir que la..."admiraba".

O tal vez era sólo porque le parecía sumamente atractiva, porque tenía un cuerpo increíble, y porque no había besado a nadie, o al menos tenido una pareja en años.

Había tantos por qué, pero Baird se había cansado de enlistarlos todos, prefiriendo sumergirse en su botella de cerveza.

Al sentir el líquido raspar su garganta, cerró los ojos ahogando un suspiro de satisfacción que asaltó su boca sin piedad. Pero la agria consistencia de la cerveza le hizo recordar el veneno e ira que sintió cuando vio a Sam protegiendo a Nathan.

¿A caso esos eran celos hacia una persona? ¿Ese sentimiento de coraje, ese sentimiento homicida? ¿Ese sentimiento de sobreprotección, querer tener algo solo para él, sin compartirlo en ningún momento a nadie?

Tal vez eran celos. Celos del bastardo de Nathan. Inclusive había empezado a maldecirlo, a dirigirle mentalmente sus peores y muy bien elaborados insultos. No quería que Sam estuviera con nadie más además de él, y ese pensamiento hizo que levantara ambas cejas en sorpresa. Jamás había sentido celos hacia alguien; era un sentimiento nuevo, que apenas nacía y se generaba muy dentro de él. Pero, ¿a caso tenía, por así, decirlo, el derecho de ponerse celoso? Sólo había tenido dos íntimos encuentros con Sam, ni siquiera estaban en una relación formal y los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos habían sido declarados.

Solamente habían sufrido arranques desenfrenados de pasión.

Baird sabía que obviamente existían sentimientos más que la lujuria, que tal vez podrían formalizar una relación, pero, ¿y su orgullo?, ¿y su desinterés hacía todo y todos? Samantha se lo echaría en cara y se burlaría de él, recordándoselo todos los días por el resto de su vida. Damon chistó; eran muchas cosas que soportar en una tarde.

Colocó el codo de su brazo en la superficie de madera y recargó plenamente su barbilla en su palma mientras suspiraba y subía la botella de cerveza, dispuesto a beber más.

—¿Piensas emborracharte? No sería una muy buena idea.

Baird detuvo sus acciones y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la familiar voz situarse detrás de él. Escuchó pasos a su lado, y después, vio a Sam sentarse en frente de él. Su rostro tenía un ligero rubor color durazno plasmado en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban algo rojizos, lubricados. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, desprendía cansancio y sus párpados se cerraban inconscientemente.

—Luces de la mierda.

—Gracias, Damon —ni siquiera se molestó en sonar sarcástica: el simple hecho de rodar sus ojos le trajo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y con toda la sinceridad posible, Damon se sentía un inútil, incapaz de actuar o de hablar, sus ojos jamás abandonando la figura sentada en frente de él, entreteniéndose y admirando la forma en la que la tenue luz del bar hacía que la piel de Samantha brillara. Tenía los hombros encogidos, su rostro escondido entre sus manos, de vez en cuando masajeando sus hombros o cuello o estirando sus brazos al aire. Damon bajó la mirada al ver a Sam bostezar y apretó el agarre en su cerveza. Samantha se estaba aburriendo en su presencia. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió por empezar una conversación.

—¿Qué pasó allá, con tu...recluta? —Baird cuestionó por sorpresa, provocando que Sam subiera su mirada y abriera sus ojos espontáneamente. Parpadeó múltiples veces tratando de asimilar la inesperada pregunta de Damon.

—Em... -Samantha suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y empezando a masajear sus párpados suavemente —. Nathan me ha contado su historia...pero no sé si sea correcto contártela.

Baird sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Necesitas su permiso? —preguntó con clara molestia en su voz. Otra vez, Sam estaba defendiendo a ese bastardo recluta poca cosa cuando él ni siquiera había hecho algo por ella. Era tan estúpido y tan incoherente —. Eres patética —lo susurró quedito, su voz deshaciéndose en el aire, disolviéndose como cenizas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —-Samantha preguntó, la rabia comenzando a generarse muy dentro de ella. ¿En qué le afectaba eso a Baird?, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en saber la vida de Nathan? Apretó sus puños fuertemente y sus ojos brillaron en un reflejo fugaz, un reflejo que podía transmitir en una mirada la ira que la Gear estaba sintiendo.

Baird suspiró en lo alto, centrando su mirada en un grupo de Gears charlando en la distancia. Él no había pedido eso. No lo había querido. Tomando valor suficiente, miró a Sam directamente a los ojos, y en una determinación apasionante, se decidió por demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Eres patética, ¿sabes?

Samantha sonrió burlonamente, elevando su barbilla con superioridad, sus pómulos contrayéndose. Aplaudió múltiples veces y rió en lo alto. Baird arqueó ambas cejas en cuestionamiento, extrañado por la actitud de Sam. Habiendo recibido una bofetada, no le podría sorprender otra actitud violenta de parte de ella. Samantha acarició la comisura de sus labios y Baird se vio atraído por la forma en la que los mismos brillaban ligeramente.

Por un momento fugaz, casi inexistente, quiso besarla de nuevo.

Para la sorpresa de Damon, Sam arrastró su silla hacia atrás y con una lentitud casi abrumadora, se levantó, impulsándose con sus manos con apoyo de la pequeña mesa de madera.

—He soportado muchas cosas el día de hoy, Damon. Me golpearon en el estómago, el hermano de mi recluta se apareció, golpearon a Nathan, un civil repugnante me quiso decir perra —se enderezó completamente, y le guiñó un ojo a Baird —. Terminé. Me largo.

Y sin esperar nada más, Sam comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a un muy estupefacto Baird con su botella medio vacía sentado solitario en una de las tantas sillas del pequeño bar. Samantha abrió la puerta, y gruñó en lo alto al ver como las gotas de lluvia caían al suelo con libertad. El clima se había descompuesto espontáneamente, las nubes poseían un color gris dándole un efecto lúgubre y algo tétrico. Sam bufó. No tenía a dónde ir. No tenía qué hacer.

Lo único que se le vino a la mente al dar el primer paso bajo la lluvia, fue: "Estúpido Baird".

Damon se sorprendió al experimentar un sentimiento que él mismo se atrevería a llamar tristeza. Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras que con un firme agarre sujetaba su cerveza; la verdad era que se arrepentía de ser un egoísta. Se sentía como un completo idiota que había arruinado una oportunidad, una oportunidad que tal vez le pudo haber costado caro, aunque muy dentro de él, seguía diciéndose que lo que había hecho, o sea, ahuyentarla, había sido lo mejor. ¿Por qué? No tenía la más mínima idea. Tomó un trago de su cerveza cuando sintió grandes impulsos de correr e ir por ella, alcanzarla y pedirle disculpas. Era estúpido: ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¿se había hecho así de vital estar con ella? ¿por qué no simplemente olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Mordió su labio inferior cuando una idea le cruzó su mente: tal vez tenía miedo de quedarse solo. Miedo al olvido, a la soledad, a la depresión. Tenía a Cole, tenía a Delta, pero Sam...la relación entre él y Samantha era distinta. Le encantaban sus peleas, adoraba la furia que Sam desprendía, adoraba su carácter; tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente al suyo. Adoraba su inteligencia, determinación. Era difícil admitirlo, pero se sentía tan bien haber descubierto que en realidad Samantha era algo que tal vez él necesitaba. Algo que tal vez lo hacía sentir cómodo, feliz, vivo. Algo que tal vez lo motivaba indirectamente a seguir adelante.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio como la lluvia entraba por el pequeño espacio que había entre la misma y el suelo. Se estaba sintiendo muy tentador el ir a buscarla; sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que debía de haber cerrado su estúpida boca por al menos una vez en su vida y tragarse cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. Pero para él, a esas alturas, dejar de ser directo y sincero parecía imposible. Se sobó las sienes en señal de frustración; ¿qué diablos tenía qué hacer?, ¿debía ir a buscarla?, ¿debía olvidarse de ella y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? O tal vez, ¿debía admitir cualquier clase de sentimiento retorcido que tuviera hacia ella?

Realmente comenzaba a pensar que no encontraría la respuesta en una simple botella de cerveza. Estaba confundido y odiaba sentirse así, odiaba que estuviera en un debate consigo mismo por una simple mujer que no podía dejar de preocuparse por todo el mundo y creerse la buena de la historia. Se levantó de la silla, mordió su labio y se encaminó hacia afuera. La lluvia empapó rápidamente su cabello dorado, haciendo que el mismo, se estampara a su frente. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, sus piernas llevándolo a un destino desconocido mientras ignoraba el frío viento que chocaba contra su rostro. La lluvia se volvía cada vez más fuerte y con aire nostálgico, se acercó a la orilla del mar. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, la imagen de cierta mujer se hizo presente en su mente y recordó la noche cuando admitió que Sam era dueña de ese poco cariño que Baird estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Todo parecía un déjà vu, pero a pesar de eso, con la compañía de Samantha, todo siempre parecía un maldito déjà vu.

De pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando, tenía la voz rota y se disculpaba continuamente. Damon, un poco curioso, caminó hacia la dirección donde creía estaba la persona, y a través de las gotas de lluvia, visualizó dos personas abrazadas. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de identificar la figura, pero entonces, se arrepintió de ello.

Era Sam. Abrazando a Nathan.

Los dos lucían tan cómodos con la compañía del otro que parecía como si lo que todo estuviera a su alrededor no existiera. Se quedó mirando unos momentos.

Tal vez no merecía la felicidad. Tal vez sólo era una ilusión, una dulce y bella ilusión.

Con paso decidido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino con el que había llegado.

Tal vez al final las respuestas si estaban en una botella de cerveza.

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Realmente eso espero! Me esforcé mucho, y con la escuela pisándome los talones ya ni sé qué pensar. Les agradecería que dejaran un review, un favoritos, no lo sé, algo que me demuestre que están enamorados de ésta hermosa pareja:) además, ¿QUÉ ES MEJOR QUE BAIRD CELOSO? NADA DIOS *se derrite*. Estoy probando el Gears of War: Ultimate Edition, ¿ustedes ya lo jugaron? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho la campaña, pero tengo mis dudas con el multijugador. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer:D . bye, bye!**


	13. Your Mark

**¡Y, bueno! Después de una tortuosa espera, aquí está el capítulo 13 de ésta hermosa historia. Esto muy satisfecha con éste capítulo, fue en la dirección que se suponía debía de ir. Realmente quiero y espero de corazón que les guste tanto como a mí. Bien, sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten!**

**_-StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 13 – Your Mark**

—Después de todo, el estúpido hermano mayor se arrepintió. Quién lo diría, hermanito. Todos pensarían que eres un cobarde.

—Cállate, Elliot. Hago esto para el bien de los dos, me preocupo por ti...

—No, no me vengas con esas estupideces ahora. Jamás te importé. Dime una razón para convencerme de hacerlo.

—Sé de un lugar. No está lejos de aquí; odias a la CGO, ¿no? ¿Qué es mejor que una batalla?

—Nada mal; creo que patearles el culo sería algo muy satisfactorio. Pero, ¿qué hay de la chica, hermanito?, ¿está ella en tus planes? Realmente pensé que le tenías cariño.

—Ella no tiene por qué estar involucrada en esto, Elliot. Esto sólo se trata de ti y de mí. ¿Qué dices? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Elliot se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué diablos puedo perder? Hagámoslo.

* * *

_Querida Sam, esto no es en lo absoluto un hasta nunca. Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que piensas; lamento mucho decirte esto de ésta forma, pero encontraba imposible decírtelo frente a frente, además de que era obvio que me detendrías. Ahora que Elliot regresó, ya no siento éste lugar como un hogar. Necesito estar con él ahora más que nunca. No me extrañes, no me busques. Olvida todo contacto que alguna vez tuvimos. Perdóname, lo escribo con el corazón en la mano. Si alguien pregunta, encógete de hombros y cambia de tema. Te quiero, Sam, pero la sangre que mi hermano y yo compartimos nunca podrá ser eliminada. _

_Nos volveremos a ver. Hasta luego, Nathan W. _

Después de dejar la carta afuera de la habitación de Samantha ya tarde en la noche, Nathan regresó a su cuarto y metió todo lo útil en una mochila. Se apresuró y salió del hotel, visualizando inmediatamente a su hermano cerca de la orilla del mar. Caminó hacia él, viendo como Elliot igualmente cargaba una mochila, y juntos comenzaron el recorrido.

Nathan ni siquiera se inmutó en voltear hacia atrás.

* * *

_"...Te quiero, Sam, pero la sangre que mi hermano y yo compartimos nunca podrá ser eliminada." _

Samantha leía la pequeña hoja de papel una y otra vez, analizaba cada palabra, cada oración, de abajo hacia arriba, giraba la hoja para ver si había más texto, pero no encontró nada que la pudiera sacar de su gran incógnita. Una sola lágrima bastó para que arrugara la carta, la aventara al suelo y saliera de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de su recluta. Tal vez sólo era una broma pesada. Tal vez llegaría y Nathan se reiría de ella por "caer en la trampa", y después de darle una buena bofetada, todo seguiría como antes.

Con una velocidad increíble, Samantha se dirigió al cuarto de Nathan y cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, el nudo en su garganta se incrementó. Aventó la barrera de metal y su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando no vio su figura en la cama, y vio cómo sus cajones con ropa habían sido removidos. Tampoco encontró su armadura. Presa de la desesperación, Samantha se sentó en la cama y frotó su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo varias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. ¿A caso estaba soñando? Levantó la cara y sus ojos captaron un objeto metálico que yacía en la mesita de noche. Se acercó y una oleada de dolor la bañó por completo. La placa de identificación de Nathan.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo se la habían dado? Se suponía que aún faltaba tiempo para que Nathan se volviera un soldado raso. Agarró el objeto y cerró su mano para convertirla en puño. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?, ¿por qué se había ido sin explicárselo a Sam?, ¿por qué?

Examinó la placa y delineó el nombre grabado de Nathan White con su dedo. La noche anterior, su recluta se había disculpado con ella por haber sido un idiota y haberse comportado como un bastardo hacía ella. No entendía qué había pasado, no entendía qué había cruzado por la mente de Nathan cuando decidió…irse. Qué había dicho o hecho cuando se quedó a solas con Hoffman y con Marcus.

Era claro que el Coronel no le diría una palabra a Sam, por eso, decidida a encontrar la verdad, Samantha salió de la habitación guardándose la placa de Nathan en el bolsillo de su pantalón hacia el cuarto de Marcus.

Una vez ahí, Samantha golpeó con fuerza la puerta del Sargento Fenix. Esperó unos momentos hasta que por fin, la barrera metálica se tornó a un color verde y fue abierta, mostrando a un adormilado soldado que acababa de despertar.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —su sorpresa fue evidente y talló sus ojos con sus manos temiendo que estuviera imaginándolo todo.

—Me puedes decir —apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras metía la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacaba con lentitud el objeto —, ¿qué significa esto? —Marcus amplió sus ojos fugazmente cuando vio la placa de identificación de Nathan mostrándose ante él, pero volvió a su seriedad para tratar de verse tranquilo.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso? —cuestionó con una voz rasposa.

—Marcus, eres como un maldito padre para mí, dime qué significa que haya encontrando esto en la habitación de Nathan —se detuvo unos instantes y mordió su labio inferior —. ¿A dónde se fue?

Marcus miró a Sam con preocupación en sus ojos. La joven pelinegra lucía abatida, triste. Se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, no podría mentirle a Samantha.

—Entra —Marcus, después de haber dudado, se adentró a su habitación indicándole a la pelinegra que lo siguiera. Sam cerró la puerta tras entrar e ignoró el ofrecimiento de Marcus para que tomara asiento, prefiriendo quedarse de pie.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

—Explícame todo —demandó viendo como el Sargento se sentaba frente a ella. Marcus suspiró y discretamente mordió su labio.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Samantha bufó en exasperación y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el Sargento, quien no se vio intimidado por la pelinegra. Sostuvieron las miradas con intensidad, pero debido a lo vulnerable que Sam se sentía, se rindió y suspiró.

—Desperté ésta mañana y salí, pero encontré una carta. Era de él y se despedía de mí, diciendo que la sangre que él y su hermano compartían no podía ser eliminada. Entonces, fui a su habitación y...encontré…encontré esto —volvió a mostrar la placa de identificación —. ¿Ustedes...ustedes le dijeron que se fuera?

—Claro que no, claro que no Sam —Marcus negó con la cabeza —. Nosotros no le dijimos nada, sin embargo, sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría. Era lógico suponerlo; él quería ver a su hermano; Hoffman lo llevó ahí, pero no entró con él. Igualmente, Víctor le dio la placa porque lo merecía, Sam.

La pelinegra sabía que eso era cierto, Nathan había demostrado ser un gran soldado y había sobresalido de entre todos los demás.

—Pero entonces... —Samantha mordió su labio, ahora tomando asiento —, ¿por qué se fue, Marcus? ¿Por qué? —el Sargento permaneció callado y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio hasta que Marcus decidió romperlo.

—No quiero que hagas que me arrepienta de decirte esto, Sam —comentó, levantándose —. Quiero que tomes esto lo más profesional que puedas. Sé que le tomaste cariño a ese recluta, pero Hoffman no puede enterarse de esto —para ese momento, Marcus ya había escoltado a Sam a la salida y había abierto la puerta —. Confío en tu juicio, pero por favor, no hagas nada estúpido —Samantha simplemente asintió, dio un breve agradecimiento por la sinceridad del Sargento y caminó de nuevo a su habitación con una idea dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

* * *

Baird no había podido dormir en toda la noche, inclusive con todo el alcohol que había tomado dentro de su sistema. Yacía en su cama adormilado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación. Estúpida Sam. Todo esto era su culpa. Se frotó el rostro con sus manos y miró la hora: las 3 de la tarde. Se levantó de la cama ignorando el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba asaltando y enjuagó su rostro. Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa azul fuerte y colocó sus goggles en su respectivo lugar. Salió del cuarto y se encaminó a la cafetería, encontrándose con Delta sentados en la misma mesa de todos los días.

—Baird, creí que habías muerto —Cole se burló abiertamente del aspecto de su amigo provocando unas risas de parte de los otros soldados.

—Yo igual lo creí —tras mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de dos particulares Gears —. ¿Dónde está Sam y su perrito faldero?

—No lo sé —Clayton respondió, llevándose una porción de comida a su boca —. No los hemos visto desde la mañana —la extrañez que Baird sintió fue rápidamente disimulada con un simple encogimiento de hombros, y mientras todos llevaban una plática normal, Damon prefirió encerrarse en los más profundos confinamientos de su mente. Sintió una incomodidad abrazarlo por completo y una preocupación que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos en exasperación. Ya había pasado por esto, justamente cuando ambos, Nathan y Sam, habían salido de expedición. Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que ese tal recluta no le daba para nada buena espina. Claro, se veía dedicado, responsable...pero había algo en él que no lo convencía. Tal vez solamente tenía que pasar más tiempo con él, lo cual era muy poco probable puesto que jamás se sentiría con la motivación de hablarle o tan siquiera saludarlo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo la pelinegra le había tomado ese incomparable cariño, esa sobreprotección más allá de lo normal y esa amistad que podía llegar a malinterpretarse de cierta forma frente a ojos y bocas ignorantes.

Y la ola de celos vino otra vez.

Damon realmente empezaba a odiar los celos. Malditos sentimientos tóxicos que sabía y tenía por seguro, le harían hacer una estupidez tarde o temprano. Suspiró y trató de disipar el sentimiento atormentador que seguro le iba a dar muchas otras noches de insomnio, pero parecía imposible deshacerse de él. Era como una jodida maldición. Trató de recordar otra cosa que lo hiciera olvidar el pensamiento, hasta que dio con el blanco.

El día en el que Sam y él se besaron por primera vez.

No podía creer que él mismo, el auténtico y original Damon Baird, había sido el que empezó todo eso; en pocas palabras, el que la besó. Pero claro que no se arrepentía de ello. La boca de Samantha había encajado perfectamente con la de él, era como si de alguna forma el destino los quisiera juntos. Al sentir el cuerpo de ella estampado contra el de él era algo simplemente indescriptible. Se había sentido tan increíble tenerla a su merced, aprisionada y completamente vulnerable y deseosa de algo más. Recordaba perfectamente el olor que su piel desprendía y los suspiros y silenciosos gemidos que había pronunciado, y cómo olvidar la forma en la que la pelinegra le suplicó con los ojos que se quedara con ella esa noche. Se vería como un completo estúpido pensando en esas cosas, pero no lo podía evitar.

Gracias a Samantha, había sentido cosas que jamás creyó llegar a sentir, y ahora mismo, la quería ver. Quería escuchar su voz y su risa, verla sonreír o cualquier otra cursilería. Dios, realmente era raro que él tuviera esos pensamientos. Jamás pensó tener un lado romántico, e igualmente, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a actuar y pensar como un estúpido adolescente enamorado necesitado de atención. Era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo imaginar y fantasear situaciones que eran muy poco probables a pasar. Entonces, una pregunta asaltó su mente en un momento fugaz.

_¿Acaso...la amo? _

Querer y tener cariño eran algo muy distinto a amar. Por supuesto que lo era, y Baird lo sabía muy bien a pesar de tener sus dudas sobre el amor. Amar era algo "fuerte", algo..._intenso. _Pero, ¿qué tal si él en verdad había llegado a amarla?

¿Qué tal si se había enamorado de ella?

La idea le disgustó completamente. Amar era igual a vulnerabilidad, era igual a humillación y a torpeza. Tenía muy bien entendido que debía de evitar ese sentimiento a toda costa, y para dejar de pensar en ello, decidió ir a tomar aire fresco. Se levantó ligeramente, pero aún así, llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes interrumpieron su eufórica plática sólo para mirar al soldado.

—Eh...continúen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire —todos asintieron a excepción de Cole, quien le envió una mirada de incredulidad y sospecha. Baird fingió ignorar los ojos de su mejor amigo analizándolo con cuidado y se aproximó a la salida con un paso rápido. Ya afuera del hotel, Damon inhaló profundamente y exhaló de igual forma. El Sol había sido escondido por nubes de gran extensión y rápidamente supo que ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. El viento estaba caliente y vio a varios Gears disfrutando del escenario.

Parecía que no era el único que urgentemente necesitaba aclarar su mente.

* * *

Samantha había permanecido en su habitación desde que habló con Marcus. No tenía hambre, ganas de salir ni ganas de platicar con nadie. Quería simplemente permanecer acostada tratando de organizar sus alocadas y precipitadas ideas. En una mano tenía sujetada la placa de identificación de Nathan, y en la otra, yacía la carta que había arrugado y aventado al suelo de su cuarto en la mañana. La había vuelto a releer una y otra vez, y aún así, seguía creyendo que era una broma pesada de parte de su recluta.

A pesar de haber convivido con el muchacho al menos dos o tres semanas, era increíble cuánto lo había llegado a apreciar. A éstas alturas, cuestionaba seriamente sus sentimientos, pero, ¿cómo podía oprimir tan fácil lo que estaba sintiendo? Nathan era un hombre muy difícil de encontrar: era amable, cariñoso, trabajador, disciplinado y todo un caballero con ella, por eso, su escape y huida las comenzaba a considerar actos de traición hacia su persona. Pero, ¿y qué tal si su hermano lo había chantajeado?, ¿qué tal si lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad? Nadie podría decirle lo que su recluta y su hermano menor habían discutido al estar solos. Absolutamente nadie.

¿Qué podría pasar si lo fuera a buscar? Marcus le exigió que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero, ¿qué significaba la palabra _estúpido _a esas alturas? ¿Acaso estaba exagerando la situación?, ¿o Nathan hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella? No sabía qué hacer, quedarse sin hacer nada lucía mal, pero ir a buscarlo también lucía mal. Quería hacer algo pero no quería perjudicar a nadie, quería tener a su recluta con ella, pero a la vez quería dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera.

Quería creer que sus sentimientos eran acertados, pero bien sabía que tal vez eran erróneos.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la carta con cierta melancolía. La dobló debidamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En cuanto a la Placa de Identificación, la desbloqueó y la amarró al rededor de su cuello, quedando justo arriba de la de ella. Suspiró con cansancio y duda, pero no quería perder a nadie más.

No quería perder a su recluta, y lo encontraría aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

* * *

Después de permanecer unas horas al aire libre y ver cómo había oscurecido, Baird se dio cuenta de que tenía que regresar a su cuarto. El sueño había empezado a causar finalmente un efecto en él, y decidido a no contradecir sus necesidades humanas, regresó a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Todo adentro estaba extrañamente silencioso, y la mayoría de las luces habían sido apagadas, haciendo referencia a que casi todos los soldados se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Baird caminó cuidadosamente a través de los pasillos, odiando el hecho de tener qué pasar por las habitaciones de las mujeres si quería llegar más rápido a su cuarto. Siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz de Luna, Damon recorrió el pasillo repleto de puertas que tenían una luz roja en ellas. Giró en una esquina y vio algo que lo desconcertó sobre manera. Había una figura femenina portando su armadura Gear. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía eso a altas horas de la noche? Preso de la curiosidad, se acercó un poco más y rápidamente identificó a la persona que inútilmente trataba de bloquear su puerta.

—¿Sam? —pronunció suavemente haciendo que la figura se tensara y detuviera inmediatamente sus acciones. Definitivamente era Samantha. Llevaba consigo una mochila, y sin duda alguna, se podía notar la prisa que llevaba —Sam, ¿qué demonios haces? —inevitablemente, se acercó a ella aún más. La pelinegra ni siquiera se había inmutado en voltear a verlo. Los sonidos de la noche invadieron sus oídos con cierta incomodidad, y Baird no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Al verla así, era algo obvio suponer que la pelinegra se iba a escapar, o simplemente que haría una tontería que debería ser detenida e interrumpida por cualquier persona a toda costa y sin titubeos. Antes de que pudiera repetirle la pregunta, Samantha habló:

—Nada que te importe, Baird. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto, ¿tienes algún problema con ello? —la voz de la pelinegra sonaba oscura y algo amenazante, pero Damon no se vio afectado por eso.

—¿A punto de entrar a tu cuarto? Sam, no me veas la cara de estúpido. Ambos sabemos lo que querías hacer.

—Aún así, si ese fuera el caso, no te debería importar. Yo no dependo de ti ni de nadie más.

—Tienes toda la razón, Samantha, pero sólo que para tu desgracia, ya me convertí en un testigo visual, y si te dejo ir, inevitablemente me convertiré en un cómplice —Damon explicó tratando estúpidamente de detener las acciones de la pelinegra. Al escuchar eso, Sam rió secamente y suspiró en frustración.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tú, Baird?

—Eso es algo que no puedo contestar.

El pasillo cayó en un profundo silencio y Samantha seguía frente a la puerta, sin mover un músculo siendo estudiada por la analítica mirada de Baird.

—No me iré de aquí hasta verte entrar a tu habitación, cerrarla y quitarte esa armadura —Damon dijo, rompiendo el hielo —. Lo siento, Sam. Pero hasta yo sé que cualquier cosa que vas a hacer está mal.

Después de largos periodos de tiempo en silencio, Sam contestó:

—Déjame ir y prometo no decirle a nadie que me viste.

—¿A dónde vas a ir, Sam?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Mierda, Samantha, no tengo tiempo para tratar con tus estupideces ni con tu inmadurez.

—¿Inmadurez? —la voz de Samantha tomó una repentina exaltación —¿Llamas inmadurez a esto, cuando tú te estás entrometiendo en los asuntos de los demás? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

—¿Y aún así quieres que te deje ir? Vamos, Sam, esfuérzate más —Baird comentó —. Además, te recomendaría no subir la voz; llamas atención innecesaria.

—¿Sabes qué? -Samantha sonrió burlonamente y encaró a Damon con clara frustración y odio en su mirada —. Eres un maldito bastardo que todo mundo odia, ¿no te has preguntado qué serías si no fueras amigo de Cole? Exacto, Damon; serías absolutamente nada, serías un maldito pedazo de mierda que nadie nunca notaria. Serías la persona más odiada del lugar. Te odio, jodido infeliz. Te odio a ti y a tu estúpida actitud de niño que no pide, sino que grita por atención. Odio todo lo que te caracteriza, odio tu malhumor, tus quejas —se detuvo unos instantes y lo señaló con su dedo índice. Inhaló fuertemente encontrando dentro de ella un valor y una altanería que jamás había visto antes en ella, y entonces, lo soltó —. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que hubieras muerto en vez de Dom!

Baird sintió un dolor emocional que jamás había sentido. Sus ojos se ampliaron expresivamente, su boca se abrió formando una pequeña 'o' y su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor indescriptible. Se había quedado sin aliento, sin palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Sam con ojos llenos de una tristeza abrumadora y una decepción que iba más allá de lo normal. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y una ira abrazadora lo bañó por completo, sintiendo un odio y una repugnancia que jamás había sentido antes. Quería...golpearla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir sus papilas gustativas. Toda coherencia y paciencia dentro de su mente se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno y su respiración se alteró mientras su mandíbula temblaba presa de la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Todo dentro de él le gritaba con fuerza que la golpeara, que la hiciera sufrir, que la hiciera arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Pero no podía actuar de ninguna forma, su mente estaba en cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor parecía no existir.

Samantha, por su lado, se sintió sumamente arrepentida, pero una vez que las palabras habían salido de su boca, ya no había forma de regresarlas. Su conciencia le gritaba que todo lo que había dicho y hecho había estado mal, que era una basura de persona que no merecía ni siquiera estar ahí. Se sentía pésimo; si hubiera una forma de regresar el tiempo, sin duda alguna lo haría. Quería llorar y gritar víctima de la frustración y culpa que la estaban comiendo viva, el conocido nudo apareció en su garganta y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y rojos. Quería morirse. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo así? ¿En qué momento creyó que decir eso era lo mejor que podía hacer?

—Baird... —susurró quedito, su voz casi inaudible —...yo... —subió su mano lentamente para tocar el brazo del Gear, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Damon había actuado con reflejos inhumanos y había levantado el brazo que ella había tocado, con la mano extendida lista para hacer algo de lo cual ambos se arrepentirían. Samantha se recargó en la pared sin encontrar otra salida y cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentir el impacto de la palma de Baird contra su mejilla. Se sentía tan asustada y débil, que no se pudo reconocer a sí misma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y un sin fin de pensamientos de culpa la asfixiaron en un mar sin salida. Después de unos momentos, el golpe nunca vino. Tomando un poco del valor que le quedaba, Sam abrió lentamente sus ojos sólo para ver a Baird bajando con duda su brazo, sin retirar sus eléctricos ojos azules llenos de ira de ella. Con su brazo ya abajo, se quedaron mirando unos momentos sin decir nada, y Damon, sin molestarse en decir algo, comenzó a caminar lejos de su presencia. Sam se quedó estupefacta unos segundos que parecieron horas, pero rápidamente giró su rostro y gritó:

—Lo siento —su voz estaba completamente rota y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar libremente. Damon se detuvo unos instantes, pero no se atrevió a mirarla, algo desconcertado al escuchar su llanto hacer eco en el pasillo —. Lo siento tanto, Baird. Nathan...Nathan se fue, abandonó la Coalición —eso fue lo que llamó la atención del soldado, quien lentamente se giró sobre sus talones y se limitó a verla desde lejos —. Desperté ésta mañana y cuando salí me encontré ésta carta —sacó el pedazo de papel fuera de su bolsillo —...dice...dice que se va con su hermano porque ya no siente éste lugar como su hogar.

Se detuvo unos instantes y lloró más fuerte, su vista volviéndose borrosa y su garganta comenzando a dolerle.

—¡Lo iba a ir a buscar, Damon! ¡Iba a buscarlo para tratar de arreglar todo y para que él me explicara por qué realmente se había ido! —lentamente, fue cayendo al suelo hasta tocar el frío piso y arrodillarse frente a Baird —. ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Una razón, un por qué? ¡Ahí está, Damon! —escondió su rostro entre sus manos y detuvo el grito agonizante que amenazaba con salir de su boca —. Lo siento tanto, Baird, lo siento mucho. Lo siento...lo siento...lo siento.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos con los constantes sollozos de Sam rompiendo con la paz del pasillo. La ira de Baird se suavizó un poco, pero aún así, sentía rabia puesto que ahora veía cuánto se preocupaba ella por Nathan. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer; podría insultarla, irse, consolarla, aceptar sus disculpas, humillarla...

¿Qué debía hacer?

Pero entonces, después de unos instantes, una pregunta surgió en la mente de Baird.

—¿Realmente vale él todo eso? —Samantha se detuvo abruptamente y subió su rostro para encararlo. Él se sintió incómodo con la atención que ella le estaba prestando, pero se limitó a proseguir —. ¿Realmente ibas a arriesgar tu vida, tu dignidad y tu orgullo sólo para ir a buscarlo?, ¿realmente vale la pena hacerlo, Sam?

La pelinegra abrió su boca para responder, pero cualquier palabra se atoró en su garganta. Analizó con ojos ampliamente abiertos las preguntas que Baird le acababa de hacer, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta que la convenciera. De pronto, la voz de Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Creo que tenías razón después de todo —dijo, formando una sonrisa algo cansada, una sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente —. No me debo de interponer en lo que no me importa.

Y sin decir más, Baird caminó lejos de ella, sus pasos haciendo eco en los oídos de Sam hasta que ya no pudo percibir el sonido de sus botas chocando contra el suelo. Se quedó sola en la oscuridad de la noche, el arrepentimiento y la culpa comiéndola viva y poco a poco quitándole el aliento.

Había sido una completa idiota todo ese tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo, era que la persona que acababa de insultar con algo imperdonable, la había hecho abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

**¡DEMONIOS! Eso sí fue intenso. La discusión fue exactamente como quería que fuera, y dios, espero y les haya dolido ese comentario que hizo Sam tanto como le dolió a Baird:c . Pobrecillo, pero tranquilos, ¡no desesperen! Dejen que se calmen las aguas y las voy a recompensar muy bien jajaja xD. Bien, ¡gracias por leer! Bye, bye!**


	14. Your Mark On Me

**¡Hola, hello, konnichiwa! Finalmente aquí está el capítulo 14. ¡Wow! Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdo cuando empecé ésta historia c: , y lo mejor de todo es que la amo! Bueno, quiero darles mi agradecimiento a dos especiales personas porque me encantan sus reviews! Es ****_Maria Carmine _****y ****_Llamarada. _****¡Gracias por el apoyo! Éste es un capítulo más que nada basado en las reflexiones y pensamientos de nuestra pareja favorita después de su "pequeño" conflicto, ¡espero y les guste!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Your Mark On Me**

Sam no podía dormir; cerraba sus ojos, los abría, se movía bruscamente en la cama, de vez en cuando una sola lágrima asaltaba sus ojos y se levantaba de la suave superficie sólo para caminar de un lado hacia otro y volver a recostarse. El arrepentimiento y la culpa la estaban destrozando; ¿por qué había sido tan estúpida?, ¿cómo pudo haber pensado en decir la semejante estupidez que creyó era lo correcto? Siempre había pintado a Damon como el idiota, pero ahora veía claro que en realidad lo había juzgando mal. Ella era la inmadura y la poca profesional en esa extraña relación que ambos tenían. Colocó la almohada sobre su rostro y suprimió un grito de desesperación.

Incluso si lo intentaba e intentaba e intentaba, era obvio que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Se volvió a levantar una vez más de la cama y enjuagó su rostro, dejando el agua fría recorrer sus mejillas con libertad, tratando todo lo posible por alejar los malestares que le estaban privando el sueño. Se miró unos momentos en el espejo y su propio reflejo la disgustó en gran medida. Arrugó su cara y prefirió desviar su mirada de su figura, murmurando para sí misma insultos que creía eran lo mejor que la podían llegar a caracterizar. Samantha sonrió incrédula cuando la imagen de Baird se proyectó en su mente. Lo extrañaba y realmente se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Era obvio que quería que Dom estuviera vivo, pero por supuesto que no deseaba que Damon hubiera muerto en su lugar; fue una estúpida. Justo cuando creía que entre ella y Baird podría haber algo más allá de la amistad, lo arruinaba absolutamente todo.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras transformaba sus manos en puños, sus nudillos tomando un color blanquecino debido a la presión. ¿Por qué era tan prejuiciosa? ¿Por qué no podía callarse al menos por unos simples y mínimos segundos?

Se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba lo que había hecho, odiaba su infantil actitud, odiaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez más allá de lo normal. Una idea brotó en su mente, pero rápidamente trató de borrarla.

¿Y si iba a la habitación de...Damon?, ¿y si iba y trataba de decirle lo idiota que ella fue?

Mordió una vez más su labio seguido de pasar sus manos a través de su rostro. Se escuchaba completamente descabellado, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era una decisión que podría llegar a ser algo muy significativo dentro de su extraña pero curiosamente excitante relación. Tomando un suspiro de valor tembloroso debido al nerviosismo que asaltaba todo su cuerpo, Samantha salió de su cuarto encaminándose a la habitación de Baird.

Tal vez todo se arreglaría. Tal vez él comprendería lo ciega y estúpida que ella había sido, la forma tan idiota de comportarse. Tal vez entendería que en el calor del momento, ella dijo algo de lo cual siempre estará arrepentida. Quería escucharlo perdonarla, o al menos se conformaba con saber que él la escucharía. Ahora que su relación corría un peligro muy delicado, se daba cuenta de cuánto quería a Baird en su vida, porque era obvio que todo eso no lo estaba haciendo por ella ni lo estaba haciendo para alejar ese sentimiento de culpa que la estaba comiendo viva, claro que no. Todo lo hacía por él; lo hacía para que él se sintiera bien consigo mismo, para que no dejara que sus palabras lo atormentaran a tal punto de quitarle el sueño. Lo hacía por él porque lo quería. Lo quería tener de su lado, no como su enemigo. Habían pasado por muy diversas situaciones en su alocada y poco común relación, pero todo eso les había enseñado cuán valiosa era la misma. Todos esos errores que ambos cometieron por guiarse por su orgullo y su egoísmo finalmente estaban dando frutos y podía sentir el valor renacer en ella. El valor que se había ido cuando lo había tenido en frente hace simples minutos atrás. Quería cambiar, quería demostrarle a Baird cuán equivocada había estado, quería pedirle perdón por todos esos prejuicios que habían obligado a su mente a odiarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero finalmente, después de todas esas noches de insomnio y después de toda esa ansiedad sufrida, le confesaría todo lo que él la había hecho sentir las últimas semanas: todos esos sentimientos inexplicables y abrumadores habían sido ya demasiado oprimidos, y los podía sentir, los sentía vibrando con ansiedad por salir y demostrar que su corazón aún podía amar con el más ardiente deseo y cariño.

Pero, pero... ¿qué tal si él no sentía lo mismo? Era estúpido pensarlo, ¿no? O tal vez...tal vez había malinterpretado todo lo que Damon había dicho y hecho, tal vez en realidad todo era un simple juego que él estaba llevando a cabo para tener algo de diversión y de entretenimiento. ¿La humillaría? Si ella le dijera cuánto lo extrañaba y quería, ¿se burlaría de ella?, ¿la rechazaría?

Una inseguridad indescriptible comenzó a cubrir completamente todo el valor que tenía, pero ese era el gran y tormentoso dilema, porque Sam no lo sabía todo y no era perfecta; era muy capaz de equivocarse y mal entender una situación. Pero entonces...en ese caso, ¿sería su culpa por malinterpretarlo o sería la culpa de él por jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos? Aunque, de cierta manera, no había muchos argumentos que explicaran por qué Baird se había preocupado tanto por ella, o cuando la besó, o cuando no la...lastimó. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él la había querido golpear. Quería hacerle daño, ¿iba a dejar todo eso de lado?, ¿iba a olvidar ese suceso y actuaría como si nada nunca hubiera pasado?

No. No podía. No había una justificación o excusa que le explicara satisfactoriamente el hecho de que él la había querido lastimar. Si, ella también había hecho algo estúpido y ella también lo había golpeado...

Ahora estaba confundida. Más confundida que nunca. Se sentía completamente desconcertada y fuera de lugar, como si de alguna extraña e irracional forma ella no perteneciera ahí. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Quería a Baird, claro que lo quería, pero estaba tan dubitativa y pensativa que ya ni siquiera sabía en qué creer.

Antes de que pudieran agregarse más pensamientos a su mente, Sam se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma, había llegado a la habitación de Damon y ahora estaba de pie en frente de su puerta. Se quedó mirando la barrera de metal pensando en nada en particular, simplemente ideas y opiniones fugaces que destellaban en su mente por sólo unos pocos segundos y que se desvanecían tan rápido como habían aparecido. Su objetivo estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y mordió su labio víctima de la duda y la incógnita. Su sexto sentido no era muy bueno, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer era algo simplemente estúpido.

No era estúpida la parte en la que ella quería discutir el asunto con él, de hecho, eso era lo más maduro que se le había venido a la mente. La mala idea era el hecho de que sabía cómo eran las personalidades de ambos; los dos tenían un carácter muy peculiar y rápidamente irritable, ambos eran muy desesperados y si alguno de los dos hería el orgullo del otro, la discusión se convertía en una gran batalla que sólo se ganaba después de miles de insultos dirigidos al otro.

Desvió su mirada hacia abajo, y después de tanto debate mental consigo misma, optó por retirarse y fingir que nada había pasado, dirigirse a su habitación caminando entre las sombras que la noche ofrecía y adentrarse a su cuarto. Al ver que el reloj marcaba ya pasadas las cinco de la mañana, decidió simplemente recostarse en su cama sin querer dormir, quedándose con su soledad y con sus pensamientos como sus únicos acompañantes.

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la jodida noche. Incluso si lo intentaba, al cerrar los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sam y sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de cuánto le habían afectado unas estúpidas palabras. Hubo momentos en la noche donde, por muy extraño que fuera, su autoestima realmente bajaba; se imaginaba cómo hubiera sido todo si él hubiera...hubiera muerto en vez de Dom. En primer lugar, Marcus estaría más feliz, compartiría con su mejor amigo el nuevo mañana que tanto se habían esforzado en tener. En segundo lugar, los capitanes y demás soldados estarían increíblemente alegres, puesto que Dom era, por así decirlo, la gentileza, bondad y honestidad personificados, ¿cómo a alguien no le podrían agradar esas cualidades dentro de un sólo hombre? Y en tercer y último lugar...Samantha estaría verdaderamente extasiada, llena de júbilo y de alegría. Lo más probable era que ellos llegarían a formalizar una relación, Sam lo había querido demasiado. No sabía con detalles si Dom había sentido lo mismo por ella, pero la relación que ambos tenían era muy refrescante y amorosa. Era una relación que les daría la esperanza y fe a todas y a todos para formar un nuevo mundo lleno de cosas por disfrutar y por aprender, y con todo ese alboroto, Damon Baird sería recordado solamente como el chico que reparaba cosas, y posteriormente, quedaría olvidado y atrapado en las altas e impenetrables paredes de la historia.

Lleno de estos pensamientos, Damon había decidido rechazar la idea de dormir tan siquiera. Ya era demasiado tarde como para tratar de tener una corta siesta, y además, por mucho que lo quisiera y anhelara, no lograría conciliar el tan necesitado sueño.

—Estúpida Sam —murmuró en un suspiro mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos. Se levantó, vistió y arregló, salió de su cuarto con un incómodo peso sobre sus hombros del cual desconocía su significado y se dirigió a la cafetería, sintiendo una molestia algo inexplicable consigo mismo. Al único que encontró de Delta y que visualizó cuando apenas entró, fue a Clayton. Sirviéndose el platillo del día, se encaminó hacia el hermano mayor de los Carmine y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Hey, Baird, ¿qué tal la noche, hermano? —Clayton preguntó viendo de soslayo al soldado.

—Huh, como la mierda —Damon contestó llevándose una porción de comida a su boca.

—Joder, son horribles, ¿verdad? —Baird lo miró con confusión en su rostro —. Las noches de insomnio, quiero decir.

—Sí, bueno... —Damon suspiró y movió con la cuchara su comida mientras la veía con alta atención —. No puedo hacer nada para detenerlas.

—Y que lo digas, yo igual he tenido mis noches —ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Cole apareció. Su actitud positiva y radiante contagió casi de inmediato a Clayton, quien empezó a reír, a contar chistes y se olvidó completamente de su comida. Así era Augustus. Era un hombre único, extrovertido, especial y perseverante. Si había alguien que Baird se daba la tarea de admirar, ese alguien definitivamente era Cole.

—¿Escucharon lo que está haciendo Hoffman? —Augustus preguntó, llamando la atención de los dos soldados presentes.

—Ah, sí, ¿lo de las expediciones en pareja? —Clayton preguntó arqueando ambas cejas. Damon no entendía nada; ¿por qué diablos nunca se enteraba de lo que hacía el Coronel?

—Exactamente, ¡será divertido!

—¿De qué demonios hablan? —Damon preguntó algo frustrado y ansioso por saber.

—Baird, hay veces en que parece que vives bajo una roca. Todos han estado hablando de eso; se trata de que a los equipos formados se les asignará una pareja del mismo equipo para ir a buscar municiones y suministros, no es nada del otro mundo —Cole respondió con un ánimo sumamente exagerado, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Baird.

—¿Es obligatorio? —Damon cuestionó arqueando ambas cejas. La verdad es que preferiría sobre todas las cosas, quedarse en su cuarto y permanecer ahí todo el día y noche.

—Bueno, Baird, nosotros gastamos los suministros, y desgraciadamente, no son para siempre los muy bastardos. Tenemos que apoyar —Clayton trató de razonar con su compañero Gear —. Sin ofender, chicos, pero espero que me emparejen con Jace o con_ Sammy._

Al escuchar eso, Damon inmediatamente se tensó. No pudo detener a su mente, la cual, ya había formado un recuerdo de la noche anterior, del dolor que había experimentado, de la inseguridad dirigida hacia sí mismo. Todo gracias a _ella. _Se sintió de pronto muy incómodo, se sintió confundido y extrañamente exhausto. Quería irse a su cuarto y permanecer aislado de todo el mundo.

—Tierra llamando a Baird, Tierra llamando a Baird —de pronto, vio una mano moverse de arriba hacia abajo frente a él. Reaccionó parpadeando múltiples veces y se dio cuenta de que había viajado al mundo dentro de su mente. Giró su rostro y vio a Cole con una genuina sonrisa —. ¿Todo bien, hermano?

—Sí... —asintió varias veces y tomó un poco de agua que se había servido, aclarando disimuladamente su garganta —. Claro que sí —sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su mejor amigo y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo que no había encontrado el momento perfecto...o tal vez simplemente no quería _encontrar_ el momento perfecto.

—Con cualquiera yo estaría bien —Cole exclamó riendo —, ustedes son fantásticos.

—Y...entonces —Damon comentó a hablar —, ¿cuándo será la asignación de parejas?

—Hoy, en una media hora, en el patio. Se supone que sólo participará Bravo 2, Alfa 1, Tango 1, Omega 2 y nosotros, Delta —Clayton contestó, recordando las palabras exactas del Coronel.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser en parejas? ¿Por qué no va el equipo completo? —Damon volvió a cuestionar, sus cejas arqueadas en duda.

—Para abarcar más espacio, supongo —Cole dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla —. Algunos irán a Hanover, otros a Port Farrall; personalmente, me encantaría volver a Hanover.

—Vamos, Gus, te encanta quedarte en el pasado, ¿eh? —el mayor de los Carmine sonrió abiertamente mostrando su envidiable sonrisa.

Augustus se encogió de hombros devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Soy un caso especial, hermano.

El tiempo pasó, y tal como informó Carmine, después de media hora, Hoffman llamó a los ya nombrados equipos, citándolos en el Patio.

Al llegar ahí Cole, Clayton y Baird, el último inevitablemente trató de encontrar con la mirada a Samantha. No sabía por qué razón hacía eso; ella no merecía ningún ápice de su atención. Pero al igual que era inevitable buscarla, era igualmente inevitable encontrarla. Y lo hizo. Jace estaba acompañándola y ambos caminaban hacia la multitud de gente reunida en el lugar, Samantha sonreía y platicaba, pero era claro que la pelinegra se sentía incómoda consigo mismo. Se podía ver en sus ojos la inseguridad que había dentro de ella y cómo transmitía un aura depresiva y taciturna. Todos los equipos fueron asignados a un área en específico, y para ambos, Sam y Baird, fue una tortura y una enorme incomodidad tener que estar cerca el uno del otro. Las miradas no pasaron por alto. Baird sintió los intensos ojos azabache de la pelinegra situarse en él, y con el simple objetivo de retarla, de hacerle saber cuán indiferente podría ser hacía ella, giró su rostro sosteniéndole la mirada a Samantha con una determinación tan apasionante, que la pelinegra tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Hoffman saludó a los equipos presentes, y sin más rodeos, empezó con las asignaciones.

—Y bueno, empezaremos con Alfa 1 —el Coronel comenzó a pronunciar nombres que Baird jamás había escuchado, aunque de todos modos no era como si le importaran quiénes eran y por qué estaban ahí. Y de pronto, una idea brotó en su mente.

¿Y si...y si le tocaba con Sam?

Si pasaba eso, se consideraría el tipo con más mala suerte en Anvil Gate. No podría ir de expedición con ella, sería algo sumamente estúpido, sin sentido. No quería estar con ella, aunque de cierta forma, tenía ese extraño sentimiento que le decía que la perdonara y que entendiera lo que la hizo actuar así. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Compasión? ¿Piedad? Fuera lo que fuera, no lo escucharía, puesto que él no era así y odiaba el hecho de analizar y darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado gracias a Samantha; su forma de ser se suavizó un poco, su sarcasmo era un poco más tolerable, entre otras cosas que el había jurado nunca alterar porque sabía que eso era lo que lo caracterizaba y lo que lo hacía ser Damon Baird. Si se iba de expedición con Sam, era más que obvio que algo iba a pasar entre ellos. Una discusión, una reconciliación, un arranque de pasión, lo que fuera, pero era imposible detener ese algo que sucedería cuando estuvieran a solas.

—Ahora sigue el equipo Delta —Baird se puso rígido y mordió su labio con fuerza cuando la voz de Hoffman lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Prestó atención mientras rogaba por un poco de suerte, algo que lo hiciera librarse de un encuentro que sería muy incómodo para ambos por igual —. El Sargento Marcus Fenix permanecerá aquí, los de más, se irán. Anya Stroud irá con Augustus Cole, Clayton Carmine... —era el momento decisivo. Si nombraba a cualquiera de los dos, iba a estar bien porque a esas alturas, a Baird ya no le importaba quedar con alguien en especial, si escuchaba su nombre o el de ella, todo marcharía a la perfección. Sólo bastaba un nombre, un estúpido e insignificante nombre. Jace, Damon o Sam —, irá con...Jace Stratton.

Damon pudo haberse desmayado ahí mismo. Pudo haber corrido lejos y fingir que no había escuchado nada y continuar normalmente con su vida, pero luego, la triste realidad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría cuando Hoffman pronunció justamente lo que no quería oír.

—Y Damon Baird irá con Samantha Byrne. Sigamos con Bravo 2...

Todo a partir de ahí dejó de importarle a Baird, quien permaneció de pie sin decir ni hacer nada, escuchando las voces de Cole y Clayton hablando sobre lo sucedido. No escuchaba a Sam, probablemente estaba igual de impactada que él, pero claro que ella lo vería muy distinto. En vez de ver esto como algo horrible, ella lo vería como una oportunidad perfecta para discutir el asunto y disculparse una y otra vez cuando Damon ni siquiera quería verla en pintura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan injusta específicamente con él? Había sido emparejado con la persona que lo deseó muerto, que lo había ofendido e insultado, que había lastimado su orgullo tan profundamente que hasta había dudado de la veracidad de tenerlo. Qué clase de ironías tenía la vida, y especialmente que recaían en él.

Con una lentitud abrumadora, movió su rostro y más fue su sorpresa cuando la descubrió mirándolo. Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada; ambos permanecieron de pie analizando al otro y tratando de encontrar ese algo que habían estado buscando desde hacía ya tiempo. Sus ojos transmitían millones de preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta, millones de sentimientos encontrados que esperaban ser correspondidos tarde o temprano. Baird, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de comprensión al verla tan vulnerable y débil frente a él; tuvo un impulso por querer abrazarla, consolarla, pero se detuvo a sí mismo de cualquier acto estúpido. Damon necesitaba preparase mentalmente para el día siguiente, el día de partida. Tenía que asegurarse de que tenía pleno control sobre sí mismo, de que podía pasar una semana a solas con Samantha.

Por el lado de Sam, ella simplemente estaba estupefacta y tragó fuerte; no podía creer que la suerte la odiara tanto. Cuando sus ojos azabaches encontraron los azules de Damon, el aliento dentro de ella se esfumó por completo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un sudor molesto se hizo presente en sus manos, sus labios se resecaron al igual que su garganta. Quería desaparecer, quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tendría una oportunidad de hablar con Baird sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Con paso lento, se acercó a Damon. Era extraño, jamás hubiera imaginado estar en esa clase de situación con él. Baird permaneció en su lugar sin desviar su mirada, paciente, con un poco de incomodidad plantada en su rostro. Sam se detuvo, suspiró, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, Baird bufó.

—Samantha —dijo con una semblante oscuro mientras fruncía el ceño —, puedes ahorrarte las formalidades y tu hipocresía —se dio media vuelta y miró sobre su hombro —. Más vale que estés preparada para mañana, Byrne. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacer de éste viaje un completo infierno —y se retiró sin más qué decir.

Ella simplemente permaneció ahí, mirándolo retirarse con un creciente odio dentro de ella, formando sus manos en puños y mordiendo su labio inferior para contener la rabia que estaba corriendo libremente a través de su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

¿Baird quería jugar sucio? Bien; ella también podía jugar, y vaya que quería hacerlo.

**Parece que Sam no se va a quedar con los brazos cerrados! Qué coincidencia que ambos hayan quedado en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad? 7u7 , JOJO! Capítulo emocionante se aproxima! El 15 va a ser una exquisitez! Bien, gracias por leer! ¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara!**


	15. Space

**DIOS MÍO! No sé cómo disculparme, y lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es esto: el "writer's block" es un maldito desgraciado. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses para que pudiera escribir esto, y debo admitirlo, no estoy cien por ciento convencida con esto. En fin, ¡lean y disfruten! Una vez más, perdón por la demora, ¡pero aquí está!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 15 - Space**

—_¡No! ¡Por favor no! _—_el hombre gritaba mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso en el cual sus rodillas descansaban. Había aproximadamente seis hombres más en la habitación, cinco mirando con atención a la cabecilla del grupo, quien caminaba de un lado al otro por la habitación. Al escuchar las incontrolables plegarias del hombre arrodillado, la cabecilla del grupo no dudó en soltar una risa estruendosa que hizo eco en el cuarto. Una risa cómica y simpática que llegó a carcajada. _

—_¿Ven eso? _—_sus ojos brillaban con emoción, su voz delataba lo excitado que se encontraba con el simple hecho de ver el sufrimiento ajeno _—_. ¡Es tan simpático! _

_El resto de los hombres simplemente asintió en silencio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus sombríos rostros. La cabecilla del grupo sostenía con un firme agarre una Boltok Pistol, algo extraña de ver en esos días. Le encantaba apuntar con esa arma a sus víctimas y ver cómo la misma se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era un sentimiento de satisfacción que no tenía comparación alguna. _

—_Por favor, te lo ruego _—_el hombre arrodillado lloró más, su voz apagándose poco a poco _—_. No he hecho nada malo..._

—_¡Por supuesto que no has hecho nada malo, querido! -_—_la cabecilla exclamó alzando sus brazos al aire _—_. No te culpes por ello. Cúlpame a mí, por tener que satisfacer éstas deliciosas necesidades _—_empezó a reír con fuerza, sus carcajadas resonando en los oídos de su más reciente víctima. La cabecilla del grupo se acercó lentamente al hombre arrodillado, mirándolo con piedad y pena; claro que en realidad lo que estaba sintiendo era un sentimiento retorcido de excitación y extremada felicidad que iba más allá de cualquier cosa. _

_El hombre arrodillado levantó su rostro, frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior. _

—_Eres un desgraciado. _

—_Oh, gracias. Me encanta que me halaguen _—_la cabecilla dijo, una sonrisa torcida dibujándose en su rostro _—_. Especialmente cuando lo hacen mis víctimas. Cuando saben que van a morir se vuelven muy creativas, ¿verdad? _—_el hombre arrodillado comenzó a temblar, su rostro cubierto de sangre le daba un aspecto salvaje y primitivo, mientras que su respiración errática evidenciaba su nerviosismo y su temor. _

—_Antes de morir, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, querido? Sólo para recordarlo _—_la cabecilla del grupo cargó su Boltok Pistol con un estilo y porte inigualable, esperando escuchar la respuesta de su víctima._

—_Vete al infierno _—_el hombre arrodillado enseñó sus dientes manchados con sangre, seguido de escupir y acertar en el zapato de su raptor. La cabecilla del grupo chistó en desacuerdo, y movió su cabeza hacia los lados. _

—_Respuesta incorrecta _—_dijo, fingiendo decepción _—_. Esto pudo haber sido rápido; pero no me dejas opción, querido _—_la cabecilla dio media vuelta y tronó los dedos hacia sus hombres. Ellos entendieron la acción y rápidamente salieron de la habitación, dejando a solas a su víctima y a la cabecilla del grupo._

—_¿Qué...qué me harás? _—_la voz del hombre temblaba, su miedo había incrementado enormemente._

—_Shh, shh _—_la cabecilla colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios _—_. Es una gran sorpresa. _

_Después de un rato, uno de los hombres que anteriormente había estado de espectador, entró a la habitación, entregándole una presunta arma a la cabecilla. Los ojos de su víctima se ampliaron con sorpresa y miedo, sudor frío apareció en su frente y sus lágrimas se combinaron con su sangre mientras comenzaba a retorcerse, tratando de librarse de las cadenas que sostenían sus brazos en el aire._

—_¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No! _—_la cabecilla volvió a cerrar la puerta, y dio media vuelta simplemente para confirmar lo que la víctima más temía _—_. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡No! _

—_Eres tan dulce. Mírate nada más _—_la cabecilla del grupo soltó una carcajada _—_. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo amiguito? Lo encontré por ahí; si tan sólo supieras cuánto me ha servido _—_el lanzallamas que cargaba posaba en las manos de su raptor y brillaba con un toque de pulcritud y limpieza inigualables. El raptor sonrió haciendo caso omiso a las plegarias y gemidos de su víctima _—_. ¡Que empiece la diversión!_

* * *

Después de tener su pequeño argumento con Sam, Baird simplemente se retiró al único lugar en dónde podía despejar su mente: el bar. Era cierto, tal vez lo más inteligente en esos instantes era no consumir nada que lo pudiera sacar del sentido común, pero joder, toda ésta situación del viaje y su compañera lo volverían loco tarde o temprano si no se embriagaba y olvidaba todo. Se aproximó con paso rápido y firme al lugar mientras su mente se inundaba con pensamientos que preferiría dejar en el olvido. Después de un poco más de caminata, Damon entró al bar y se acercó a la barra. Extrañamente, Dizzy estaba ahí; Baird estaba consciente de que su compañero de equipo producía cerveza (aunque no tenía ni una remota idea de cómo ni cuándo la hacía), pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de probarla, aún después de escuchar muy buenas críticas sobre la bebida en cuestión. Se sentó en el banco más próximo a Dizzy y esperó a ser atendido.

—¡Mi querido Damon Baird! ¿Cómo va todo, hijo? -—la actitud de Dizzy en esos instantes era envidiada por Damon, pero se limitó a olvidarse de su egoísmo por un rato y sonrió cansadamente.

—¿Quieres que te sea honesto?

—Bueno, espero y no tener que recurrir al alcohol para que te sinceres conmigo —ambos compartieron una suave risa, y Damon simplemente cerró sus ojos.

—Estoy de la mierda. Y no estoy exagerando —Baird aceptó gustoso la botella de cerveza que Dizzy le ofrecía.

—¿Y qué es eso que te tiene de la mierda? —Damon dudó en decirlo, y ladeó su rostro, dando una señal de que ciertamente no quería hablar de cualquier cosa que le estuviera ocurriendo —. Hijo, si algo he aprendido todo el tiempo que he trabajado contigo, diría que eres un hueso muy duro de roer. Si no lo escupes ahora, tarde o temprano lo harás —Damon subió su rostro para mirar a Dizzy, y odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón en muchos sentidos. Con su dedo índice, delineó la abertura de la botella de cerveza, seguido de suspirar y rendirse.

—Promete que no le dirás a nadie, Dizzy —el hombre en cuestión negó rotundamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se limitaba a esperar a que su amigo hablara —. Dios, esto es estúpido —Baird sonrió incrédulamente, tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y una vez más suspiró —. Es Sam.

—¿La pequeña Sammy? —Dizzy comenzó a reír libremente —, ¿es una broma, hijo?

—¿Esto es lo que obtengo por sincerarme? —Damon cuestionó, ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento, puedes continuar.

—Bien... —Damon mordió su labio inferior mientras inhalaba todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener, preparándose mentalmente y tomando todo el valor que poseía —. No la entiendo. A veces siento que somos amigos, pero en otras ocasiones simplemente pienso que me odia, y si ella me odia, yo la odio. Es tan jodidamente confuso.

—Vaya, esto suena como un par de adolescentes que no saben cómo expresar sus sentimientos —Dizzy opinó. Baird arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar la última palabra pronunciada.

—¿Sentimientos?

—¡Claro, hijo! Sentimientos.

—Sam y yo... —Damon comenzó a divagar, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza —. No tenemos sentimientos el uno al otro..., ¿o sí?

—No lo sé, hijo. Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden responder esa pregunta —Dizzy se encogió de hombros —. ¿Otra cerveza?

—Por supuesto —el soldado detrás de la barra buscó una botella más en su colección, dándole una a Damon y tomando una más para sí mismo. Baird bebió un gran trago inmediatamente después de que se le entregara la bebida —. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Iré con Sam a la expedición de parejas que el estúpido de Hoffman organizó.

—Tal vez eso será para el bien de ambos —Dizzy volvió a encogerse de hombros —. Tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo? Vamos, tú conoces a Samantha, ella no es así.

—Damon, _ella es así_ —Dizzy aseguró con firmeza —. El problema es que ustedes se hacen actuar de una forma distinta. Ustedes siempre quieren discutir, incluso si es por la cosa más estúpida. Y es extraño; pareciera como si les gustara contradecirse mutuamente.

—Debo admitirlo, es divertido algunas veces —Damon sonrió ligeramente, recordando todas sus discusiones, cuando de pronto, el vivo recuerdo de la última acalorada discusión que tuvieron asaltó su mente —. Sólo algunas veces...

—Bien hijo, yo diría que fueras ahora con ella y trataras de arreglar absolutamente todo —Dizzy aconsejó —. Quién sabe, la pequeña Sammy podría está igual de abrumada que tú por todo lo que ha pasado.

—No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento —Damon rozó sus labios con su dedo índice, recargándose plenamente en el respaldo de su silla.

Dizzy le mandó una mirada de intriga.

—¿Por qué no?

Baird se detuvo a pensar, agachando su mirada hacia el piso, mirando el mismo como si fuera la cosa más impresionante.

—Digamos que... —empezó a hablar, algo titubeante en continuar —, digamos que no creo que ahora mismo esté muy feliz conmigo. Le dije que...le dije que haría de ésta expedición un infierno, y que era una hipócrita.

—Vaya, a ustedes dos les encanta arruinarse el día. ¿Qué ganan con pelear todo el tiempo?

—Ganamos rencor; eso es lo único que ganamos.

* * *

Pasaron horas hasta que Damon finalmente decidió retirarse del bar, y después de agradecerle a Dizzy por escucharlo y darle consejos, se dirigió sin más rodeos a su habitación. La Luna posaba en el cielo llena y hermosa, era una lástima que Baird no se diera la oportunidad de apreciar esa clase de cosas que él consideraba eran una pérdida de tiempo e inútil de apreciar.

Llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y sintiendo el alcohol en su cuerpo, se recostó de inmediato sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Sonrió involuntariamente cuando el recuerdo de cierta mujer asaltó su mente, y después de unos minutos, el sueño se apoderó de él.

Al día siguiente, Damon despertó gracias a múltiples golpes que azotaban su puerta. Gruñó en lo bajo y escondió su rostro bajo la almohada, tratando inútilmente de disipar el dolor de cabeza que ese ruido constante le estaba provocando. Tenía una resaca horrible; su boca se sentía seca, tenía asco, náuseas y un cansancio increíble.

El visitante siguió golpeando la puerta, una y otra vez, empujando a Baird poco a poco hasta el borde de su paciencia. Con lentitud, fue levantándose de su cama hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la misma. Frotó su rostro con sus manos y esperó a que el mareo que el movimiento había provocado desapareciera. Se puso de pie y tambaleándose ligeramente, se acercó a la puerta. Tomó la manija color roja y la giró, tornando la misma a un brillante color verde. Seguido de esto, abrió la puerta, y tras ver quién lo esperaba al otro lado, cerró la misma de forma inmediata.

—Baird, ¡abre la maldita puerta! —la voz chillona y femenina de la visitante hizo que Damon cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y sujetara su cabeza con ambas manos —. ¡Ábrela! ¡Vamos tarde, maldita sea!

—¿Podrías callarte? —él gritó, aumentando su jaqueca. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de momentos, hasta que Damon volvió a hablar —. Estaré listo en un instante —y sin decir más, fue directo hacia donde su armadura se encontraba, tendiéndola en la cama. Se colocó la conocida licra negra y después de eso su armadura. Se miró en el espejo, lavó su rostro, peinó inútilmente su cabello y tomó sus goggles. Después de eso, Damon abrió la puerta y vio a Sam esperándolo.

—Ya era hora.

—Cállate, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces —su voz fue ruda y salvaje, pero principalmente fue inesperada, pues Samantha frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Damon ni siquiera se inmutó en esperarla ni en voltearla a ver; simplemente siguió su camino, empezando a recorrer el largo pasillo. Después de unos instantes permaneciendo en su misma posición, Sam suspiró y fue detrás de Baird, acelerando su paso para situarse a su lado, un aura de tensión cubriéndolos durante todo el camino.

* * *

—_¡El viejo McDonald tenía una granja! _—_la cabecilla del grupo gritó, llevándose una copa de vino a sus labios y tomando un largo trago _—._¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué les pasa muchachos? ¿No se saben la canción? _—_los demás hombres presentes en la sala se encontraban a los costados del enorme trono en el que la cabecilla estaba sentado. Un trono falso que él mismo había forjado y hecho con sus propias manos. Los hombres, atemorizados, negaron con la cabeza, sus ojos reflejando miedo._

—_Es una pena _—_la cabecilla del grupo bufó, seguido de bostezar y ladear la copa de donde estaba bebiendo _—_. Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta _—_el poderoso hombre sonrió encantado, con sus ánimos en el aire una vez más _—_. ¡El viejo McDonald..._

_Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de pronto, revelando a dos hombres, cuyas respiraciones agitadas hicieron eco en el mismo cuarto. _

—_¡Sé...señor! _—_el hombre más alto de los que entraron gritó, exaltado, deteniéndose unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. _

—_Mi querido Michel _—_la cabecilla extendió su copa hacia el soldado ya mencionado _—_, ¿recuerdas cuál es la regla número 6? _

—_Ehm... _—_Michel tragó con fuerza y un sudor frío apareció en su frente, inclusive sus manos empezaron a temblar _—_. Sí...sí la recuerdo, Señor. _

—_¿Me la podrías repetir? _

_Michel volteó a ver al otro hombre que había entrado con él, y tomando un poco de valor, su mirada se volvió a centrar en la cabecilla._

—_No interrumpiré al jefe bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Múltiples aplausos hicieron eco en el cuarto. _

—_¡Muy bien, mi pequeño Mike! Te has salvado de un castigo muy innecesario _—_la cabecilla sonrió ampliamente _—_. Bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?_

—_Señor, ¡dos soldados están cerca del perímetro! _

—_¿Soldados? _—_la cabecilla se cuestionó a sí mismo en voz alta _—_. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué no es increíble? Se habían tardado, ¿verdad? _—_el hombre rascó su barbilla _—_. No les hagan nada. Simplemente déjenlos recorrer el perímetro si es que les apetece._

—_P...pero Señor, ¡los soldados..._

_Un disparo hizo eco en la habitación, ensordeciendo a los hombres que se encontraban presentes en la misma, quienes miraban perplejos el cuerpo de Michel caer con un agujero en su cabeza al piso sin piedad alguna. Su cuerpo ya sin vida golpeó el frío suelo y un charco de sangre se esparció y empezó a engrandecerse debajo de él. La cabecilla empezó a reír mientras guardaba su pistola, y chistando, dijo en voz alta:_

—_Olvidó la regla número 2: no contradigas al jefe bajo ninguna circunstancia _—_el hombre empezó a reír con fuerza mientras sus soldados trataban de dejar de temblar _—_. Tú, el que iba con Mikey _—_lo señaló con el dedo índice _—_. ¡Ve y busca al nuevo! Dile que vaya a vigilar a esos supuestos soldados._

* * *

Samantha trataba de caminar lo más rápido que podía, tratando de seguirle el paso a su muy malhumorado compañero quien cargaba la mochila más pesada. La oscuridad de la noche solamente lo complicaba aún más.

—¡Baird! —Sam gritó con fuerza —. ¡Baird, espérame!

Damon siguió caminando, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verla. Samantha suspiró fastidiada, haciendo una nota mental de que nunca debía insultar tan gravemente a Baird. Pero ella ya se había disculpado, y estaban a mano. Él también había insultado la memoria de Dominic Santiago aquella vez cuando fueron a patrullar juntos, y a pesar de que ella había sufrido mucho por aquel comentario, él nunca se había disculpado. Tal vez lo había hecho indirectamente, pero de todos modos había estado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Además de haberse embriagado, él la había abrazado y consolado aquella noche bajo la lluvia y desde ese momento, toda la confusión comenzó a surgir en su interior y toda posible mezcla de sentimientos empezaron a asaltar su mente.

Era un chiflado. Un maldito, estúpido chiflado.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirle el asunto que acababa de surgir en su mente, Damon se le adelantó y habló primero.

—Pasaremos la noche en esa casa. No tiene techo y está muy desgastada, pero es mejor que en el suelo —Baird llegó al lugar mencionado y depositó las mochilas en el piso. Samantha, de igual forma, comenzó a instalarse, extendiendo su saco de dormir a un lado del de Damon. Él la miró con un poco de confusión, pero no dijo nada y siguió acomodando sus cosas. La casa era de adobe, no había duda alguna. Sólo tenía dos cuartos, el principal, el cual tenía un piso del mismo material, con un poco de ropa esparcida en el suelo. El otro cuarto Sam supuso que era una habitación, pero tristemente, no había nada que pudiera serles útil.

—Iré a hacer Guardia —sólo unos pocos pasos fueron suficientes para que Damon sujetara del brazo a Sam y la detuviera.

—De eso me encargaré yo —Samantha le mandó una mirada de confusión y duda, pero no insistió en el tema y simplemente se recostó en su saco de dormir. Miró la Luna y las estrellas esperando una respuesta; algo que le contestara todas las incógnitas que su mente había formulado. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró agotada; todo se arreglaría pronto. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Sam se quedó profundamente dormida.

La noche estaba transcurriendo normal. No había ninguna amenaza cerca, y gracias al silencio de la noche, su mente involuntariamente comenzó a trabajar más frenética que nunca. Ahí estaba Sam, a un lado de su saco de dormir, durmiendo y confiando en que él podía defenderla y cuidarla. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Todo era tan confuso, parecía un círculo vicioso que lo enfermaba más y más con cada día que pasaba. Aunque...recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Dizzy sobre los aparentes sentimientos. Si tenía esos tan famosos sentimientos, entonces: ¿por qué demonios actuaba así? ¿Por qué se seguían contradiciendo, odiando, insultando?

Mientras Damon se preguntaba todo esto, no se había dado cuenta de que una sombra se había aproximado a su pequeña morada, viéndolos desde lejos, escondida en un arbusto. La sombra fijó su interés particularmente en la figura que se encontraba dormida y acostada en el saco de dormir. Sus ojos estudiaron a la fémina con sumo interés y cuidado, su mirada tenía un toque de interés y nostalgia. La sombra, decidida a llegar a más, se escabulló entre los arbustos, evadiendo obstáculos y cosas que pudieran bloquear su camino. Baird estaba a un costado de la casa abandonada, arma en mano, con sus cinco sentidos alerta. La sombra lo miró con atención, y caminando con lentitud y en silencio, entró a la casa de adobe faltante de techo y pudo ver con más claridad a la persona que había capturado su atención desde que estaba escondida en las sombras. Se arrodilló a un lado de la mujer durmiente, la miró de pies a cabeza, admirando el sonido de su tranquila respiración.

Comenzó a extender su mano con intenciones de acariciar el rostro de la mujer, pero de pronto, su cuerpo se congeló. Detuvo cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar, y se aguantó la respiración por breves instantes.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué mierda estás haciendo? —la voz de Baird sonaba calmada, sin embargo, una ira descontrolada y un sentimiento psicópata asaltaron su cuerpo, luchando contra el impulso de jalar el gatillo de su Snub Pistol y dispararle en la cabeza al sujeto que se encontraba arrodillado frente a Sam —. No me hagas dispararte, maldito bastardo. Levántate y sal despacio de aquí, tus manos arriba.

La figura lo obedeció en silencio, y tras darle una última mirada a Sam, salió de la pequeña casa. Inmediatamente fue tirado por Baird, aventando a la persona al suelo sin piedad alguna.

—Dame una razón para no matarte.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos mientras uno yacía en el suelo y el otro le apuntaba con mucha tentación de disparar. Después de unos instantes, el desconocido aclaró su garganta y habló:

—Bueno, Damon, creo tener muchas razones para convencerte de que no me mates.

Baird tensó todos sus músculos al escuchar la voz, pero rápidamente se relajó, bajando su arma poco a poco.

—Nathan White en carne propia. ¿A qué debemos ésta sorpresa?

**Una palabra, un sentimiento: DEMONIOS! Ahora que va a pasar? Habrá una confrontación? Quién es el tan nombrado "cabecilla del grupo"? Quieren saber más? Pues tienen que esperarme unos días para descubrir más y aclarar todas sus dudas! En fin, gracias por leer éste capítulo, un saludo! Chau, chau!**


	16. You Used To Fill

**Okay, okay! Atención todos y todas; cada vez que batallo en escribir un capítulo (como fue con el anterior), no sé qué me pasa que me inspiro inmediatamente después de publicarlo aquí, y éste capítulo lo escribí en una noche. Y DIOS MÍO. ME VAN A AMAR POR ESTO! JAJAJA, broma. Hay muchas sorpresas en éste capítulo, y sí, ¡ALGO PASA! No más spoilers ni adelantos, ¡descúbranlo por ustedes! **

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 16 - You Used To Fill**

—¿Haciendo Guardia? —Nathan preguntó; Baird no podía realmente ver el rostro del ex recluta de Samantha, así que no pudo apreciar la sonrisa maliciosa y burlona que se dibujó en los labios de Nathan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Damon cuestionó por igual, agudizando su mirada e ignorando la pregunta que el ex soldado le había hecho.

—Nada. Vagando por ahí, ¿sabes?

Damon soltó una seca carcajada.

—Sí, claro. Solamente que espero que tu querido hermano no venga y me embista por sorpresa —Baird habló con sarcasmo, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por la tensión que ambos hombres desprendían con tanta intensidad.

Nathan hizo una mueca, demostrando su molestia.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano? —cuestionó, acercándose un poco a Baird. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello, ya que el soldado levantó con extremada rapidez y reflejos inhumanos su Snub Pistol, apuntándole a Nathan justo en el corazón.

—Un paso más y no dudaré en disparar. Para tu desgracia, no soy Sam. Yo sí puedo ver qué tan jodidas están las personas.

Nathan comenzó a reír en lo bajo.

—No creo que te puedas atrever —el ex recluta comenzó a caminar lentamente, las hojas y ramas esparcidas y caídas de los árboles crujían y se rompían bajo la suela de su zapato mientras cada vez se acercaba más y más a Damon. Baird sujetó el arma con fuerza, su rostro tranquilo no reflejaba ningún tipo de emociones. Su respiración calmada hacía eco en sus oídos, y mientras todo dentro de él le gritaba que jalara el gatillo, algo muy diminuto le susurró que no lo hiciera, que era una mala idea. No sabía qué decidir; podía terminar con todo éste fraude de una vez por todas. No sabía lo que Nathan traía entre manos, y ni siquiera le importaba, era sólo que ahora descubría que su sexto sentido, el que anteriormente le había mandando un mal presentimiento sobre Nathan, había acertado correctamente.

El ex recluta caminó hasta detenerse frente al cañón de la Snub Pistol, el mismo, estampándose contra su arrugada camiseta. Estaban frente a frente, Baird podía terminar con todas las sospechas y las intrigas en ese mismo instante; tenía la oportunidad, ¿qué demonios lo estaba deteniendo? Lo único que debía hacer era jalar el gatillo, y el pobre ex recluta tendría una muerte rápida; no sufriría en lo absoluto. Además, no podía saber cuándo se volverían a encontrar, ni podía saber cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando en esos instantes.

Aguantó su respiración unos segundos, después, soltó el aire por su boca. La Snub Pistol se movía agitada gracias a sus temblorosas manos. Nathan, al ver cómo poco a poco Damon cedía ante la idea de no poderle disparar, sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —Baird bajó su pistola y la guardó en su respectiva funda sujetada al cinturón que su armadura portaba. Sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

—No lo hago por ti —Damon admitió, su rostro tornándose sombrío —. Ahora, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te largas de aquí?

Nathan comenzó a reír con suavidad.

—No necesitas decírmelo dos veces —el ex recluta respondió, dando media vuelta y haciendo una seña de despedida —. Recuerda: todo tiene ojos. Te estaré vigilando, Damon —y Nathan desapareció entre los arbustos que provocaban una desconfianza en Baird.

El soldado se frotó su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando con fuerza y tratando de quitar la ansiedad de querer tomar el arma y disparar. Se dio cuenta de que para la siguiente noche, una fogata sería una buena idea. Ese idiota de Nathan; fue una suerte que él fuera el que estuviera de guardia. Si Sam hubiera estado envés de él...no quería ni imaginarlo. Tenía que estar atento a cualquier actividad sospechosa; era más que obvio que el ex recluta se estaba hospedando en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, con su hermano y con muchos hombres más. Era más una afirmación que una corazonada.

Por el momento, se guardaría para él mismo todo lo que pasó. Samantha no necesitaba saberlo, sería algo muy estúpido si se lo dijera. Si la pobre se enterara de que Damon había encontrado a su recluta perdido, le daría una buena bofetada, preguntándole por qué lo dejó ir una vez más y por qué no le avisó en ese momento. Era preferible omitir toda esa escena que la pelinegra haría.

Se puso a pensar en algo más que le había pasado mientras ocurría su confrontación con Nathan. A pesar de que todo le decía que debía disparar ahí mismo, hubo algo que lo detuvo. Algo que le decía que fuera paciente y tolerante. No podía deducir con exactitud qué era, pero por el momento lo llamaría "voz de la razón". Gracias a esa "voz' pudo ser capaz de pensar claro y tranquilizarse, de dejar por unos instantes sus instintos de supervivencia y ser racional aunque fuera por unos simples minutos. Estaba agradecido con esa voz, porque ahora que la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo, se daba cuenta de todas las repercusiones que ese disparo pudo haber traído: Samantha despertaría asustada, saldría y vería a su recluta tendido en el suelo con una bala en el pecho. Otra consecuencia sería que si su sospecha de que Nathan estaba con un grupo grande era cierta, era obvio que escucharían el disparo y se acercarían a la posición para ver qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, y al ver que uno de sus "compañeros" estaba muerto, no dudarían en responder con más violencia.

¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho para hacer que millones de dilemas se pusieran de acuerdo para atormentarlo? Todo eso apestaba. Volteó su rostro hacia la durmiente Sam, sus facciones tranquilas y relajadas lo calmaron un poco. Ella ahí sin preocupaciones y él a punto de haber matado a un hombre, que no era sólo otro hombre común y corriente, sino su...su, ¿amigo? ¿recluta? ¿compañero? Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos a esas alturas. Suspiró y miró hacia arriba: el cielo comenzaba a tener claridad y la luna ya no posaba hermosa en el centro del cielo. Pronto amanecería; la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía para que serviría la expedición, pero quería despejar su mente de todo y relajarse un poco viendo el paisaje, lo cual en cualquier otra clase de situación pensaría que es algo estúpido, pero ahora, simplemente quería disfrutar lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

Esperando dos horas más, Baird entró a la casa de adobe y se acercó a la pelinegra: admiró la forma de sus labios, la forma de su nariz, sus ojos cerrados y su tranquila y calmada respiración. Sacudió su cabeza y se limitó a dejar de pensar en tonterías. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mover con brusquedad a Sam, quien despertó exaltada.

—¿Qué...qué pasa?

—Hay que irnos a examinar el área. Vamos, levántate y toma lo que necesites, no quiero perder el tiempo esperándote.

Sam simplemente rodó sus ojos y cuando Baird le daba la espalda, levantó el dedo anular hacia él e hizo una mueca con el rostro.

Algo le decía que ese iba a ser un día sumamente agotador.

* * *

—_¿Y bien? ¿Qué me puedes decir de esos soldados? _—_la cabecilla del grupo se encontraba limpiando su Boltok Pistol mientras veía de soslayo al hombre que iba a informarle sobre todo lo que había visto._

—_Un hombre y una mujer. Bien armados y con suficientes provisiones para durar afuera unos días _—_Nathan respondió, su posición en firmes dándole más seriedad al asunto._

_La cabecilla rió con malicia y perversión, su risa haciendo eco dentro de las cuatro paredes. _

—_¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es linda? _—_Nathan se tensó por unos instantes, su firmeza perdiendo un poco de equilibrio._

—_Ehm... _—_su nerviosismo fue evidente, ya que la cabecilla del grupo abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su plena atención hacia él _—_. Sí..., muy linda. _

—_¡Buenas noticias! Hace siglos que no veo a una mujer _—_la cabecilla afirmó con morbosidad, mil pensamientos corriendo por su mente mientras frotaba sus manos contra el cuero de su chaqueta _—_. Bien, Nathan, puedes retirarte. Dile a tu hermano que haré otra partida de Ruleta Rusa con nuevos civiles que encontramos por ahí; a Elliot le encantan esas cosas._

_El ex recluta asintió, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas para irse. Tal vez acababa de arruinarlo; no fue buena idea decirle a la cabecilla que Sam era linda._

* * *

Después de horas de permanecer afuera, Damon y Sam regresaron a su nueva morada con nada en las manos. Sí, ese "viaje" había sido un completo fracaso, pero no del todo, ya que Baird había logrado lo que había querido antes de salir a checar el área: despejar su mente. Hablar con Sam sabiendo que tenía un secreto muy profundo en su conciencia era algo un poco difícil. Temía que tarde o temprano una frase o algo relacionado se escapara de su boca por accidente. Damon no era estúpido, pero a veces, cuando su mente se sobrecargaba con pensamientos y cosas parecidas, tendía a ser más descuidado y torpe de lo normal. Afortunadamente, nada ocurrió, sólo el hecho de que Sam no paraba de insistir en que ella ahora tenía que hacer guardia.

—Baird, vine a ésta expedición para ayudar, no para ser una carga —Samantha argumentaba con firmeza —. Ya hiciste guardia la noche entera y no has dormido nada desde entonces, ¡déjame encargarme de esto!

—Lo siento, Sam, pero el tema no está abierto a discusión —Baird comenzó a juntar leña y ramas que había recolectado en el camino. Tal vez la colocación de una fogata no era del todo una buena idea, ya que el humo podía dar evidencias de dónde exactamente se encontraban, pero el fuego era necesario y si Baird quería estar cien por ciento alerta, tenía que requerir de la hermosa y sagrada iluminación.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que me dejes hacer guardia —Samantha dijo, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz. Baird sacó el encendedor que guardaba en su mochila, tomó una hoja del suelo y acercó la lumbre a la misma, incendiándola inmediatamente. Damon aventó la hoja al montón de ramas, el fuego esparciéndose de una manera rápida.

—Entonces supongo que haremos guardia juntos —Damon, haciendo caso omiso una vez más a las quejas de su acompañante, se sentó alrededor de la fogata, la cual, comenzaba a hacerse más grande. Samantha se quedó mirándolo con suma atención, y después de maldecirlo en voz baja, se sentó a su lado, disfrutando de la calidez que el fuego ofrecía. El silencio reinó entre ambos, ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir ni molestándose en buscar un tema de conversación. Después de tanto tiempo de trabajar juntos, se habían dado cuenta que era preferible permanecer callados y tranquilos, a forzar una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener y que lo más probable era que terminara en una discusión.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Damon? —la voz de Sam rompió el silencio, Baird girando su rostro a un lado para encararla —. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—¿En serio quieres seguir discutiendo sobre esto? —Damon preguntó, soltando una risa cansada.

—No, no quiero, pero de alguna forma tú me obligas a hacerlo.

—¿Yo te obligo? —Baird elevó ligeramente la voz —. Claro, toda la culpa recae en el pobre Damon Baird. Triste, ¿no?

—No —ella respondió fríamente, frunciendo el ceño —. Ahora hasta sientes pena por ti mismo, esto es jodidamente increíble.

—Siento pena por ti y en cómo actúas, no te confundas.

—No te molestes, el maldito sentimiento es mutuo.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, al escuchar la palabra "sentimiento", fue inevitable recordar la conversación que un día anterior había tenido con Dizzy. ¿Sam y él? ¿Teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro? Se escuchaba jodidamente extraño. Damon estudió con cuidado el rostro de la pelinegra, pero a pesar de que estaban teniendo su pequeña discusión, no vio odio en su mirada, ni siquiera ira.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando ella conectó sus azabaches ojos con los de él. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, el fuego reflejándose de una manera increíble en las pupilas de ambos. Fue algo irónico, pues Damon comenzó a sentir algo que había sentido la primera vez que había besado a Samantha. Ella lo miraba en ese momento tan profundamente, y gracias a la iluminación, Baird pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su ansiedad comenzó a crecer y el deseo empezó a manifestarse. Sus labios se abrían ligeramente y volvían a cerrarse, queriendo decir algo, queriendo auricular alguna palabra o simplemente pedir alguna cosa. Pero no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir, su mente parecía ir en modo reversa y en cámara lenta pues de pronto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y lo único que verdaderamente importaba en ese momento era la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Suspiró en deseo cuando ella ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda y comenzó a acercarse a él. Damon ladeó por igual su cabeza, sólo que en sentido contrario, e imitó los movimientos de la pelinegra, poco a poco acercándose más hasta que Baird pudo sentir la respiración de Sam estamparse contra su rostro.

Lo único que necesitó ver para confirmar toda sospecha fue la forma seductora en la que Samantha mordió su labio inferior, y sin perder más tiempo, sus labios se estamparon contra los de la pelinegra con un fervor que jamás había sentido antes.

Inmediatamente subió su mano para sujetar su cabello negro y atraerla más a su boca, la cual, exigía control y dominio sobre ella, devorándola con una pasión que desconocía tener. Quería probar todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer, y cuando saboreó su interior con su lengua, se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a Sam. De cuánto la había deseado. Sin perder más tiempo, Baird comenzó a elevarse sin dejar en libertad los labios de su nueva amante; sujetó sus brazos con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces, la recostó con delicadeza y cuidado en la alfombra de hojas que se extendía en la tierra.

Damon se acomodó sobre ella, besándola con más profundidad, suspirando en deseo por ver la forma tan exquisita y perfecta en la que ella correspondía su beso. Sus labios abandonaron los de Sam, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual, besó, lamió y mordió con tanta dedicación que hizo que Samantha gimiera en voz baja y subiera su mano para acariciar y sujetar el cabello de Baird. Su lengua se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja, y simplemente bastó una lamida para que Sam gimiera extasiada y su agarre en el cabello de Baird se fortaleciera. Él siguió acariciándola, besando su cuello y alrededor de su oreja, pero la incomodidad de las armaduras tenía que ser eliminada. Antes de empezar con eso, Damon pegó su frente contra la de Sam, y envés de besarla, simplemente acarició con sus propios labios los labios de Sam, lamiéndolos y disfrutando de la sensación que ésta acción provocaba.

Seguido de todo eso, la desesperación de Baird aumentó de una forma increíble y casi inmediatamente después, quitó la armadura superior con increíble rapidez y hambre de querer ver y tener más; ahora la licra negra y la ropa interior debajo de la misma como único obstáculo. Damon se enderezó para poder retirarse su propia armadura, aventándola hacia un costado, cayendo a un lado de la de Samantha. Sus respiraciones erráticas resonaban deliciosamente en sus oídos, y con ganas de compartir una vez más otro beso excitante, Sam se enderezó lo que pudo, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Baird y besándolo de una manera inigualable, una manera que podía quitarle el aliento a Damon sin piedad alguna y que simplemente alimentaba más su pasión y deseo.

Aprisionado por todos estos sentimientos, Baird tomó entre sus manos la licra negra que Sam tenía, estirándola y rompiéndola de forma inmediata, revelando el abdomen de Samantha y un poco más de su piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó su rostro para saborear la deliciosa tez de su amante, recorriendo con su lengua todo lo que pudiera.

Samantha parecía comenzar a desesperarse de igual forma, pues buscaba con ansias tocar y recorrer la espalda de Damon. Él la entendió, y levantándose completamente, comenzó a desprenderse de su armadura inferior, hasta que por fin, cayó al suelo. Samantha veía todo con suma atención mientras aguantaba su respiración al ver cómo la licra marcaba de forma única el cuerpo fornido de su amante. Finalmente, la licra fue removida.

Ahora era el turno de Sam, quien permaneció acostada, quitándose poco a poco la armadura inferior mientras dos ojos expectantes y hambrientos la esperaban. Era deliciosa la forma en la que el fuego hacía brillar la piel de Sam. Y tras aventar su armadura a un lado y remover su licra, Baird volvió a situarse sobre ella, bajando su rostro para lamer con plenitud la piel expuesta. Era tanto lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, era demasiado. Tarde o temprano algo como eso pasaría, lo tenían entendido, pero ninguno de los dos había imaginado que iba a ser así de increíble y único. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, gemidos y suspiros provenientes de Sam al sentir la lengua de Damon recorrer su piel resonaban en sus oídos de una forma simplemente perfecta, sus respiraciones agitadas parecían ir en sincronía al momento en que ambos perdían todo el sentido común y la lógica, disponiéndose a no pensar más y a disfrutar de ese nuevo momento que ambos estaba compartiendo.

De pronto, Damon notó que la mujer debajo de él no tenía solamente su placa de identificación; tenía dos. Tomó la placa nueva y leyó la inscripción: Nathan White. Ella lo miró con nerviosismo, pero lo que él hizo fue simplemente buscar la unión del collar detrás de la cabeza de Sam, desabrocharlo y tirarlo lejos, en la tierra. Samantha no se mostró en lo absoluto molesta.

Baird, bajando otra vez su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, empezó a subir sus labios poco a poco, dejando un rastro de calor al sacar aire caliente de su boca en la piel de Samantha. Comenzó a dirigirse una vez más hacia la oreja de Sam, y con una voz rasposa, jadeante y grave, susurró:

—Ésta noche eres toda mía, Sam.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos al momento de despertar de su profundo sueño. La luz del sol hizo que los volviera a cerrar, pero poco a poco fue adaptándose al iluminado ambiente. Una vez completamente consciente pero aún así algo adormilado, su cuerpo se tensó de forma inmediata al sentir algo tocándolo. Lo primero que pensó hacer fue alcanzar su arma y eliminar ese ligero peso que se situaba sobre él. Pero entonces, al pensar con más claridad y al ver a la figura acostada a un lado de él, no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente y cerrar sus ojos en alivio.

La mano de Sam descansaba sobre su pecho mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas las unas con las otras bajo una sábana blanca que él había guardado en su mochila y que ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Vaya, jamás imaginó que todo ese evento ocurriría así. El cabello de Samantha estaba esparcido sobre su torso, y su respiración tranquila y relajada lo calmaba a él y lo hacía sentirse por primera vez en su vida verdaderamente afortunado. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se proyectaron en su mente una y otra vez, y por más que quisiera, no podía eliminar esa sonrisa que asaltaba su rostro.

Involuntariamente, comenzó a acariciar a lo largo la espalda de Sam, y apreció la suavidad que su tez tenía. El fuego se había apagado y rayos de Sol chocaban contra el suelo. ¿En serio había pasado ahí? ¿De esa forma? ¿En ese lugar? Dios, ésta sería una historia que nunca podría olvidar.

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el cuerpo a su lado comenzó a moverse, y Sam, al abrir los ojos y ver quién estaba a su costado, los volvió a cerrar mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Buenos días —su voz sonaba algo afónica, Baird no pudo evitar notarlo. Él suspiró aliviado y sonrió por igual.

—Buenos días —ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que de pronto, Sam comenzó a reír con libertad. Damon rápidamente fue contagiado por la risa de su nueva compañera, sin embargo, la risa fue algo tranquila y poco duradera. Era aún extraño para él reír con tanta libertad y sin inhibiciones.

—¿Esto es real? —la pelinegra preguntó, elevando su torso para mirar cara a cara a Damon, quien seguía acariciando la espalda de la pelinegra con extremo cuidado.

—Supongo que sí —lo único que pudo hacer Sam en esos momentos fue inclinarse y besar a su amante profundamente, comunicándole muchas cosas con ese beso que comenzaba a despertar bajas pasiones en ambos por igual.

—¿Quién lo diría? —Samantha dijo una vez se separó de los labios de Damon —. Estamos completamente locos —él sólo sonrió ante su comentario y dejó de acariciar la espalda de Sam, simplemente para poner esa mano en una las mejillas de la pelinegra.

—¿Podemos dormir un rato más? —ella cuestionó, inclinando su mejilla hacia la mano de Damon. Él la miró un poco indeciso, pero después de convencerlo con una cara de súplica, ambos volvieron a quedarse profundamente dormidos, sumergiéndose una vez más en el sueño.

* * *

Después de unas horas más, finalmente ambos volvieron a despertar. Sam fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, y tratando de no despertar a Damon, estiró su cuerpo, sintiendo un gran placer al cambiar de posición su cuerpo y finalmente relajar sus músculos.

La noche anterior había sido simplemente fantástica. No se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo gracias al inimaginable Damon Baird. No se detuvieron sino hasta aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, cuando finalmente habían dado su último suspiro, llenos de cansancio y agotamiento corporal. El dolor muscular que en esos momentos estaba experimentando su cuerpo no tenía comparación alguna, y se sentía increíblemente satisfactorio.

Samantha sonrió para sus adentros; era más que obvio que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, y ahora, no quería quitar bajo ninguna circunstancia las manos que recorrían con suavidad el torso de su nuevo amante, quien poco a poco comenzaba a despertar. Cuando abrió sus ojos completamente y vio a Sam a su lado, de igual forma sonrió. Una sonrisa que se desvaneció con rapidez sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Hola, de nuevo —Samantha habló mientras que con ayuda de su codo, se elevaba para mirar de mejor forma a Damon, llamado la atención del soldado.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —él preguntó, su mano involuntariamente sujetando la cadera de la pelinegra y admirando la vista que tenía frente a él.

—Por fin dormí algo.

Damon sonrió. En eso podían estar de acuerdo.

Samantha se levantó completamente para buscar su licra negra, cuando de pronto, la realidad la golpeó.

—¡Oye! —Damon volteó a verla, aún acostado, con ambos brazos colocados detrás de su cabeza y ambas cejas levantadas ligeramente en señal de duda —. ¿Por qué demonios rompiste mi licra?

Lo único que Baird pudo hacer en ese momento, fue reír con fuerza en forma de burla y nada más.

* * *

—_¡Y aquí está, una vez más, el torneo de la Ruleta Rusa! _—_la cabecilla del grupo gritó emocionado, con Elliot White y otros hombres mirando con atención el espectáculo que constaba de dos hombres sentados frente a frente, con una mesa de madera separándolos. Un arma se encontraba en el centro de la mesa _—_. ¡El perdedor, muere! ¡El ganador, vive! Empezaremos contigo _—_la cabecilla señaló al hombre que se encontraba sentado a su derecha, temblando de miedo mientras un sudor frío descendía por su rostro _—_. Agarra el arma y póntela en la sien. _

_El hombre obedeció las indicaciones, pero su nerviosismo y miedo hacían que la pistola temblara y se moviera con cierta brusquedad mientras la colocaba en su sien derecha. Su dedo se colocó sobre el gatillo, y cerró sus ojos mientras su temor aumentaba significativamente. _

—_¡Y...ahora! _

_El hombre jaló el gatillo, haciendo que un click resonara en toda la habitación. El mismo suspiró temblorosamente, siendo su alivio algo inmediato. Deslizó el arma a través de la mesa, esperando a que el otro hombre la tomara. El otro sujeto miró de soslayo a la cabecilla y a los demás, su temor reflejándose en sus ojos y en el temblor de sus manos._

—_¡Vamos, vamos! El entretenimiento vale oro _—_la cabecilla gritó, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras una sonrisa macabra decoraba su rostro. El hombre situado en la izquierda tomó el arma de forma casi inmediata. Subió la misma a su sien derecha y la presionó contra su piel, sintiendo el calor que el cañón del arma emanaba después de haber sido disparada. Puso sus dedos en el gatillo, tragó fuerte y sus ojos se humedecieron con increíble rapidez mientras trataba de tragarse el nudo en su garganta, y desesperado, buscaba valor para poder disparar el arma. Se repetía una y otra vez que iba a estar bien, y a pesar de que no le deseaba el mal ni nada por el estilo al hombre frente a él, anhelaba ganar ese juego de Ruleta Rusa. Y entonces, temblando y resistiéndose unos momentos, finalmente jaló el gatillo. _

_Un sonido estruendoso hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del cuarto mientras un cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo sin piedad y se estrellaba contra el piso. La cabecilla rió con fuerza, sujetando su abdomen, los demás soldados siguiéndole la corriente a excepción de Elliot, quien miraba con interés la escena. El hombre situado en la izquierda desgraciadamente había perdido, y el que estaba en la derecha, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar lleno de alivio, pero después de ver el cuerpo del hombre que estaba frente a él muerto en el frío suelo, el miedo volvió a envolverlo. _

_La cabecilla del grupo terminó de reír, pero inmediatamente, su rostro se ensombreció. _

—_Bueno, eso fue más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado _—_el líder dijo, pensativo _—_. ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste! _

—_¿Y...ya puedo irme? _—_el hombre titubeó, su nerviosismo corriendo por su cuerpo. _

—_¿Irte? _—_la cabecilla volvió a carcajear, cerrando sus ojos y sujetándose el abdomen_—_-. Pero si acabas de llegar, amigo mío. ¿No te gustaría quedarte un poco más en nuestras bellas instalaciones? Sé que te van a gustar._

—_P...pero, ¡usted dijo que sólo serviría de entretenimiento, y que me soltaría tan pronto como terminara!_

—_Oh, ¡siento mucho haberte ilusionado! _—_volteó a ver a Elliot y le pidió con la mano que se acercara _—_. Llévalo a las habitaciones y dale una. Dile las indicaciones y cómo es que se trabaja aquí. Si trata de hacer alguna tontería, simplemente vuélale los sesos._

_Elliot asintió, acercándose al pobre hombre y llevándolo directamente al infierno en la Tierra._

**Dios! Esto fue todo un reto; la verdad espero no haberlos (as) decepcionado CON TODA ESA DELICIA QUE PASÓ. FINALMENTE DIOS. Siento si me tardé mucho, y tal vez no lo hice en el momento perfecto, pero tarde o temprano lo harían, y no creo que les importe dónde esten si están a punto de hacer algo que habían estado esperando desde hace ya un buen tiempo! Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Les gustó? No? Verán, soy un poco niña, por eso no quería meterme muy a fondo con los detalles, no tengo experiencia alguna con todo esto (JAJA), pero, debo admitir que la descripción fue algo suficiente, libre para la imaginación de cada quien! Bien, gracias por leer y perdón por la nota de autor tan larga! Nos vemos en el capítulo 17, acercándonos cada vez más al final! Bye, bye!**


	17. Black Hole

**Finalmente, aquí está el gran capítulo 17! Perdón por hacerlas(os) esperar, la escuela me está consumiendo poco a poco. Éste es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, no sé si vaya a ser así de entretenido y lo siento mucho si no es lo que esperan, traté de tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlo y esto fue lo que salió! Bien, espero y lo disfruten!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 17 - Black Hole**

—_Mi querido Nathan _—_la cabecilla habló, acariciando su Boltok Pistol mientras veía la figura del recluta sentado frente a él. El ex soldado se encontraba cabizbajo, sus manos estaban sujetadas al descansa brazos de la silla de madera en la que se encontraba. Su frente estaba sudorosa, su ojo derecho hinchado y su nariz sangraba, al igual que su boca. Su respiración era muy tranquila; resonaba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación donde ambos hombres se encontraban, al igual que los estruendosos y marcados pasos de la cabecilla al recorrer en círculos el lugar en cuestión. Los nudillos del líder estaban rojizos, sangraban un poco, todo esto gracias a la golpiza que le había proporcionado a Nathan unos momentos atrás, quien batallaba por mantenerse consciente._

—_Lo esperaba de todos, menos de ti _—_la cabecilla suspiró decepcionado. _

—_No sé... _—_Nathan apenas y podía hablar con claridad. Un hilo de sangre colgaba de su boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente _—_...ya le he dicho...no sé de qué me habla. _

—_Todo un inocente, ¿no? _—_la cabecilla chistó, seguido de formar una sonrisa torcida _—_. La inocencia es un aspecto imperdonable hoy en día. _

—_¡No sé nada! _—_Nathan gritó, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la espontánea exaltación. La cabecilla empezó a reír con libertad. _

—_¿En serio no suena la campanita dentro de tu cabeza? _—_la cabecilla cuestionó con carisma _—_. Bien, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco._

_Nathan miró con atención cuando el líder bajó su mano y la metió en su bolsillo trasero, buscando por algo. Cuando el objeto ya estaba en sus manos, la cabecilla lo sacó y lo escondió en su puño. _

—_¿Preparado? _—_algo dentro de Nathan le decía que todo eso iba a terminar mal. No tenía ni idea de lo que su jefe le decía, pero si tenía algo en ese puño, significaba que la cabecilla de alguna forma u otra había encontrado o recibido evidencia. Y de pronto, cuando la cabecilla abrió su puño mostrando el objeto, su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta. _

—_¿Sorprendido? _—_la cabecilla sujetaba con un firme agarre la placa de identificación de Nathan White _—_. Tranquilo, es una reacción normal. Yo igual me sorprendí cuando Elliot me lo dio _—_al mencionar el nombre de su hermano, el ex recluta levantó su rostro y una ira abrazadora llenó su cuerpo y mente en un instante _—_. Traicionado por tu propio hermano _—_la cabecilla soltó una carcajada _—_. ¡Cuánta ironía! _

—_¿Dónde...dónde lo encontraron? _—_Nathan titubeó, tragándose su rabia. _

—_¿Recuerdas a tus amigos los soldados? _—_la cabecilla rió en forma de burla al ver los ojos de Nathan ampliarse _—_. Parece que lo olvidaron en su campamento _—_el líder se encogió de hombros _—_. Tampoco me habías dicho que los conocías, Nathan. _

—_Yo... _—_prefirió quedarse callado. Ya era demasiado tarde como para mentir, o tan siquiera explicar cómo pasó todo. Debió de haber dicho la verdad desde un inicio. Debió...debió de haberse quedado con Sam y no dejarse convencer por el remordimiento de no haberse llevado a su maldito hermano con él aquella noche que Nathan dejó su vida atrás. Suspiró, considerando que probablemente era el último suspiro que iba a dar en su vida. Apretó su mandíbula y levantó con seguridad y firmeza su barbilla, retando indirectamente a la cabecilla mientras lo miraba con una determinación e intensidad que jamás había sentido antes._

—_Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una buena vez _—_aceptaba su destino. Se iba a ir de ese mundo con remordimiento, decepción y tristeza carcomiendo su consciencia. No era exactamente lo que había planeado, pero lo aceptaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano moriría, y ahora que todo parecía haberse derrumbado, ¿cuál era el problema en morir? _

—_Oh, ¡por supuesto que no! _—_la cabecilla exclamó con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Caminó hacia Nathan con una lentitud abrumadora hasta estar frente a frente del ex recluta. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y con una sonrisa sínica, dijo:_

—_Apenas estamos comenzando. _

_Y lo único que Nathan sintió, además de un miedo abrumador, fue la base de la Boltok Pistol estrellándose contra su sien. Después de eso, todo se tornó negro._

* * *

**_6 horas antes._**

Samantha suspiró aliviada después de haber escuchado el comunicado de Hoffman. Su mano, la que había presionado su intercomunicador, había aterrizado en el torso de Damon, quien yacía a un lado de ella, tomándola de la cintura en una muestra de posesión, cariño y protección.

—El Coronel ha dicho que podemos partir de vuelta a Anvil Gate ahora mismo —Sam dijo, rompiendo con el silencio. Baird levantó ambas cejas en señal de curiosidad, no molestándose en abrir sus ojos.

—Lo más probable es que el maldito bastardo quiera que le hagamos otro mandado —Damon aseguró con una mueca en su rostro —. Pft, ese desgraciado..., ¿quién demonios se cree que es?

—Ese desgraciado es nuestro jefe; queramos o no, tenemos que seguir sus órdenes —Samantha bostezó y se enderezó para poderse sentar sobre la superficie donde estaban acostados. Al no poder alcanzar más su cintura, Damon colocó su mano en la espalda desnuda de su compañera, comenzando a proporcionarle pequeñas caricias.

—Esto de seguir órdenes es una estupidez —Baird se quejó en lo alto, permaneciendo recostado.

—Y que lo digas.

Después de una hora y media, al terminar de arreglarse y vestirse con sus respectivas armaduras, ambos comenzaron a guardar las cosas que habían utilizado en las grandes mochilas que ahora se encontraban en sus espaldas. Ya listos, comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Anvil Gate, los dos olvidando por completo el hecho de haber abandonado la Placa de Identificación de Nathan White.

* * *

_Nathan despertó exaltado, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, ya que una punzada de dolor azotó su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a cerrar sus ojos mientras una mueca de molestia se plantaba en su rostro. Seguía en la silla, amarrado e indefenso, débil y vulnerable. Por suerte, la cabecilla ya no estaba ahí. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía verdadero miedo a una persona. Sabía que ser un estorbo o una molestia para el jefe era una maldición, y que tarde o temprano terminarías muerto, pero...jamás había sido víctima de él hasta ahora. _

_Aún no entendía cómo habían encontrado su placa de identificación. Tal vez Sam la llevaba consigo, ¿a caso ella tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo? ¿Al menos Baird le había dicho sobre su encuentro? Por supuesto que el bastardo no le había dicho. No le convenía hacerlo; si Sam se enteraba de que él había estado presente en su campamento, y que incluso había hablado con Damon, inmediatamente iba a venir a buscarlo. No quería ser modesto, pero era la verdad. Se arrepentía mucho de haberse despedido de la forma en que lo hizo, y se arrepentía de haber pensado que Elliot era más familia que ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que compartir la misma sangre no significa ser leal entre los tuyos. Era una lección que tuvo que aprender por las malas, y ahora, por culpa de su presunto hermano, Nathan iba a morir. Aceptaba la muerte, pero al menos quería despedirse de Sam, despedirse de ella sin cartas de por medio. _

_No culpaba a Sam por cargar su placa de identificación con ella, era un detalle valioso para él, pero desgraciadamente y todo por un descuido, la había olvidado en su campamento, y para su mala suerte, su hermano la había encontrado. Pero todo pudo haberse evitado si su hermano hubiera cerrado la maldita boca, ¿qué le costaba hacerlo? Ellos habían llegado con la cabecilla porque Nathan conocía a un sujeto que trabajaba para él desde un inicio; nunca quiso relacionarse con él, todos lo pintaban de loco y sanguinario, pero era el único contacto seguro que tenía en las afueras, y siguiendo sus instintos, Nathan y Elliot llegaron a las "instalaciones" después de dos días de viaje, pasando hambre y sed. La cabecilla los recibió con amabilidad, incluso Nathan llegó a pensar que el hombre era simpático, pero vaya que había estado equivocado, y su pobre inocencia lo había cegado de la realidad. _

_La cabecilla no sabía los orígenes de los hermanos White, simplemente que habían escapado de casa y que tras meses de búsqueda y búsqueda, habían dado con ese lugar. Impresionantemente, la cabecilla les creyó, pero en realidad, el único que corría peligro ahí era Nathan, pues la cabecilla tenía un cierto odio hacia la CGO y él había sido el único que había ingresado a la Coalición. Su hermano quedaba descartado. _

_Suspiró agobiado por tantos pensamientos inundando su cabeza; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No encontraba la forma de salir, no veía ningún posible lugar que lo ayudara a escapar de ahí, y sus ánimos de querer hacerlo estaban por los suelos. Todo lucía tan mal. Elliot era un maldito bastardo, y se encargaría de darle una golpiza después de que todo ese espectáculo terminara. _

_Después de unos minutos de pensar en todo y en nada, Nathan agudizó sus oídos al escuchar el murmullo de unas voces afuera de la habitación Rápidamente, se cohibió al escuchar de quién pertenecía la voz. Trató de sacar sus manos del fuerte cuero que las sujetaba, pero era inútil, la maldita cosa no parecía dar indicios de romperse. Al momento de escuchar la puerta abrirse con un molesto chirrido, Nathan dejó de tratar de escapar. La cabecilla se postró frente a él con un aire de superioridad, mirándolo con decepción en sus rasgos y un poco de burla. _

—_Mientras estabas descansado, mi querido Nathan, se me ocurrió una gran idea _—_la cabecilla habló, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro _—_. Tú has convivido con los soldados más de lo que yo nunca podré, así que... _—_la cabecilla se acercó a Nathan, quien levantó su cabizbajo rostro para encararlo _—_, estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos hacer un trato. No soy muy dado a hacer negocios con gente que preferiría ver muerta, pero tú eres valioso en ambos bandos, o bueno, al menos eras valioso en el mío. En fin, simplemente queremos armas y municiones, ¡montones de armas y municiones! Hay algunos grupos de civiles que tienen el ojo sobre nosotros, ¿de qué me pueden culpar? Yo no pedí ser tan famoso entre los civiles. _

—_¿Negociar? _—_Nathan cuestionó, una sonrisa burlona formándose en sus labios secos _—_. Supongo que me vas a usar como la carnada, ¿no? _

—_Tu inteligencia y percepción son simplemente encantadoras _—_la cabecilla admitió _—_. En efecto. Damos al chico, nos dan armas y municiones. Así de simple._

—_¿Y tú crees que ellos se molestarán en saber si yo muero o no? _—_Nathan cuestionó, soltando una carcajada _—_. No era ni General, ni Teniente, ni Coronel. Era un jodido recluta que acababa de ser promovido. ¿Crees que les importe un novato chiflado?_

—_¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Esa es simple lógica, mi querido amigo _—_la cabecilla exclamó con emoción _—_. Elliot me contó que lograste crear una amistad muy fuerte ahí dentro. Una tal...Sam, ¿o me equivoco? _—_el rostro de Nathan palideció al momento de escuchar el nombre de su amiga _—_. Ella era la que estaba en el campamento, ¿o no, Nathan? Junto a ese hombre, del cual Elliot no me pudo decir nada. ¿Tal vez tú puedas iluminarme un poco?_

_Nathan mostró su claro enfado apretando su mandíbula y cerrando sus amarradas manos en puños. _

—_Sería genial si te fueras a la mierda, Garret._

—_¿Ahora me hablas de tú, mi querido Nathan? Bien, supongo que vamos progresando _—_la cabecillla, ahora nombrado como Garret, sacó su inseparable Boltok Pistol que estaba enfundada en su pantalón y le apuntó a Nathan con ella _—. _Habla, o yo te obligaré a hacerlo._

* * *

Habían sido kilómetros de recorrido, la luna se postraba bella en el cielo y su luz iluminaba a dos figuras que caminaban incansables por los enormes senderos que adornaban el paisaje. Iban lado a lado, ambos charlando casualmente.

Samantha miraba de reojo algunas ocasiones a Baird. El simple hecho de mirarlo ahora que ya habían tenido su primer verdadero íntimo encuentro la hacían querer recorrer sus dorsales y deleitarse con sus labios. Era algo impresionante. Parecía como si hubiera sido su maldita primera vez.

Afortunada o desgraciadamente, Damon se sentía igual, pero en vez de ver a Sam en ocasiones, múltiples recuerdos de la noche anterior lo hacían fantasear mientras caminaba bajo la luz de la Luna. Quería y anhelaba hacerla suya una vez más, no había tenido suficiente. Quería volver a acariciar sus largas y bellas piernas, quería volver a besar su cuello y quería volver a sentirla y verla llegar a su clímax una y otra vez justo debajo de él. Aún no podía soportar tener esa clase de pensamientos tan ridículos y cursis, pero eran inevitables tenerlos.

Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos; había empezado a sentir la mirada de la pelinegra desde hace ya unos minutos, pero fingía no haberlo notado. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo estudiado. Sonrió ligeramente, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose con rapidez. ¿Acaso ella estaba pensando lo mismo?

—Hey, Baird —Samantha de pronto habló, rompiendo el silencio de la noche —. ¿Sabes? No puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome algo culpable por lo que te dije el otro día —Damon arqueó ambas cejas, cuestionándose mentalmente de qué estaba hablando la pelinegra. Al voltear a verlo y notar su confusión, Samantha sonrió ligeramente y prosiguió —. Sobre...Dom.

El silencio volvió a presentarse entre ambos, Baird empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo con el tema de conversación que Sam había elegido. Era cierto que en esos instantes a Damon ya no le afectaba como anteriormente lo había hecho, pero aún sentía cierto rencor por las palabras que específicamente había escogido la pelinegra aquella noche y que lo habían herido en gran magnitud_. _

Pero ahora que Baird lo recordaba, él de igual forma la había herido a ella con sus palabras la vez en que ambos fueron a patrullar. Se había burlado de que Dom había muerto, y además de eso, nunca logró disculparse.

—Supongo que... —Baird comenzó a hablar, un poco indeciso, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado —, se podría decir que estamos a mano —Samantha volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad —. ¿Recuerdas esa vez...cuando fuimos juntos a patrullar?

—Oh.

Y así permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, ambos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y de aclarar sus sentimientos. Hasta que finalmente, Baird volvió a hablar.

—Per... —hizo una breve pausa —, perdón por eso. Nunca pude disculparme correctamente desde entonces, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho...

—Está bien, Damon. No te martirices más por eso —Samantha aseguró con una sonrisa de comprensión en sus labios —. Yo lo entiendo.

Un silencio algo incómodo apareció entre ellos, pero sus ánimos fueron recargados cuando después de unos minutos más de caminata, finalmente visualizaron el enorme edificio en Anvil Gate.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —Baird dijo con sarcasmo, provocando una risa en Sam.

—Bien dicho.

* * *

—_Vaya, Nathan, tienes un gran aguante _—_Garret dijo, riendo _—_. Supongo que no podré hacerte hablar, ¿o sí?_

_Nathan estaba a punto de desmayarse. Un sonido molesto resonaba en sus oídos, su cabeza le dolía, ahora ambos ojos estaban hinchados y si antes su nariz ya estaba rota, ahora estaba mucho más. La cabecilla le había quitado su camisa, y ahora, su torso tenía múltiples cortes y moretones. Batallaba al respirar, sentía su garganta seca y un sabor a sangre invadía su boca. _

—_V...vete a la...mierda _—_Nathan titubeó, tosiendo de forma seca, escupiendo sangre. _

—_Entonces no me das otra opción. Ni tú ni nadie me impedirán conseguir mis armas y municiones _—_el ex recluta levantó su rostro, haciendo contacto visual con Garret _—_. ¿Estás listo para volver a jugar a los soldaditos, Nathan? _

_El rostro del ex recluta palideció, su aliento se atoró en su garganta y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la seguridad de su querida Sam. Si ellos iban ahí, y si ella lo veía atado, a punto de desfallecer, ¿qué pasaría? No quería perder a nadie. La CGO no daría las armas y municiones; eso era más que obvio, pero Samantha..., ¿ella pensaría diferente? Cerró sus ojos presa del miedo y de la incertidumbre, de las dudas y las preguntas, de la inseguridad y de la incomodidad. _

—_Más vale que vayas preparándote mentalmente, Nathan _—_Garret dijo con burla, dándose media vuelta y acercándose a la puerta. El ex recluta subió su cabizbajo rostro para poder ver a la cabecilla irse _—_. Partimos hoy mismo._

* * *

Sam y Baird finalmente lograron llegar a Anvil Gate. Cansados y llenos de sueño, ambos fueron a la oficina de Hoffman para dar su informe de lo que vieron y dar por terminada la misión que les había encargado el Coronel. Los dos caminaban en silencio después de haber tenido la plática sobre Dom, pero su tranquilidad fue estropeada por Cole, quien iba acompañado de Anya y quienes igualmente apenas llegaban.

—¡Hermano! ¿Me extrañaste? —Augustus se acercó a Damon y palmeó su hombro con cariño. Baird simplemente gruñó; lo único que quería era dormir —. Luces como si no hubieras dormido en años.

—Me siento más o menos así.

—¿Van con Hoffman? —Anya cuestionó a ambos Gears, quienes centraron su atención en la ex teniente. Ambos asintieron en sincronía y Anya sugirió que todos fueran juntos, a lo cual accedieron. El camino fue corto, lleno de bromas y chistes que Cole hacía, acompañados de la risa de ambas Gears. Ya una vez enfrente de la puerta de Hoffman, se limitaron a tocar con suavidad. Seguido de unos segundos, la voz rasposa del Coronel les indicó que podían pasar.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, muchachos! ¿Qué me traen de nuevo? —Hoffman llevaba un puro en su boca, sujetándolo entre sus dientes. Tenía varias hojas de papel en sus manos mientras unos montones más estaban esparcidos en el escritorio que tenía en frente.

—No mucho —Cole respondió —. Encontramos unas Lancer tiradas en el suelo sin municiones, fue lo único interesante.

—¿Rifles Lancer? ¿En la intemperie? —el Coronel se tornó pensativo —. Eso no es exactamente algo bueno —hizo una breve pausa, seguido de dirigir su atención a la otra pareja —. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Novedades?

Fue inevitable para ambos pensar en lo que habían hecho en esa "expedición". Fue inevitable revivir en sus mentes aquellos momentos que habían sido tan anhelados por los dos y que los habían llenado de júbilo y placer. Sam bajó su mirada ligeramente, Baird supo controlar mejor la situación. Pero de pronto, un recuerdo asaltó su mente. El hecho de haber visto a Nathan ahí no era una buena señal; se veía limpio, hidratado y bien alimentado. Era obvio que estaba con un grupo, el problema era que Baird no había sabido nada más sobre aquél grupo en cuestión, además de que no había tenido exactamente el tiempo para investigar el asunto ya que Sam y él habían realizado...otras cosas. Pero no podía decir nada de eso frente a Sam; planeaba decírselo a Hoffman, pero ella no necesitaba saber nada al respecto. No era conveniente. Sus ojos se centraron en la pelinegra quien seguía pensativa, si lo decía..., ¿cuáles, exactamente, serían las consecuencias? Sam se iba a enojar con él, probablemente olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos e ignorarlo durante los próximos días. ¿Valía la pena revelar su encuentro con Nathan y después sufrir todas las consecuencias ya mencionadas? La semana sería algo divertida, pero si Sam se quedaba del mismo humor que había tenido en su primer encuentro, entonces la semana iba a ser mucho más divertida.

Pero, entonces... ¿empezaría todo eso con una mentira? Aunque no era del todo una mentira, porque Sam no supo nada del asunto. Era más como un secreto, un secreto que era preferible que permaneciera enterrado muy profundo en la mente de Baird.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera responderle al Coronel, dos guardias abrieron de golpe la puerta de la oficina de Hoffman. Todos voltearon a verlos algo confundidos, estudiando su lenguaje corporal y notando sus respiraciones erráticas.

—Campbell, Smith —Hoffman dijo —. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Un tipo quiere verlo, Señor. Se hace llamar Garret. Dice que quiera hacer con negocios con usted —Smith respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios? —Hoffman preguntó extremadamente confundido.

—Dijo que si quería saber más, que tenía que salir —Campbell respondió —. Ah, e igualmente dijo que tiene algo que le pertenecía a usted.

La mirada de confusión que los rostros de todos tenían era algo magnífico. Los Gears se miraron entre sí, cuestionándose con los ojos qué era lo que estaba pasando. Aventando el puro al suelo, Hoffman se levantó de su asiento y tomó la Lancer que se encontraba recargada en uno de los costados de su escritorio. Cargó la misma con determinación, y mirando a todos, les indico que lo siguieran. Los cinco Gears caminaron hacia la entrada de Anvil Gate, adonde Campbell y Smith los estaban guiando. Hoffman tenía una expresión dura y seria en su rostro; algo dentro de él le decía que esto del negocio no le iba a parecer en lo absoluto. Ya afuera, el Coronel y los demás vieron varias camionetas en perfecto estado con torretas adheridas al capo. Había un aproximado de veinte hombres, todos portando armas.

—Me imagino que debes de ser el jefe aquí, ¿no? —un hombre alto, con cabello negro y ropa de cuero habló. Hoffman inmediatamente supo que ese era el líder. Se limitó a estudiarlo de lejos mientras poco a poco, más Gears se juntaban para ver lo que estaba pasando —. Tranquilo, no vamos a hacer nada. Sólo...nosotros sólo queremos negociar. Ya sabes, como adultos.

—¿Acaso te conozco? —Hoffman cuestionó, levantando ambas cejas —. ¿O por qué vienes con esa seguridad tan grande de creer que yo voy a hacer negocios contigo?

La cabecilla chistó.

—Empezamos con el pie izquierdo —el hombre, decepcionado, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro —. Pensaba que el plan era ser civilizados.

—Dime qué quieres aquí.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Garret dijo, un cierto tono de fastidio en su voz —. Simplemente quiero hacer negocios. ¿Sabes? Necesito armas y munición. Es difícil ganarse la vida allá afuera cuando hay montones de otros civiles que quieren tu cabeza.

—¿Armas y munición? —Hoffman rió burlonamente en lo alto —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a darte de mi armamento?

Garret, la cabecilla de los civiles, buscó en su bolsillo trasero para tomar algo que tenía guardado. Sam miraba todo con atención, simplemente confundida al igual que el resto. Marcus había llegado rápidamente, y ahora se encontraba a un lado de Hoffman. Algunos Gears apuntaban con sus rifles y francotiradores a los civiles que tenían en frente, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire frío de la noche. Garret, después de unos segundos, sacó lo que a simple vista Hoffman no pudo identificar.

—¿Se te hace conocido? —la cabecilla preguntó. El Coronel trató de distinguir el objeto agudizando su mirada, pero no pudo —. Creo que se hacen llamar Placas de Identificación. Es lo que la mayoría de tus soldados llevan ahora mismo en el cuello —Victor entendió todo en ese instante. Descubrió por qué querían negociar y por qué la seguridad que tenían. Ese grupo tenía a uno de los suyos —. Unos de tus soldaditos lo dejaron tirado en el bosque, donde estaban haciendo su campamento. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban, Elliot White?

El aliento de Sam quedó atrapado al escuchar el nombre del civil. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus manos se tornaron en puños. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía esa molestia en su estómago que le indicaba que algo malo iba a pasar? Una incomodidad se hizo presente en su cuerpo, y de pronto, se sintió débil y vulnerable. Hoffman y Marcus identificaron el nombre. Baird simplemente se paralizó. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Él había retirado del cuello de Sam la placa de identificación de Nathan White y la había dejado olvidada en la tierra. Todo eso era su culpa. Su mirada se perdió y su mente comenzó a ir en cámara lenta, debió de haberle avisado a Sam, debió haberse llevado consigo la Placa por mucho que le molestara.

—Sam y Baird, Señor —todas las miradas de los demás Gears se centraron en la pareja mencionada, quienes ambos, perdidos en sus propios mundos, no lograron notar la atención que se les estaba dando. Hoffman estudió a ambos con extremo cuidado y se percató de algo: ambos tenían sus Placas de Identificación. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—Buen intento, amigo —Hoffman dijo —. Pero esa Placa no es de ninguno de ellos dos. Ahora, puedes retirarte y dejarnos en paz si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

—¡Oh, no! —Garret exclamó —. Yo jamás dije que la Placa de Identificación era de alguno de ellos dos.

La duda creció en Hoffman tan pronto como las palabras habían salido de la boca de Garret. Atónitos, Baird y Sam se miraron mutuamente con terror y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, los dos tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el otro.

—¿Entonces...?

—Calla y mira —seguido de haber dicho eso, dos sujetos salieron de la nada con un hombre sujetado de manos y pies. Tenía una bolsa negra en su rostro, no llevaba camisa, su torso estaba lastimado y rasguñado. Hoffman se preocupó de inmediato —. ¡Damas y caballeros, les presento al poseedor de ésta Placa de Identificación: Nathan White! —la bolsa fue retirada de la cabeza del ex recluta e inmediatamente sus ojos verdes encontraron unos ojos azabaches. Sam quedó en shock, su mirada perdida centrada en su recluta mientras lo veía con todas esas heridas en su rostro. Todo había sido su culpa. Su culpa. Ella lo había arruinado todo, ella no tenía que haberse llevado consigo esa Placa de Identificación. Hoffman se sorprendió ligeramente, al igual que Marcus, y Baird, al verlo así, no pudo evitar sentir culpa invadirlo completamente.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —Garret cuestionó, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro —. Aquella amiga de éste pequeño.

Elliot señaló con su dedo índice a la pelinegra.

—¡Sam! Qué gusto verte —Garret comenzó a hablar, caminando hacia un lado de Nathan —. Es un placer. Nathan habló muchas cosas de ti, ¿o no, pequeñín?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, los sonidos de la noche invadiendo los oídos de todos mientras que Sam trataba de digerir lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Su recluta, ahí, golpeado. Tenía que hacer algo. Él estaba tan vulnerable...veía en sus ojos la tristeza y la impotencia que yacían dentro de su recluta, comiéndolo vivo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y después otro. Su rostro se tornó duro, la única emoción que en ese momento sentía era ira y sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos debido a la fuerza con la que estaba formando sus puños. Antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió una mano sujetar su brazo. El toque fue extraordinariamente familiar. Se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás para ver quién era la persona que la detenía. Baird se encontraba con una mirada de preocupación, un ceño fruncido estaba en su rostro y con sus ojos le rogó a la pelinegra que detuviera cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando.

—No —él susurró, atrayéndola hacia su figura. Samantha volteó a ver a su recluta quien la miraba con extremada atención. Nathan, al ver que Sam quería acercarse a él, negó con su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando la pelinegra ya no puso ni siquiera la mínima resistencia.

—El chico a cambio de armas y municiones —Garret habló —. No dejarán morir a un soldado de la Coalición, ¿verdad? —Hoffman se sentía molesto. Una mirada fría adornaba su rostro mientras disimuladamente mordía su labio inferior —. Como veo que ahora todos están sin palabras, y por supuesto que lo entiendo, les daré un día para que lo piensen, ¿sí? —la cabecilla se acercó a una de las camionetas mientras otros soldados sujetaban a Nathan con fuerza y lo volvían a meter en uno de los vehículos. Sam jamás perdió contacto visual en todo ese trayecto. Todos los motores de las camionetas comenzaron a rugir, alterando la paz de la noche. La cabecilla sacó su mano por la ventanilla del vehículo y se despidió con la misma, las tres camionetas arrancando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después del suceso, los Gears comenzaron a dispersarse. Sam continuaba en la misma posición, su mirada perdida en el suelo mientras Baird la miraba con preocupación. Debió de haberle dicho todo antes.

—Ustedes dos —Hoffman se acercó a la pareja y los miró con rudeza —. ¿Sabían de esto? ¿Lo conocían?

Baird y Sam permanecieron en silencio. Damon estaba debatiendo si decirle o no al Coronel era prudente, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa. Miró una vez más a Sam; ni siquiera había escuchado la voz de Hoffman hablarle. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Ahora Sam estaba vulnerable, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz si es que se enteraba de que él había tenido un contacto con su recluta.

—No, Señor —finalmente, Damon contestó. Los pensamientos de arrepentimiento comenzaron a sugestionar su mente —. No vimos nada.

Hoffman lo miró con sospecha, pero seguido de esto, simplemente suspiró, llevando su mano derecha a su frente y cerrando sus ojos.

—General Fenix, acompáñeme. Tenemos que discutir éste asunto —ambos Gears desaparecieron tiempo después, y Cole y Anya igualmente se despidieron, prefiriendo dejar solos a la pareja.

—No debí de haberlo dejado ir... —Samantha, después de unos minutos, finalmente habló.

—Sam, no es tu culpa.

Con ojos llorosos, la pelinegra encaró a Baird.

—Yo lo veo distinto —seguido de decir eso, Sam se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Damon. Él se quedó mirándola, y se sintió aún más culpable cuando la sonrisa triste de Sam se plantó en sus labios. Samantha susurró un suave adiós y se fue, dejando a un muy arrepentido Damon Baird solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿les gustó, no? Déjenme su opinión! Les prometo que ya por los últimos capítulos habrán muchos más momentos entre nuestros queridos personajes principales! Dios mío, ¡ya estamos a nada del final! Por cierto, ¿ya probaron la Beta de Gears of War 4? ¿Les gustó? ¿Ya vieron el tráiler "Tomorrow"? Es simplemente hermoso! Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, gracias por leer! Bye, bye!**


	18. Out Of Sight

**Éste es definitivamente más corto que el anterior, pero es que en serio ya no supe qué más escribir! Advertencia: éste capítulo es muy emocional, lamento si va a ser triste o nostálgico para ustedes pero bueno, lo que hice lo hice porque quería darle otro rumbo a la historia ahora que estamos llegando al final de la misma. Disfruten la lectura!**

**_-StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 18 - Out Of Sight**

Al día siguiente, no había boca que no hablara sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todos murmuraban rumores, elaboraban teorías y se preguntaban quién era ese sujeto invasor que llegó a Anvil Gate el día anterior y que había perturbado la paz en el lugar.

Samantha, a primera hora de la mañana, fue directo a la oficina del Coronel Hoffman. Su aspecto estaba descuidado; no había podido dormir en toda la noche y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo evidenciaban. Se sentía cansada y frustrada, pero también, el sentimiento de preocupación y nerviosismo invadían su cuerpo de forma violenta y constante. Tocó la puerta con más fuerza de la debida, y después de esperar unos segundos, la puerta fue abierta por un matutino Hoffman.

—Sam —el Coronel dijo con ligera sorpresa —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Hoffman, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer —Víctor sabía y estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano la pelinegra iba a ir con él. El Coronel sabía qué tan fuerte había sido o era la relación entre Sam y Nathan, así que era de esperarse que la pelinegra fuera con él a una hora tan temprana por la mañana. Víctor se adentró a su oficina dejando la puerta abierta para que Sam lo pudiera seguir. Al momento de que Hoffman se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Samantha ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Háblame.

—Tenemos que traer a Nathan de vuelta, ¡tenemos que rescatarlo! —el Coronel cerró sus ojos y suspiró —. Aguarde —Sam se detuvo unos instantes mientras sus ojos mostraban decepción y tristeza —, usted..., ¿usted iba a dejar a Nathan morir?

—No, Sam, por supuesto que no. Me conoces mejor que eso —Víctor respondió en defensa —. Es sólo que no tenemos suficientes armas ni municiones para poder abastecer a dos grupos.

—¡Y eso que demonios importa! —Samantha exclamó, molesta —. ¿Vale más algo material que una vida humana?

—Sam, no es eso —Hoffman volvió a tratar de mostrar su punto —. Es un grupo grande. Lo más probable es que quieran apoderarse de éste lugar, y teniendo las armas y las municiones, ¿qué los estaría deteniendo? No puedes asegurar que una vez hagamos el trato nos vayan a dejar en paz, ¿o sí?

—¡Lucharemos contra ellos! —Samantha subió sus manos a su cabeza —. Podemos crear una estrategia y...

Hoffman la interrumpió.

—¿Y cuántas vidas va a costar eso, Sam? —Víctor cuestionó con una mirada fría —. ¿Cuántos morirán? —la pelinegra bajó su rostro, conteniendo su ira. Transformó sus manos en puños y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Pero... —la pelinegra titubeó, sus ojos tornándose rojizos —, es Nathan..., Coronel, es Nathan.

—Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta a casa, Sam —la pelinegra se tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió con lentitud. Seguido de eso, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, tomando la manija. Fue detenida por la voz de Hoffman —. Confía en mí.

Y después de eso, sólo se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Baird aún no sabía nada de Sam. Había ido a su habitación y no estaba, la había buscado en la cafetería, en la oficina de Hoffman, con Cole y nadie pudo decirle donde se encontraba la pelinegra hasta después de minutos y minutos de búsqueda cuando finalmente dio con ella en la playa. Su silueta femenina se encontraba sentada en la caliente arena, sus piernas estaban extendidas y el agua tocaba ligeramente sus zapatos. Se acercó con un ceño fruncido en el rostro, y con lentitud, tocó el hombro de Sam para llamar su atención. Ella volteó hacia arriba para verlo y sonrió con algo de tristeza adornando sus facciones. Damon se limitó a estudiarla con cuidado, y después de eso, se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras veían al viento crear pequeñas olas en el mar. Samantha suspiró y tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible, se movió lo suficiente como para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Baird, quien no se incomodó ni molestó por aquella acción.

—Estoy bien —Samantha de pronto dijo, haciendo que Damon levantara ambas cejas en señal de duda —. Sé que te lo estás preguntando mentalmente, pero eres muy orgulloso como para preguntármelo.

Baird simplemente asintió en silencio. Samantha se enderezó un poco y sus ojos azabaches se centraron en la figura que estaba a su lado. Sintió enormes impulsos de quererlo abrazar y estar con él de una forma más íntima, pero cerró sus ojos y lo dejó ir. Lo único que hizo fue sujetar con sus manos el rostro de Damon, él sólo la miró con detenimiento, sin saber que de pronto y de la nada, Samantha estamparía sus labios contra los de él dándole un beso que le iba a robar el aliento. Pero ese no era un beso simple o un beso sensual. Baird pudo diferenciarlo. Era un beso de aprecio, gratitud, demostrándole que ella lo quería.

Poco a poco, Damon fue cediendo el beso hasta fundirse en el mismo, deleitándose con la sensación de sentirla tan cerca y tan suya. Finalmente ambos se separaron, mirándose con intensidad y detenimiento, los dos tratando de digerir lo que acababan de compartir. No eran necesarias las palabras en eso instantes, ambos se hacían sentir bien mutuamente y eso era algo irreemplazable, algo que viviría en ellos por el resto de sus vidas. Damon jamás imaginó llegar a aquél punto. Cuando la guerra empezó, su primer pensamiento fue que no iba a vivir para contarlo, pero lo hizo; sobrevivió, y ahora, estaba en frente de Sam, quien lo acompañaría en su supervivencia en ese nuevo mundo que ambos habían conseguido tras horas, días, meses y años de lucha.

Samantha volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Damon, ambos mirando el mar frente a ellos en silencio.

Tal vez eso era lo que significaba tener un hogar.

* * *

—Coronel, hay que crear una estrategia —Marcus insistió con firmeza, siendo respaldado por Cole y Anya —. No podemos perder a un Soldado.

—Tampoco podemos perder armas y municiones, Sargento. Pensé que eso había quedado claro ya.

—Lo hemos entendido, Coronel —Anya habló con gentileza, dando un paso hacia adelante —. Pero Marcus tiene razón; no podemos dejar a un Soldado morir.

Víctor se quedó pensando unos instantes, analizando con una mirada fría a las personas frente a él.

—Bien. ¿Sugerencias? —el Coronel preguntó, elevando ambas cejas.

—Podríamos rodear el perímetro. Quiero decir, sabemos por dónde van a llegar; tomemos eso como ventaja —Cole planteó.

—Sería una buena idea. Podríamos poner unos cuantos soldados escondidos en los arbustos con armas pesadas —la ex teniente intervino.

—Es un buen plan, pero creo que las armas pesadas nos darían cierta desventaja. Necesitamos que los soldados sean rápidos y puedan moverse con facilidad si las cosas llegaran a ponerse...mal —Marcus sugirió, Cole y Anya asintiendo señalando su apoyo hacia la estrategia ya mencionada.

—Suena como algo que puede funcionar —Víctor afirmó, rascando su barbilla —. ¿Pero qué haremos si las cosas se ponen mal?

—Podrían haber francotiradores escondidos igualmente, y nosotros también estaríamos armados. Hay mucho espacio libre, eso es algo que nos puede afectar, pero podríamos controlarlos si rodeamos bien el lugar —el Sargento habló, planteándose en su cabeza un escenario imaginario, pero posible.

—¿Cuántos soldados en cada lado?

—Diez de lado izquierdo y diez de lado derecho —Cole intervino —. Los francotiradores podrían ser más de diez.

De pronto, antes de que siguieran ideando el plan perfecto, la puerta de la oficina de Hoffman se abrió de golpe, revelando a una muy preocupada Sam y a un expectante Baird, quien esperaba a la pelinegra para poder entrar. Samantha se apresuró en adentrarse en la habitación y Damon cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiéndola.

—¿De qué me perdí? ¿Vamos a dar las armas y municiones? —Sam cuestionó algo alterada.

—No exactamente —Anya respondió, provocando que la pelinegra la volteara a ver con confusión —. Fingiremos querer hacer el trato, pero entre los arbustos estarán escondidos Gears y demás para tenderles una emboscada.

—¿Y qué hay de Nathan? ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

—Tranquila; tendremos francotiradores en lo alto del edificio cubriendo a Nathan —Marcus la tranquilizó un poco —. De cualquier forma, a la señal, un soldado que esté escondido lanzará una granada de humo y podremos escabullirnos y rescatar a Nathan, ¿estás de acuerdo?

La pelinegra analizó el plan con detenimiento y concentración, trató de identificar los pros y contras, buscó otras opciones, pero no hubo nada más que la convenciera. Con una mirada con determinación, Sam asintió.

—Hagamos que ese bastardo sufra.

* * *

Las horas corrieron y los Gears ya estaban preparados. Hoffman había escogido a los mejores soldados que hasta ese momento tenía, mostrándoles dónde tenían que estar situados y qué debían de hacer. Se les explico que la señal para aventar la granada de humo sería cuando Sam les hablara por el intercomunicador.

Por otra parte, Samantha, Baird y Cole se habían dado la tarea de buscar a los mejores quince francotiradores, recalcándoles que su prioridad era cubrir a Nathan y nada más. Se les hizo entrega de suficiente munición y suministros, y rápidamente la noche cayó en Anvil Gate.

Todos esperaban con ansias la llegada del grupo de civiles, del cual, no sabían absolutamente nada. Los minutos se sentían como días, y las manos de Sam temblaban mientras veía que una cierta cantidad de armas y municiones se guardaban en una bolsa para hacer la carnada. Tenía que ser positiva: todo iba a salir a la perfección. Eran más fuertes y más inteligentes que aquél grupo, podían vencerlos sin dificultad y tenderles una emboscada había sido una gran idea. No había nada que pudiera arruinar ese plan.

Baird miraba a Sam cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; lucía cansada, agitada, nerviosa y preocupada. Quería darle palabras de aliento, o cualquier cosa que pudiera levantar su ánimo, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo, y a pesar de haberse vuelto un poco más sensible, jamás podría saber cómo acercarse a alguien y proporcionarle esperanza. Sabía que ese pensamiento era algo egoísta, pero él era así y no era posible cambiar de un día a otro.

La señal de que algo o alguien se aproximaba llegó a los oídos de casi todos. El equipo Delta estaba en frente, con el Coronel Hoffman a la cabeza, mientras que otros Gears se encontraban detrás de ellos. Los francotiradores ya estaban en sus posiciones, al igual que los veinte soldados. Un francotirador fue el encargado de informar si veía algo, y al ver las luces de varias camionetas iluminar el área llena de árboles, no lo pensó dos veces y habló por su intercomunicador. No tardó mucho para que Garret y su grupo aparecieran. Las tres camionetas de la vez anterior se detuvieron frente a los Gears, justo como en la otra noche, y Hoffman esperó a la cabecilla para que saliera y comenzara a hablar. Después de unos segundos, Garret salió de la camioneta situada en medio y saludó a todos moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

—¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes! —exclamó con fuerza —. No es necesario que les recuerde por qué hemos regresado —la cabecilla situó su mirada en Hoffman —. ¿Cuál será la respuesta, Coronel?

Víctor levantó su rostro con superioridad.

—Hemos decidido que te daremos lo que quieres, pero queremos ver al chico primero.

—¡Oh, cierto! El pobre y solitario Nathan —giró su rostro hacia la derecha, y con una mano le indicó a un soldado que fuera a traer al ex recluta. En el silencio de la noche, se pudo escuchar una puerta abrirse, seguido de múltiples pasos que se aproximaban hacia el frente. El civil tenía sujetado a Nathan; su rostro estaba descubierto, sus ojos estaban cerrados y Sam podía jurar que su recluta tenía más heridas ahora que la noche anterior.

—Aquí está el hombrecito —Garret habló con burla —. Vengan por él.

Samantha quiso ir, incluso dio varios pasos hacia adelante, pero Hoffman la detuvo, indicándole a Cole y a Clayton que fueran a tomar a Nathan. Ambos hombres asintieron y caminaron hacia el ex recluta con un cierto temor y nerviosismo; ya ahí, sujetaron a Nathan de los brazos y comenzaron a caminar, cuando de pronto, la voz de Garret los detuvo.

—Aguarden —todos los civiles levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a los Gears con las mismas —. Aguarden, aguarden, aguarden. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Hoffman?

El Coronel levantó ambas cejas en curiosidad.

—¡Vamos! —Garret exclamó algo decepcionado —. Pensé que éste sería un trato justo —y de pronto, los arbustos en los costados se movieron, revelando a los Gears que Hoffman había escogido siendo aprisionados por civiles, quienes los amenazaban con un arma pegada a sus sienes —. No creyeron que iba a caer en su trampa, ¿o sí? —Garret rió con estruendo y sujetó su estómago —. ¡En serio lo creyeron! —sus carcajadas resonaban en el lugar mientras el nerviosismo y miedo en todos aumentaba. Cole y Clayton aún tenían a Nathan en sus manos y estaban a medio camino. Samantha miraba a su recluta y viceversa, el pobre ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos a voluntad —. ¡Qué divertido es esto! —rió un poco más y la cabecilla finalmente guardó silencio. Su mirada se tornó fría y un poco sanguinaria, algo parecido a una mirada psicópata.

—Dos pueden jugar al juego de cambiar el trato, Hoffman —y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo. Garret elevó su Boltok Pistol en cámara lenta y jaló el gatillo con fuerza. Su brazo retumbó gracias al disparo mientras el arma soltaba su bala y se dirigía con precisión a su objetivo. Sam pudo escuchar su corazón dejar de latir, pudo sentir la agonía y la desesperación, pudo experimentar la ira y el coraje en su forma más pura. La bala siguió su trayecto y todos estaban paralizados, simplemente veían con atención el pequeño artefacto mientras se movía con rapidez. Ninguno pudo actuar. Ninguno pudo librarse del shock y de la perplejidad. La bala, finalmente, penetró a su objetivo, y Samantha simplemente sintió su alma irse de su cuerpo cuando la bala se impactó en la espalda de Nathan y perforó su blanquecina y lastimada piel, saliendo por su pecho, muy cercas de su corazón. Nathan simplemente amplió sus ojos y sintió la muerte aproximándose a él; su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras todo se empezaba a tornar oscuro y poco a poco su fin se acercaba más y más.

Samantha abrió su boca, no encontrando palabras, no encontrando la lógica y no queriendo ver la realidad. Fue cegada de pronto por la ira, una ira que iba más allá de lo normal, una ira que guió a su cuerpo, una ira destructiva y mortal que deseaba sangre y venganza como platillo fuerte. Y entonces, con Lancer en mano, comenzó a disparar. Sus impulsos no pudieron ser eliminados ni interrumpidos por ningún otro Gear, y los francotiradores comenzaron a disparar. Las balas se impactaban en los cuerpos de los civiles expuestos mientras estos respondían de igual forma, cubriéndose y disparando, creando una guerra que pudo haber sido evitada. Los ojos de Sam se tornaron rojizos, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y poco a poco fue acercándose más y más hacia la silueta en el suelo. Cole, Clayton y los demás Gears, habían corrido hacia cualquier cobertura, pero la pelinegra siguió su rumbo, disparando su arma mientras sus emociones la impulsaban a seguir adelante y una fuerza que jamás había sentido antes la empujaba y que la llenaba de determinación. Veía como sus balas mataban de uno a uno a múltiples hombres; los veía caer con agujeros en sus cabezas, agujeros en sus torsos, agujeros en sus piernas, brazos. Garret se había logrado ocultar, pero ella se encargaría de encontrarlo y de matarlo a sangre fría, torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir y rogar por su vida.

Escuchaba los gritos de Baird y de los demás Gears llamándola, su nombre hacía eco en el tétrico y sanguinario escenario que los rodeaba, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerla. Los disparos se escuchaban como zumbidos en sus orejas, como molestos sonidos constantes y punzantes que amenazaban con perforar sus oídos. Pero aún así, Sam continuó. Estaba siendo cubierta por todos y cada uno de los soldados que estaban detrás de ella, ¿cómo las balas no la habían matado ya? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Caminó un poco más mientras de soslayo veía a varios Gears morir, los vio sucumbir al piso y estrellarse contra el frío suelo. No podía sacarse esa imagen de muerte y destrucción de su cabeza. El frenesí de querer seguir matando no parecía tener un fin, las balas cayendo al piso resonaban en sus oídos y podía oler el hedor a muerte y a sangre.

Finalmente, después de varios pasos, Sam llegó. La guerra continuaba, pero para ella, el tiempo se había detenido. Miró a su recluta en el suelo, sangrando, batallando por sobrevivir, tratando de agarrar aire mientras la sangre ensuciaba sus dientes y manchaba su rostro. Él la miró con detenimiento, la miró con intensidad, y a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación, un ligero toque de alegría adornaba su cara. Nathan levantó su mano y le pidió a Sam con sus ojos que la tomara; ella aceptó, manchando de sangre su piel morena, arrodillándose a un lado de él y abandonando su Lancer en el frío suelo. Sus ojos azabaches lloraban miles de lágrimas que caían en la piel de su recluta. Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de Sam, quien sentía la mano de Nathan extremadamente fría. El recluta respiraba con su boca, su cuerpo estaba sudando, pero se sentía frío, frío como aquella noche.

Samantha se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a llorar, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los soldados habían empezado a tomar terreno, y para cubrirla, corrieron hacia adelante, disparando sin piedad y matando a cualquiera que no tuviera la armadura de la CGO. Las balas ya no eran una amenaza; sus compañeros Gears la cubrían. Siguió llorando, su mano disponible aterrizó en la mejilla de su recluta que tosía sangre y se acercaba cada vez más a su inminente muerte.

—S...Sam —el recluta titubeó con voz seca, sin importarle gastar energías en hablar. Ella quería decirle que era mejor que descansara, pero prefirió dejarlo decir cualquier cosa que quisiera expresar —, gra...gracias por —se quejó de dolor. Lo que sentía era simplemente inhumano. Sentía calor y frío a la vez, sentía ardor, sentía punzadas, escuchaba a la muerte susurrándole al oído palabras de aliento mientras veía en frente de sus ojos su vida y todo aquello por lo que había pasado. Desde que era un infante hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y múltiples lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas —...todo.

Ella no supo que decir. Las lágrimas hacían que su vista se volviera borrosa, y su respiración era errática y estaba alterada. Trató de suprimir por escasos segundos sus emociones, pero no podía, hasta que finalmente, con una voz quebrada y temblorosa, habló.

—Te quiero, Nathan.

Su recluta la miró con algo llamado felicidad. Sus ojos mostraron su último brillo, sus labios formaron la última sonrisa, sus mejillas sintieron la humedad de sus últimas lágrimas y su boca pronunció las últimas palabras.

—Te quiero, Sam.

Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Samantha permaneció quieta, en su misma posición, su mirada perdida centrada en su recluta. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, la realidad la golpeó. Soltó un grito desgarrador, un grito lleno de impotencia, tristeza, decepción. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza los hombros de su recluta y comenzó a sacudirlo con intensidad mientras sus gritos lo llamaban y decían su nombre. El cuerpo de Nathan simplemente se sacudió y nunca dio indicios de volver. Presa de la amargura y de una inminente tristeza, Sam enterró su rostro en el cuello de su recluta e inhaló el último olor de su esencia mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su piel y dejaban un rastro que desaparecía con rapidez. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos temblaban, su mente no respondía a nada y su alma le pedía a gritos irse de su cuerpo y acompañar a su recluta.

No quiso saber nada más. Se quedó ahí, recostada a un lado de él, esperando que él despertara. Pero nunca pasó. Y nunca iba a pasar.

Nathan estaba muerto, y al morir, se llevó a Sam con él.

* * *

El escenario que anteriormente había sido la entrada a un lindo bosque ahora era una masacre, y donde antes el color verde adornaba el piso, un color rojizo con sabor metálico invadía el suelo y se extendía, cubriendo más y más terreno. Cuerpos de civiles y cuerpos de Gears se encontraban esparcidos en el lugar, y era difícil. Era difícil de ver. Había empezado a llover desde hace unos minutos, la lluvia desapareciendo el rastro de sangre húmeda que Baird tenía en su armadura. Buscaba a Sam con preocupación en su rostro; no la veía por ningún lugar y su ansiedad y nerviosismo habían aumentado a tal punto de quererlo sofocar. Siguió caminando por el sendero; Hoffman había logrado capturar a Garret, mientras que Marcus había ido por Elliot, quien escondido, rogaba por su vida al momento de ser llevado a un lugar desconocido.

Damon finalmente vio a Sam. Su silueta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos, brazos y rostro llenos de sangre que no pertenecía a ella. Se acercó despacio, la lluvia aumentando su intensidad mientras caminaba hacia el encuentro con Samantha. A lado de ella estaba aquella figura familiar. Los ojos de Nathan estaban cerrados y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Era más que obvio para Baird lo que había pasado. Por unos instantes pasó por su mente irse y dejar a la pelinegra, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que continuara, que tratara de consolarla y entenderla.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Baird, con lentitud, se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella, esperándola paciente y en silencio. Samantha ni siquiera se inmutó en verlo, su mirada seguía centrada en su recluta y tenía tanta intensidad en ella que sería algo imposible sacarla de aquél trance. Pero Baird simplemente esperó. Esperó y esperó hasta que ella, con movimientos lentos, giró su rostro para encararlo y mantener contacto visual con él. Damon pudo apreciarla mejor; sus ojos estaban rojizos, la sangre cubría su mejilla derecha y un poco de su barbilla, y el rastro de sus lágrimas seguía presente. Y por unos breves instantes, Baird sintió todo lo que Sam estaba sintiendo. Su estómago se revolcó, una ola de tristeza lo baño por completo y su ansiedad aumentó. ¿Por qué todo se dio de esa forma?

Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir, sin tener nada qué mencionar. Todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos azabaches le transmitían toda su desesperación, toda su ira, todas las emociones encontradas. Era demasiado para él.

Samantha volvió a situar su mirada en el inerte cuerpo de su recluta, elevó la mano de Nathan con su propia mano, la cual estaba entrelazada con la de él, y le dio un beso en la parte exterior de la misma, seguido de recargar su frente en la mano fría de su recluta y permanecer ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Baird miraba con atención la escena, prefiriendo mantenerse callado. Estaba seguro que el tiempo lo arreglaría todo. Y él estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**Lo siento mucho si les gustaba Nathan! En serio, a mí igual me entró el sentimiento al escribir esto porque lo consideraba una persona muy especial y linda. Perdonen que tuviera que terminar de ésta forma, pero éste había sido su destino desde el momento que lo introduje en la historia. De todos modos, espero y no me odien por ello xD. Eso ha sido todo por hoy! Nos vemos en el capítulo 19 y cada vez más cerca del final! Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones! Las quiero! Bye, bye.**


	19. No Out Of My Mind

**BIEN! Mátenme, reclámenme, hagan todo lo que quieran. Porque lo merezco. En serio lo siento tanto! Ha pasado un mes y en serio no podía salir nada de mi cerebro. Empecé otra historia de otro fandom, publiqué dos capítulos ya y ésta seguía abandonada, esperando que le prestara atención :( . En serio, perdonen! Como compensación, hay 3 aspectos de éste capítulo que en serio me gustaron: 1) Hay una sorpresa, 2) Baird se sincera 3) esa escena final… ¡no digo más! Por favor, lean. Éste capítulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora (no estoy bromeando), cuando lo puse en Word y vi cuántas palabras tenía en serio me sorprendí! Más de 5,100! New Record:D , espero y les guste éste capítulo, y pueda lograr compensar la espera:). **

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 19 - No Out Of My Mind**

Nathan había recibido un funeral honorable y respetable. Samantha se había encargado de organizarlo lo más perfecto posible, y aunque siguiera doliendo después de unos días, quería despedir a su recluta como era debido. Delta había asistido sin falta, teniendo el compromiso no sólo con Sam, sino también con aquél joven que había dado su mayor esfuerzo desde que toda la guerra había empezado. La lluvia también había asistido a la reunión.

Una vez que el evento había terminado y todos los demás Gears se habían retirado, Sam permaneció un poco más con la compañía de Baird. Era difícil para la pelinegra aguantar esas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero aún así, la fortaleza que tenía era admirable.

Baird se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y se posicionó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron viendo aquella lápida que les traía algo de nostalgia y melancolía, el silencio adornando el ambiente. Damon se sentía un poco inseguro por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si quería aclarar su conciencia, era mejor que lo dejara salir de una vez por todas.

—Yo lo vi —dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de la pelinegra. Baird ae quedó pensando unos instantes, escogiendo las palabras correctas. Sus eléctricos ojos azules permanecieron sobre la lápida sin atreverse a levantar su rostro —. Vi a Nathan —Sam no entendió en un principio a lo que se refería Damon. Arqueó ambas cejas con la duda plantada en su rostro mientras esperaba con paciencia a que Baird continuara. Él, con movimientos lentos, elevó su rostro y la encaró. Sam pudo identificar una mirada dubitativa adornando sus ojos —. Cuando fuimos de expedición, lo vi. Fue cuando yo estaba haciendo guardia —las facciones de la pelinegra comenzaron a cambiar conforme escuchaba el relato de Damon —, él se acercó a nuestro campamento. Lo descubrí viéndote y...entré en pánico. Le apunté con el arma, no sabía quién era hasta que me habló. Sam, lo siento tanto.

Ella bajó su rostro una vez más a la lápida. Sus ojos azabaches comenzaron a amenazarla con un inminente llanto, dándose cuenta de que si tan sólo ella hubiera despertado en esos instantes, tal vez habría podido llevarse a Nathan consigo y nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido. Lo pudo haber evitado.

Damon simplemente permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando cualquier cosa que la pelinegra fuera a decir o hacer. Se sentía algo nervioso, con un poco de temor, pero eso no lo hizo arrepentirse de habérselo dicho a Sam. Había querido decírselo unas horas después del encuentro con el mismo, la conciencia lo había carcomido desde entonces y ahora finalmente podía descansar. No quería que Sam estuviera enojada con él, por supuesto que no, pero si eso era lo que tenía que pagar por mantener un gran secreto que pudo haber cambiado por completo el destino de Nathan, lo aceptaba. Era justo.

Sam, después de unos minutos en silencio, lo encaró. Lo que le sorprendió a Baird fue que no pudo encontrar ninguna emoción negativa dirigida hacia él. Ella estaba triste, eso podía asegurarlo, pero no podía distinguir ni descifrar qué más pasaba por la mente de Samantha. Abrió su boca, pero inmediatamente después la volvió a cerrar. Estaba algo estupefacta, encerrada en su mente como si fuera un laberinto sin salida mientras el frío viento movía su cabello y la constante lluvia empapaba el mismo. Samantha cerró sus ojos y suspiró temblorosamente, encarándolo con aparentes ojos vacíos y carentes de emoción, pero Baird pudo visualizar algo que lo cautivó de sobre manera. Vio un toque de comprensión y cariño en su mirada.

—Gracias por decirme, Damon —susurró. Sentía algo de ira, coraje, arrepentimiento, pero él no tenía la culpa. Si hubiera estado en otra clase de situación a ella no le habrían importado las circunstancias que lo impulsaron a callar, pero ahora tenía un poco más de visión, sin tener que mencionar que se encontraba sensible y vulnerable. No tenía fuerzas para confrontarlo, no quería quedarse sin su compañía, no en esos momentos. Él la miró con algo de confusión plantada en su rostro, sus cejas arqueadas levemente evidenciando el sentimiento mientras la veía con esos ojos eléctricos suyos que eran por naturaleza tan analíticos y observadores. Permanecieron en silencio después de la respuesta de Sam, la lluvia dejando de ser una molestia para ambos y adaptándose al ambiente que los rodeaba.

—Todo... —Damon rompió el silencio que flotaba en el aire, su voz seca y grave llamando la atención de Sam. Batalló un poco para seguir, escogiendo sus palabras minuciosamente y con extremo cuidado —, todo estará bien, Sam.

Ella sonrió una sonrisa triste y simplemente permaneció en silencio, asintiendo mientras volvía a dirigir su atención a la pequeña lápida que le habían construido a Nathan. Leyó la inscripción en ella una vez más. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara y que unas dulces lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas cuando las letras grabadas en la piedra se reflejaron en sus pupilas.

_Nathan White. _

_Querido Soldado, amigo y hermano. _

_Descanse en paz._

* * *

—Tarde o temprano nos tendrás que decir dónde se encuentra ese refugio, Garret —Hoffman habló, masajeando sus nudillos después de haber golpeado de forma crítica el rostro de la ex cabecilla. Sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes manchados de sangre dándole aún más ese toque psicópata que por naturaleza lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos negros estudiaron al Coronel frente a él, comenzando a reír ligeramente.

—Insiste todo lo que quieras —Garret escupió a las botas de Hoffman. Era una mezcla rojiza y transparente —. No diré nada.

—Bien, bien —el Coronel pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, tratando de controlar sus instintos y evitar golpearlo aún más —. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Nombre?

—¿Quiere saber más de mi vida, Coronel? ¿Quiere saber que era violinista y hacia presentaciones en bares de alta clase? ¿Quiere saber que maté a mi esposa con un bate de béisbol y después la despedacé, dándosela de comer a nuestros perros sin razón alguna? —Hoffman amplió ligeramente sus ojos sin interrumpir el relato de Garret —. Fue puro instinto. Ella dormía plácidamente como siempre; era normal que yo llegara tarde a la casa. No lo pensé dos veces —una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro -. "Encontramos al acusado culpable." Cadena perpetua. Nada fácil —se detuvo unos segundos —. Hice muchos amigos ahí dentro; te sorprendería saber cuánto respeto gané una vez dije lo que hice. Todos parecían unos maricas.

—¿Y esperas que yo te respete por eso? Me das asco.

—Si no me tuvieras aunque sea el más mínimo respeto, ya me hubiera matado, Coronel —Garret rió ligeramente —. Pero como sea. Sólo estuve dos años ahí cuando de pronto mis salvadores irrumpieron con la tranquilidad y la paz que había en la superficie. No sabe cuánto se los agradezco —admitió, refiriéndose a los Locust.

—Viniendo de un enfermo como tú, esa clase de cosas ya no me sorprenden —Hoffman caminó unos pasos más hacia adelante —. Tu historia fue algo interesante, pero me importa una mierda —el Coronel colocó el puño en la mejilla derecha de Garret —. Dime cuál es tu nombre. Ahora.

El hombre subió el rostro y sonrió ampliamente. Mordió su labio inferior y extendió su mano hacia adelante.

—Garret Michael Griffin —la cabecilla respondió —. ¿No se le hace conocido el nombre, Coronel?

* * *

—¿Familia de los Griffin? ¿En serio? Aún no lo puedo creer —Marcus masculló con violencia. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con molestia al Coronel —. Con su hermano era más que suficiente.

—Sí, bueno... —Hoffman suspiró —, al menos sabemos dónde está su hermano.

—Como también sabemos que es una mierda de persona —Marcus dijo, molesto. Talló sus ojos con su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar —. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejamos todo esto así?

—Por el simple hecho de que si su hermano se entera que Garret fue capturado por la CGO, no dudará en venir por nosotros —el Coronel se encogió de hombros, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, hablando con un tono de voz que demostraba toda la lógica que esa oración tenía.

—¿Crees que si se entera que su hermano está capturado le importe? —Fenix cuestionó con odio en su mirada, apretando su mandíbula —. Griffin es un bastardo. Un egoísta; nadie le importa más que él mismo.

—¿Qué quieres, Marcus? ¿Quieres retenerlo aquí, golpearlo tal vez? Tú y yo sabemos que lo más lógico es ir por Griffin. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —Hoffman se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Analizó al general con suma atención e interés, viendo desde su silla al prestigioso soldado bajar ligeramente la mirada. Estaban en su oficina; después de haber terminado de hablar con Garret, el nombre de "Griffin" le resultaba al coronel sumamente familiar. Un poco desconcertado y pensativo, Hoffman fue inmediatamente a buscar a Marcus. La mención del nombre hizo que el general se moviera incómodamente, sintiendo como sus facciones se tensaban. Marcus le había explicado todos los problemas que habían pasado con Aaron Griffin en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, y que el maldito era un bastardo sin remedio —. Fenix —Víctor habló en lo alto, llamando la atención del general —, ¿es por _él?_

Marcus cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. No debía permitir que los sentimientos lo abordaran. No en ese momento. Sabía a lo que el coronel se refería, no hubo necesidad de explicar nada tras ver la mirada comprensiva y un poco nostálgica que cargaban sus ojos cuando hizo la pregunta. Quiso decir que ese evento había quedado atrás, que ahora estaba bien. Estable. Pero ambos hombres sabían que eso no era cierto, que el fantasma del pasado siempre lo perseguiría sin importar las palabras de consuelo que alguna vez le dijeron.

Marcus no quería responder esa pregunta. No quería lucir vulnerable; confiaba en Hoffman, lo conocía desde hace años, pero ese no era su estilo. Mostrarse débil ante los demás siempre fue un tabú para él. Por eso, se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta de la oficina del coronel mientras sentía su mirada seguirlo con exagerada atención.

—Creo que sería mejor si no me involucrara en esto. Mande a los demás, Coronel —y tras terminar de hablar, el general cerró la puerta tras de sí, el sonido haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes mientras Hoffman permanecía en su misma posición a sabiendas de que tuvo la razón. Marcus Fenix podría ser uno de los soldados más fuertes que jamás había conocido, pero sabía que regresar al lugar que había tenido como objetivo una vez y que en el camino había perdido a su hermano y amigo Dominic Santiago siempre tocarían un punto sensible en él, y decidido a no pensar más en ese tema, Hoffman se quedó sentado en su oficina, la mirada algo perdida y su aura pensativa.

* * *

Baird no sabía qué hacer en esos instantes. Sam estaba muy sensible, y a pesar de que ella le aseguró con una voz temblorosa y quebrada que estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba un poco tiempo, no le podía creer. La había dejado en su cuarto unos minutos atrás; ella ni siquiera se había inmutado en despedirlo o en volteado a ver en todo el trayecto. Había permanecido cabizbaja y evasiva, distante incluso. Damon no era un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero incluso él pudo darse cuenta de cuánto le había afectado a Sam el hecho de haber perdido a su recluta. Toda esa sospecha se confirmó cuando la pelinegra cerró la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en voltearlo a ver o en permitirle pronunciar algunas palabras de despedida.

Seguido de eso, Damon simplemente permaneció unos minutos de pie frente a la barrera de metal que de haber tenido un color verde, ahora mostraba un moderno color rojo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas como si se burlara de él. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno por los largos y angostos pasillos del hotel. Sus botas haciendo contacto con el suelo hacían crujir la madera, y su respiración resonaba en el espacio a su alrededor. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días.

Nathan había muerto. Era una realidad dolorosa, pero al fin y al cabo realidad. A pesar de no haber simpatizado mucho con el chico, sabía que Sam lo había hecho, y sentía su pérdida tanto como ella. En verdad lo hacía. Pero desgraciadamente no había marcha atrás, y si pudiera de alguna forma regresar el tiempo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería ayudar a Sam; pero sabía que sus palabras de supuesto consuelo no le servirían de nada. Resultarían para ella huecas y vacías, y sólo sacarían de ella una sonrisa cortés y un suave gracias que era igual de vacío que las palabras que se le habían dirigido. Baird nunca fue bueno para ayudar a las personas cuando se trataba de algo emocional. No había nacido con esa cualidad de levantar los ánimos de los demás y ver los intereses del resto sobre los suyos, y a veces se maldecía por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa clase de actitud no iba con él. Si se le viera actuando de esa forma se vería simple y sencillamente ilógico e irracional, por no decir estúpido e incluso poco creíble. Ya llevaba el disfraz de bastardo sarcástico mucho tiempo, y no planeaba quitárselo pronto. Deseaba al menos poder servir de ayuda para Sam en esos momentos, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de distanciarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Habían tomado finalmente un paso importante en su relación hacía unos cuantos días, pero no había podido disfrutar de lo que eso significaba por todo lo que había pasado. El temor de que Samantha se alejara de él era algo inexplicable de experimentar para él, pero era igual de inevitable sentirlo. Por supuesto que quería ayudar a Sam; pero por desgracia no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar esa clase de situación. No con ella. Le aterraba la idea de verla cara a cara y probablemente arruinarlo, porque a pesar de que Sam lo negaba y lo negaba, sabía de antemano que necesitaba apoyo emocional. La pelinegra era parecida a una tortuga: débil en el interior, cubriéndose con un grueso caparazón, duro y fuerte en el exterior, escondiéndose debajo de ese mismo caparazón ante el mundo cada vez que algo no salía bien. Ahora entendía por qué Samantha y él se llevaban tan bien. Reaccionaban de formas tan parecidas que le sorprendía la similitud. Era algo de esperarse que tarde o temprano se sentirían atraídos el uno por el otro.

Por eso, mientras Damon caminaba por los interminables pasillos del hotel con un aura taciturna y pensativa envolviéndolo, con sus botas haciendo eco en sus oídos cada vez que tocaban el suelo, llegó a una conclusión. Necesitaba ayuda para poder brindar ayuda. Con una idea rondando por su mente, Baird comenzó a acelerar el paso mientras trataba de disipar cualquier pensamiento que le prohibiera hacer lo que tenía en mente. Si había una persona en la cual Damon podía confiar ciegamente, esa persona era Augustus Cole. El hecho de haberse llevado tan bien cuando se conocieron seguía siendo un hecho inexplicable para él, y a pesar de que el jugador de Trashball sabía cosas de Damon que nadie nunca llegaría saber, aún seguía siendo algo reservado. Y un ejemplo claro de ello era que no le había comentado nada sobre la atracción misteriosa que sentía hacia su compañera de equipo, y mucho menos sobre los sentimientos que lo atormentaron en unos momentos y que seguían presentes dentro de él. Por eso, con una mirada decidida y determinada, se dijo a sí mismo que era el momento de escupir todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, con un nerviosismo invadiendo su estómago y haciéndolo dudar. Tal vez a Cole no le importaba nada de lo que Damon tenía que decir, tal vez ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, tal vez lo conocía tan bien que no podía esconderse ante sus ojos, y que no podía negar nada que quisiera esconder. Tal vez no entendería, tal vez simplemente lo miraría raro, o se reiría de él pensando que le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Sacudió su cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, convenciéndose de que Cole no era así. Él sabría qué hacer. Aceleró un poco más el paso, sintiéndose más motivado que minutos antes. Finalmente, llegó a la habitación de Augustus, viendo un resplandeciente verde metálico reflejándose en la pared que estaba en frente. Suspiró y extendió su mano formada en puño, dando tres golpes a la barrera de metal. Escuchó movimientos provenientes del interior de la habitación, también escuchó múltiples sonidos de pasos hacer eco en las cuatro paredes**. **Después de esperar unos segundos más, la puerta frente a él se abrió por completo.

—¡Damon, mi amigo! —la sorpresa de Cole fue genuina. Baird se preguntó si se merecía ser nombrado amigo cuando incluso Augustus le parecía algo sorprendente que Damon lo visitara. Sonrió ligeramente, contagiado por la sonrisa del jugador frente a él.

—¿Qué tal, Cole? —Baird preguntó, saboreando las palabras en su boca.

—Un milagro verte. ¿Quieres pasar? —Cole se movió a un lado para permitirle a Damon entrar, quien lo hizo con algo de duda adornando sus facciones. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y miró a su alrededor.

—Hace tiempo que no venía aquí.

—Lo sé, por eso la sorpresa —Cole rió dulcemente —. Y bien, ¿me vas a decir ahora qué demonios está pasando?

Damon lo volteó a ver con intensa confusión. El rastro de sudor comenzó a hacerse presente en su frente mientras una ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en la boca de su estómago. Mordió su labio inferior con rapidez y simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo —Cole dibujó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a su mejor amigo con profundidad. Baird tragó fuerte por la atención que se le estaba dando, pero sabía que a eso era para lo que había ido en primer lugar: contarle a su amigo qué demonios estaba pasando. Cerró sus ojos y dejó un suspiro abandonar su boca.

—Bien —dijo directamente, su voz haciéndose más grave de lo normal. Frotó sus manos la una con la otra mientras veía a Cole inclinarse hacia adelante con una emoción adornando su rostro, ansioso por saberlo todo —. Es sobre Sam y yo, ¿de acuerdo? —y el arrepentimiento que había temido sentir en un principio lo inundó por dentro.

Cole dejó salir un alarido emocionado y chillón, levantándose de la cama y palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo mientras reía cual niño en feria. Baird jamás se había sentido tan pequeño y vulnerable en toda su vida. El festejo de Cole llegó a su fin tiempo después para alivio de Damon.

—Sabía que iba a pasar, ¡pregúntales si no me crees! —Baird supuso que Augustus había abierto su simpática boca cuando hablaba con Delta algún momento en las últimas semanas. Sintió un poco de incomodidad invadirlo por dentro. Cole volvió a tomar asiento en la suave superficie —. Cuéntame todo, Baird. No te irás hasta que me digas absolutamente todo con lujo de detalle.

Damon sintió el estómago revolvérsele cuando se imaginó a sí mismo contarle con "lujo de detalle" todo lo que había pasado entre Sam y él. Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, recorriendo la habitación con paso pesado, sus hombros tensados y su mirada fría. Suspiró cuando empezó a sentir la mirada de Cole fundirse más y más en él.

—¿Cómo empezó todo? —Augustus preguntó, rompiendo con el silencio que flotaba en el aire. Damon se detuvo unos instantes, pensando con profundidad. Jamás se había planteado esa pregunta antes. Todo se dio gradualmente; no sabía con exactitud cuál fue el día en el que sus sentimientos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, pero se esforzó por encontrar algo que le dijera _tal vez aquí empezó todo._

—Quizá cuando fuimos a patrullar juntos —Baird murmuró, hablando más para sí mismo que para Cole —. O quizá cuando estaba en el bar y traté de disculparme con ella por haberle dicho lo de Dom —su voz aumentó en volumen y Augustus asintió, indicándole que prosiguiera —. Quizá, también, cuando después de que se fuera del bar vi que estaba en la playa y me acerqué para...consolarla —las palabras sonaron extrañas saliendo de él —. Ella siempre ha creído que no lo recuerdo porque estaba más que ebrio, y de hecho le dije que no podía recordar nada, pero le mentí. Estaba tan confundido en ese momento que preferí alejarme y fingir que nada había pasado —Baird se sintió a sí mismo comenzarse a abrir más y más a Cole, y la incomodidad fue desapareciendo. Se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no había necesitado un consejo, sino más bien alguien que simplemente se quedara sentado y lo escuchara —. Después...bueno...

—No te preocupes, Baird. Tómate tu tiempo —Augustus le sonrió con sinceridad. Damon apreciaba el apoyo y asintió en silencio. Siguió paseándose por la habitación con el cuerpo y mente en distintos lugares. Pensaba, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, se sentía inseguro, dubitativo.

—Después pasó lo de la expedición de Nathan. Me sentía extrañamente preocupado, como si me estuvieran arrebatando algo de las manos, como si jamás la volviera a ver —Baird admitió, bajando la voz cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca —. Y cuando supe que estaba en aquella cabaña, yo...me sentí tan aliviado. Y a partir de ese momento, me di cuenta de que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que pudiera sentir algo de cariño hacia ella. Tiempo después, bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ¿no?

Se detuvo para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, y suspiró algo frustrado cuando vio que Augustus le sonreía con picardía y le dirigía una mirada conocedora.

—Por favor, Cole, no me mires así.

—¡Vamos! Escuchabas mis historias de cuando salía con chicas, cada detalle.

—¡Lo sé! Pero eso no significa que las disfrutara. Era asqueroso —Cole rió con estruendo, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

—Al menos dime cómo te sentiste —Augustus pidió con súplica, rogando con la mirada que su mejor amigo hablara. Baird frunció el entrecejo, inseguro, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras volvía a pasearse por la habitación, ambas manos en sus caderas —. Vamos, no seas tímido.

—Déjame en paz —Damon subió una de sus manos a su rostro y talló sus ojos con el índice y el pulgar —. Sabes que yo no soy así.

—Olvidas con quién estás hablando. Te conozco más que nadie en éste mundo, Baird —el Gear mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que eso era cierto —. Y no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, pero tienes que explicarme qué sentiste.

Baird cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse. Su mente comenzó a divagar, hasta que dio con el recuerdo del primer beso que habían compartido Sam y él. Sus labios volvieron a sentir el calor que provenía de la piel de Samantha, volvió a percibir el olor que emanaba del cuello de Sam, volvió a sentir el deseo y la lujuria apoderarse de él mientras recordaba cómo la pelinegra había abrazado su cintura y cómo había conectado con su cuerpo como si estuviera destinada a encajar en ese espacio. Damon suspiró y se enfocó en el recuerdo. Trató de sumergirse en el recuerdo que despertaba cosas inexplicables dentro de él.

—Se sintió tan bien —Damon dijo con honestidad, su voz rasposa y grave haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes, seguido de aclarar la garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura —. Jamás había sentido algo así antes. Se sintió..., demonios, Cole, no puedo ni siquiera explicarlo.

El jugador de Trashball rió con encanto, levantándose y aproximándose a su amigo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Damon, llamando su atención.

—Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber, Baird —Cole sonrió, emocionado —. Pensé que éste momento nunca llegaría —Damon rió en lo bajo y golpeó levemente el abdomen de su mejor amigo.

—Sam ahora...está tan fuera de sí. Tan distanciada, tan alejada. La siento tan fuera de mi alcance. No sé qué hacer —Baird suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. El aura de Augustus se volvió seria y comprensiva.

—¿Por Nathan?

—Sí.

El silencio comenzó a flotar en el aire. Una cierta incomodidad empezó a hacerse presente en la habitación y Augustus se alejó de su amigo, dejándolo de pie por su cuenta en el centro del cuarto.

—No soy bueno en esto, Cole. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Quería, no sé, aprender alguna forma de cómo ayudarla, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¿Un consejo? —Damon asintió con lentitud, paciente, esperando —. Ve y demuéstrale que estás con ella en todo. No necesitas llegar y besarla, no necesitas llegar y bombardearla con preguntas que la hagan recordar por lo que está pasando, o con palabras de consuelo. No, Baird. Llega y abrázala como nunca has abrazado en tu vida. Enséñale lo que sientes, ahora más que nunca.

Damon lo pensó unos segundos, su mirada plantada y fija en el suelo mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había dicho Cole. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. Volteó a ver a la puerta y sus eléctricos ojos azules se fundieron en la barrera de metal, queriendo atravesarla e ir a buscar a Samantha lo más rápido posible. La necesitaba. Suspiró algo agobiado y volvió sus ojos a la persona sentada en la cama. Baird sonrió suavemente, mostrándole gratitud y aprecio en cantidades inimaginables. Cole conocía más que nadie esa sonrisa, y se levantó, extendiendo la mano para dar palmadas al hombro de Damon.

—Ve, anda —Baird asintió más para sí mismo que para Cole, y se encaminó a la salida, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, sintiendo los oscuros ojos de Augustus mirarlo con atención. Comenzó a caminar con piernas ligeramente temblorosas, manos algo sudorosas, respiración suavemente alterada, mente divagante, mirada determinada y labios un poco separados el uno del otro, yendo directamente a la habitación de Samantha. Estaba algo nervioso, la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro mientras sentía que se podía acercar más y más a su destino. Finalmente, después de girar en unas cuantas esquinas y recorrer angostos pasillos, estuvo frente a la puerta de Samantha, la cual, destellaba un potente e imponente color rojo. Tragó con fuerza. Sintió la adrenalina apoderarse de sus sistemas mientras levantaba la mano con lentitud y la acercaba a la barrera de metal. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, recordándose a sí mismo qué tenía que hacer, recordándose que no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella.

Relajó los músculos de sus hombres y abrió los ojos, mordiendo su labio. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, su puño ya había golpeado la puerta tres veces. Impaciente y ansioso, esperó a escuchar alguna señal de vida dentro de la habitación, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Volvió a tocar, ahora más intensamente, más constante. Esperó más y nada.

—Sam, soy yo —desesperado, volvió a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, sintiendo la ansiedad envolverlo entero. Recargó su frente en la barrera de metal, el frío que desprendía la misma tranquilizando sus latidos —. Por favor, Sam —subió su mano una vez más para tocar pero se detuvo de pronto en seco.

Tal vez él no debía estar ahí.

Tal vez no merecía estar ahí.

Cerró sus ojos y se enderezó poco a poco, su frente abandonando el frío material. Dejó caer su mano y entrecerró los ojos, suspirando y mordiendo su labio. Toda la determinación y motivación que había estado presente en él minutos atrás se había esfumado como el aire, como el polvo, como la ceniza. Dio media vuelta y miró por última vez la puerta, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza reflejándose en sus ojos por mínimos segundos. Pero tan rápido como apareció, se había desvanecido, y centró su mirada al frente una vez más. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, su mirada fija en el suelo.

De pronto, aquella voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar resonó en el espacio, haciéndolo detenerse a medio camino.

—Damon —la voz de Sam sonaba quebrada, temblorosa, insegura y tímida. Baird miró lentamente sobre su hombro y vio su vulnerable silueta recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, lucía tan cansada y tan harta de todo que Damon sintió compasión por ella. Se giró sobre sus talones y sostuvo la mirada penetrante de Sam, sus ojos eléctricos conectando con los azabaches de ella. Comenzó a caminar con paso lento y cuidadoso, viéndola ansiosa esperar por él en la entrada de su habitación. Se detuvo frente a ella, sintiendo su respiración estamparse contra su rostro, y pudo percibir el olor a alcohol envolverla. Sonrió tristemente cuando vio cómo la pelinegra mordía su labio inferior, tratando de no romper en llanto ahí mismo. Sus ojos parpadeaban múltiples veces, impidiéndole a las lágrimas bajar con libertad. Y eso fue lo que hizo a Baird actuar.

La sujetó de pronto de la cintura y pudo escuchar un sorpresivo gemido salir de ella, pero se quedó en silencio y se aferró con fuerza a él una vez Damon la atrajo a su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos. Baird escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Sam, deleitándose con el aroma que desprendía, sintiendo las delicadas manos de la pelinegra apretando con fuerza su playera, fundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Baird subió una de sus manos a la cabeza de Samantha, acariciando su cabello de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndola ceder poco a poco a las emociones encontradas y rompiendo en llanto de pronto, sus sollozos siendo suprimidos ligeramente por la playera, sintiendo sus calientes lágrimas empapar la misma. Siguió acariciando su cabello negro con lentitud, sintiendo miles de cosas correr por su cuerpo. Podía permanecer ahí todo el día, porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que ya no era cariño ni aprecio el que sentía hacia la pelinegra, era aquél sentimiento con el cual Baird no podía presumir estar plenamente familiarizado. Era aquél sentimiento que había criticado cientos de veces sin un argumento verdaderamente válido. Era aquél sentimiento que podía sentir por primera vez y que nunca quería dejar de sentir.

Sentía amor. Amor hacia Sam, amor a su cabello, a su cuerpo, a su voz, a su rostro, a su sonrisa, a sus lágrimas, amor a ella. Amor puro, pleno. Inocente. Cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en el abrazo, fundiéndose en el cuerpo de su amante de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho con nadie más. Sonrió suavemente. Nada nunca podría llegar a igualar lo que Samantha Byrne le estaba haciendo sentir.

Y vaya que se sentía agradecido por eso.

**Me encantó el final, siento que batallé un poco con Baird. Ya me había acostumbrado un poco a su actitud, pero después de dejar la historia por tanto tiempo le perdí un poco el hilito, pero parece que lo pude encontrar de vuelta:D , ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? En serio espero que sí, y me vuelvo a disculpar. Nos vemos en el capítulo 20, más cerquitas del finaaaal! Las quiero, chau!**


	20. Hurts Like

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 20, a solo 2 capítulos de terminar ésta historia:D espero y les guste, tiene unos giros algo sorpresivos, pero tenía que actuar tarde o temprano si quería seguir con ésta historia. Bien, espero y les guste!**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 20 - Hurts Like**

Baird abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sonrió con suavidad cuando vio quién se encontraba a su lado; el cuerpo de Sam subía y bajaba gracias a su respiración mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre el torso del soldado. No ocurrió nada la noche anterior, se recostaron y Samantha se quedó profundamente dormida en cuanto Baird se había acostado a su lado, aprisionándolo mientras sujetaba su torso con un firme agarre. Se sentía tan bien saber que ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como para compartir su espacio personal, que simplemente quería quedarse ahí el resto del día. Odiaba el hecho de haber juzgado y criticado al amor, no sabía por qué hablaba como un total conocedor cuando no había llegado a experimentar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, gracias a Sam. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos una vez más. Se sentía satisfecho, orgulloso de poder hacerle saber a la pelinegra que estaba con ella cuando lo necesitara, que la podía proteger. Pero a pesar de sentirse bien al ser la primera vez que admitía estar sintiendo esa clase de sentimientos, se seguía sintiendo _raro._ El Baird del pasado no estaría muy feliz con la nueva actitud que el nuevo Damon cargaba consigo, pero aún así, no lo podía culpar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mujer a su lado murmuró palabras inentendibles y movió su rostro. Los eléctricos ojos azules de Baird se plantaron en la silueta de Samantha, viendo cómo poco a poco la misma abría sus ojos azabaches. Bostezó, una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Extendió sus manos hacia arriba ligeramente, y después de unos segundos de permanecer recostada tratando de quitarse el sueño por completo, finalmente habló:

—Hola —susurró, aclarando su garganta. Baird sonrió por dentro mientras seguía viéndola estirarse.

—Ya era hora —una risa adormilada escapó de los labios de la pelinegra al escucharlo mientras metía su mano debajo de la playera del soldado, empezando a proporcionarle ligeras caricias. Damon se relajó bajo su tacto, pero aún así no lo demostró. Aún no podía. Faltaba tiempo. No era normal que de un día para otro el egocéntrico, vanidoso y bastardo soldado desapareciera y se transformara en el novio cariñoso y romántico de los sueños de todas las mujeres en el mundo. Sabía que Sam era conocedora de que obviamente él sentía algo por ella, por eso no se veía presionado a decirle. Ella era suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo.

Un quejido de dolor salió de su boca cuando sintió a Sam capturar entre sus dedos la piel en su torso, apretando con fuerza y riendo estruendosamente ante la mirada sorpresiva de Damon.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —dijo entre risas, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Baird se vio contagiado por la risa, dejando que una curva suave apareciera en sus labios. Le gustaba verla reír, y si tenía que sufrir un par de pellizcos y mordidas para lograrlo, estaba bien con ello. No quería que se volviera a distanciar de él como el día anterior; había extrañado hablar con ella o simplemente escuchar su voz. Se sentía algo feliz de haber podido conseguir su objetivo, el cual era ayudarla, lograr que lo olvidara todo por al menos unas horas, y hacer que pudiera dormir lo suficiente como para sentirse bien el día siguiente. Como ya lo había pensado antes; sólo quería permanecer con ella todo el día. Aunque fuera algo vergonzoso de admitir, era la primera vez que Baird sentía _realmente _algo por alguien. No negaba el hecho de haber tenido novias, amantes, parejas de una noche, en eso se basaba su vida antes del día de emergencia. Pero no era nada más que algo temporal, pasajero y estúpido, porque sexo no era todo lo que abarcaba una relación. Y se dio cuenta de eso al parecer demasiado tarde.

Miró a Sam una vez más; su barbilla descansaba arriba de su abdomen, sus manos seguían debajo de su playera y podía ver sus pestañas desde arriba, significando que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se sentía relajado, tranquilo, cómodo. Tener a Sam ahora como algo más que su simple compañera de equipo le había hecho reflexionar sobre su punto de vista hacia el amor. Aunque tampoco podía evitar estar en constante duda o a la defensiva en ciertos momentos. Supuso que era algo normal; no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afecto o intimidad, así que no podía disfrutar con plenitud el hecho de tener una nueva _pareja_. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que había mucho en qué pensar. _¿Por qué eres una persona tan complicada, Damon?, _se preguntó a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Samantha le preguntó genuinamente interesada. Seguía en la misma posición, y Baird creyó que había preguntado eso por el suspiro que había escapado de sus labios segundos atrás. Se tensó por breves momentos, pero después su mano, la cual estaba sobre el hombro de la pelinegra comenzó a moverse, proporcionándole suaves caricias que empezaban desde su hombro y terminaban hasta mediación de su espalda.

—Nada importante —respondió, suficientemente consciente como para saber que Sam no se lo creería.

—Bien —Damon agradeció el hecho de que Samantha no insistiera sobre el tema. Ella se elevó con apoyo de sus brazos y lo encaró. Sus ojos azabaches conectaron con los azulados de Baird, y de pronto, sus labios chocaron contra los del soldado, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y profundo que les robó a ambos el aliento. Samantha se separó después de unos segundos, aún mirándolo. Lo estudió, y subió una mano para poder colocarla en su mejilla. Sonrió al sentir cómo la barba que apenas crecía en el rostro de Damon raspaba ligeramente sus dedos —. Gracias... —Samantha se detuvo unos instantes, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado —, gracias por, ya sabes, venir ayer...

Damon simplemente asintió, dándole a entender que la comprendía y que estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitara. Samantha simplemente volvió a sonreír, no sin antes haber abierto su boca e inmediatamente después volviéndola a cerrar, queriendo decir algo que prefirió era mejor quedárselo para sí misma. Volvió a recostarse sobre el torso de Baird, quien suspiró con relajación adornando el suspiro.

Sí, definitivamente podía quedarse ahí todo el día.

* * *

—Elliot James White, ¿es correcto? —Marcus preguntó, viendo al pelirrojo frente a él tratando inútilmente de esconder su miedo. Fenix podía ver desde su posición cómo las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Cómo supo mi segundo nombre? —Elliot cuestionó de vuelta, a la defensiva, tratando de adoptar un tono de voz firme que desgraciadamente salió como una voz quebrada e insegura.

—Tú amigo, Garret, nos lo dijo —Marcus se encogió de hombros —. Ha dicho muchas cosas de ti... —el sargento sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no pudo evitarlo. _El miedo vuelve descuidadas a las personas, _Fenix pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros. Al parecer el comentario tuvo un efecto ya previsto en el hermano menor de Nathan, quien levantó ambas cejas en duda, la luz proveniente del techo haciendo que el sudor brillara en su frente. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en un frenesí molesto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa al sargento.

—No me interesa. Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto —Elliot se defendió, cruzándose de brazos —. Garret está loco; dirá cualquier estupidez para salvar su trasero. Yo no soy cómo él, sargento. Tiene que creerme.

—Bueno, él mencionó que te gustaba mucho ver a la gente jugar a la Ruleta Rusa —Marcus comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, sus ojos jamás dejando a James —. ¿Es eso cierto, Elliot?

—Yo...yo... —la voz le tembló; eso era bueno. Ya no se esforzaba en mantenerla tranquila ni serena. Ahora era cualquier cosa que le saliera de la boca, y eso daba puntos a favor de Fenix —, yo no hice nada.

—Él dijo que veías junto a él a los hombres jugar —Marcus se acercó amenazadoramente a la patética figura sentada —, ¿te gustaría intentarlo, Elliot? Porque créeme, es muy distinto verlo a hacerlo —Fenix sacó su Snub Pistol y aún sujetándola, la puso en frente de James. Quiso reír al ver cómo los ojos de Elliot se ampliaban con sorpresa, su nerviosismo incrementándose de forma notable. Marcus simplemente arqueó ambas cejas —. Anda. No es tan fácil, ¿eh?

Elliot sintió cómo su boca se secaba, y Fenix notó el blanquecino tono que había tomado su rostro. Estaba pálido, y luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y plasmados en el arma. El sargento subió la pistola a su sien izquierda, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras una impotencia y el miedo en su estado más puro se reflejaban en sus ojos.

—Mátame, mátame de una buena vez —murmuró entre dientes, su respiración errática haciendo eco en sus oídos. Levantó ligeramente el rostro tratando de verse superior —. Ya no tengo nada más qué perder, ¡vamos, qué esperas! —y Marcus disparó. Sólo que ninguna bala salió del arma. Elliot soltó un gemido y cerró sus ojos, por inercia tratando de esconder su rostro. Cuando no escuchó estruendo alguno más que el sonido del gatillo al ser jalado, un suspiro salió de su boca mientras palidecía más, sus manos colgando a los lados mientras temblaban constantemente. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

—¿A qué le temes, Elliot? —Marcus preguntó, retirando el arma de la sien y volviéndosela a guardar en una funda incrustada en armadura.

James no respondió, tratando de tranquilizarse y mostrar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse y cerró sus ojos sólo para respirar hondo e intentar en vano recuperar su compostura. Marcus comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, estudiándolo, viéndolo con tanta intensidad que incluso cuando estaba a las espaldas de Elliot, el mismo podía sentir los ojos determinados e imponentes del sargento sobre él.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Respuestas —Marcus respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros —. Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué dejaste que mataran a tu hermano? ¿Porque él no era como tú? ¿Porque él tenía un hogar a dónde ir? ¿Envidia, tal vez?

—No fue mi culpa —Elliot susurró más para sí mismo que para el sargento —, no fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa —repitió con rapidez, tratando inútilmente de convencerse de lo que decía —. Yo no disparé esa arma, ¡fue Garret! ¡Mátenlo a él!

Marcus se rascó la barbilla, seguido de tallar sus ojos con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Pero tú estabas ahí, Elliot, y no hiciste nada para detenerlo.

—¿Detenerlo? ¡Por favor! —James exclamó, sintiendo ira correr por sus venas y un coraje inexplicable apareciendo dentro de él —. Garret siempre obtiene lo que quiere. _Siempre._ ¿Usted cree que si yo me hubiera interpuesto él no hubiera dudado en matar a los dos? No sea ridículo. No conoce a Garret en lo absoluto —Elliot dijo, veneno pintando su voz.

—Nunca podrás saber qué hubiera pasado si hubieras actuado diferente. Eres un cobarde. Sacrificar la vida de tu hermano, tu _propia sangre_, por un sujeto que se siente como un Dios. Tú eres el ridículo aquí.

—Voy a matarlo —su voz se volvió gruesa, grave. Un toque de odio la adornaba —, voy a matarlo a usted, a su pelotón, a Garret. Voy a matar a todos ustedes, ¡hijos de puta!

—Creo que al señor Griffin no le gustará escuchar lo que dijiste —Elliot amplió sus ojos con sorpresa, la locura y deseo de venganza siendo remplazados por el miedo —. Espero y tengan mucho de qué hablar —Marcus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, escuchando gritos e insultos de parte de James quien se paró de su silla y trató de acercarse al sargento, abalanzándose hacia él y tratando de tirarlo, más sin embargo todo fue en vano, y el sargento pudo sentir las cadavéricas manos de James buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Todo eso fue inútil ya Fenix simplemente sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Elliot, empujándolo hacia adelante, seguido de golpear con su puño la mejilla izquierda de James, quien cayó al piso llevándose una mano por inercia a la rosada piel. Su otra mano estaba escondida detrás de su espalda.

—¡Hijo de perra! —fue lo último que Marcus escuchó tras abrir la puerta y salir, cerrando la misma con un fuerte estruendo. Afuera, se encontró con Hoffman quien esperaba sentado fumando un puro. El coronel levantó la mirada y se puso de pie.

—¿Te ha dicho algo importante? —Víctor preguntó, aproximándose al sargento.

—No exactamente —Marcus se cruzó de brazos —, pero una cosa quedó clara: el perro se murió de miedo cada vez que mencionaba a Garret.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —el coronel arqueó ambas cejas, esperando que Marcus continuara.

—Que tal vez se vuelva un poco más conversador si ve que Garret está en la misma habitación que él.

El coronel sonrió ligeramente, considerando la sugerencia.

—No es una mala idea, Fenix —dijo, sacándose el puro de la boca y dejando que una nube de humo saliera de la misma —. Vamos a buscar al rey de la manada.

Ambos hombres se retiraron en silencio, sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo mientras regresaban al hotel. Había sido una buena idea usar esa antigua habitación para simular una clase de celda, ya que aparte de lucir deprimente con colores apagados y oscuros, estaba alejado de la civilización hospedada en el hotel. Marcus caminaba pensativo, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que algo faltaba en su armadura.

Tal vez una pistola.

* * *

Después de estar un tiempo más acostados y disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, ambos habían decidido irse a duchar y verse en la cafetería. Baird había salido del cuarto tras darle un profundo beso a Sam, quien correspondió con la misma intensidad, y se había despedido con un cálido hasta luego, dejándola sola en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sonriendo ligeramente mientras seguía sintiendo el calor y tacto del beso en sus labios. Con esa misma sensación aún presente, se dirigió a su baño y comenzó a retirarse el short de mezclilla que llevaba puesto junto con su blusa de tirantes. También se deshizo de su ropa interior y abrió el agua caliente, adentrándose al pequeño espacio y disfrutando las gotas que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, relajando a ella y a sus músculos. Suspiró y su mirada se centró al frente, perdiéndose en el insignificante espacio que miraba mientras miles de pensamientos surgían en su mente.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre. La noche anterior había recordado constantemente el funeral de Nathan, el cual había terminado al mediodía. La noche anterior había sentido un vacío desconsolador en su interior. La noche anterior había bebido sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y le nublaban la vista. La noche anterior Baird había tocado en su puerta, y justo cuando se iba a retirar, ella se dio cuenta de que no quería estar sola, y que en verdad _lo necesitaba._ Por eso había salido tan precipitadamente en cuanto escuchó el sonido de los pasos alejándose resonando en el pasillo, pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara con ella y pasara la noche a su lado. No necesitó palabras para hacerle entender a Damon que quería aferrarse a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, pues él también se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Eran momentos difíciles, de eso no había duda alguna, y Samantha conocía a Baird lo suficiente como para saber que no era del tipo de hombre que consolaba y mimaba a todo aquél que se viera deprimido y solo. Por eso, el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él era infinito. Verdadero. Porque no sólo la había ido a buscar, sino que pasó la noche con ella, secando sus lágrimas e invitándola a dormir sin preocupaciones, a _su lado. _Había olvidado cómo se sentía estar con alguien de esa forma tan peculiar y reconfortante, pero ahora que el mundo estaba estable y la guerra había terminado, se había dicho a sí misma que formaría una nueva vida que la llenara de júbilo y al alegría, y de hecho había funcionado, pero de pronto parecía como si todos estuvieran kilómetros adelante de ella y no importaba como lo intentara, nunca los podría alcanzar. Extrañaba enormemente a Nathan, y la carcomía por dentro la culpa y el coraje hacia su persona tras darse cuenta que su recluta la había salvado en varias ocasiones, y que ella no pudo devolverle ese favor.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro con tristeza. Baird había hecho que sus pensamientos de desesperanza se fueran por unas horas, pero ella sabía que eventualmente iban a volver, y ahí estaban otra vez, atormentándola. Quitándole el aliento. Sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió con su ducha, sus ojos habían tomado un color rojizo y amenazaban con hacerla llorar, pero se abstendría. Por ese momento, Sam no iba a llorar. No era justo. Pero extrañaba tanto a Nathan que dudaba poder evitar que el llanto la invadiera, y por eso se armó con toda la fortaleza emocional que le quedaba y con la insistente voluntad, y decidió despejar su mente, dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado.

Se terminó de duchar y salió afuera, dirigiéndose al empolvado y viejo clóset de madera. Abrió las dos puertas y tomó los primeros jeans que visualizó, tomando también una blusa color azul claro con la que se vistió. Caminó hacia la puerta y sujetó la manija, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos antes de abrir la barrera de metal y salir para encontrarse con el familiar y angosto pasillo. Un Gear que caminaba por ahí la volteó a ver, asintiéndole con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Samantha comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, encontrándose en el camino con varios soldados. Finalmente, cruzó las dos puertas que daban a la cafetería, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de Gears que reían y charlaban como si fuera cualquier otro día. Sam se acercó a los cocineros para recibir su comida en la bandeja con la que ya estaba más que familiarizada y se aproximó a la mesa Delta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar únicamente a Carmine.

—Hey, Clay —Samantha dijo, recibiendo la atención del Gear —, ¿por qué tan solo?

—Soy demasiado encantador para el resto —Carmine sonrió, provocando una risa suave de parte de la pelinegra, quien tomaba asiento frente a él —. No me hagas caso. Pues, supongo que Cole se quedó dormido, Jace tuvo que atender algunas cosas con un amigo suyo, Marcus está con Hoffman, Anya no tengo una idea y Baird menos —la pelinegra sonrió, sabiendo que Damon tarde o temprano llegaría.

—Pobre soldado solitario —Samantha dijo, seguido de llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca.

—Pero llegaste tú, ¿no? —él preguntó, sonriendo. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió agradecida al escuchar que Clayton apreciaba su compañía. En cualquier otro día hubiera parecido un comentario cualquiera, pero ahora que se había sentido sola y vacía, significaba mucho para ella que le dijeran que su compañía era bien recibida. No pudo evitarle sonreír al soldado frente a ella. Se limitaron a comer en un silencio cómodo, de vez en cuando mirándose, hasta que finalmente llegó Cole acompañado con Baird y Jace.

—¿Qué tal, Sammy? —Augustus preguntó, riendo. Se sentó a su lado izquierdo y palmeó la espalda de la pelinegra —, ¿cómo la llevas?

—Supongo que de la mierda, ¿pero quién no? —los Gears presentes se rieron, a excepción de Damon, quien simplemente permaneció en silencio. Jace tomó asiento al lado derecho de Sam, dejando que Baird, a mala gana, se sentara al lado del mayor de los Carmine. Todos llevaban consigo una bandeja que depositaron en la mesa.

Los cuatro Gears se limitaron a platicar y a conversar mientras comían. Sam había olvidado un poco lo que se sentía hacer eso, y se arrepentía de no haber estado en todos esos desayunos en los que estuvo ausente mientras sus amigos platicaban felices, alegres.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Marcus apareció en la vista periférica de todos, viéndolo aproximarse a Delta. Tenía un semblante serio y pensativo, característico de él. Ya estaba suficientemente cerca cuando notó la presencia de Sam y su rostro se suavizó, aparentemente nadie lo notó.

—Quisiera que me acompañaran —murmuró, llamando la atención de todos —. Quiero que estén ahí cuando...cuando Elliot —se detuvo cuando vio que las facciones de la pelinegra se tornaron angustiadas —, cuando Elliot diga lo que tenga que decir. Lo más probable es que tengamos que ir con Griffin si todo esto se sale de control.

—Aguarda —Sam habló, llamando la atención de los soldados —, aguarda. ¿Griffin? ¿El mismo tipo arrogante y bastardo que conocemos? ¿Por qué iríamos con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —Samantha tenía ambas cejas arqueadas, la confusión y la duda plantadas en su rostro. El resto de los soldados se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo, esperando que alguno se armara de valor y le dijera qué estaba pasando. Los ojos de Sam estudiaron a los Gears, pidiendo una respuesta. Lo único que recibió fue un silencio que significaba que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Griffin está involucrado en esto, Sam —la voz de Damon hizo que todos se giraran a verlo. El soldado simplemente centró su mirada en la pelinegra —. Garret es el hermano mayor de Aaron Griffin.

Samantha amplió sus ojos con sorpresa. A pesar de haber escuchado la respuesta, un millón de dudas seguían reflejándose en sus pupilas y Baird tuvo el impulso de abrazarla ahí mismo, principalmente porque él fue el que le había dado la noticia, la cual había escuchado de Cole cuando se lo encontró de camino a la cafetería. Ella se levantó de pronto, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azabaches viajaron de Damon a Marcus, quien suspiró al notar la mirada de la pelinegra centrarse en él.

—¿Han estado entrevistándolos...y nadie nunca me dijo nada? —su voz tembló ligeramente —. Sé que también hablaron con Elliot. Sé que lo hicieron. ¿Disfrutaron la plática? Sé que sí. Por supuesto que lo disfrutaron —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento —. ¿Ahora son amigos? No me sorprendería. ¿Por qué demonios no le han volado los sesos? —gritó con fuerza, sus ojos enrojeciéndose —. Ese bastardo lo merece —estrelló ambas manos contra la mesa haciendo que un ruido hueco resonara en los oídos de los presentes —. ¡Ese bastardo tiene la culpa de todo!, por él..., ¡por él Nathan está muerto!

—Sam —Marcus dio un paso adelante, extendiendo la mano para tocar el hombro de la pelinegra, quien al ver lo que el sargento estaba a punto de hacer se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente.

—Llévame con él —murmuró entre dientes, sin molestarse en ocultar su coraje e ira, pronunciando las palabras con veneno —. Ahora.

* * *

Marcus, Sam, Cole y Baird recorrían el largo pasillo en silencio, siguiendo al sargento quien iba a la cabeza. Un aura incómoda cubría a todos, en especial a Damon, sus eléctricos ojos azules posados sobre la pelinegra y mostrando toda la preocupación y angustia que estaba sintiendo. Ella estaba ligeramente cabizbaja, sus manos temblando un poco. Baird no podía creer que habían accedido a llevarla; sabía que no era una buena idea, eso sólo haría recordar a la pelinegra el dolor que había experimentado al perder a su recluta, y mirar a los ojos al traidor hermano no iba a traer nada bueno. Aún así, sabía que ni siquiera la realidad más lógica detendría a Samantha.

Ya iban a medio camino cuando visualizaron a Hoffman sentado en un pequeño banco, en frente de una puerta de metal visiblemente más resistente que el resto. Cuando Víctor subió su mirada, los vio y se puso de pie. Su semblante cambió un poco cuando notó que Sam iba con Delta.

—¿Todo listo, coronel? —Marcus preguntó en un intento de eliminar la tensión que se podía sentir en el aire. Víctor asintió en silencio, llevándose una mano a la oreja.

—Rogers, Smith; tráiganlo —dijo, seguido de volver a mirar a Sam. Lucía claramente molesta, una ira abrasadora que se podía leer gracias a su lenguaje corporal. El coronel frunció el entrecejo. No era una buena idea. Abrió su boca, queriendo auricular una palabra, pero Hoffman prefirió tragarse cualquier cosa que tenía que decir, decidiéndose por esperar en silencio a los Gears que Hoffman había llamado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Voltearon hacia atrás y Samantha sintió un coraje que sobrepasó cualquier límite dentro de ella al poder ver la misma cínica sonrisa que ya conocía en el rostro del asesino de su recluta. Lucía tan tranquilo y relajado, para nada molesto al sentir las manos de los Gears sujetar sus brazos con excesiva fuerza, dejando marcas en su piel. Los soldados que iban de escolta se pusieron de pie frente a Hoffman.

—De ahora en adelante nosotros nos encargamos —Víctor se giró hacia Cole y Baird —. Sujétenlo, muchachos —los Gears obedecieron de inmediato, tomando los lugares de Rogers y Smith, quienes se retiraron en cuanto vieron que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Hoffman no pudo evitar ver a Sam. Sabía que era una bomba de tiempo. Si no sacaba de ahí a Garret, sufrirían las consecuencias. Tenía suerte de que Samantha no llevara ninguna arma consigo, pero pensó que no había pistola o escopeta más poderosa que la mirada con la que Sam veía a Garret. Todo ese odio acumulado dentro de ella se estaba mostrando en sus pupilas, en la forma en la que se mordía su labio inferior, en la forma en la que cerraba el puño hasta hacer que sus nudillos se tornaran blanquecinos. Rápidamente, volteó a ver al sargento, asintiéndole. Marcus entendió lo que eso significaba, y pidiendo con una mano que Damon y Cole se acercaran, tomó la manija de la puerta. Garret bostezó y sonrió adormilado. Baird lo volteó a ver con ira reflejada en su mirada, apretando con fuerza el brazo de la cabecilla y deseando matarlo ahí mismo por haber hecho que Sam sufriera.

Marcus les dijo que en cuanto abriera la puerta, ambos Gears aventarían dentro a Garret. Los soldados asintieron, entendiendo la indicación. Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, Baird no pudo detener sus impulsos, y pegando su boca a la oreja de la cabecilla, susurró:

—Arderás en el infierno.

Garret sonrió y se giró a verlo.

—Esperemos que sí —murmuró, volviendo a centrar su mirada al frente. El sargento terminó de abrir la puerta, y Damon y Cole estaban a punto de aventar dentro a Garret, cuando un paranoico y esquizofrénico Elliot se puso frente a ellos tomando una considerable distancia, sacando una Snub Pistol que llevaba escondida en su espalda y comenzando a disparar sin piedad. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, y Cole y Damon se cubrieron en las paredes que estaban a los costados mientras veían a Garret recibir todo el odio del hermano menor de Nathan, quien en el primer disparo había acertado en la cabeza de la Garret, matándolo de forma instantánea. Un poco de sangre salpicó en la mejilla de Damon, viendo como más y más balas penetraban en el cuerpo ya moribundo de la cabecilla, quien yacía en el piso para ese entonces. Todos estaban a cubierto, esperando que los disparos cesaran, y entonces Hoffman sacó su Snub Pistol en cuanto las balas dejaron de escucharse, saliendo de su cobertura y apuntándole a Elliot con ella.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó con estruendo, viendo al patético James temblar mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de la cabecilla. El sudor adornaba su piel, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos viajaron de Garret al arma que tenía en la mano, y se sintió mareado, nauseabundo. Subió su rostro y vio a Hoffman frente a él, apuntándole con una pistola similar a la que él tenía —. No lo repetiré, Elliot, ¡suelta la maldita arma! —James carraspeó cuando escuchó el grito del coronel, su corazón queriéndose salir del pecho mientras no dejaba de escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos. Su visión se volvió borrosa; lucía enfermizo. Al borde de la locura. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente, y no podía pensar. No quería pensar más. Sintiéndose aprisionado mientras veía a los demás Gears saliendo de su cobertura, James sólo pudo pensar en algo.

De una manera fugaz, James subió la pistola, la colocó en su sien derecha y jaló el gatillo. Su cuerpo se desplomó inmediatamente al suelo.

Todos quedaron sin habla mientras veían a los dos hombres muertos frente a ellos. Sam no sabía qué pensar, sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente y los mismos se enrojecieron ligeramente. Pero aún así, una cosa era clara para Samantha y para los demás.

Nadie lloraría la muerte de Elliot James White ni de Garret Michel Griffin.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Adiós Elliot, adiós Garret. Finalmente nos deshicimos de dos sujetos horribles. Algunos pensarán que le di una muerte muy patética a Garret, y que tal vez estuvo presente muy poco en la historia (5 capítulos exactamente), pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y me aproveché de la locura que Elliot estaba sintiendo. Además de que le quitó el arma a Marcus y lo único que quería era terminar con todo eso. Gracias por leer! Espero y les haya gustado:D , nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye, bye!**


	21. Hell

**Holaaaa a todaaas! He aquí el capítulo 21, a un capítulo lejos del final:D. Estoy algo emocionada, ya tengo algo en mi mente y empezaré a escribirlo tan pronto como pueda! Eso es todo; sin más preámbulos, bienvenidas al capítulo 21! Espero y lo disfruten:D**

**-****_StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 21 - Hell**

Habían pasado cinco días desde la muerte de Garret y Elliot y cuatro desde que habían transformado sus cuerpos en cenizas, y Samantha finalmente había empezado a sentirse llegar a un cierre. Se sentía culpable de no haber sido la que pusiera fin a esas dos despreciables vidas, como si de alguna forma le hubiera fallado a Nathan una vez más, no vengando su muerte de la manera en la que a ella le hubiera gustado. Se encontraba algo pensativa y taciturna, inclusive algo molesta, pero no podía culparse a sí misma por querer hacer que esos dos individuos sufrieran, porque era algo natural y justo de sentir. Cuando vio aquellos cuerpos sucumbir en el suelo, su sangre esparciéndose bajo sus inertes figuras y brillando gracias a la tenue luz del foco que colgaba de la habitación, lo único que pudo experimentar fue un exorbitante alivio invadirla por dentro, pero aunque esas muertes habían sido para lo mejor, no podía sacarlas de su mente. Sentía revolvérsele el estómago cada vez que ese recuerdo la asaltaba.

Baird había insistido en que dejara de pensar en ello, pero era más difícil decirlo a hacerlo. Se sentía algo abatida y vacía, sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día dando vueltas y confundiéndola más. Pasó sus dos manos por su rostro, un suspiro abandonando su boca y sus ojos azabaches centrándose en el suelo debajo de ella. Un sudor frío cubría su frente y sus labios temblaban con ligereza; sólo quería que toda esa ruleta rusa de emociones terminara de una vez por todas.

Samantha se sobresaltó cuando escuchó tres golpes resonar en la habitación, azotando su puerta. Subió su mirada y puso los ojos en blanco; lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que lidiar con visitantes. Se levantó con lentitud de la cama y caminó descalza hacia la puerta, sus pasos haciendo eco en el cuarto. Tomó la manija de la barrera de metal y la desbloqueó, abriéndola completamente y arrepintiéndose de pensar unos momentos atrás que no quería recibir ninguna clase de visita. Una sonrisa encantadora apareció en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —ella preguntó con picardía, adentrándose a la habitación para que Damon entrara, seguido de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sam se aproximó a la cama y tomó asiento viendo a su visitante sonreírle de vuelta.

—Sólo vine a avisarte —él caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Samantha elevó ambas cejas con curiosidad plantada en su rostro.

—¿Avisarme qué? —vio a Damon titubear un poco en decirle, pues abrió su boca e inmediatamente después volvió a cerrarla.

—El genio que es Hoffman quiere que vaya de expedición a conseguir algo de suministros —Samantha rodeó los ojos y suspiró cansada.

—¿Una expedición? —la pelinegra preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta y con un poco de aburrimiento en su voz.

—Sí, y eso no es lo peor —Damon se inclinó hacia atrás, su espalda reclinándose sobre la suave cama —. Me iré por cinco días.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se ampliaron con sorpresa, volteándolo a ver con incredulidad y molestia al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, alzando la voz y haciendo que Baird elevara ambas cejas en duda y extrañeza hacia su repentina actitud que lo tomó desprevenido —. ¿Cinco días? Eso es demasiado tiempo, ¿y quién ira contigo?

—Cole, Clayton y Jace —Baird respondió, colocando una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza —. Salgo temprano mañana en la mañana.

—Esto apesta —susurró Sam, tallando sus dos ojos con sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras sentía los intensos y eléctricos ojos azules de Damon situarse en ella. De pronto, sintió una mano posicionarse en su espalda, al igual que dos dedos subiendo a lo largo de la misma y volviendo a bajar hasta tocar su espalda baja.

—Sé que me vas a extrañar, pero no es para tanto —una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Baird mientras Samantha suprimía una risa. Pero entonces, se puso a pensar con detenimiento. Aquél comentario había tocado un punto dentro de su cabeza y la había hecho reflexionar sobre el mismo. Colocó su índice en su barbilla y su mente comenzó a divagar. A pesar de haber sido un comentario aleatorio, la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Era por eso que se sentía ligeramente molesta y _triste_? ¿Por eso se sentía como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo de las manos? Ese pensamiento la asustó, la sorprendió, porque jamás lo había sentido con tanta rapidez. Por supuesto que lo había experimentado antes, pero no así de espontáneo o rápido. No. Siempre tomaba tiempo para que Samantha sintiera esa necesidad de estar al pendiente de una persona, por eso le parecía sumamente extraño sentirlo.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del suelo mientras aún sentía los dedos de Baird subir y bajar por su espalda. Tal vez era cierto. Era cierto que lo iba a extrañar, y tal vez era normal sentir aquella preocupación junto con aquél vacío. Tal vez debía darle una bienvenida cálida al sentimiento y aceptarlo, era lo más sano que podía hacer después de haberse guardado miles de emociones encontradas en los últimos días. Su cabeza se giró para ver al soldado a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera, apenas notable sonrisa en los labios. Samantha sonrió de igual forma, dándose cuenta de que tal vez iba a extrañar a Baird más de lo que gustaría. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia él, capturando sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso que confirmó aquél comentario que Baird había hecho. Fue un beso que le transmitió al soldado que en verdad lo iba a extrañar, a pesar de ir en contra de la personalidad original de la pelinegra.

Mientras Sam tenía los ojos cerrados al estar besando a Baird, el mismo no pudo evitar abrirlos. Sus eléctricos ojos azules estudiaban con detenimiento las facciones de la pelinegra, admirando su rostro y respondiendo el beso con el mismo fervor en el que ella lo estaba besando. Subió la mano que había estado acariciando la espalda de la pelinegra hacia su nuca, presionándola más a sus labios y esta vez cerrando sus ojos, fundiéndose en el beso y dejando que el mismo lo llevara al olvido. Aprovechándose de la posición en la que estaba, Samantha se elevó un poco más con ayuda de sus brazos, posicionándose sobre Baird, sus rodillas apoyadas en la orilla de la cama a los costados de las piernas del soldado. Separó sus labios de los de él, enderezándose para quedar arrodillada ante Damon, quien inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la pelinegra, disfrutando de la vista que tenía en frente de él.

Samantha disfrutó de ver el ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Damon. No era normal verlo así, y sólo podía significar dos cosas: estaba avergonzado o completamente excitado. Y Sam no creyó que fuera posible que Baird en esos momentos estuviera avergonzado en lo absoluto. Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus glúteos haciendo fricción con la excitación del soldado debajo de ella, escuchando un suspiro escapar de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación. Las manos de Sam aterrizaron en el pecho de Baird, y se inclinó una vez más hacia adelante para fundir su boca con la suya, adentrando su lengua en él en una forma que hizo que ambos suspiraran en el beso. Damon gruñó ligeramente, sus manos apretando con fuerza los glúteos de Samantha preso de la pasión que estaba sintiendo. El beso comenzó a hacerse más brusco, ambos buscándose mutuamente con desesperación y fervor, sus mentes olvidándose de todo y centrándose en brindar y recibir el placer absoluto.

Sam buscó la orilla de la playera de Damon, elevándola y revelando su tonificado torso hasta llegar a sus brazos, los cuales Baird subió para que Sam pudiera deslizar la playera con mayor facilidad, sus bocas separándose por unos momentos hasta que la playera finalmente salió para después volverse a fundir en un ardiente beso. Damon se enderezó ligeramente, sus manos haciendo lo mismo con la blusa de Sam y dejando a la vista su sujetador negro y su bien formado abdomen. El resto de la ropa fue gradualmente cayendo al piso, y eventualmente Baird logró situarse sobre la pelinegra, tomando el control de la situación y siguiendo su camino, el calor y la pasión envolviéndolos por completo hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama presos del cansancio muscular, sus respiraciones erráticas resonando en la habitación.

Samantha se acurrucó a su lado, su rostro descansando sobre el pecho del soldado, quien la abrazaba con un solo brazo y le proporcionaba ligeras caricias en la espalda. La pelinegra suspiró agotada, su mano descansando arriba del abdomen de su amante y moviendo sus dedos en círculos. Los movimientos se detuvieron y la respiración de Sam se tranquilizó, pero justo cuando pensó que Samantha había sucumbido ante el sueño, escuchó un suave susurro adormilado salir de su boca:

—Te voy a extrañar, Baird —Damon amplió sus ojos ligeramente y bajó su mirada para poder verla y apreciarla, un poco sorprendido e incrédulo, creyendo por unos fugaces segundos haberse imaginado lo que la pelinegra había dicho, pero justo cuando quería verla y poder confirmar lo que ella había dicho, queriendo verificar que no era una clase de broma cruel, sus párpados cubrían sus azabaches ojos y lo único que podía sentir era la respiración caliente de Sam chocar contra su piel. La noche envolvió la habitación mientras Damon divagaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, tratando de llegar a una satisfactoria conclusión. Cerró sus ojos y un suspiro abandonó sus labios, dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Yo también, Sam.

* * *

Baird despertó al día siguiente gracias al bullicio que podía escucharse afuera de la habitación de Sam. Ambos habían tomado su posición para dormir más cómodamente en algún momento de la noche, y giró su mirada hacia un lado para ver la espalda de la pelinegra posarse frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír, y después de permanecer unos momentos recostado, viendo el techo sobre él, finalmente fue a buscar su ropa y vestirse. Entró al baño de Samantha, salpicando su rostro con agua fría para poderse despertar con plenitud. Salió del baño sin querer hacer mucho ruido, y se aproximó a la puerta algo dubitativo. No sabía si lograría despedirse de Samantha, por eso sentía ese ligero titubeo prohibiéndole retirarse sin al menos decir un hasta luego. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Sam de la noche anterior, estas mismas resonando en su mente y convenciéndolo de que no podía irse así de simple. Con paso acelerado y determinado, se aproximó al lado de la cama de Sam, comenzando a susurrar su nombre y a acariciar su rostro hasta que finalmente pudo ver esos grandes y adormilados ojos azabaches situarse en él. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre su cara y la duda y confusión al ver a Baird vestido frente a ella estaban plantadas en su rostro.

—¿Damon? ¿Qué pasa? —Samantha preguntó adormilada, su voz apenas entendible.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Hoffman me había encargado ir de expedición? —ella asintió lentamente, aún tratando de asimilar todo —. Bueno, es tiempo de que vaya a preparar las cosas para irme. Sólo quería avisarte.

Samantha extendió su mano para colocarla en la nuca de Damon, seguido de atraerlo a su boca y darle un somnoliento beso que fue más bien un ligero roce.

—Sería mejor que convenciera a golpes a Hoffman de que te quedaras, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde —ambos sonrieron en sintonía —. Gracias por avisarme, Damon.

El soldado simplemente asintió, plantándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a Sam y caminando hacia la salida. Justo cuando tomó la manija y abrió la puerta, la voz de la pelinegra lo detuvo:

—Hey, Damon —Baird se giró hacia ella —. No hagas ninguna estupidez allá afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonrió.

—Lo intentaré —y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Después de encontrarse con Jace, Cole y Clayton, y seguido de preparar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir allá afuera, los cuatro Gears se subieron al Raven que Hoffman les asignó y viajaron directo hacia la primer ciudad que el coronel les había mencionado que se encontraba a aproximadamente unas seis horas lejos de Anvil Gate. Todos lucían ligeramente molestos por el hecho de tener que dejar la comodidad del hotel por los asientos fríos y duros del Raven, pero poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en una animada conversación que originalmente Cole introdujo, como siempre, y que fue bien recibida por el resto. Baird se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirando hacia abajo y pudiendo apreciar los árboles y demás vegetación que aún quedaba sobre la superficie de Sera, y que se erguían orgullosos de ser de los pocos afortunados en haber sobrevivido al infortunio que la guerra había traído.

Damon permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos, las voces de sus compañeros alejándose cada vez más y más hasta que pudo escuchar lejano parloteo al cual no prestaba atención. Su mente reproducía con crueldad y gran intención de incomodarlo ligeramente la voz de Samantha susurrándole que lo iba a extrañar, ¿y a quién iba a engañar? Él también iba a extrañarla, tan siquiera un poco. Pero aún así lo había tomado tan desprevenido que no pudo responderle de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de escuchar aquellas palabras disipar el silencio de la habitación y adentrarse con profundidad en su mente. No estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto a recibir esa clase de afecto verbal de parte de una persona, era normal que lo único con lo que pudo responder fue con más silencio vacío, pero aún así, tenía la esperanza de que Sam pudiera saber lo que él pensaba y darse cuenta de que el sentimiento de extrañarse el uno al otro era el mismo, y que se mostraba con la misma intensidad.

Suspiró mientras pegaba más su lancer a su armadura haciendo que el roce creara un sonido de fricción que se perdió segundos después gracias al fuerte viento que corría a través del pequeño espacio que había entre los Gears. Sintió un cansancio emocional envolverlo cuando cerró sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza en la pared oxidada que estaba detrás de él. Los Gears seguían teniendo su eufórica plática, los tres sumergidos por completo en aquella conversación que por desgracia no despertaba ningún ápice de atención en él por el momento, más preocupado en limitarse a pensar en cierta persona que seguía confundiéndolo incluso al estar kilómetros alejado de él. Sus padres le habían enseñado que el amor no era más que un sentimiento superficial para satisfacer el qué hablar de los demás, y cuando él había nacido, todo ese amor superficial se convirtió en algo más oscuro e hipócrita. Por eso, con toda honestidad, no había sido testigo de ninguna prueba de amor sincera sino hasta..., ¿hasta ahora?

Y entonces, la pregunta más incómoda y un poco confusa era si Baird amaba a Sam.

_¿Estoy e...namorado?, _Damon se preguntó a sí mismo, casi no queriendo hacerse la pregunta, pero inevitablemente formulándola en su cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo y suspiró con incomodidad, removiéndose en su asiento y sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Siguió buscando la respuesta, pero a pesar de que insistiera tanto en encontrar una, jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil escoger dos sencillas palabras: sí o no. Pero ninguna surgía con claridad. Abrió sus ojos y miró otra vez el sendero debajo de ellos, ahora más desértico y con escasa vegetación. Escaneó el área con mirada vaga y poco concentrada, tratando inútilmente de situar su atención en otra cosa que lo liberara del laberinto en el que estaba dentro de su mente. Sonrió con suavidad al recordar a Samantha, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció al escuchar la voz de Cole llamarlo.

—Hey, Damon —con lentitud, dejó de mirar el desierto debajo de ellos y giró su rostro hacia su mejor amigo. Se sorprendió cuando todos lo veían con una mirada consternada en sus rostros. Centró su atención en Cole y asistió —, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto —las palabras salieron con el ligero tono sarcástico que tanto caracterizaba a Baird —. Al que le vas a tener que preguntar eso es a Hoffman después de que le patee el trasero.

Clayton y Jace rieron en sintonía.

—Vamos, Baird —el mayor de los Carmine palmeó el hombro del soldado al estar sentado a su lado —. No hay que perder el toque.

—Estamos a punto de llegar —Jace se introdujo en la conversación —, más vale que se preparen, muchachos.

Tal y como dijo Jace, el Raven comenzó a descender, haciendo que la poca flora que había debajo de ellos se sacudiera con brusquedad al ser presa del viento que generaba el transporte. Después de unos segundos, pudieron aterrizar, y los cuatro hombres saltaron fuera del Raven. El lugar era seco, la poca vegetación que se encontraba ahí había logrado sobrevivir debido a los cambios climáticos que el generador Maelstrom había traído consigo. Podía sentir la hierba morirse y quebrarse debajo de sus botas cuando comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

—No duden en llamarnos cuando terminen, chicos. Nos veremos más tarde —el piloto pudo escucharse por los intercomunicadores, y seguido de decir eso, se elevó una vez más y gradualmente fue alejándose de la vista de los cuatro soldados, quienes comenzaron a caminar por el terreno, explorándolo con su vista. No se podía visualizar absolutamente nada a la redonda; era como si acabaran de entrar a una ciudad fantasma de la que ya no quedaba nada más que las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios que se erguían con orgullo sobre la tierra. El aire era caliente, y en él se podía oler el molesto aroma de algo muerto.

—¿Y Hoffman cree que aquí encontraremos suministros? —Baird preguntó —. Esto está más muerto que los Locust.

—Acabamos de llegar, Damon. No hay que perder la esperanza —Baird no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, comenzando a caminar junto a sus compañeros Gears para poderse adentrar en aquella ciudad. Conforme más avanzaban entre los edificios caídos, más sentía Baird que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—Sabía que podían haber edificios derrumbados, pero esto es una exageración —Clayton opinó, analizando con sus ojos detrás de su casco —. No tienen ni siquiera un patrón de derrumbe, es como si de pronto algo hubiera arrasado con todo aquí.

—No le des mucho pensamiento —Jace dijo, saltando un obstáculo —. A veces hay respuestas más simples de lo que creemos.

Los cuatro Gears siguieron caminando en silencio por minutos, analizando el entorno. En verdad lucía como una ciudad fantasma. Gracias al silencio, Baird no pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar sobre lo que había pensado cuando estaba en el Raven, pero el debate mental se vio interrumpido rápidamente cuando una gran nube cubrió la luz del sol que los iluminaba. Todos voltearon hacia arriba para ver lo que habían sospechado.

—Perfecto; Hoffman nos trae a una ciudad casi extinta y está a punto de desatarse una tormenta —Baird se quejó en lo alto.

—Tenemos que encontrar refugio —Cole dijo, apresurando el paso. Siguieron caminando por media hora más, comenzando a sentir las ligeras gotas de lluvia chocar contra sus armaduras y contra su piel. Conforme más se adentraban en la ciudad, más podían ver edificios que a pesar del daño que tenían, aún seguían erguidos, notablemente más resistentes que los otros. Empezaron a encontrar coches oxidados, sin llantas o completamente destruidos, al igual que estructuras y casas enormes aún de pie. A pesar de tener ya unos cuantos lugares en donde refugiarse, siguieron buscando específicamente por un supermercado o una tienda de víveres a sabiendas de que era mejor encontrar refugio en donde podían conseguir los suministros de una vez por todas y ahorrarse los cuatro días de expedición que les faltaban. Era un buen plan, pero sin siquiera tener un poco conocimiento de la zona iba a ser algo difícil encontrar todo así de sencillo.

Después de unos minutos, entraron en un vecindario en el que en algún momento del pasado varias familias vivieron. Reuniones entre los vecinos, los niños jugando en el parque, los adultos mayores cortando el césped y alimentando al perro que les servía de guardia. Una vida perfecta antes de que los Locust atacaran. La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más potente, y de pronto el granizo comenzó a caer del cielo, estrellándose contra la grava y sorprendiendo a los Gears.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Jace preguntó, levantando su lancer sobre su cabeza para cubrirse del granizo. Todos se miraron entre sí, asintiéndose y corriendo hacia la casa visiblemente más grande y más resistente que el resto. Clayton pateó la puerta de entrada, los cuatro hombres adentrándose en la propiedad ajena. Fueron recibidos por el piso de madera podrida, y con paredes llenas de moho y humedad. En el centro había una alfombra que dirigía hacia las escaleras visiblemente estables que llevaban al segundo piso, y en las habitaciones a los costados podían identificarse la sala a la izquierda y la cocina a la derecha. La madera crujía debajo de ellos al caminar alrededor del centro de la casa. Habían muebles viejos y a punto de desintegrarse, algunos cajones estaban en el suelo, rotos y podridos, y el polvo cubría cada objeto que se encontraba en las habitaciones.

Clayton se aproximó a la ventana de la sala y tomó la desgarrada y descolorida cortina de la orilla, deslizándola hacia un lado para poder ver qué pasaba afuera. La lluvia había incrementado de intensidad, y el granizo lucía más grande que antes.

—No se ve como si fuera a terminar pronto —el mayor de los Carmine habló, haciendo referencia a la lluvia.

—Supongo que Hoffman nos dio cinco días porque sabía que cuatro íbamos a estar escondidos de la lluvia —Jace dijo, riendo ligeramente —. Pasaremos aquí la noche, ¿cierto?

—Si es que la casa está estable, sí —Cole respondió, encaminándose a las escaleras —. Baird y yo estaremos arriba, ustedes pueden checar si hay algo útil por aquí.

—Entendido —Clayton respondió, alejándose de la ventana y reuniéndose con Jace. Augustus les asintió a los dos hombres, subiendo las escaleras con Baird a su lado. Ambos soldados comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de la casa, abriendo de vez en cuando las puertas y mirando adentro.

—Aquí hay una habitación con una cama individual —Cole habló en lo alto —. Yo la pido —Baird sonrió a su amigo, rodeando los ojos, después, abrió una puerta y encontró una cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación.

—Yo pido ésta —Cole se asomó y palmeó el hombro de su amigo, fingiendo envidia. Baird le sonrió con superioridad. Augustus siguió buscando otra habitación mientras que Damon se adentraba en el cuarto. A pesar de las condiciones que había sufrido el vecindario en general, esa habitación parecía ser la única que había cargado con toda la suerte. Lucía casi intacta. Siguió examinando el lugar; pudo observar en una esquina un mueble con un espejo adherido al centro y un par de cajones en los costados. Recordaba que su madre tenía uno igual en su cuarto, y Baird sabía que se usaba para cada vez que las mujeres deseaban maquillarse y arreglarse. Confirmando lo que ya sabía, pudo ver algunos cosméticos esparcidos en el mueble.

Se acercó al mismo y se miró en el espejo; estaba completamente empapado. Analizó lo que había sobre el mueble y pudo ver hojas de papel esparcidas alrededor y una caja café sobre la superficie de madera. Abrió el cajón de la izquierda y visualizó varias tarjetas de crédito y unas cuantas pulseras y collares, nada le llamó la atención. Abrió el cajón a la derecha y su mirada se centró en el reluciente collar que se encontraba solitario en el cajón. No tenía mucho gusto para esa clase de cosas, pero le pareció muy bello. Supuso que era de plata, y terminaba con una media luna que tenía inscrita la palabra _Always_ en la curva de la luna. Tomó el collar entre sus dedos y lo examinó a fondo. No era corto ni largo, y lucía elegante pero sencillo. Pasó su dedo índice por la figura, sintiendo el frío material hacer fricción con su piel, y casi como si el destino se lo recordara, una imagen de Samantha se proyectó en su mente.

Por un momento fugaz, sintió una emoción que lo embriagó por dentro completamente. Se imaginó a sí mismo dándole ese collar a Sam, pero extrañado por ese pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, depositando con rapidez el collar devuelta en el cajón, dándose media vuelta para retirarse del cuarto y olvidarse del artefacto, pero no pudo. Se detuvo a medio camino mientras la duda lo invadía por dentro. Volteó a ver sobre su hombro el cajón donde yacía el collar y cerró sus ojos.

_Vamos, Damon, a ella no le gustará, _Baird pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Torció ligeramente los labios y dio un paso hacia adelante sólo para detenerse una vez más y suspirar. Sabía que no podría irse sin haber tomado el collar antes. _Bien, tú ganas, ¡pero es una pésima idea!, _se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el cajón tomando el collar entre su mano derecha y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su armadura, saliendo del cuarto con un paso rápido y casi chocando con Cole, quien regresaba para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

—Wow, hermano, ¿pasa algo? —Augustus preguntó, poniendo las manos en frente para evitar chocar con Damon.

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta? —el soldado cuestionó, fingiendo desinterés y encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Encontraste algo más? —Cole negó con la cabeza lentamente, analizando a Baird con cuidado. Damon elevó ambas cejas y se volvió por el pasillo, llegando hasta las escaleras y bajándolas para encontrarse con Jace y Clayton —. ¿Encontraron algo?

—Nada útil —el hermano mayor de los Carmine suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca —. ¿Ustedes?

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Cole, quien bajaba las escaleras unos segundos después de que Baird lo hiciera.

—Hay tres habitaciones y un cuarto para huéspedes —Augustus dijo, cruzándose de brazos —, exactamente las que necesitamos.

—Benditos sean los ricos —Jace exclamó. Después de pasar un rato charlando y conversando mientras esperaban que la lluvia diera indicios de terminar, se rindieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco. Baird había regresado a la habitación matrimonial, mientras que Cole y Clayton se fueron a las individuales y Jace a la habitación de huéspedes. En la casa sólo se podía escuchar el repentino sonido de un trueno azotando contra el suelo mientras que las habitaciones se iluminaba escasos segundos por el relámpago. Damon se recostó boca arriba, sus ojos centrados en el techo que tenía sobre él y escuchando como el granizo y la lluvia chocaban contra el mismo. Sacó el collar guardado en su bolsillo y lo apreció una vez más, paseándolo por sus dedos y deleitándose con el material. ¿Se podría atrever a darle ese collar a Samantha? Se escuchaba tan extraño y tan anormal viniendo de él.

Baird cerró sus ojos y suspiró, aún así sonriendo ligeramente ante el recuerdo de la pelinegra. Damon jamás se imaginó a sí mismo estar en esa clase de situación, debatiendo si estaba haciendo lo correcto o lo que él antes consideraría como algo ridículo e innecesario. Ya había admitido que sentía amor hacia Sam, pero, ¿qué tan grande era ese amor? No lo sabía. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había una gran posibilidad de que el impensable Baird estuviera enamorado de alguien por primera vez en su vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se escuchaba tan mal.

—Estoy enamorado de Sam —susurró en lo bajo, probando las palabras en su boca. Sonrió cuando no le disgustó cómo sonaba —. Estoy enamorado de Sam —repitió en la oscuridad, poco a poco sintiendo el sueño invadirlo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el collar; antes sentía algo de inseguridad, ahora no podía esperar darle ese pequeño obsequio a Samantha. Suspiró por última vez y su cuerpo se relajó, dejando que los sonidos de la lluvia lo llevaran directo al descanso, el cual, vino minutos después sin problema alguno.

* * *

**Tres días después…**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Baird se había ido, y para Sam la tortura no parecía tener un fin. Y no era sólo por Damon, sino que él se había llevado consigo a Cole, Clayton y Jace, convirtiendo la hora de comida y desayuno en algo que rebasaba el límite del aburrimiento, haciendo que la pelinegra prefiriera omitir ir a la cafetería para quedarse en su habitación o ir a caminar a la redonda, disfrutando de la playa y demás. En uno de esos recorridos, pudo recordar lo que le dijo a Damon la noche anterior a que se fuera, y aún se sentía ligeramente avergonzada. Lo que le preocupaba era que ella no había escuchado una respuesta inmediata de su parte antes de que se quedara dormida. ¿Y si le había sorprendido tanto que enmudeció? ¿Y si se había asustado? ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo?

No podía evitar que esa clase de preguntas rondaran en su cabeza cada vez que salía a tomar aire, y esperaba con ansias el regreso de Damon para tener una respuesta a todas ellas. Ahora yacía sobre su espalda en la suave cama de su habitación, mirando el techo con desinterés y sueño. Acababa de despertar y ya podía escuchar el bullicio de los Gears afuera de su cuarto. Se enderezó para poderse sentar en la orilla de la cama y se talló sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño. Se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia su baño y salpicándose un poco de agua fría para terminarse de despertar. Salió del pequeño cuarto y tres golpes azotaron su puerta al dar el primer paso. Elevó ambas cejas en curiosidad y se acercó a la entrada, tomando la manija y abriendo la puerta.

—Marcus —exclamó con sorpresa. El sargento frente a ella sonrió ligeramente, y Samantha pudo percibir su incomodidad incluso si hubiera estado a kilómetros de distancia —, ¿qué tal? —preguntó por cortesía, no pudiendo evitar que una extrañeza cubriera su voz. Marcus rascó su cabellera y desvió ligeramente la mirada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, elevando su rostro. Samantha amplió sus ojos, moviéndose a un lado para que Marcus pudiera entrar en su habitación. El sargento se puso de pie en medio del cuarto y suspiró.

—¿Pasó algo? —Samantha preguntó, una mirada consternada adornando sus ojos. El sargento permaneció en silencio, de pie. Sam lo miraba con confusión, aproximándose a su cama y tomando asiento en la orilla de la misma, sus ojos nunca abandonando al hombre parado en el centro de su habitación —. Ehm, ¿Marcus?

—Mira, Sam, he estado pensándolo todo este tiempo y finalmente me he decidido por decírtelo, y créeme, lo siento mucho.

—¿De qué hablas? —Samantha comenzó a preocuparse, un vacío formándose en su estómago y la ansiedad surgiendo dentro de ella. El silencio de Marcus sólo empeoró lo que estaba sintiendo. Un sudor comenzó a aparecer en sus manos y las sintió temblar ligeramente. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo con Baird? ¿Y si había pasado algo en aquella expedición y uno de los soldados no regresaría? Sintió su boca seca y sus ojos se enrojecieron ligeramente. Trató de calmarse; nada era seguro. ¿Quién podía asegurar que lo que el sargento le venía a decir eran malas noticias? Suspiró, prestando suma atención al hombre frente a ella —. Marcus, habla por favor.

—No me di cuenta de que Elliot había tomado mi pistola —Samantha sintió confusión bañarla por completo, asintiendo para que el sargento continuara su recién empezado relato —. Cuando lo interrogué, se me abalanzó y tal vez ahí tomó mi Snub Pistol, pero no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta que Hoffman me dijo. Sé que querías respuestas, y sé que querías matar a esos dos hijos de puta con tus propias manos, y si no hubiera sido tan descuidado tal vez habrías logrado todo eso, y lo siento mucho. Jamás pensé que algo así pasaría, y en cuanto vi como Elliot le disparaba a sangre fría a Garret, lo último que pensé fue: ¿cómo demonios consiguió esa pistola?

Samantha sintió un alivio inexplicable envolverla entera. Su boca estaba abierta en una pequeña 'o' y quedó enmudecida, mirando con ambas cejas elevadas al sargento, quien esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Samantha cerró sus ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente que no fuese nada relacionado con Baird ni con Delta. Aún así no podía pasar por alto lo que Marcus le había dicho, ya que eso respondía muchas preguntas que rondaban por la mente de Samantha. Sintió un poco de coraje que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció, pero no coraje hacia el sargento o hacia ella, sino hacia Garret y Elliot. Sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie, acercándose a Marcus.

—No hay problema —Samantha habló, colocando una mano en el hombro del sargento y llamando su atención —. Gracias por decirme, Marcus. En serio lo aprecio. No te culpes por todo, ¿eh? También los superhéroes se equivocan —al decir la última frase, Sam golpeó ligeramente las costillas del sargento, haciendo que el mismo sonriera y asintiera. Samantha sabía que Marcus no era un hombre muy dado a expresar lo que sentía, y el hecho de que hubiera confesado de esa forma, mirando a Sam frente a frente, era algo de admirarse —. Lo único que me agrada es que esos dos finalmente estén muertos.

—Supongo que fue para lo mejor —Marcus murmuró. El silencio apareció entre los dos y Samantha tuvo de pronto una idea.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —preguntó, sonriendo. El sargento se sorprendió ligeramente por la propuesta, pero consideró que hacía ya tiempo que no sentía el relajante alcohol bajar por su garganta.

—Está bien, sólo si yo pago —Samantha rió ligeramente y ambos se aproximaron a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al bar. Sólo faltaba un día para que Damon volviera, y mientras tanto, Sam lo esperaría paciente.

Creía que tal vez eso sería lo que él haría por ella, aunque no estaba completamente segura de eso.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Éste también fue uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, y es que es a veces tan difícil de manejar a Baird que en serio me pregunto si lo estoy haciendo bien (espero y si), bien, gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar su opinión si así lo desean, y bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 22! Chau, chau!**


	22. Torn Apart

**Muy bien, a pesar de que me duela decir esto, éste es el final de ésta historia. Hemos llegado al capítulo 22, lo que significa que hemos llegado también a la conclusión de éste relato. Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, y les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la misma. Se siente extraño terminarla y finalizar éste capítulo, y siento que aquí tal vez hayan sido ambos personajes un poco OOC, pero no pude evitarlo. Me siento satisfecha con éste capítulo, espero y ustedes se sientan igual una vez que terminen de leerlo. Nos vemos abajo, disfruten la lectrua:D!**

**_-StormerHere_**

**Capítulo 22 - Torn Apart**

Baird abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol penetrar por la ventana y estrellarse directo contra sus ojos. Frunció el entrecejo y subió una mano para cubrirse el rostro. El día anterior habían podido encontrar suficientes suministros y finalmente iban a partir de vuelta a Anvil Gate; había sido difícil, la lluvia no había cesado si no hasta dos días y medio después de que habían llegado, y a pesar de haber querido salir más de una vez y tratar de luchar contra la lluvia, prefirieron esperar lo que fuera necesario y no tomar ningún riesgo. Tallando sus ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar, Damon se enderezó, sentándose en la orilla de su cama y dejando que un suspiro abandonara sus labios. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación temporal para poder salir y encontrarse con un adormilado Cole en el pasillo.

—¿Larga noche? —Baird preguntó con un tono de burla, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su amigo. Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras, bajándolas y encontrando a Jace y a Clayton preparando las cosas.

—Al fin las bellas durmientes nos deleitan con su presencia —Carmine exclamó, lanzando una botella de agua hacia Cole, quien la abrió y la dirigió a su boca, tomando un largo trago y después entregándosela a Baird, quien hizo lo mismo.

—Fue un truco para que ustedes pudieran arreglar todo y nosotros no hiciéramos nada —Damon dijo, provocando una risa por parte de los Gears. Los cuatro hombres terminaron de preparar todo, incluidos los suministros, y se dirigieron hacia afuera de la casa. El día era cálido, con viento fresco. Para nada parecería que acababa de desatarse una lluvia interminable días atrás. Llamaron al Raven y permanecieron esperando a sabiendas de que tendrían que esperar ocho horas para que el piloto llegara y otras ocho horas para regresar a Anvil Gate. Baird hizo cálculos y llegó a la conclusión de que llegarían a las tres de la mañana del día siguiente si es que no había contratiempos. Los cuatro Gears rogaban en silencio que el clima siguiera igual de cálido por el resto del día. Mientras esperaban casualmente hablando, Damon no podía dejar de pensar en el collar y en la forma en la que se acercaría a Sam para dárselo, porque aún no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, y se sentía ligeramente inseguro y temeroso al creer que a Samantha no le gustaría el pequeño detalle. Suspiraba con pesadez cada vez que la recordaba, pues sabía que la pelinegra estaba pasando por momentos en los que sus emociones estaban profundamente involucradas, y sabía que se encontraba sumamente sensible. Se sentía un poco arrepentido de haberla dejado sola en Anvil Gate a pocos días de aquél acontecimiento que sorprendió a todos: la muerte de Garret y de Elliot.

Fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, pero sabía igualmente que Samantha quería llegar a un cierre, e iba a ser algo difícil lograrlo cuando sus preguntas no habían sido respondidas. Se sentía frustrado. Últimamente la vida les había dado la espalda provocando que más de una tragedia se desatara desde que la guerra terminó, y aún podía recordar algunas cosas que preferiría mantener encerradas en su mente por el resto de sus días. Aún así, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre cuánto había cambiado su persona a lo largo del tiempo desde que entró a la Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados.

Al principio era un simple novato que rápidamente sobresalió gracias a su extraordinaria inteligencia y habilidades. Fue continuamente promovido por sus conocimientos y por el cumplimiento del deber hasta llegar a ser teniente y poder liderar a su propio pelotón: Kilo. A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, tenía muy presente esa época. Paduk, Sofía; aún los recordaba con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza de vez en cuando, queriendo que aquellos dos soldados hubiesen terminado de una mejor forma. Esos años como líder habían forjado en él una gran lealtad por su equipo, una confianza que cruzaba los límites de su personalidad y que tenía entendido jamás iba a volver a sentir, pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que los llevo a juicio con el coronel Loomis, su equipo siempre permaneció unido ante cualquier adversidad, y en verdad se los agradecía a cada uno de sus compañeros. Por violar las reglas, todo su tiempo tratando de escalar en la clase social dentro de la Coalición había sido una pérdida total, pues el coronel Loomis lo despojó de su rango, volviéndolo un simple soldado una vez más que nunca volvió a ser ascendido. De cierta forma le agradecía a Loomis por haber hecho eso.

Entonces fue transferido a Delta tiempo después, y más tarde fue rescatado por el mismo pelotón de ser torturado bajo tierra, en la Hondonada. Aún recordaba el olor al que se tenía que someter al estar completamente encerrado en una tumba vertical, rodeada de otras tumbas con cadáveres dentro. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría su turno hasta que Delta fue a rescatarlo. Fue un alivio haber vivido para poder contarlo. Delta era lo más cercano a una familia; había compartido con ellos el final de la guerra que duró más de diez años y que había arrebatado a todos la tan deseada armonía y la paz. A pesar de nunca volver a ser ascendido, sobresalió como nunca y como un soldado honorable tras lograr que el mundo se despojara de su agonía. Habían logrado salvar a todos. Baird sonrió ligeramente cuando recordaba sus quejas tras escuchar que Marcus tomaba el mando del pelotón, creyendo y teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que él pudiera ser el nuevo general o teniente. Tiempo después y con Delta a su lado, los rangos dejaron de importar.

Entonces conoció a Sam, y su primera impresión fue que iba a ser un dolor de cabeza. Y así lo fue. Hoffman la colocó con Jace, Clayton, Cole y él, volviendo todo un completo infierno. Después de unos meses, logró acostumbrarse un poco a la presencia de la pelinegra, pero aún así seguía quejándose por tener a una mujer en el equipo. Había sido un tonto entonces, y le parecía extremadamente gracioso recordarlo, porque su yo del pasado en esos instantes lo estaría abofeteando cientos de veces si llegara a ver su nueva y renovada actitud. Aunque aún creía con orgullo que seguía siendo un bastardo, y eso le encantaba.

Siguieron esperando mientras charlaban de vez en cuando compartiendo sus incomodidades y quejas hacia Hoffman, riendo casualmente. Las horas fueron fluyendo y el sol finalmente se ocultó, los cuatro suponiendo que eran cercas de las seis de la tarde. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Baird sentía cómo su ansiedad aumentaba y su nerviosismo se acumulaba en su estómago, extrañaba a Samantha, y después de estar cinco días lejos de ella se dio cuenta de que realmente la necesitaba a su lado, y que si quería continuar con su vida y ser feliz después de la guerra, definitivamente quería estar con ella. Y se sentía tan bien imaginarse a sí mismo a su lado. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco, queriendo sacar el collar de su bolsillo y sostenerlo entre sus dedos para lograr encontrar esa tranquilidad que tanto requería, pero no podía arriesgarse a que los demás lo vieran. Jamás se callarían si llegaran a descubrir para quién era ese collar.

Sonrió suavemente, un poco de temor e inseguridad reflejándose en su mirada. ¿Estaba listo para declarar su...cariño hacia ella? No estaba seguro, y nunca lograría estar cien por ciento seguro de estarlo, pero una cosa estaba clara para él, y era el simple deseo de querer hacer a Samantha feliz y que ella compartiera esa felicidad con él por el tiempo que fuera necesario y por el tiempo que ambos estaban dispuestos a invertir en complacer y querer al otro. De momento, sólo quería demostrarle a la pelinegra que después de todo tenía un corazón, y sabía que tal vez no le recordaría todos los días de su vida cuán importante era ella para él, y que tal vez no era la persona perfecta para ella o para nadie, pero que trataría con todas sus fuerzas acostumbrarse a la constante compañía de la pelinegra, y que la aceptaba en su vida sin duda alguna. Sacudió su cabeza suprimiendo una risa; definitivamente había cambiado demasiado en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que terminó la guerra hasta esos instantes. Y debía de admitir que ese cambio no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Se esperaron treinta minutos más cuando finalmente visualizaron al mismo Raven de antes, el cual, descendió lo suficiente como para que los cuatro soldados pudieran subirse en él, alterando una vez más la quebradiza y frágil vegetación que había debajo. Los Gears se ayudaron mutuamente para poder subir junto con ellos los suministros por los que habían venido, y cuando estaban ya listos, partieron de vuelta a Anvil Gate teniendo que esperar otras ocho horas. En algún punto del recorrido, Clayton y Jace se quedaron dormidos, dejando a Cole y a Damon en silencio, silencio que posteriormente fue interrumpido por la animada voz de Augustus.

—¿Pasa algo, Baird? Estuviste muy silencioso estos días —Cole preguntó, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. La noche ahora los envolvía, Damon casualmente volteando a ver la luna llena posarse en el cielo.

—Sólo estoy algo cansado —para su sorpresa, su voz sonó convincente, y Cole visiblemente le creyó.

—¿Y quién no? Fueron unos largos cinco días —Augustus opinó, descansando su cabeza en la pequeña barrera detrás de él sintiendo el frío del metal recorrer su cuerpo. El silencio volvió a situarse entre ellos; Baird suponía que habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas, eso significaba que estaban en plena medianoche —. ¿Qué pasó esa noche, Baird?

El soldado subió su cabizbajo rostro para encarar a su amigo y hacer contacto visual con él. Damon evitó sonreír al recordar lo que ocurrió esa vez cuando abrazó a Sam como nadie jamás la hubiera abrazado. Baird simplemente asintió, girando su rostro hacia la derecha para poder apreciar el paisaje oscuro debajo de ellos. Entendía la curiosidad de su mejor amigo; recordaba lo emocionado que estaba cuando le platicó todo lo que había estado pasando entre él y Sam y por eso no veía problema en contarle lo sucedido aquella vez. Aún así, estaba algo inseguro gracias a las otras dos presencias que estaban con ellos. Entendiendo la incomodidad que su amigo sentía, Cole rió ligeramente.

—Está bien, ya hablaremos después, pero promete que me contarás todos los detalles.

—Ni en tus más deseados sueños, Cole.

Ambos amigos rieron en sintonía, volviendo al silencio. Iban a ser otras dos horas de viaje, pero Baird estaba dispuesto a esperar eso y más con tal de volver a ver a Sam.

* * *

La pelinegra suspiró por centésima vez en el día al ver cómo la noche cubría Anvil Gate, inútilmente tratando de vencer su preocupación quedándose dormida, lo cual no pudo lograr. Era muy grande ese vacío que sentía, y no podía alejar esos pensamientos que le recordaban que Damon era mortal y que cualquier cosa podía pasarle. Cinco días sin saber nada de él habían sido algo doloroso, y se preguntaba mentalmente por qué no le había llamado por su intercomunicador en todo ese tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior; ¿estaría él sintiendo lo mismo? No podía saberlo, y eso le preocupaba enormemente. Suspiró una vez más y talló su rostro con ambas manos, no tenía que sugestionarse con esa clase de cosas, sino no lograría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y para cuando Baird regresara, estaría en un sueño muy profundo.

Era alrededor de la una de la mañana. Escuchaba el sonido del viento silbar, al igual que el sonido de varios animales nocturnos comunicándose con otros mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba con un color azul pálido la habitación.

Se decidió por centrar sus pensamientos en algún otro recuerdo, concentrar su mente en algo más. Finalmente dio con el encuentro con Marcus unos días atrás después de la confesión que el mismo le había hecho sobre cómo de alguna extraña forma Elliot le había robado su Snub Pistol. Había sido agradable convivir con el sargento, pues Sam llegó a conocerlo un poco más y disfrutó de su compañía enormemente. Siempre había considerado a Marcus como una clase de figura paterna, ahora gracias al encuentro lo podía confirmar. Empezó a sentir el sueño hacerse más presente en su cuerpo, sus lágrimas de bostezo claramente evidenciándolo. Giró su rostro para voltear a ver a la luna a través de la ventana, admirando lo hermosa que se veía. Sonrió torpemente y suprimió una ligera risa, para después, levantarse y dirigirse al baño, salpicando un poco de agua fría en su rostro.

Se decidió por permanecer despierta para ser testigo de la llegada de Damon, y presentía que no faltaba mucho.

* * *

Baird cabeceó preso del espontáneo cansancio que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Clayton y Jace seguían profundamente dormidos, y Cole luchaba por permanecer despierto contra sus ojos, los cuales se cerraban inconscientemente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y ni siquiera sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar a Anvil Gate, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, y esa cosa era que con cada minuto que pasaba aunque fuera estúpidamente insignificante, más nervioso y ansioso se sentía. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Sam, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo se iba a acercar y decírselo sin arruinarlo al menos un poco, viéndola frente a frente. Iba a ser difícil, y deseaba infinitamente que Samantha siguiera despierta aún pasadas las doce de la noche.

Unos minutos después, los ojos de Baird se iluminaron al asomarse y poder visualizar el gran edificio que sobresalía en Anvil Gate. Un sudor frío y molesto apareció en sus manos al igual que en su frente mientras su corazón se limitaba a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Sonrió por ligeros segundos y después volvió a su estado normal.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Cole preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte por Damon —. Bien —extendió su mano hacia un lado para poder alcanzar a Jace, sacudiéndolo y haciendo que el soldado despertara exaltado.

—¿Qué...qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido, tratando de quitarse el sueño y parpadeando múltiples veces para acostumbrar a sus ojos al repentino cambio de iluminación. Volteó a ver a Augustus con confusión en su rostro, ambas cejas arqueadas ligeramente —, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

—Un par de minutos más.

Baird hizo lo mismo con Clayton, quien demoró un poco más en despertar, pero finalmente, Damon logró que el soldado abriera sus ojos por detrás de su casco. Escuchó un gran bostezo abandonar los labios del mayor de los hermanos Carmine, quien no hizo preguntas, pues cuando estaba completamente consciente, sintió al Raven comenzar a descender en una zona alejada del edificio. Esperaron unos segundos más y finalmente tocaron el suelo. Algunos guardias ónix los estaban esperando, y en cuanto se bajaron del Raven, fueron de inmediato por los suministros, cargándolos y llevándolos adentro sin decir palabra alguna. Baird suspiró temblorosamente, tensándose al sentir una mano situarse en su hombro. Era Cole.

—Hey, Damon —su amigo tenía una mirada alegre en su rostro —. Estaba pensando en tal vez ir por unos tragos. Carmine y Jace están dentro, ¿quieres venir?

Damon estuvo a punto de aceptar con el único objetivo de sentir el alcohol bajar por su garganta para lograr tranquilizarlo y quitar esa horrorosa sequedad que sentía en su boca. Negó con la cabeza y Cole simplemente asintió, sabiendo que su mejor amigo tenía algo entre manos. Los tres soldados se retiraron hacia el bar mientras que con pasos dubitativos y temblorosos, Damon comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel. Sentía como en cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más, sentía un nerviosismo y una incontrolable ansiedad carcomiéndolo por dentro al momento de cruzar las puertas de entrada y subir las escaleras, encaminándose hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la habitación de Sam. Su mente estaba sugestionada con preguntas que lo atormentaban y lo hacían dudar, preguntas que provocaban un titubeo y un debate mental en su interior. _¿Le gustará?, ¿qué tal si no le gusta?, ¿qué le voy a decir cuando la tenga en frente?, ¿estará despierta?, ¿estará dormida?, ¿en verdad me extrañó?_

Siguió caminando, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo el sudor bajar por una de sus sienes. Subió su mano para quitar la gota de sudor y suspiró, parpadeando varias veces seguidas para tratar de encontrar la plena concentración. Pasó varias puertas, se detuvo en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Sam. Con mirada perdida veía la barrera de metal, decidiendo qué hacer, tratando de averiguar qué demonios iba a decir una vez la tuviera en frente de él. No quería arruinarlo, su frente se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó el metal, enfriando su piel y dándole algo de control sobre sus emociones. Suspiró tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, y con una lentitud abrumadora, subió su mano para poder sacar el objeto que en primer lugar lo había impulsado a ir a la habitación de Sam en cuanto llegara a Anvil Gate. Una vez afuera, apreció el collar con extremo cuidado, admirando su belleza una vez más. Se convenció a sí mismo de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella y sólo por ella, por que él había decidido que esa era la forma en la que quería su vida, y que ese pequeño objeto que ahora yacía en una de sus manos era más que un simple collar de plata; era la manera en la que él le iba a demostrar a Sam todo aquello que sentía y que alguna vez sintió por ella.

Subió su mano desocupada en forma de puño y suspiró, despegando su frente de la barrera. Sentía su estómago revuelto y se recordó que esto era para el bien de los dos. Cerrando sus ojos, Baird fue capaz de golpear la puerta dos veces, el sonido hueco haciendo un eco en el pasillo. No bastaron más de veinte segundos para que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una enérgica Samantha. Damon quiso abrazarla en ese instante, pues tenerla frente a frente ahora era un alivio, deseando tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible y queriendo compensar la espera por la que ambos habían pasado. Se miraron profundamente sin decir ninguna palabra; habían llegado al punto en el que no necesitaban de palabras para poder expresar todo aquello que estaban sintiendo.

Cuando miró en sus azabaches ojos, pudo ver esa emoción y esa felicidad llenándola de pronto y remplazando la preocupación y aquél vacío que la había atormentado desde que él se fue. Se sintió alegre al ver que no había sido el único que la había extrañado.

—Hey —Baird murmuró, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Samantha sonrió de vuelta, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hey —ella dijo con suavidad, queriéndose fundir en los bellos ojos azules de su pareja. Ambos permanecieron de pie sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras corría el tiempo. Finalmente, Damon dio un paso hacia ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Sam —la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la pelinegra abandonó sus labios al escucharlo decir esa frase. Una mirada consternada remplazando su felicidad. Con las cejas arqueadas ligeramente y sin decir palabra alguna, Samantha se adentró en la habitación y esperó a que Damon entrara y cerrara la puerta tras de sí, ambos siendo ligeramente iluminados por la luna. Baird creyó que no era suficiente, así que encendió el interruptor y una tenue luz proveniente de un foco se hizo presente. Se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno frente al otro, Samantha esperando impaciente que Baird hablara. Le dio su tiempo. Sabía cómo era él.

—Estos cinco días, me he puesto a pensar sobre...bueno, muchas cosas —empezó, intentando con toda su voluntad no desviar su mirada de ella —_, demasiadas_, de hecho. Y, bueno, Sam... —en serio se odiaba a sí mismo. _Vamos, Baird, no luzcas como un estúpido. No ahora_, se regañó mentalmente por su falta de confianza al hablar. Eran sólo palabras, ¿qué podría salir mal? Miró a Sam cruzarse de brazos y aclaró su garganta inútilmente. Lo estaba esperando, y en serio le agradecía por ello, pero sabía que su paciencia no era para siempre —. Es sólo que, finalmente me doy cuenta de que... —Baird quería golpearse a sí mismo. No era tan estúpido, entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Quiso reírse, pero suprimió el impulso. Tenía las palabras, ¿por qué no podía sacárselas del pecho? Simplemente debía abrir su boca, dejar que las palabras salieran de la misma y acabaran con el silencio que los rodeaba con tanta incomodidad. Fortaleció el agarre que tenía en el collar, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos. _¿Qué estas esperando, Baird? _

—Sam —aclaró su garganta una vez más y mordió su labio inferior. Recordó que lo hacía por ella, lo hacía por cada momento que habían vivido juntos y por cada sentimiento que había experimentando con el paso de los meses. Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con oxígeno y sintiendo una inexplicable valentía surgir dentro de él. Exhaló lentamente y se armó finalmente de valor —. Sam, te necesito. Y estoy enamorado de ti —ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Finalmente se había logrado sacar las palabras. Subió la mano donde tenía sujetado el collar, abriendo el puño para que el objeto saliera a la vista de la sorprendida y enmudecida Sam —. Te traje esto.

Samantha estaba completamente sorprendida. Su mirada estaba perdida, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y estaba inmovilizada, de pie en la misma posición. Baird torció la boca y esperó a que la pelinegra reaccionara. Damon dio un paso hacia adelante, sintiendo las palabras queriendo salir ansiosas de su boca.

—Sé que puede ser algo sorpresivo, y lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer ésta clase de cosas —Damon suspiró —. Sam, trataré de ser lo más breve posible. Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, eso es posible que pase conmigo. Te necesito en mi vida, y probablemente no sea el hombre más expresivo en Anvil Gate, pero en serio lo estoy intentando —una risa escapó de sus labios, pero se desvaneció en el espacio. Fijando sus ojos en ella, lo único qu Baird quería era que la pelinegra saliera de su extraño trance y lo deleitara con su voz, con una respuesta —. Sam, di algo por favor.

La pelinegra seguía en shock, sus ojos visiblemente humedeciéndose. Baird sabía que no quería llorar solamente por su confesión, sino por una acumulación de todos los sentimientos que la habían atormentado en los últimos días gracias a la muerte de Nathan y a la muerte de Garret y Elliot. Aún no se había desahogado lo suficiente como para seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado, y Damon sabía de antemano que era por eso por lo que se encontraba tan vulnerable y sensible. Tenía retenidos dentro de ella el miedo, la ira, la tristeza, y era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su barbilla y aterrizar en el suelo debajo de ellos.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir, sólo para ser detenida una vez más por una oleada de pensamientos y emociones que a ese punto eran desconocidos para Baird, pero que aunque fueran difícil de leer, podía darse una idea de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo la pelinegra —, no sé qué decir.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —sonrió suavemente —. No digas nada. Créeme, lo haría menos incómodo para mí —ambos soltaron una risa mientras que Sam subía su mano para retirarse las lágrimas que bajaban cada vez con más frecuencia por sus mejillas. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, era un momento que los dos necesitaban digerir completamente. Baird pasó el collar por sus manos y Samantha admiró lo bello que era —. ¿Puedo?

Sam asintió lentamente, dándose media vuelta y sintiendo de pronto el frío material del collar chocar contra su piel, mandándole un escalofrío. Esperó unos segundos para que Baird lo cerrara y volvió a encararlo.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, su mano volviendo a limpiar sus lágrimas. Baird sonrió.

—Muy bello —ella le devolvió la sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que Baird preferiría que no hablara, pero inevitablemente era su turno. Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por sorpresa, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sintiendo las de él situarse en su cadera. Samantha recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Damon y suspiró.

—Yo también _te amo, _Baird —sintió la sonrisa de Damon en su cuello, su cálida respiración haciendo contacto con su piel morena —. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Y eso fue lo único que Damon deseaba escuchar, porque ahora tenía esa seguridad de que a pesar de ser tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales, ella correspondía aquellos raros y poco comunes sentimientos que invadían al soldado en esos instantes. La frase te amo jamás pudo sonar tan sincera y tan dulce, deleitándose con el sonido de su voz pronunciando aquellas dos palabras que a pesar de ser algo bizarras para él, las aceptaba con el mismo fervor y la misma emoción. Se separaron para poder mirarse el uno al otro, sus ojos viajando hacia sus labios. Ambos no pudieron esperar más y se fundieron en un beso que les robó el aliento con rapidez. Era un beso apasionado que lograba transmitir todo aquello que los soldados estaban sintiendo. Samantha jamás se había sentido tan emocionada en su vida, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Todo lo que quería en esos instantes era permanecer a lado de Baird hasta que la vida se lo permitiera, profundizando más el beso y dejando que el mismo la llevara al olvido. Después de una larga sesión de besos que habían comunicado más cosas que cualquier otra palabra, colapsaron en la cama. Baird se retiró su armadura y su licra, quedando sólo con su ropa interior. Sam permaneció con su misma ropa, acostándose a un lado de él y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con su característica esencia. Podía sentir su mano acariciar su pelo y de vez en cuando bajar por lo largo de su espalda, solamente para volver a subir.

Su mentón estaba recargado en el abdomen de su amante, sus manos abrazando su torso y sus piernas entrelazadas bajo la sábana que cubría la mitad de sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones resonaban en el cuarto y se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Samantha había apagado la luz antes de acostarse a un lado de Baird.

—¿Sabes? Si te soy sincera, jamás en ningún momento nos vi juntos de ésta forma antes —Sam admitió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Baird igualmente sonrió. Quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Damon rompió el silencio:

—¿Sabes? Aún sigo esperando aquella casa que me prometiste en Hanover.

Samantha rió y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la compañía de Baird como jamás lo había hecho antes. Suspiró y sintió el sueño envolverla, pero antes de caer profundamente dormida, Samantha habló con voz adormilada.

—Te amo, Baird —había pasado exactamente igual como cuando le había dicho que lo iba a extrañar, sólo que ésta vez, la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Yo también, Sam.

**Owww, ¿qué más puedo decir? Estoy muy alegre de finalizar ésta historia y terminarla de ésta forma, y se los dije, los personajes parecen estar un poco OOC, pero vamos, fue algo tierno jaja. Tranquilas, ésta no es la última vez que escucharán de mí, estoy planeando un nuevo proyecto que involucra a estos dos y a una personita muy especial. La historia ya tiene un nombre, se llamará Overload, y antes de publicar el primer capítulo me tomaré un tiempo para descansar un poco y hacerle justicia a esta bellísima historia! Es el primer fanfic que termino, y me siento orgullosa de ello, aún así me siento algo triste porque haya finalizado, pero, ¿qué más se puede hacer? **

**Bien, eso es todo. Espero y les haya agradado el último capítulo y la historia en sí. Gracias por seguir el fanfic, lo aprecio mucho, y gracias a la persona que fue alguna vez mi beta y que me ayudó mucho a mejorar mis habilidades de escritura! Tú sabes quién eres jaja:D . **

**Una vez más me despido, y recuerden, ésta no será la última vez que escuchen algo de mí! Sayonara:D**

**PD: Estoy planeando hacer un pequeño epílogo de ésta historia, pero aún no lo sé. Si lo hago se situará en unos cuatro años o cinco en el futuro, y les tengo una sorpresita jaja:D . Estén al tanto. Bye, bye!**


	23. Epílogo

**Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo! Éste epílogo está situado cinco años en el futuro! Espero y disfruten la lectura, es una pequeña sorpresita y un momento que en serio me encantó! Espero y lo disfruten:D**

**_-StormerHere_**

**Epílogo**

Baird paseaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasillo, sus manos y piernas temblorosas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Los demás soldados, incluidos Cole, Jace, Clayton, Marcus y Anya, permanecían de pie recargados en las paredes o simplemente tratando de hacer que el tiempo corriera más rápido. El nerviosismo que entonces Damon sentía no podía ser descrito con palabras, era una sensación que iba más allá de sus límites y se preguntó si era normal estar tan ansioso, y si era bueno para su salud. Aún así, su salud era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Mientras se movía de un lado a otro por el pasillo, podía sentir la mirada de todos centrarse en él.

—Baird, si sigues así vas a hacer que a todos nos de un ataque de pánico —Clayton rompió el silencio sólo para ser ignorado por el Gear mencionado. A decir verdad, no creía posible que alguien lograra sacarlo de ese trance por el que estaba pasando, y ciertamente no sabía cómo se iba a tranquilizar. El sudor brillaba en su frente gracias a los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana, y lucía extremadamente cansado. Su cabello estaba despeinado y grandes ojeras yacían bajo sus ojos, evidenciando su falta de sueño. Todos lo miraban con preocupación.

—Hermano, todo va a salir bien, ¿sabes? —Cole habló, pero aún así Baird siguió caminando, no prestándole ni siquiera un ápice de atención a su mejor amigo. Augustus y Clayton suspiraron en sintonía, dándose por vencidos. Era inútil intentarlo, preferían enormemente que el tiempo lo dijera todo. Jace soltó una risita que contagió a Anya, quien se encontraba a un lado de Marcus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El sargento miraba de vez en cuando hacia el final del pasillo, donde una silueta jugueteaba alrededor y una risa estruendosa hacía eco en los pasillos. Marcus sonrió; en verdad era afortunado. Poniendo una de sus brazos alrededor de Anya descansando su mano en su hombro, no pudo evitar darle un beso gentil y suave al cabello de su pareja, quien lo volteó a ver con una amplia sonrisa.

Baird se detuvo finalmente y pasó ambas manos por su rostro, tratando de aclarar su mente de la preocupada y tensa atmósfera que lo rodeaba. Odiaba el hecho de que la habitación en donde se encontraba _ella_ era a prueba de sonido, o sea, no podía salir nada de ahí, lo cual sólo lo ponía más ansioso pero al mismo tiempo más intrigado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; el tiempo ni siquiera lo había sentido. En cuanto ella le confesó lo que ocurría, lo primer que pensó fue en que afortunado era, y procedió a abrazar y a besar a su pareja con un afecto y cariño que la hizo genuinamente feliz, y no cambiaría ese momento por nada, pero ahora que estaba de pie siendo testigo de lo que su pareja le dijo que pasaría...¡era simplemente increíble! Volvió a retomar su caminata, las suelas de sus zapatos rechinando gracias al suelo pulcro debajo de él.

—Damon —la voz de Marcus lo llamó, pero ésta vez Baird actúo diferente. Sabía que el sargento había pasado por lo mismo hace ya un par de años, cuatro años exactamente. El sujeto sabía de lo que hablaba y entendía a Damon como nadie más en el pasillo. Se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos azules encontraron los ojos del sargento —. Todo va a salir bien —sus palabras fueron sencillas, incluso vagas. Pero Baird se alivió tras escucharlas, dejando que un suspiro abandonara su boca tras escuchar la frase, procediendo a esconder su rostro en sus manos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró, suspirando una vez más. Seguido de eso, volvió a mostrar su cara a los demás y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, viendo con una mirada perdida la puerta que dentro de poco sería abierta. El tiempo pasó en silencio, Clayton y Jace casualmente hablando entre ellos, Cole continuamente tratando de animar a Baird y Marcus y Anya simplemente admirando el espectáculo.

—Me gustaría tener una cámara —Anya susurró, provocando que una ligera sonrisa escapara de la boca de Marcus, quien después de eso sólo permaneció en silencio. Minutos más pasaron hasta que la respiración de Baird se atoró en su garganta cuando vio la manija de la puerta frente a ellos moverse y posteriormente la puerta abrirse. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sintió una emoción inexplicable correr por su cuerpo, dando pasos hacia adelante y tratando de ver lo que había más adentro en la habitación. Hayman se encargó de que eso no fuera posible, puesto que cerró la puerta con rapidez. Damon no pudo evitar notar que la doctora Hayman llevaba puestos guantes azules cubiertos de sangre que comenzaba a retirarse de sus manos, y su preocupación creció enormemente. Le espantó no poder leer las facciones de la doctora en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los de ella. Estaba a punto de abalanzársele con un millón de preguntas cuando Hayman simplemente subió su mano, indicándole que esperara un poco. Los demás Gears se habían acercado hacia Damon y hacia la doctora, haciendo un medio círculo detrás de ellos.

—Como era de esperarse, todo salió absolutamente bien —Hayman comenzó a hablar, su normal cara de póker plantada en su rostro —. Ella y _él _jamás han estado tan bien en sus vidas

Baird dejó que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios, dejando ir todo el miedo y preocupación que anteriormente había experimentado y que ahora abandonaba su cuerpo satisfactoriamente. Sintió varias manos palmear su espalda, seguido de escuchar suaves risas de parte de sus compañeros. A pesar de que apreciaba el apoyo de todos, lo único que quería en esos instantes era entrar en esa maldita habitación. Suspiró y se armó de valor, abriendo su boca.

—¿Puedo..._verlos?_ —Hayman sonrió suavemente, haciéndose a un lado y señalando la puerta con su mano derecha.

—Todos tuyos.

Baird suspiró una vez más y sintió su estómago revolvérsele cuando tomó la manija de la puerta, girándola. Tragó fuerte y cerró sus ojos por breves segundos. Empujó la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con la mejor imagen que sus ojos jamás pudieron haber presenciado. Sintió de pronto sus ojos humedecidos; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ahí fue cuando Samantha conectó sus bellos ojos azabaches con los de él, una sonrisa plantada en sus labios y cientos de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, _sosteniéndolo. _Baird se quedó de pie en la entrada, tenía una mano en su cadera y otra en su mejilla. Sintió de pronto una lágrima deslizarse por su piel y rápidamente la quitó de su rostro con su puño.

—Sam... —logró vocalizar. Ella simplemente rió con suavidad y Baird pudo ver tanto en su mirada que lo único que quiso fue aventarse a los brazos de su pareja y abrazarla con toda su fuerza. Caminó lentamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Extendió su mano hacia _ellos,_ y en cuanto lo vio por primera vez dejó que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer, permitiendo que una suave risa abandonara sus labios —. Oh, dios mío, es bellísimo -murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante y plantándole un beso en la sien a su pareja, sonriendo —. Sam..., gracias.

Ella simplemente siguió llorando en silencio, sus bellos ojos azabaches viajando de él hacia _él_. Un lindo y bello hombrecito yacía en sus brazos, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo envuelto en una toalla azul, sus ojos cerrados y casualmente abriéndose.

—Tiene mis ojos —Damon suspiró, sonriendo ampliamente. Samantha asintió sin poder contener la risa. Levantó su mano y pudo tocar la corta y poca cabellera que _él _tenía —. Y...y tiene tu pelo.

Samantha volvió a asentir más enérgica que antes, su felicidad contagiando a su pareja. La pelinegra volteó a ver a Baird y levantó sus brazos hacia él; al principio no entendió qué quería Sam que él hiciera, pero entonces lo comprendió. Soltó una risa emocionado, pero después la preocupación y el temor lo bañaron por completo.

—Sam, no...no quiero, no quiero hacerle daño... —titubeó, enderezándose ligeramente. Sam suspiró y lo miró con incredulidad en sus ojos.

—Baird, créeme; no le harás daño —Samantha volvió a tenderle el bebé a su pareja, quien aún con cierta inseguridad lo tomó entre sus brazos con extrema ligereza y exagerada gentileza que Sam tuvo que suprimir una risa burlona —. No te va a morder —él sonrió al escucharla, examinando al bebé en sus brazos. _Su _bebé. _Su _hijo. _Su _sangre. Completamente suyo.

—Hey, pequeño —Damon susurró dulcemente. Comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos y su frágil y suave bebé abrió los ojos, mirándolo profundamente. Baird pudo haberse derretido ahí mismo de ser posible. Suprimió un grito de emoción y se limitó a sonreír —. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó suavemente, entonces su bebé comenzó a reír dejando mostrar su nula dentadura, pareciéndole extremadamente tierno de ver al soldado. Pero así como de pronto el bebé llenó la habitación con su bella risa, espontáneamente empezó a llorar, sus lindos ojos azules humedeciéndose. Baird tenía la duda plantada en su rostro, su confusión más clara que nunca. Siguió moviendo al bebé suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo —. Sam...Sam, dios, ¿qué hago? Te juro que no hice absolutamente nada, yo...yo... —ella simplemente rió y extendió sus brazos para tomar al bebé. Con gran rapidez Baird le entregó a su hijo, quien al sentir las manos de su madre se tranquilizó notoriamente.

—Sé que no le hiciste nada, por dios, Damon; tranquilízate —ambos rieron en sintonía, una risa más temblorosa que la otra. Quedaron unos momentos en silencio simplemente admirando a su hijo. Finalmente su pequeño estaba frente a sus ojos. Aún recordaba cuando Sam le había dicho la noticia, asegurando que estaba embarazada. Baird jamás se había sentido tan vivo en su vida sino hasta ese instante. Sonriendo, se inclinó hacia su pareja y plantó sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en ella. Se sentía tan feliz.

—¿Y entonces? —Baird preguntó después de separarse de Sam —. ¿Cómo nombraremos a éste pequeño? —cuestionó, acariciando con sus manos el poco pelo que su bebé tenía.

—Considerando que es un niño... —Samantha mordió su labio inferior, viajando sus ojos desde Damon hasta su hijo —, estaba pensando en llamarlo Nathan —él arqueó ambas cejas y suspiró, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sam —permanecieron en silencio, mirando al nuevo Nathan.

—¿Qué te parece Nathan Damon Byrne? —él preguntó, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la pelinegra, quien asintió casi de inmediato, emocionada. Baird sonrió y ahora volteó a ver a su hijo —. Hola, Nathan —Samantha sonrió ampliamente, acariciando el suave rostro del pequeño.

—Hola, Nathan.

Posteriormente, los amigos de Sam y Baird fueron entrando a la habitación. Primero, entró Cole solo, felicitándolos y cargando con demasiada emoción al bebé, haciendo voces graciosas que provocaban risas en el pequeño. Después de eso, Jace y Clayton entraron, inmediatamente enamorándose de Nathan. Se dieron turnos para cargarlo, Carmine se acercó personalmente hacia Sam y la abrazó con fuerza, felicitándola. Ella le dio las gracias, y tras convivir un poco fue el turno de Marcus y Anya para entrar. La pareja entró después de que Clayton y Jace se retiraran, Anya inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia su amiga y la felicitó mientras la abrazaba. Marcus fue directo hacia Baird, abrazándolo y palmeando su espalda, felicitándolo brevemente.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien —el sargento murmuró recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Damon. Seguido de eso, los cuatro soldados platicaron en armonía, Anya y Marcus explicando cómo ese nuevo bebé iba a ser un completo cambio en sus vidas.

—Hablando de eso —Samantha comenzó a hablar, meciendo al pacífico y durmiente Nathan —, ¿dónde está? —con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Anya volteó a ver a Marcus, quien asintiendo salió del cuarto.

—Ha estado muy hiperactivo últimamente —Anya comentó —. Estoy cien por cierto segura que Nathan va a ser como un hermano menor para él —Samantha sonrió, fascinada con la idea. Tiempo después, Marcus volvió a entrar, pero ahora con cierta compañía. La pequeña compañía corrió en dirección hacia Baird.

—¡Tío Damon! —exclamó el niño, emocionado, abrazando la pierna de Baird. El soldado simplemente sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando al niño del torso y elevándolo para poder cargarlo.

—Hey, pequeño James, ¿cómo va todo? —en vez de responder, el pequeño Dominic centró su atención en la pequeña y blanquecina figura que yacía en los brazos de la pelinegra. James llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca.

—Tía Sam... —el niño comenzó a hablar, Samantha volteando a ver al niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, JD? —la pelinegra preguntó. James lucía sumamente intrigado, ambas cejas arqueadas con duda.

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó de pronto, su dedo lleno de saliva señalando al pequeño bebé que Sam cargaba. Los cuatro soldados en la habitación rieron en sintonía.

—Oh, ¿éste pequeño? —la pelinegra dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Dominic —. Su nombre es Nathan, y él será tu nuevo amigo. ¿Cómo suena eso? —JD sonrió emocionadamente al ver cómo Nathan abría sus ojos lentamente, su mirada centrándose en el niño que su padre cargaba. Nathan rió, su risa haciendo eco en el cuarto —. Le agradas, James.

—A mí también me agrada —Dominic dijo, extendiendo su pequeña manita para poder tocar el rostro de Nathan, quien recargó su mejilla plenamente en la pequeña palma de JD.

Después de esos instantes, Marcus, Anya y James se retiraron de la habitación, dejando solos a la emocionada familia. Siguieron disfrutando el tiempo con su bebé en silencio, enamorándose más y más de él con cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Baird lo había cargado varias veces más, los dos sonriendo mientras Samantha disfrutaba del espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Era todo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Pero eso era lo que era: verdad. Una hermosa y emocionante verdad; una nueva aventura. Finalmente, Nathan volvió a quedarse dormido, sus bellos ojos azules siendo cubiertos por sus párpados mientras su delicada respiración resonaba en el cuarto. Baird estaba sentado alado de la cama de la pelinegra, sujetando su mano.

—Te amo tanto, Sam —Baird susurró, sus ojos fijos en Samantha y una sonrisa proyectándose en su rostro. Ella lo miró con tanto amor que Damon simplemente pudo sonreír más.

—Yo también, Baird —Samantha contestó, haciendo su cabeza hacia adelante para poder besar a su pareja, transmitiéndose todo lo que estaban sintiendo con la simple unión de sus bocas. La pelinegra suspiró en el beso, deleitándose al poder sentir los cálidos labios de Damon sobre los suyos. Después de eso, los bellos ojos azabaches de Sam y los eléctricos ojos azules de Baird se centraron en su hijo —, tanto como te amamos a ti, pequeño Nathan, ¿verdad? —Baird asintió en silencio, fascinado con su hijo. Era en verdad suyo. Ese pequeño bebé vino de él, un pequeño que fusionó las características de él y de ella en una perfecta forma humana. Damon quería estar junto a ellos dos por siempre.

Siguieron conviviendo hasta que la luna se posó en el cielo. Hayman regresó para checar cómo se encontraba el bebé y Sam, verificando que todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando, Baird no dudó en demostrarle a su pareja y a su hijo cuánto los amaba. Era un gran cambio para él, y podía admitir que estaba un poco asustado, pero podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Podía acostumbrarse a ser parte por primera vez de una verdadera familia.

**Qué lindo, no? Ya sé que puse a Baird como una nena, pero no me interesa! Tenía que reaccionar así xD! Bien, si necesitan aclaraciones ésta historia está situada cinco años en el futuro y pues JD tiene cuatro años, así que les di un descanso a Marcus y a Anya de un añito. En serio espero y les haya gustado éste momento, y bueno, ahora sí, bye bye! **


End file.
